De 91ste Honger Spelen! Stuur je eigen Tribuut!
by MyWeirdWorld
Summary: Dit is een Stuur je Eigen Tribuut verhaal, de eerste Nederlandse versie! Stuur je eigen tribuut, en volg hem/haar in de Honger spelen! Sponsoren is mogelijk! **DICHT**
1. Laatste Tributenlijst!

**Op verzoek zijn de gebruikersnamen van de mensen die de personages verzonnen hebben achter de tributen gezet. Sommige gebruikers hebben meerdere tributen ingestuurd, omdat meerdere personen één account gebruiken.

* * *

**

**District 1**

Jongen: Rowan O'Neil (15) door MyWeirdWorld (ik dus)  
Meisje: Elena 'Leena' Lyndie (15) door TheOnlyException1234

**District 2**

Jongen: Zac Davids (18) door Cicillia  
Meisje: Shayna Miri (17) door TheOnlyException1234

**District 3**

Jongen: Luc Tej (12) door AmApple and VeeFree  
Meisje: Levi Tej (13) door Lupad

**District 4**

Jongen: Mayon Dade (18) door AmApple and VeeFree  
Meisje: Jenna McCoy (16) door MyWeirdWorld (ik dus weer)

**District 5**

Jongen: Thomas Jake Wenton (15) door Jade Lammourgy  
Meisje: Analeigh 'Leigh' Ross (14) door TheOnlyException1234

**District 6**

Jongen: Caleb James Marentos (18) door AmApple and VeeFree  
Meisje: Chloe Scott (15) door Esmai

**District 7**

Jongen: Quint Moon (14) door Jeroen  
Meisje: Kahlo Topaz (16) door Anne

**District 8**

Jongen: Ilon Guin (17) door Leakingpenholder  
Meisje: Jade Lammourgy (18) door Jade Lammourgy

**District 9**

Jongen: Riley Corba (12) door Anne  
Meisje: Senia Yule (16) door Leakingpenholder

**District 10**

Jongen: Fenton Henderson (15) door Fifidear  
Meisje: Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon (17) door Cicillia

**District 11**

Jongen: Dodar Blink (12) door Jeroen  
Meisje: Kyra Auburn (14) door HungerGamesNerd

**District 12**

Jongen: Jones Lochtarius (17) door Jon van de Locht  
Meisje: Catharina 'Cat' Salvia Redwick (12) door Esmai


	2. Boetes D1, D2 en D3

**D1 - Rowan O'Neil POV**

Splahs!

Ik kom met een ruk overeind en ben compleet doorweekt. Boos kijk ik naast me, waar mijn vader staat met een nu lege emmer water.

"Je moet wakker worden, lui varken! De Boete is vandaag!" Schreeuwt hij in mijn oor. Ik deins terug van het harde geluid en de geur van alcohol is overweldigend op de vroege ochtend.

"Kom op! Sta op! Je hebt niet heel de dag de tijd..." zegt hij nog terwijl hij mijn kamer uit loopt en samen met de geur van alcohol even verdwijnt. Ik doe wat hij zegt en kom al rekkend en strekkend uit mijn bed. Het was al een tijdje terug dat ik binnen heb geslapen. Normaal, als ik iets doe wat mijn vader niet aanstaat, moet ik in de buitenlucht slapen. Niet dat ik dat erg vond. Integendeel, meestal bleef ik zo lang mogelijk op om mijn omgeving te bestuderen. Niet dat mijn vader dat wist. Hij vond me toch al zo'n mislukte zoon. Hij wilde liever dat ik strijdlustig was dan dat ik confrontaties uit de weg ging.

Het doorweekte shirt waarin ik heb geslapen gooi ik in de was en ik stap onder de lekkere warme douche. Ik blijf er iets langer onderstaan dan normaal, maar kom er dan uiteindelijk toch onderuit. Ik trek jeans aan die afgeknipt zijn tot mijn knieën en een lekker zittend groen shirt. Als ik in de spiegel kijk, zie ik dat mijn blauwe oog nu langzaam groen en geel is gekleurd. Logan, de zoon van mijn vader's makker, heeft me flink te pakken gehad. Gelukkig kan ik behoorlijk snel rennen, dus hij heeft niet meer schade kunnen toe richten. Ik ben een lafaard, oké, dat weet ik, maar ik hoef andere tenminste niet toe te takelen, iets wat ik zeker kan, maar gewoonweg weiger.

Ik droog mijn zwart krullend haar dat in mijn ogen valt en haal mijn ketting onder mijn shirt vandaan. Een ketting met een haaientand. Ik kan niet zwemmen, wat mijn vader wel het ergste aan mij vind, en mijn enige vriendin Eve had me daarom deze ketting gegeven toen ik klein was. Ze zei dat zolang ik deze haaientand had ik nooit zou verdrinken, omdat ik de zee met me meedraag. Zoiets, ongeveer.

Beneden zit mijn vader weer flink aan de whisky. Doet hij al sinds mijn moeder overleden is aan een ziekte. Ik was nog te jong om het me te herinneren.

Ik eet snel een ontbijtje en laat mijn vader achter, om naar Eve te gaan en haar thuis te helpen met haar drie broertjes en twee zusjes. Ze zijn een stuk armer, en wonen dan ook in het armere gedeelte. Op de weg daar naartoe word ik flink nageroepen door andere jongens die al hun hele leven trainen voor de Hongerspelen, net als ik, maar ik negeer het zoveel mogelijk en dwing mijn voeten om sneller te lopen.

Voordat ik ook maar de kans heb om aan te kloppen bij Eve's huis, gaat de deur al open en springen Eve's twee zusjes om mijn hals, Bree en Holly. Ze hebben hun boete jurkjes al aan, maar hun blonde haar is nog los en danst om hun gezichten. Ze sleuren me mee naar binnen, waar ik Eve bij de watertobbe vind, druk bezig met het schoonmaken van het haar van een van haar broertjes. Haar gezicht is een en al concentratie doordat ze het modder uit het haar van haar broertje moet halen. Het is er bijna niet uit te krijgen, zolang zit het er al in.

"Goedemorgen Eve," begroet ik haar. Ze kijkt op, en er verschijnt een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze is de oudere versie van Bree en Holly, met dansend blond haar tot haar middel en sprankelende blauwe ogen. Het is moeilijk om mijn ogen van haar af te houden.

"Goedemorgen Rowan. Snel van huis gegaan?" Ik knik en ze concentreert zich weer op het haar van haar broertje, die naar mijn nu verkleurde blauwe oog staart. Het is niet de eerste verwonding die hij ziet, en zeker niet de ergste.

Terwijl Eve zich bezighoudt met haar broertjes, vlecht ik het haar van Holly en Bree en twee vlechten. Ik kon nooit vlechten, en had dat een keer tegen Eve gezegd. Ze had hard gelachen en het voorgedaan. Mijn eerste paar pogingen waren dramatisch slecht, maar daarna werd ik er steeds beter in. Als Eve klaar is met haar broertjes haalt ze een kam door haar haar en vraagt of ik het wil vlechten. Ik doe mijn best om het niet te verprutsen. Mijn handen trillen zo erg dat haar haar steeds tussen mijn vingers glipt, maar uiteindelijk krijg ik het toch voor elkaar en hangt er een lange vlecht op haar rug.

Het is tijd om naar het plein te gaan, waar de Boete plaats vind. Alweer word ik nageroepen, maar ik negeer het. Ik zie dat Eve een paar keer bijna haar zelfbeheersing verliest, maar ik pak haar hand en geef er een kneepje in dat aangeeft dat het wel goed is. Ze bijt op haar lip, maar houdt zich wel in.

Ik schrijf me in, maar vier keer, en ga in het vak van de zestienjarige staan. Ik blijf uit de buurt van Logan en kijk strak naar voren. Het enige wat door mijn hoofd gaat, is dat ik hoop dat Eve veilig zal zijn dit jaar.

* * *

**D1 - Elena 'Leena' Lyndie POV**

Uit verveling gooi ik een mes uit de keuken telkens weer opnieuw in de houten muur. Ik gooi, wrik het weer uit het hout en gooi weer. En weer. En weer. Ik heb toch niks beters te doen. Eerst ging ik altijd darten, maar dat is saai geworden en ik moet mezelf vermaken, dus dan pak ik maar gewoon een mes. Wachten tot we naar het plein moeten voor de Boete duurt lang. Ik haat het om te wachten.

Het mes zit net weer vast in het hout, als mijn zusje, Jazmine, me komt halen. Ze heeft een groen jurkje aan dat ooit van mij was, haar blonde haar is gevlochten en haar groene ogen staan verdrietig. Ze is zo bang dat ik naar de Hongerspelen zal worden gestuurd.

Ik laat het mes zitten en glimlachend til ik haar op en draai haar rond. Ze moet lachen, en als ik haar loslaat heeft haar verdrietige uitdrukking plaatsgemaakt voor een vrolijke. Met mijn hand aai ik over haar bol.

"Je moet niet zo verdrietig kijken, Jazmine. Het is ongezond!" lach ik. Ik ben niet vrolijk, natuurlijk niet, maar zo moet ik wel doen voor mijn zusje. Ik moet sterk zijn voor haar. Godzijdank is zij nog te jong om naar de Hongerspelen te worden gestuurd.

"Ja, ja. Ik weet het, Leena. Maar we moeten gaan." We moeten gaan. Hopelijk kom ik terug. Maar zo mag ik niet denken. Ik kom terug. Zeker weten.

Als we door de straten lopen, ik met een lolly in mijn mond die ik nog net mee had kunnen grissen, zie ik dat mam Jazmine hakken heeft gegeven en dat ze daar amper op kan lopen. Ik rol met mijn ogen. Mijn moeder, als genezer, moet toch weten hoe slecht die dingen lopen? Ik twijfel dan ook niet om te bukken en Jazmine te wenken. Vragend kijkt ze me aan.

"Kom dan! Hop er dan op!" Ze rolt met haar ogen en lacht, maar kan het toch niet weerstaan om het af te wijzen. En dus, met jurk aan en al, springt ze op mijn rug. Ik zelf heb ook hakken aan, maar ik loop er een stuk beter op dan mijn zusje.

Uit mijn ooghoeken zie ik mam met haar ogen rollen en pap die probeert zijn lachen in te houden. Ik zie mensen wijzen, maar ik negeer het maar gewoon. De meeste weten dat ze niet met mij moeten sollen. Ik ben niet zo vergevingsgezind, en als ik je eenmaal niet mag, heb je een probleem. Mij praat je niet zo gouw om. Koppig als een ezel, klaagt mam altijd.

Jazmine komt pas van mijn rug af als het echt moet, omdat ik me in moet laten schrijven. Voordat ik naar het vak van de vijftienjarige loop, houdt Jazmine me tegen.

"Ik moet gaan Jazmine," zeg ik.

"Wacht nou even," zegt ze. Ze bukt en haalt iets van haar enkel. Ik had het nog niet opgemerkt, maar het is een enkelbandje met roze en witte kralen.

Als ze het van haar eigen enkel heeft losgekregen, maakt ze het vast aan mijn linkerenkel. "Ik dacht dat het je misschien wel geluk zal brengen," zegt ze weer als ze weer recht staat. Ik omhels haar en fluister 'dankjewel', en loop dan naar het vak waar ik moet staan. Terwijl de burgemeester zijn brabbel-verhaal begint zoals altijd, staar ik naar het enkelbandje. Jazmine heeft het duidelijk zelfgemaakt, wat het extra bijzonder maakt. "Elena Lyndie."

Huh? Is dat niet mijn naam?

Verstrooid kijk ik op, en zie onze begeleider, Andy Blackstone, met een papiertje in zijn hand.

"Elena Lyndie," zegt hij nog een keer, op zoek naar de eigenaar van die naam. Ik voel een duwtje van iemand achter me in mijn rug, en loop richting het podium. Mensen gaan voor me aan de kant en ik ga naast Andy Blackstone staan. Ik zie dat mijn vriendin Celeste mijn zusje vast houdt, die hysterisch aan het huilen is. Mijn moeder is ook aan het huilen, maar dan geluidloos. Pap is alleen maar wit weggetrokken, maar houdt zichzelf goed in de hand.

Fel kijk ik voor mij uit. Ik weiger om als een zielig kind in elkaar te zakken, en in plaats daarvan richt ik me op mijn toekomst. Ik zal terugkomen. Andy Haalt een naam uit de bol met jongensnamen en leest een naam van een papiertje.

"Rowan O'Neil." Onmiddellijk hoor ik jongens luidkeels 'Boe' roepen en zie ik dat er een jongen naar voren wordt geduwd. Hij is groot genoeg om een flinke klap te verkopen, maar hij reageert niet op de anderen en loopt stug door. De huid rond zijn linkeroog is geel en groen gekleurd. Hij heeft een paar dagen terug duidelijk een flinke klap gehad.

Hij klimt het podium op en schudt mijn hand. Ik kijk hem vijandig aan. Ik ga geen vrienden maken. Ik moet moorden, en ik moet weten wat zijn zwakke plek is.

"DAT IS MIJN JONGEN! MIJN JONGEN!" schreeuwt een dronken man die heen en weer zwalkt. Ik kijk naar Rowan, maar hij let er niet op. Hij staart maar naar één ding.

Zijn zwakke plek.

Een meisje met lang blond haar huilt geluidloos. Ongetwijfeld zijn vriendin. Ik kijk weer naar de jongen naast me. Over zijn linkerwang glijdt een traan. Hij ziet er sterk uit, maar het is ongetwijfeld een watje en zal dus niet lang leven.

We worden naar het gerechtsgebouw geleidt en van elkaar gescheiden. Ik neem afscheid van mijn ouders, zusje en mijn vriendin, Celeste, maar huil niet. Als ik naar de spelen ga, betekent dat dat ik moet vechten, en dat kan ik, want ik ga naar huis. Zeker weten.

* * *

**D1 - Rowan O'Neil POV**

Het afscheid met mijn vader is... dramatisch. Hij kan bijna niet meer op zijn benen staan, zo dronken is hij. Het enige wat hij zegt, is dat hij pas trots op me zal zijn als ik de Hongerspelen win. Maar het maakt me niet uit of hij nu trots op me is of niet. Daar ben ik een paar jaar geleden overheen gekomen, nadat ik me zo had uitgesloofd met trainen dat ik nog amper kon lopen.

Eve en haar familie komen ook afscheid nemen. Eve's broertjes en zusjes weigeren me los te laten en worden uiteindelijk door hun ouders van me weggetrokken. Dan blijven Eve en ik nog over en weet ik niet wat ik moet zeggen. Ik weet dat dit de laatste keer zal zijn dat ik haar zie, maar ik krijg het niet over mijn lippen om haar te vertellen wat ik voor haar voel. En daarom zeg ik het ook niet. Nee, ik doe iets heel anders.

Als de vredebewakers komen om haar te halen, krijg ik een waas voor mijn ogen en denk niet meer na. Ik leg mijn hand achter haar nek, en kus Eve op haar mond. Ze reageert door met haar handen mijn haar vast te pakken en haar lichaam tegen mij aan te drukken, maar ze word bijna gelijk van me weggerukt door de vredebewakers. Terwijl ze haar wegtrekken, rollen de tranen van haar wangen en schreeuwt ze mijn naam.

* * *

**D2 - Zac Davids POV**

67, 68, 69...

"ZAC! Wakker worden! De Boete is vandaag!" hoor ik mijn jongere broertje Ric roepen aan de andere kant van mijn kamerdeur. Duh, hoe kan ik vergeten dat de boete vandaag is? Ik ben al helemaal klaar voor vandaag en ben nu alleen maar aan het opdrukken om de tijd te moorden.

73, 74, 75... 98, 99, 100, 101...

Ik hoor dat mijn kamerdeur open word gedaan, maar stop niet met opdrukken. Ric zal me druk bezig zien en mijn kamer weer verlaten. Mij met rust laten terwijl ik mijn spieren nog meer train.

"Oh Zac!" hoor ik de hoge meisjesstem van mijn vriendin Stacie zeggen. Onmiddellijk bij herkenning van de stem kom ik overeind en sla ik mijn gespierde armen om mijn meisje. Ze reageert door haar armen om mijn hals te slaan en verleidelijk naar me te lachen.

"Alweer aan het opdrukken, zie ik?" zegt ze terwijl ze me opneemt met haar blauwe ogen. Mijn spieren aan het bewonderen. Je kunt niet anders dan _niet_ naar mijn spieren staren. Ik ben één en al spierbonk. Op mijn beurt laat ik mijn blik over haar glijden. Ze heeft haar lange bruine haar in een knot gedaan, heeft een kort blauw jurkje aan en naaldhakken. Alles bij elkaar ziet ze er verdomd goed uit.

"Ja, natuurlijk. Ik moet me wel klaar maken voor de spelen!" zeg ik met een arrogante glimlach. Ze giechelt en begint me hartstochtelijk te zoenen.

"Zac..." iemand opent mijn kamerdeur. Ik kijk niet op en zoen gewoon verder. "We moeten naar het plein," zegt Ric bijna verveelt. Ik trek me met moeite los van Stacie en werp hem een boze blik toe. Als blikken konden doden... Desondanks dat hij Stacie en mij heeft gestoord, doe ik wel wat hij heeft gezegd en loop samen met Ric, mijn ouders en Stacie naar het plein. Stacie en ik gaan snel een andere kant op. Als ik niet aan het trainen ben, ben ik wel bij Stacie. Wat ik dan doe... Ach ja, laten we het er maar op houden dat we niet al te veel tijd besteden met praten.

Als we een eindje uit de buurt van mijn ouders en Ric zijn maakt Stacie haar zilveren ketting met een 'S' los. Vragend kijk ik haar aan.

"Je districtsaandenken," zegt ze, en ze maakt de ketting om mijn nek vast. Vandaag is de dag dat ik me aanbied als vrijwilliger voor de spelen, en Stacie is de enige die het weet. Ik heb haar beloofd om te winnen en terug te komen met bakken geld.

Ik antwoord niet, maar in plaats daarvan begin ik haar gewoon weer heftig te zoenen. Ik laat haar pas weer los als we ons moeten inschrijven. In het vak van de achttienjarige jongens staan heel wat spierbundels, maar ik ben verreweg het meest gespierd. Het knapste ben ik natuurlijk ook met mijn warrige bruine haar en blauwe ogen. Wie dat niet ziet is blind. Of ik maak ze zelf blind. Terwijl de burgemeester het Verdrag van Verraad voorleest, bedenk ik wel honderd manieren om mijn tegenstanders te vermoorden.

* * *

**D2 - Shayna Miri POV**

Ik lig al zeker een uur naar mijn plafond te staren, als ik uiteindelijk besluit om uit bed te komen. De boete, de boete, de boete... Zenuwachtig bijt ik aan de binnenkant van mijn wang, en niet veel later proef ik de bekende smaak van metaalachtig bloed. Ik trek me er niks van aan en ga naar de badkamer.

Ik had gehoopt dat de douche me iets minder zenuwachtig zou maken, maar het heeft niets geholpen. Ik droog me af en trek mijn boete kleding aan. Een zwartrood rokje met verschillende riemen, zwarte gevechtslaarzen en een wit shirt. Een andere outfit dan al die meelopers uit district twee die zichzelf allemaal in een te strak jurken steken.

Ik kam mijn bijna witte haar tot mijn middel en laat het los hangen. Zo zit mijn haar het fijnst. Ik houdt mijn gezicht dichter bij de spiegel en bekijk mijn grasgroene ogen. Zachtjes kreun ik. Ze zijn zo lelijk. Afschuwelijk. Afzichtelijk. Ik haat ze. Ik haat mijn lelijke grasgroene ogen.

Wanneer ik weer genoeg heb gevit op mijn ogen loop ik de trap af naar beneden, waar mijn vader en moeder aan de keukentafel zitten. Mijn vader kijkt niet eens op of om, om te laten merken dat hij mij erkent, maar leest stug door in zijn boek. Zijn ravenzwarte haar is zoals gewoonlijk strak naar achter gekamd en met gel vastgeplakt. Zijn haar glimt een beetje van de gel in het licht.

Mijn moeder daarin tegen, die helemaal wit weggetrokken is, staat gelijk op en omhelst met stevig.

"Oh meisje... wat een verschrikkelijke dag is het vandaag weer..." zegt ze in een grafstem. Zachtjes duw ik haar van me af en probeer weer adem te halen.

"Mam. Rustig maar. De boete is echt niet zo erg, hoor," zeg ik bits. Ik zie dat ze een traantje wegpinkt.

"Zo'n moedige dochter..." mompelt ze. Ze draait zich om en zet een ontbijtje voor mij op tafel. Gebakken eieren, ons zoute district brood en een glas sinaasappelsap. Het moet ontzettend veel hebben gekost, maar ik zeg er niks van. Mijn moeder geeft me immers ieder jaar op de dag van de boete zo'n ontbijt. Ze is als de dood dat ik zal worden gekozen. Dat zal waarschijnlijk niet gebeuren, maar naar de Hongerspelen gaan doe ik dit jaar wel. Uit mijn ooghoeken kijk ik even naar mijn vader. Voor hem zal ik ga. Zal ik winnen. En hij zal trots op mij zijn.

Ik schrok mijn ontbijt naar binnen en wacht tot het tijd is om naar het plein te gaan. De tijd gaat tergend langzaam, met mijn vaders stilzwijgen en mijn moeder's pogingen om haar tranen binnen te houden, maar uiteindelijk is het tijd en gaan we richting het plein. Ik schrijf me in en ga in het vak voor de zeventienjarige meisjes staan, bij mijn 'vriendinnen' die slappe pogingen hebben gedaan om mijn stijl na te doen. Ik rol met mijn ogen. Domme meiden. Ze weten dat ze nooit zoals mij eruit zullen zien, met mijn perfecte bijna witte haar.

Laury, een meisje met knalrood haar en sproetjes, tikt me aan en lacht venijnig.

"Heb je al gehoord dat Stacie's vriendje Zac zich vrijwillig gaat aanmelden voor de spelen?" Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen op en schud mijn hoofd van 'nee'.

"Nou, niemand anders weet het... maar ja, ik liep toevallig langs toen hij het haar vertelde," grijnst ze en ze kijkt sluw Zac's kant op, die dom in zichzelf staat te grijnzen. Ik grijns met Laury mee, ook al vind ik haar een enorme trut, en kijk naar het podium waar de burgemeester zijn babbeltje houdt. Laury heeft me zo net verteld wie mijn tegenstander zal zijn.

De begeleidster, Francis Roberts, komt het podium op en loop direct door naar de meisjesbol en trekt een papiertje.

"Kelly..."

"IK BIED ME AAN!" schreeuw ik al voordat ze verder kan gaan. Ze kijkt me aan en begint gelijk te lachen en vrolijk te doen. Ik haat vrolijke mensen, maar ik krijg het voor mekaar om terug te lachen en het podium op te lopen. Ik negeer mijn moeder die ik zie flauwvallen in de mensenmassa en kijk in plaats daarvan naar een paar van mijn 'vriendinnen' die met hun monden wagenwijd open naar me staan te staren.

Francis vraagt mijn naam, verspilt verder geen tijd en begint al met het lezen van de naam van de jongenstribuut, als Zac zich inderdaad aanbiedt. Hij beukt met zijn kolossale lichaam iedereen aan de kant en klimt het podium op en gaat naast me staan. Ik vraag me af of het Capitool hem iets heeft gegeven om zulke enorme spieren te kweken.

In het Gerechtsgebouw zeg ik dat ik geen bezoekers wil. Ik zal mijn ouders wel weer zien als ik terug kom van de spelen. Als ik heb gewonnen.

In plaats van dat ik afscheid van ze neem, kijk ik naar mijn gouden medaillon. Aan de ene kant zit een fotootje van mijn ouders en ik. De andere kant is leeg. Daar zal ik een foto in doen van mij en mijn familie als we in de Winnaarwijk wonen.

* * *

**D2 - Zac Davids POV**

In het gerechtsgebouw neem ik afscheid van mijn ouders en Ric. Het is niet erg emotioneel. Gelukkig maar. We weten allemaal dat ik terug zal komen. Ook Stacie weet dat, want ze komt geen afscheid nemen. Haar manier van zeggen dat ze zeker weet dat ik zal winnen. En ik geef haar groot gelijk.

Terwijl ik alleen wacht tot ik naar de trein mag, denk ik aan de andere tribuut van dit district. Shayna nog wat. Ze ziet er als een beroeps uit en is erg charmant, maar ik kan haar makkelijk hebben. Ze zal niet eens de tijd hebben om te zien dat ik het ben als ik haar vermoord. Ik grijns bij de gedachten.

Deze Hongerspelen gaan erg leuk worden.

* * *

**D3 - Luc Tej POV**

Zoals gewoonlijk, word ik wakker met mijn mond half open op de houten vloer. Slaapdronken kijk ik naar het bed waarop ik in slaap was gevallen. Ja hoor, mijn broertje Tyler ligt nog gewoon heerlijk te slapen in _ons _bed. Hij trapt me er altijd midden in de nacht uit. Tegenwoordig word ik niet eens meer wakker als ik de bekende klap voel van mijn lichaam tegen het hout van de vloer.

Kreunend sta ik op. Slapen op de vloer wend nog steeds niet, tenminste niet voor mijn spieren. Als ik mij uitrek, hoor ik ze protesteren. Zo'n knappe jongen als ik zou niet op de vloer moeten slapen.

Voor wraak steel ik Tyler's deken. Hij begint gelijk om zich heen te voelen en kreunt zachtjes, iets van 'rot op Luc...'. Nee, het is niet de eerste keer dat ik de deken jat, maar ach, hij zal niet snel kou vatten.

"Moet je me maar niet steeds uit bed schoppen! Straks krijg ik nog een splinter in mijn perfect egale huid!" zeg ik luid in zijn oor. Dat zorgt voor nog meer verwensingen uit zijn mond, maar ik trek me er niks van aan en begin aan mijn ochtend ritueel. Nou ja, _ochtendritueel_... boete-ritueel eerder. Op de dag van de boete moet ik presenteerbaar zijn, dus krijg ik een stevige schrobbeurt van mijn moeder in de watertobbe. Gelukkig zie je, door mijn warrige zwarte haar, de modder niet zo goed die permanent in mijn haar is vastgeplakt. Daarna trek ik mijn boete-kleding aan. Een blauw shirt en een witte broek. Simpel en schoon. Ik ben de oudste jongen thuis, dus draag geen afdankertjes van oudere broers.

Bij het ontbijt (een snee oud brood en een mok thee) komen mijn broertjes en zus naar beneden. Mijn jongste broertje Ryan van acht, middelste broertje Tyler van tien en mijn zus Levi van dertien, bijna veertien. Mijn moeder begint aan hun schrobbeurt en geeft ze hun ontbijt.

Tyler werpt me telkens boze blikken toe, maar ik negeer hem gewoon. Ryan zit bij mijn vader op schoot en Levi zit tegenover me te eten terwijl mam haar lange ravenzwarte haar kamt en vlecht. Voor het eerst in haar leven houdt ze haar mond langer dan een vijf minuten. We zijn beide niet dol op boetes, vooral dit jaar niet, aangezien dit mijn eerste zal zijn, maar het brengt voedsel op. We hebben amper geld om te besteden en er is niks om te ruilen, dus leven we praktisch van het voedsel dat we elke maand krijgen van de boete. Levi schreef zich vorig jaar zes keer in. Ik wilde haar toen dolgraag helpen en nu kan dat eindelijk. Eindelijk kan ik ook meehelpen.

* * *

**D3 - Levi Tej**

Terwijl mijn moeder mijn haren vlecht, kijk ik naar Luc. Ik weet dat hij zich dolgraag wil inschrijven voor voedselbonnen. Het is praktisch zijn enige gespreksonderwerp. Natuurlijk gaat het dan alleen om de voedselbonnen en niet om de kans dat je wordt gekozen vergroot word door je vaker in te schrijven. Niemand helpt hem van zijn roze wolk af. We hebben die voedselbonnen nodig om te overleven.

Zodra het tijd is, vertrekken we naar het plein waar de boete plaats zal vinden en schrijven Luc en ik ons in. Met een meute vriendinnen om mij heen sta ik in het vak van de dertienjarige. Ik babbel zoals gewoonlijk erg veel en hoop dat ik er ontspannen uitzie. Ik ben zo zenuwachtig als maar zijn kan.

De begeleidster van district drie, een nieuwe zo te zien, komt het podium op nadat de burgemeester zijn zegje heeft gedaan. Haar hand verdwijnt in de bol van de meisjes en ze trekt er een papiertje uit.

"Levi Tej."

Ik loop gelijk resoluut het podium op en staar recht voor mij uit. Een echte reactie geef ik niet. Het zijn meer mijn vriendinnen die dat doen. Sommige barste spontaan in tranen uit. Huh.

De enige reactie die wat in mij losmaakt, is Luc's reactie. Hij probeert zich tevergeefs naar voren te wringen en bij het podium te komen, maar anderen houden hem tegen. Ik slik opkomende tranen weg en sluit me af. Het enige waar ik aandacht aan geef is de begeleidster die met veerkrachtige passen naar de jongensbol loopt. Ze pakt een papiertje en begint de naam voor te lezen.

"Jam..."

"IK BIEDT ME AAN!" gilt Luc over het plein terwijl hij nog steeds naar voren probeert te komen. Geshockeerd staar ik hem aan. Anderen laten hun greep op hem los en hij komt naar voren gerend. Met een rechte rug gaat hij naast me staan. Hij negeert me compleet.

* * *

We worden naar het gerechtsgebouw geleidt en krijgen aparte kamers toegewezen. Mijn ouders zijn blijkbaar eerst naar Luc gegaan, want de eerste die binnenkomen zijn mijn vriendinnen. Sommige huilen, anderen doen hun best het in te houden. Ik troost ze zonder ook maar iets te voelen. Ik voel geen verdriet, boosheid of iets anders. Gewoon... niks. Het zal nog wel niet helemaal door zijn gedrongen in mijn hersenen.  
Het enige dat ik weet, is dat ik dit moet zien te overleven samen met mijn broertje. Voor welke prijs dan ook.

**

* * *

**

**D3 - Luc Tej**

Wat me bezielde? Wie zal het zeggen. Ik kan alleen maar mijn tranen inhouden en afscheid nemen van mijn ouders en broertjes. Ik zal Levi helpen dit te overleven, zodat zij weer terug naar huis kan en voor de familie kan zorgen. Ze hebben haar nodig, en ik moet ervoor zorgen dat ze veilig thuis zal komen. Hoe dat me zal lukken?

Door de kogels voor Levi op te vangen.

* * *

**Dit zijn zeker niet de beste boetes die ik heb geschreven hoor! xD Vooral D3... sorry daarvoor!**


	3. Boetes D4, D5 en D6

**D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton POV**

Het irritante gepiep van mijn wekker haalt me uit dromenland. Ja, een wekker. Mijn ouders zijn rijk genoeg om een wekker voor me te kopen. Bijna elke week. Waarom elke week?

Met een harde mep vliegt het piepende ding van mijn nachtkastje tegen mijn deur aan, en valt uit elkaar. Alweer. Ik kreun en ga recht overeind zitten. De wekker is wel in honderd stukjes uit elkaar gevallen. Ik haal mijn hand door mijn bruine haar dat half voor mijn gezicht hangt, geeuw en strek me uit. Ik kom uit mijn bed en schuif voetje voor voetje naar mijn kleding kast. Ik trek mijn trainingskleding aan, een joggingbroek en een simpel shirt, was me kort en loop op mijn tenen het huis uit. Mijn ouders zijn nog aan het slapen en ik wil ze absoluut niet wakker maken. Laten we het er maar op houden dat mijn vader en moeder allebei niet echt ochtendpersonen zijn en dat ik ze onder welke omstandigheden dan ook altijd laat slapen. Het is eng gewoon, hoe mijn moeder kan zijn in de vroege ochtend.

Buiten zie ik dat ze zon net op is en ik snuif de zilte lucht van de zee op. Ik jog richting het strand en jog langs de branding. Ik kom meer jongens tegen en soms zelfs wel een paar meisjes. Allemaal beroeps.

Hoewel ik ook veel train, ben ik niet echt een beroeps. Ik sport niet voor de Hongerspelen. Ik doe het simpelweg omdat ik het leuk vind en omdat ik er een goede conditie aan overhoud. Oké, ik doe het natuurlijk ook voor een goed lichaam. En om meisjes te krijgen. En om zo af en toe een gevecht te winnen zonder dat ik gelijk in elkaar word geslagen. Ik hou nogal van grappen maken, en niet iedereen is daar fan van.

Als het al bijna tijd is om naar de boete te gaan, sprint ik naar huis. Ik mijd mijn moeder en vader nog even (het is immers nog steeds erg vroeg) en spring snel onder de douche. Ik trek een schone bruine broek aan en een wit shirt, en loop naar de keuken. Op tafel heeft mijn moeder een heerlijk ontbijt gezet en ik begin het gelijk naar binnen te werken. Mijn vader zie ik nergens, maar mam zit aan tafel en slikt een aspirientje door. Haar bruine haar ziet er dof uit en onder haar ooit levendige lichtgroene ogen, ogen die ik heb geërfd, zijn wallen te zien.

Migraine. Alweer.

Sinds ze een paar jaar terug een miskraam heeft gehad van mijn tweeling zusjes, heeft ze bijna altijd migraine. Soms is het zo erg dat ze niet eens haar bed uit kan komen.

Ze ziet dat ik naar haar kijk en lacht zwakjes. Ik eet verder, ruim mijn troep op en kus haar op haar hoofd. Ze zal wel niet meegaan naar de boete.

"Tot vanmiddag," zeg ik als ik de deur uit loop. Ik hoor haar antwoord niet eens meer. Ik moet opschieten. De boete begint al bijna.

Ik ben nog net op tijd. Ik laat me snel inschrijven en wurm me naar mijn plek in het vak voor de achttienjarige jongens. Ik kijk om me heen, maar zie mijn vader nergens. Ook niet bij zijn vrienden die allemaal ook zoons hebben die in mijn vak staan. Ik maak me zorgen. Hij is er altijd bij de boete.

Als de burgemeester het Verdrag van Verraad begint voor te lezen, zet ik mijn zorgen opzij en kijk strak naar het podium.

* * *

**D4 - Jenna McCoy POV**

"Lieverd! Lieverd! Word wakker!" hoor ik mijn moeder indringend fluisteren. Ik open mijn ogen en laat ze aan het felle licht wennen dat door mijn raam naar binnen valt. De boete. Vandaag is de boete.

Bijna glimlach ik. Bíjna. Maar ik hou mijn gezicht emotieloos en ga op de rand van mijn bed zitten. Mijn moeder schuift sloffen om mijn voeten en ik sta op. Ze heeft op mijn bureau mijn boete kleding neergelegd. Een strak bloedrood haltertopje met een strak zwart minirokje. Jongens zullen hun ogen niet van me af kunnen houden.

Ik negeer mijn moeder en sluit me op in de badkamer. Ze heeft een lekker warm bad klaargezet en rozenblaadjes erin gestrooid. Het ruikt heerlijk. Ik hou van de geur van rozen. Rozen zijn prachtig, maar een roos kan je venijnig pijn doen met zijn doornen. Daar houd ik van. Prachtige dingen die je pijn kunnen doen. Ik ben immers zelf ook prachtig, maar je moet doen wat ik zeg, want anders zul je mijn zweep voelen.

Terwijl ik in het warme water lig, bedenk ik grijnzend hoe ik al die andere tributen ga vermoorden. Wel honderd verschillende manieren met tientallen verschillende wapens. Oh, ik kan haast niet wachten!

Na een tijdje kom ik uit het inmiddels lauwe water, droog me af en kleed me aan. Ik kam mijn lange bronzen haar en laat het los hangen. Ik accentueer mijn blauwe ogen met oogpotlood en mascara en doe wat lipgloss op mijn volle lippen. Tevreden kijk ik naar het resultaat.

Als ik mijn zweep op mijn heup heb gehangen, loop ik naar beneden naar de keuken. Daar staat een enorm ontbijt voor me klaar en mam zit thee te drinken.

Ik ga zitten en begin aan mijn ontbijt.

"Beetje zin in vandaag?" vraagt mijn moeder. Ik kijk op en grijns even kort. Dat is genoeg om ervoor te zorgen dat mijn moeder ook begint te grijnzen en om haar ogen te doen glimmen. Ach ja, wat moet ik zeggen, mijn moeder houdt van de Hongerspelen. Houdt van de aandacht die ze krijgt als iemand van onze familie, zoals altijd, wint. Ik ben niet anders dan haar.

Als ik mijn ontbijt op heb wring ik mijn kleine voeten in bloedrode hakken en lopen mijn moeder en ik naar het plein waar de boete plaats zal vinden. Ik zie, zoals verwacht, inderdaad veel jongens mij nakijken. Inwendig grijns ik. Als je een goed lichaam hebt, doen jongens alles voor je. Stomme idioten.

Ik schrijf me in en ga in het vak voor de zestienjarige meisjes staan. Iedereen gaat voor mij aan de kant. Niet vreemd, want als iemand mij ook maar aan zou raken zouden ze mijn zweep voelen.

Een paar meiden naast me zie ik Jillian. Haar linkerwang is helemaal opgezwollen en lelijk gekleurd. Dat krijg je ervan als ze mijn hapjes weg probeerd te kapen. En met hapjes, bedoel ik dus jongens.

De burgemeester begint zijn verhaaltje op te lezen en even later komt onze begeleidster het podium op lopen, Gaby Serrano, een domme gans met lelijk goud gekleurd haar. Ze haalt een papiertje uit de meisjesbol, maar voor ze de voornaam ook maar heeft uitgesproken bied ik me al aan als vrijwilligster. Met mijn neus in de lucht loop ik het podium op en kijk vijandig om mij heen. Gaby is in de wolken dat ik naar voren ben gekomen, en ze haast zich snel naar de jongensbol.

"Mayon Dade Grenton."

Een gespierde jongen uit het vak van de achttienjarige komt naar het podium toe. Bruin half lang haar dat half voor zijn gezicht hangt, lichtgroene ogen en een glimlach die zegt dat hij iets van plan is. Huh. Onwillekeurig haal ik mijn wenkbrauw op.

Hij gaat naast me staan en ik merk op dat hij iets zoekt in de mensenmassa. Ik wend mijn blik af en staar recht in de camera's.

Bij het gerechtgebouw neem ik afscheid van mijn moeder. We weten allebei dat ik niet erg lang weg zal zijn. Ik zal immers zeker weten winnen. Zoals iedereen in de familie.

* * *

**D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton POV**

In het gerechtsgebouw komt niemand me bezoeken en dat maakt me alleen maar onrustiger. Er is natuurlijk wel een goede rede voor. Mam zal zich wel heel slecht voelen en het helpt altijd iets als mijn vader bij haar is. Maar toch, ik moet naar de Hongerspelen en zal straks geen kans meer hebben om afscheid te nemen...

* * *

**D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton POV**

Zoals altijd, word ik wakker met mijn neus in de boeken. Letterlijk. Ik ben blijkbaar gisternacht in slaap gevallen toen ik aan het lezen was. Ik had de slaap niet kunnen vatten. Bleef maar doormalen over de boete van vandaag.

Ik strek me uit, geeuw luid en zet mijn bril recht die bij elkaar word gehouden door vele plakbandjes. Er liggen wat aantekenen verspreid over mijn bureau, maar ik kan het niet lezen. Mijn handschrift is werkelijk verschrikkelijk als ik moe ben.

Ik sta op uit mijn bureaustoel en wrijf de slapers uit mijn ogen. Ik was me met het water wat we hebben en trek mijn boete kleding aan. De enigste schone zwarte broek die ik bezit en een schoon oranje shirt met zwarte strepen. Ik haal een kam door mijn half lange piekerige rode haar en klop op mijn vaders kamerdeur. Ik hoor niks anders dan een enorm hard gesnurk, dus open ik zijn deur maar.

Ik had niks anders verwacht, dan dat hij zelf ook met zijn neus in de boeken in slaap is gevallen gisternacht. Blijkbaar kon hij ook de slaap niet vatten, met de gedachte dat zijn zoon naar de Hongerspelen zou kunnen worden gestuurd. Zachtjes schud ik hem wakker.

"Hé? Wat...?" mompelt hij als hij langzaam zijn hoofd optilt.

"Het is ochtend pap. Je moet opstaan," zeg ik tegen hem. Zijn verwarde blik focust zich op mij en dan lijkt het tot hem door te dringen wat voor dag het is vandaag en trekt hij enigszins wit weg.

"Oh. Ja, natuurlijk," zegt hij en hij schraapt zijn keel. "Kom. Je moet wat eten."

In de keuken nemen we ieder een stuk brood met geitenkaas en een mok warme muntthee. Geld hebben we niet om genoeg eten ze kopen. Ik ben van mezelf al behoorlijk lang en slungelig, maar het is nog erger door gebrek aan genoeg voedsel. Ik klaag niet. Pap werkt zich toch al kapot, en ik naast school ook. Misschien, als ik klaar ben met school, zullen we genoeg te eten hebben. Snel mijn eigen huis hebben zal ik toch niet, met hoe stuntelig ik ben bij meisjes. Geloof me, het is een vloek hoe erg ik ben.

Als het tijd is, gaan we naar het plein en schrijf ik me in. Ik ga in het vak voor de vijftienjarige jongens staan, naast Arnold en Eric, mijn twee vrienden. Eigenlijk gaan we op deze dag altijd naar het meer in de buurt, waar haast niemand iets vanaf weet, om even weg te zijn van alles om ons heen, maar vandaag is de boete en kan dat dus niet.

Allebei zien ze eruit alsof ze net zoveel slaap als mij hebben gehad. Gebroken. Om de zoveel seconden onderdrukken ze een geeuw, en bij mij is dat niet anders. Ik merk het nauwelijks als de burgemeester het verdrag van Verraad voorleest.

* * *

**D5 - Analeigh 'Leigh' Ross POV**

"Leigh! Liefje, je moet wakker worden," zegt mijn moeder als ze me zachtjes wakker schudt. Langzaam open ik mijn ogen en kreun ik. Werkelijk overal heb ik spierpijn. Ik heb tot veels te laat doorgewerkt gisteren, maar ik kon die oude Mitch echt niet door laten werken toen hij last kreeg van zijn rug, dus heb ik gisteren ook nog zijn deel van het werk gedaan. Had ik beter niet kunnen doen, ik heb zelfs pijn op plaatsen waarvan ik niet eens wist dat ik daar pijn kan hebben, maar als ik Mitch er een plezier mee heb kunnen doen, vind ik het prima.

"Goedemorgen mam," zeg ik al geeuwend. "Goedemorgen liefje. Je moet je klaarmaken. Vandaag is de boete," zegt ze, en met een laatste aai over mijn hoofd loopt ze mijn kamer uit. Nou ja, _mijn_ kamer... Ik deelde deze kamer met Lianna, mijn elfjarige zusje, maar zo te zien is zij al wakker.

Vandaag is de boete. Glimlachend kom ik uit mijn bed. De boete is altijd zó spannend. Elk jaar hoop ik dat ze mij kiezen. In een tv show spelen lijkt me geweldig! Toch vraag ik me af hoe ze die sterfscènes toch altijd zo realistisch kunnen maken...

Snel verwerp ik die gedachte en was me, droog me af en doe mijn boete kleding aan. Een knalroze strapless jurkje met parels erin verwerkt en witte hoge hakken. Ik kam mijn blonde haar en laat het los hangen. Het komt maar tot mijn kin, dus veel kan ik er niet echt veel mee doen. Gelukkig heb ik nooit echt last van wallen en zien mijn grote bruine ogen er oplettend uit.

Als mam in de keuken een klein ontbijtje maakt, vlecht ik het lange blonde haar van mijn zusje. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat pap naar me staart. Vragend kijk ik terug.

"Lekker geslapen, meis?" vraagt hij mij na een kleine stilte. Ik glimlach lieflijk naar hem.

"Ja natuurlijk! Het zal wel spannend worden vandaag, als ze nieuwe tributen gaan kiezen voor de Hongerspelen," dramatisch zucht ik. "De tributen zijn altijd zulke acteertalenten! Ik zal nooit zo goed als hun zijn!"

Even zie ik dat mijn vader wit wegtrekt, maar het is zo snel weg dat ik niet zeker weet of ik het heb gezien. Een gedachten schreeuwt in mijn achterhoofd, maar ik negeer het.

"Meis, wil je dan zo graag naar de Hongerspelen toe?" vraagt hij mij voorzichtig. Enthousiast knik ik.

Zodra het tijd is, gaan we naar het plein en schrijf ik me in. Zenuwachtig ga ik in het vak van de veertienjarige meisjes staan. Ik vraag me af wie dit jaar de meisjestribuut zal zijn. Zal ik haar kennen?

De burgemeester doet zijn zegje, en al snel komt de begeleider van ons district op het podium. Hij verdoet geen tijd en loopt gelijk naar de meisjesbol en trekt een papiertje.

"Analeigh Ross."

Hé? Verstrooid kijk ik om me heen. Niemand loopt naar voren.

"Analeigh Ross?" zegt de begeleider nog een keer.

Dat ben ik.

Onvast loop ik naar het podium en glimlach op zijn best de camera in. Het is maar een tv show. Een tv show. Toch...?

De begeleider leest de naam van de jongenstribuut voor. Ene Thomas nog wat.

Ik ken hem niet van naam, maar wel van gezicht, zie ik, als hij naar voren komt. Zijn piekerige rode haar en bril bij elkaar gehouden door plakbandjes zijn niet te missen. Hij heeft verschillende uitvindingen gedaan waardoor het werk makkelijker is geworden. Ik ben blij dat ik hem als tegenspeler heb, al vraag ik me af of hij wel kan acteren. Hij stottert altijd zo erg.

Ik schud glimlachend zijn hand en daarna worden we naar het gerechtsgebouw geleid. Lianna vertelt me hoe trots ze is dat ik in de Hongerspelen mag acteren, maar mam en pap zeggen vrij weinig tot niets. Als ze weggaan, zie ik een traan over mijn vader's wang lopen. Waarom?

Het verbaasd me dat de oude Mitch mij komt bezoeken. Hij is gekleed in groezelige oude kleren en heeft bijna geen grijs haartje meer over op zijn hoofd.

"Och kindje toch. Dat jij toch zo'n gruwelijk lot tegemoet gaat..." mompelt hij terwijl hij mij in een berenknuffel neemt. Voor een of andere reden kan ik hem niet tegenspreken. Waarom zou de Hongerspelen een gruwelijk lot zijn? Het is maar een beetje acteren, en als je terug bent, ben je steenrijk.

Maar toch. De woorden blijven in mijn keel steken.

De vredebewakers komen Mitch halen, en dan ben ik alleen. De Hongerspelen is toch alleen maar een tv show?

* * *

**D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton POV**

Dat mijn vader kapot zal zijn als ik doodga in de arena is een understatement. Voor me staat een compleet gebroken man en het enige wat ik kan doen is hem omhelzen zolang het nog kan. Als ze hem hebben weggehaald dringt het pas tot me door dat ik ten dode opgeschreven ben.

* * *

**D6 - Caleb James Marentos POV**

"Caleb! Caleb! Caleb! Je moet wakker worden! Caleb!" hoor ik mijn zusje in mijn oor gillen. Ik kreun en wil me omdraaien, maar Luca rukt de deken van me af. "Hey!" roep ik verontwaardigd. Ik ga recht overeind zitten en probeer de deken weer te pakken te krijgen, maar Luca huppelt naar de deur en steekt haar tong uit. "Mam zegt dat je op moet staan. De boete is vandaag!" Ik rol met mijn ogen.

"Ik zal toch wel niet gekozen worden. Geef die deken nou hier!" Luca schudt alleen maar haar hoofd en loopt met de deken en al weg. Ik kreun nog een keer gefrustreerd, maar kom wel mijn bed uit. Nu ze mijn deken heeft gejat heeft het ook geen nut meer om nog een beetje slaap te krijgen.

Ik was me en trek jeans aan met een strak wit shirt waar mijn spieren goed in uitkomen. Niemand hier in district zes heeft mooiere spieren dan mij. En mooiere witte tanden, mooier blond haar, mooiere bruine ogen... etc. Ik ben gewoon knap. Klaar.

Ik loop naar de woonkamer, waar mijn moeder een stuk oud brood in stukken snijdt. Ik loop op mijn tenen, en als ik dicht genoeg bij mijn moeder ben sla ik mijn linkerarm om haar heen en prop een stuk brood in mijn mond.

"Caleb!" zegt ze bestraffend. "Ik wilde dat nog bewaren!" Ik lach alleen maar en kus haar op haar voorhoofd.

"Kom op, mam. We verhongeren heus niet." Ik zie haar gezicht betrekken, maar zeg er niks van. Wat ik zeg is niet waar. We hebben inderdaad niet genoeg te eten. Luca is in korte tijd erg mager geworden en ik kan haar ribben tellen. Mam lijkt in korte tijd wel tien jaar ouder. Mensen zeggen altijd dat ze vroeger het mooiste meisje uit district zes was, maar daar is nu niks meer van te zien. Ze is helemaal afgetobd.

Ik eet heus niet alles op, hoor. Als ik buiten ben geweest en ik kom thuis, zeg ik meestal dat ik al heb gegeten en geef mijn deel aan mam en Luca.

Als mam en Luca hun deel brood ophebben, vlecht mam Luca's haar in een vlecht en steekt het op. Luca beseft het zelf niet, maar ze heeft horden aanbidders. Ze is knap, open en vriendelijk tegen iedereen. Ik zweer, dat als ooit iemand haar ook maar een beetje pijn doet, ik eigenhandig ervoor zorg dat ze de volgende ochtend niet meer meemaken.

Op weg naar het plein, zie ik verschillende meisje giechelen als ik langs kom lopen. Voor de grap blaas ik een paar kushandjes, en er zijn zelfs een paar meiden die doen alsof ze flauwvallen. Luca rolt met haar ogen en trekt me van ze vandaan.

"Oh Caleb, je flirt maar na de Boete. Ik heb echt medelijden met het meisje waarmee je gaat trouwen..."

"Wie zegt dat ik ga trouwen?" zeg ik terwijl ik haar kietel. Ze giert het uit en smeekt uiteindelijk om genade.

Bij het plein scheiden onze wegen en gaan we ieder naar ons vak. Ik van de achttienjarige, en Luca van de veertienjarige.

Als de burgemeester met zijn zegje begint, omklem ik mijn ketting met een krab eraan. Gekregen van mijn beste vriend, die twee jaar terug overleden is. Dat ons district medicijnen maakt, wil niet zeggen dat we die zelf ook mogen gebruiken. Zo kreeg ook mijn vriend geen hulp en zag ik hem langzaam sterven. Voordat hij zijn laatste adem uit blies, had hij mij zijn ketting gegeven, die ik nu elke dag trouw draag. Als aandenken aan hem, en aan hoe het Capitool niks deed om hem te redden.

Terwijl ik weer naar verschillende meisje lach en kushandjes blaas, vervloek ik het Capitool in mijn hoofd.

**

* * *

**

**D6 - Chloe Scott POV**

Ik open mijn ogen half en geeuw luid. Het licht doet pijn aan mijn ogen, maar ik verman me en sla mijn deken van me af. Langzaam kom ik uit bed en loop op slakkensnelheid naar de badkamer. Mijn broertje Nassak is zoals altijd luid aan het snurken, en ik laat hem liggen. Ik hoor beneden geluid, waaruit ik constateer dat mijn ouders allebei al wakker zijn.

Ik doe de badkamer deur achter me dicht en stap onder de douche. Ik word iets meer levend door de lekkere warme straal, maar helemaal scherp ben ik ook weer niet. Misschien was oefenen midden in de nacht met een mes met mijn vriend Allnatt niet helemaal het beste idee geweest, maar overdag kan het niet. Mijn ouders zouden een hartverzakking krijgen als ze wisten dat ik, een meisje uit de middenlaag, met messen werp. De vredebewakers zien me toch niet. Ik ben klein en erg stil, en zij slaperig en luid.

Nadat ik een tijdje onder de douche heb gestaan, stap ik eronderuit, droog me af en trek mijn boete jurk aan. De jurk is helder wit en reikt tot over mijn enkels. Ik hoef de jurk nog net niet op te tillen zodat hij niet vies word. Ik kam mijn lange blond krullend haar en laat het gewoon los op mijn rug hangen. Ik werp een laatste blik in de spiegel en vind dat ik ermee door kan. Wallen heb ik niet echt onder mijn groene ogen, dus ik lijk redelijk fit.

Ik loop de badkamer uit en klop op mijn broertjes kamerdeur. Ik hoor niks anders dan zijn gesnurk, en loop zijn kamer in. In zijn slaap heeft hij zijn kussen weggeslagen en zijn deken is helemaal om zijn lichaam heen gewikkeld. Op mijn tenen loop ik naar hem toe, houdt mijn gezicht op een paar centimeter afstand van de zijne en haal diep adem.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," gil ik keihard. "AAAAAHHHHHH," gilt Nassak terwijl hij overeind schiet en als een bezetene om zich heen kijkt. Ik kom niet meer bij van het lachen en kan nog nauwelijks blijven staan. Nassak zoekt naar zijn kussen om die mijn richting op te gooien, maar vind die niet en in plaats daarvan zeult hij mij dan maar zijn kamer uit zonder een woord te zeggen. Als hij de deur achter zich heeft dichtgeklapt sta ik nog steeds te hikken van het lachen.

Als ik mezelf weer een beetje onder controle heb, loop ik naar beneden, waar ik mam in de keuken aantref en ik pap aan de keukentafel zie zitten. Mijn moeder is bezig met het ontbijt, en snel pak ik een appel en een stuk brood. Mam kijkt me bestraffend aan, maar ik rol alleen maar met mijn ogen.

"Je moet je haar invlechten, Chloe," zegt ze.

"Ach, los is het ook goed. En trouwens, mijn haar zal er dan al niet meer uitzien voordat de Boete zelfs maar begint." Meestal zit ik altijd zo erg aan mijn haar te frunniken dat het al helemaal uit een vlecht is.

"Ik ga alvast naar Jubilee en Allnatt," zeg ik, en ik kus mijn moeder op haar wang en mijn vader op zijn hoofd. "Tot zo meisje," zegt mijn vader, en ik verdwijn naar buiten.

Ik vind Jubilee en Allnatt, mijn twee beste vrienden, bij het plein waar de Boete vandaag plaats zal vinden. Allnatt ziet er niet al te best uit. Het is duidelijk dat hij nog minder als mij heeft geslapen vannacht.

"Goedemorgen," begroet ik hen. Allnatt mompelt iets onverstaanbaars, maar Jubilee begroet me wel met een duidelijke 'goedemorgen'. Samen wachten we tot de Boete begint en schrijven we ons in. Eindelijk worden we naar het vak van de vijftienjarige gestuurd, Allnatt in het jongensvak en Jubilee en ik in het meisjesvak. De burgemeester, een dikke kalende man, begint zijn verhaaltje te doen. Ik let niet op en frunnik zoals gewoonlijk aan mijn haar en bekijk mijn diamanten ring. Een Chloe diamant. De diamant waarnaar ik vernoemd ben.

Uiteindelijk komt onze begeleidster het podium op, Violet Stiles. Ze doet haar naam eer aan, want haar haar is violet gekleurd en ze heeft bijpassende make-up op. Het ziet er werkelijk afzichtelijk uit. Het word doodstil als ze haar hand in de glazen bol doet en een papiertje eruit trekt. Op haar naaldhakken huppelt ze naar het spreekgestoelte en leest de naam luid en duidelijk voor.

"Chloe Scott."

Even lijkt de wereld om mij heen te bevriezen en kan ik alleen maar naar het podium staren. Ik word me pas bewust van het feit dat ik naar voren moet lopen als ik Jubilee naast me hoor snikken. Ik kijk fel om me heen en loop met resolute passen naar het podium en klim erop. Ik zal me niet als een zwakkeling gaan gedragen. Allnatt heeft me geleerd hoe ik met een mes om moet gaan. Ik ben geen zwakke tribuut. Violet trekt een jongens naam en leest die voor.

"Caleb James Marentos."

Uit het vak van de achttienjarige komt een jongen lopen die duidelijk weet dat hij er goed uitziet. Hij laat zijn spieren goed uitkomen en er speelt een arrogant lachje om zijn mond. Hij lijkt enigszins verbouwereerd, maar heeft zichzelf weer snel onder controle en knipoogt naar verschillende meisjes. Als hij naast me komt staan, knipoogt hij ook naar mij, maar ik doe net alsof ik het niet heb gezien en kijk strak voor me uit.

Even later worden we naar het gerechtsgebouw geleid en krijgen we een uur om afscheid te nemen van familie en vrienden. Mijn ouders houden zich erg sterk en zeggen dat ik het goed zou redden met mijn kennis van medicijnen, maar we weten allemaal dat ik het tegen Beroeps op zal moeten nemen.

Allnatt en Jubilee komen ook langs. Jubilee's ogen zijn opgezwollen, maar ze weigert om opnieuw in huilen uit te barsten. Allnatt zegt dat ik ver zal komen als ik messen in mijn bezit kan krijgen. Het enige probleem is dat er niet altijd messen zijn.

Even later zijn ze weg en zal ik ze misschien wel nooit meer zien.

* * *

**D6 - Caleb James Marentos POV**

Het afscheid is zwaar. Ik moet mam en mijn zusje allebei troosten. Luca is hysterisch aan het huilen en houdt zich met alle macht aan mijn shirt vast, terwijl mam alleen maar wit is weggetrokken en zich afvraagt op welke dag ik dood zal gaan. Bemoedigend, maar ik zeg er niks van en houdt hun twee in een stevige omhelzing en maak ondertussen grapjes. Uiteindelijk krijg ik uit Luca een beverig lachje en heb ik mam iets meer gerustgesteld. Als de vredebewakers komen, moeten ze Luca letterlijk van me wegtrekken. Als ik eenmaal weer alleen ben, zucht ik even diep en bereid me voor op wat zal komen.

* * *

**EINDELIJK! HAha xD Het duurde even ;)  
Hmm... Ik was geloof in een vage vrolijke bui toen ik deze boetes schreef heb ik het idee... xD Vooral die van Chloe...  
Agja, Laat me even weten wat je ervan vind ;) Reviews helpen!**

**xxx**


	4. Boetes D7, D8 en D9

**D7 - Quint Moon POV**

Ik stop de laatste paar bessen in mijn mond en stop de rest in de oude verkleurde zwarte tas die ik naast me heb liggen. Ik doe er ook nog het beetje konijn dat ik nog heb erin samen met een paar zelfgemaakte messen. Één mes steek ik tussen mijn riem en broek, gewoon voor de zekerheid. Ik wil niet gezien worden als ik het hek over klim. Het mag dan wel midden in de nacht zijn, vredebewakers lopen overal.

Ik verstop de verkleurde tas in een holle boom en begin mijn weg naar het hek. Ernaartoe zet ik alvast strikken voor morgen. De dieren die ik zie lopen laat ik nu met rust. Ik heb genoeg aan mijn strikken en ik kan niet met een dood konijn in mijn hand over het hek klimmen. Verdomde boete. Weer even in district zeven zijn is wel het laatste wat ik wil. Ik leef nu al bijna twee jaar in het bos en kom alleen maar weer naar district zeven voor de boete. Ik heb geen andere keus dan op te komen dagen.

Even later ben ik bij het hek en de boom die ik altijd gebruik. Behendig klim ik tak voor tak omhoog. Deze boom is sterk genoeg om mij te kunnen houden.

Ik klim van de tak van deze boom op die van een andere tak van een andere boom aan de andere kant van het hek. Ik zorg ervoor dat ik amper geluid maak. Jaren van jagen heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik me kan voortbewegen zonder geluid te maken. Voorzichtig klim ik naar beneden en sta na een paar minuten weer met beide benen op de grond. Ik zucht en ga met mijn hand door mijn zwarte haar. Ik luister of ik iemand in de buurt hoor, maar na een paar minuten van doodse stilte weet ik dat de kust veilig is en dat niemand me heeft gezien of gehoord.

Ik begin mijn weg naar het plein en ga verscholen in een zijstraatje staan. Niet veel later begint de zon een beetje op te komen en beginnen er vogels te zingen. Ergens in de buurt hoor ik iemand de luiken open doen en al snel ruik ik versgebakken brood. De bakker is al wakker, wat betekent dat de straten snel gevuld zullen zijn met mensen. Ik kan me niet eens meer heugen wanneer ik voor het laatst brood heb gegeten. Desondanks dat heb ik geen honger. Mijn maag is goed gevuld, dankzij het goedgevulde bos.

Ik blijf in het zijstraatje staan terwijl ik zie hoe mensen langzaam wakker worden en met hun bezigheden beginnen. Het is minder druk dan normaal. De meeste families met kinderen wachten thuis tot het tijd is om naar het plein te gaan.

Niet veel later verschijnen ook die families en weet ik dat het bijna zover is. Kinderen kunnen zich al inschrijven en ik ga in de rij staan. Ik spring er niet tussenuit, simpelweg omdat ik me vannacht heb gewassen in een helder beekje dat door het bos loopt. Als ik dat niet zou hebben gedaan zou ik er tussenuit springen en zouden mensen misschien wel denken dat ik me helemaal niet zou hoeven inschrijven. Ik zie er dan veel ouder uit. Ik ben pas veertien, maar als ik vies van het bos ben in mijn simpele oude kleren lijk ik wel ouder dan achttien. Door het leven in het bos ben ik gespierd en heb ik een gebruinde huid. Mijn handen zijn ruw van het werk dat ik verzet en door alles wat ik meegemaakt en gezien heb ben ik meer volwassen dan andere.

Nu, doordat ik schoon en gewassen ben, kun je nog zien dat mijn gezicht nog moet veranderen.

Zodra ik me heb ingeschreven ga ik in het vak van de veertienjarige jongens staan. Iedereen laat me met rust, en zo heb ik het het liefst.

* * *

**D7 - Kahlo Topaz POV**

Ik ben verrast als ik zie dat de zwartharige jongen in de boom klimt. Ik heb hem vaker in het bos gezien, maar wist niet dat hij moest opdagen bij de boete. Hij woont immers niet in een opvangtehuis, zoals ik dat wel doe.

Ik blijf in de schaduwen en kijk nieuwsgierig hoe hij soepel van de ene boom naar de andere klimt. Ik snap niet waarom hij naar de boete moet. Voor zover ik weet woont hij in het bos, want dat is de enige plek waar ik hem ooit heb gezien. Het liefst zou ik hier ook wonen. Nachtelijke bezoekjes zijn niet genoeg. In het bos is het heerlijk stil en zit niemand op je te vitten. Er is genoeg voedsel om rond te komen. Toch loop ik niet weg. Ik weet dat de vredebewakers me zo te pakken zouden hebben.

Als ik de jongen zie weglopen, loop ik zelf naar de boom en klim over het hek heen. Ik hoef niet te luisteren of iemand me heeft gezien of gehoord. Er is niemand achter de jongen aangegaan, dus zal ik ook wel onopgemerkt blijven. En dat blijf ik gelukkig ook.

Door zijstraatjes kom ik uiteindelijk bij het opvangtehuis aan zonder dat iemand me heeft gezien. Ik glip naar binnen en loop op mijn tenen naar de zaal waar mijn bed staat. De meisjes die ook op deze zaal liggen zijn in een diepe slaap verzonken. De enige die me ik naar me voel staren is kleine Mia, het tienjarige meisje dat een paar bedden verderop slaapt. Nou ja, slaapt... Mia slaapt erg weinig. Ik denk dat ze bang is in het donker. Overdag zie ik haar meestal in een hoekje slapen, in plaats van dat ze in de nacht slaapt.

Als ik onder de ruwe deken lig en naar Mia kijk, kijkt ze me recht aan. Ik houdt een vinger bij mijn lippen en kijk haar doordringend aan. Ze doet mijn gebaar na en draait zich daarna om. Gerustgesteld val ik in slaap.

* * *

In de ochtend worden we ruw wakker gemaakt en worden iedereen één voor één in een watertobbe schoon geschrobd. Wanneer ik aan de beurt ben is het water zo zwart dat ik er alleen maar viezer van kan worden. Ik zeg niks en doe wat er van me wordt verwacht.

Voor de verandering krijg ik redelijk schone kleding aan en krijgt iedereen een extra lepel soep. Met mijn kommetje ga ik in een hoekje zitten en eet het langzaam op. Ik ben niet zo hongerig als de meeste kinderen en vermeid zo eerste graad verbrandingen met warm eten. Niemand gaat bij mij zitten, maar dat valt te verwachten. Ik heb geen vrienden en vind dat best. Ik houd van de stilte.

Zodra het tijd is gaan we naar het plein waar de boete plaats zal vinden. Ik schrijf me in en ga in het vak van de zestienjarige meisjes staan. De burgemeester komt op en ratelt het verdrag van verraad met monotone stem op. Ik onderdruk talloze gapen. Door het bos wandelen vergt veel energie. Ik hoor de naam van de meisjestribuut ook niet als de begeleidster het podium op is geklommen, totdat ze het een paar keer herhaalt.

"Wil Kahlo Topaz naar voren komen? KAHLO TOPAZ?" zegt ze hard in de microfoon. Dan pas dringt het tot mij door dat ik Kahlo Topaz ben en dat ik naar voren moet komen.

Met een blank gezicht doe ik wat ik moet doen en geef de begeleidster een hand als ik op het podium sta. Ze graait daarna in de jongensbol en haalt daar een papiertje uit.

"Quint Moon."

Ik zie wat beweging in het vak van de veertienjarige en even later klimt de jongen met het zwarte haar het podium op. De jongen van het bos. De jongen die ik vannacht over het hek heb zien klimmen.

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw komt er niemand om van mij afscheid te nemen, maar dat was te verwachten. Vrienden en familie heb ik toch niet en het opvangtehuis is mij beter kwijt dat rijk.

* * *

**D7 - Quint Moon POV**

In het gerechtsgebouw komt niemand afscheid nemen, maar ik heb ook geen familie en vrienden. Op de zachte bank denk ik na over wat er zal komen. Mijn districtspartner ziet er sterk en gezond uit, heel anders dan de meeste meiden van haar leeftijd. Ik ga me bij niemand aansluiten, maar het is handig om te weten wie je concurrenten zijn.

* * *

**D8 - Ilon Guin POV**

"Liefje! Liefje, je moet wakker worden!" zingt mijn moeder in mijn oor. Ik kreun en draai me om, maar daar wil ze niks van weten.

"Kom op, Ilon! Je kunt niet te laat komen voor de boete!" Ik kreun alleen maar nog meer en mompel iets onfatsoenlijks. Ik hoor mijn moeder zuchten en weer mijn kamer uitlopen. Ik grijns en trek de deken wat beter over mijn heen.

Nog even.

De tweede keer word ik wakker gemaakt door mijn zus, Yuo. Die is minder geduldig dan mijn moeder en rukt dus gelijk mijn deken van me af.

"Hé!" roep ik verontwaardigd. Triomfantelijk staat ze naast mijn bed met mijn deken in haar hand.

"Dan moet je maar luisteren, broertje. De volgende keer kan ik ook gewoon koud water over je heen gooien." Ik grom weer iets onvriendelijks, maar kom wel mijn bed uit. Geïrriteerd ruk ik de deken uit haar kleine perfect verzorgde handen. Ik weet dat Yuo niet alleen maar dreigt.

"Zie je, zo moeilijk was dat niet. Je moet opschieten. Het bad is al voor je klaar gezet," zegt ze en ze loopt mijn kamer uit. Ik gooi mijn deken op het bed en loop naar mijn kledingkast. Speciaal voor vandaag heeft mijn moeder de beste en nieuwste kleding voor me gekocht, helemaal vanuit het Capitool. Dat je vader de burgemeester van district acht is heeft zo zijn voordelen.

Op een slakkentempo slof ik naar de badkamer en sluit de deur achter me. Het bad is gevuld met heerlijk warm water en er drijven rozen blaadjes in. De geur ervan vult de hele badkamer.

Even later lig ik lekker in het bad met mijn ogen dicht. Ik kom er pas uit als mijn moeder al vijf keer heeft gezegd dat ik wat moet eten. Ik kom uit het bad, droog me af en kleed me aan. Ik doe een hand door mijn ietwat lange bruine haar en poets mijn tanden goed schoon.

Uiteindelijk ben ik klaar en verschijn ik beneden in de eetkamer. Mijn moeder heeft een enorm ontbijt klaargezet en Yuo zit al te eten. Mijn vader zal vast al naar het plein zijn vertrokken om te kijken hoe het verloopt. In stilte eet ik een paar broodjes en drink ik mijn warme chocolademelk op. Terwijl Yuo me bestudeerd eet ze een appel.

Na een tijdje kan ik er niet meer tegen.

"Wat?" vraag ik haar geïrriteerd met een stukje brood in mijn mond.

"Weet je, pap vind dat je moet trouwen," zegt ze grijnzend. Ik trek een gezicht en leg mijn half opgegeten broodje neer.

"Waarom moet jij niet eerst? Jij bent ouder," zeg ik nors.

Ze haalt enkel haar schouders op. "Jij bent zijn zoon. Jij moet hem straks opvolgen."

Ik zucht en heb opeens geen trek meer in mijn ontbijt.

Als het tijd is gaan we naar het plein en schrijf ik me in, zo weinig mogelijk. Ik zal wel niet gekozen worden. De kans is klein dat ze zoon van de burgemeester naar de Hongerspelen moet.

Op weg naar het vak van de zeventienjarige jongens duw ik de jongere jongens opzij. Als er eentje op zijn bek gaat, kijk ik hem minachtend aan en loop verder naar een paar vrienden van me.

Als mijn vader het podium op komt en het Verdrag van Verraad opratelt begin ik me te verveling. Ik baan me een weg naar de rand van dit vak dat aan het vak van de zeventienjarige meiden grenst. Een paar giechelende meiden zien me aankomen en beginnen dom te grijnzen. Op mijn beurt lach ik ook naar ze, wat ervoor zorgt dat de meeste rood aanlopen.

"Goedemorgen meiden," zegt ik met een diepe stem.

"Goedemorgen Ilon," zegt het meisje dat het dichts bij mij staat in een verleidelijke stem. Ik leun op de afscheiding van de twee vakken en begin een stukje haar van het meisje rond te draaien om mijn vinger. Ik heb haar vaker gezien. Wat haar naam is, weet ik echt niet. Wat ik wel weet, is dat ze er goed uitziet en dat ik niet veel moeite hoef te doen om te krijgen wat ik wil van haar.

"Zenuwachtig voor de boete?" fluister ik in haar oor.

Er gaat een rilling door haar heen en ze bijt op haar lip. Haar hoofd word nog roder.

"Een beetje," zegt ze onvast. Zachtjes til ik kin op met een vinger zodat ze me recht aankijkt.

"Dat is nergens voor nodig. Niemand zou zo'n mooi meisje als jij naar de Hongerspelen sturen." Ik negeer de jaloerse blikken die de andere meiden dit meisje toewerpen en grijns inwendig.

Meisjes zijn als was in mijn handen.

* * *

**D8 - Jade Lammourgy POV**

Ik word wakker zodra de eerste lichtstralen door de viezige ruit naar binnen komen vallen. Mijn deken heb ik in mijn slaap weggetrapt en mijn kussen weggegooid. Ik kan ook nooit slapen zonder niet te bewegen.

Ik gaap een paar keer luid en kom langzaam mijn bed uit. Op blote voeten op de houten vloer loop ik in mijn versleten nachtjapon naar de woonkamer. Niemand is nog wakker.

Ik schuifel naar de kleine gebarsten spiegel die aan de muur hangt en bekijk me zelf. Ik wrijf de slapers uit mijn grijze ogen en pluk wat aan mijn zwarte krullende haar. Het is werkelijk ontploft en het zal een tijdje duren voordat ik het getemd heb.

Achter me hoor ik een deur kraken en snel draai ik me om. In de deuropening staat mijn broer Bryan met een slaperig hoofd.

"Waar is je wederhelft?" vraag ik hem.

Hij haalt zijn schouders op. "Brody zal wel buiten aan het joggen zijn."

Vreemd. Mijn zesentwintig jaar oude broers zijn bijna altijd bij elkaar.

Bryan moet mijn verbazing gezien hebben.

"Hij is gestresst," zegt hij.

Ik kijk hem vragend aan.

"De boete is vandaag... Ben je wel wakker?"

Ik knijp in mijn arm. "Jep. Helemaal wakker."

Bryan rolt met zijn ogen en loopt naar de keuken.

Even later is iedereen wakker, is Brody weer thuis en heeft mijn moeder de watertobbe gevuld met heet water. Ik ben de eerste die grondig geschrobd wordt, aangezien ik de enigste ben die zich nog moet inschrijven bij de boete. Voor de laatste keer, trouwens. Ik ben eindelijk achttien. Na vandaag zal ik nooit meer de kans hebben om naar de hongerspelen te worden gestuurd.

Zoals gewoonlijk moppert mam over mijn ontembare haar, maar het klinkt anders dan normaal. Alsof ze de sfeer die in huis hangt lichter wilt maken. Niet met succes, natuurlijk.

Ik ben ook niet helemaal mezelf vandaag. Meestal moeten mijn broers dreigen met een emmer water over me heen om me stil te krijgen. Ik kan ratelen. Heel erg.

Als mijn huid schrijnt van het schrobben word ik door mijn moeder vrijgelaten. Ik trek een witte versleten linnen jurk aan en bind een rood lint om mijn middel. De rode lint heb ik van mijn broers gekregen toen ik voor het eerst naar de boete moest. Ze hadden beide meer gewerkt dan normaal en hadden een deel van hun loon aan de rode lint besteed.

Na een snede brood gaan we richting het plein. Ik schrijf me in en zoek mijn vriendin Scarlet op. Ze is zoals gewoonlijk erg stil. Ze is alleen een beetje wit weggetrokken.

We lopen naar het vak van de achttienjarige meisjes en staren naar het podium. Luisteren doe ik niet als de burgemeester begint te praten. Het verdrag van Verraad kan ik in mijn slaap nog opzeggen. Over slaap gesproken... Mijn ogen vallen langzaam dicht...

"Jade Lammourgy."

Pardon?

Verstrooid kijk ik op en zie dat de begeleidster van district acht op het podium staat met een briefje in haar hand. En dan krijg ik door wat er is gebeurd.

Ik ben een tribuut.

Ik commandeer mijn voeten om naar voren te lopen, maar het voelt vreemd aan. Stram. Onnatuurlijk.

Ik weet niet hoe ik er kom, maar ik klim op het podium en ga stevig met beide voeten op de grond naast de begeleidster staan. Het enige wat ik nog hoor is de naam van mijn medetribuut.

"Ilon Guin."

Ik ken hem. Bijna ieder meisje in district acht. Hij is een player van de ergste soort en bovendien nog de zoon van de burgemeester ook.

Ilon komt het podium op en ik zie dat hij zich goed sterk houdt. Maar ik weet dat het een masker is. Vanbinnen is hij doodsbang.

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw neem ik afscheid van mijn ouders, mijn broers en mijn beste vriendin Scarlet. Van mijn moeder krijg ik de ring van mijn oma. Een ring met kleine paarse bloemetjes. Het is werkelijk prachtig.

Mijn districtsaandenken.

* * *

**D8 - Ilon Guin POV**

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw krijg ik een huilende moeder, een trillende vader en een traan inhoudende zus die afscheid komen nemen. In mezelf sterk houden ben ik goed, dus laat ik dan ook geen traan en laat ik absoluut niet merken hoezeer ik ervan overtuigd ben dat ik hier nooit levend uit zou komen. Maar ja.

Ik moet het proberen, toch?

**D9 - Riley Corba POV**

* * *

Ik word gewekt door mijn maag die krampachtig samentrekt. Ik sla mijn armen om mijn buik heen en bijt op de binnenkant van mijn wang. Het zal zo wel over gaan. Inmiddels ben ik de bekende pijnscheuten wel gewend. Het enige wat ik kan doen, is wachten tot het over gaat. Er is immers niets om mijn honger te stille.

Ik weet niet hoelang ik daar lig, maar na een tijdje komt mijn maag weer enigszins tot rust en kom ik uit mijn bed. Ik heb mijn wang open gebeten en krijg er een metaalachtige smaak van in mijn mond. Ik negeer het en loop naar de woonkamer, waar ik mijn moeder aantref. Ze is bezig met het opwarmen van water.

"Goedemorgen mam," zeg ik terwijl ik haar een kus geef.

"Goedemorgen Riley. Je moet even wachten totdat het water opgewarmd is. Voor de boete moet je wel schoon zijn," zegt ze. Mijn gezicht betrekt, maar ik zeg niks. Mam maakt muntthee voor ons klaar en geeft me een warme mok. Ik kan niet wachten totdat het is afgekoeld en dus klok ik het zo achterover. Ik verbrand mijn tong heftig en bijt weer op mijn wang. Er gaat weer een pijnscheut door mijn maag, deze keer van de plotselinge warme plons thee.

Ik wacht tot mam de watertobbe heeft gevuld en klim er daarna in. Het hete water voelt vreemd aan en mijn huid gaat ervan prikken. Mam begint me verwoed te schrobben terwijl ik pijnkreten tegen hou. Het water word al snel modderkleurig.

"Je hoeft niet bang te zijn voor je eerste boete, lief. Er zijn duizenden kinderen. Weinig kans dat jij gekozen word," probeert mam me gerust te stellen.

"Dat weet ik," zeg ik zachtjes.

"En je vriend Caps zal ook wel niet gekozen worden, dus om hem hoef je je ook geen zorgen te maken. En het is echt niet erg als het je allemaal te veel word..."

"Mam!" onderbreek ik haar. "Rustig nou!"

Ze houdt onmiddellijk haar mond en gaat verder met mijn huid eraf te schrobben. Ik ben doodsbang dat ik word gekozen en mam maakt het alleen maar erger. Het liefst zou ik doen alsof er vandaag niks gaat gebeuren, maar dat kan niet. Zodra mijn huid brandschoon is en er een kam door mijn haar valt te krijgen, moet ik mijn boete kleding aandoen. Een simpele bloes met een simpele rib broek. Ik ben bang dat ik het vies maak en durf me amper te bewegen.

Als het tijd is lopen we naar het plein waar de boete plaats zal vinden. Ik schrijf me in en loop naar het vak van de twaalfjarige jongens. Onderweg naar mijn vriend Caps word ik van een paar kanten geduwd en even later steekt iemand zijn been uit. Met een klap kom ik op de stenen terecht. Om me heen hoor ik gelach en ik krabbel snel overeind en ga op een drafje naar Caps toe. Ik zie dat ik mijn handen heb geschaafd en ik voel wat warm van mijn kin naar mijn keel lopen.

"Riley, je hebt je kin opgeschaafd," zegt Caps tegen me. Het is ook zijn eerste boete en hij is helemaal wit weggetrokken.

"Weet ik," antwoord ik. Ik heb niks om het bloeden te stelpen dus laat ik het maar zo. Na de boete zal ik het er wel afhalen.

Tijdens het praatje van de burgemeester wip ik van mijn ene been op het andere been en bijt ik weer verwoed op mijn wang.

* * *

**D9 - Senia Yule POV**

Ik word, zoals gewoonlijk, wakker door de zure lucht van kots en drank. Ik open mijn ogen en kijk om me heen. Het huis bestaat uit één ruimte, wat dus betekend dat ik samen met mijn alcoholistische vader Grint in de woonkamer/keuken slaap. Hij ligt als een bundeltje in een hoekje en heeft over zijn eigen kleding gekotst. Ik sta op uit de keukenstoel en zie dat de grond bezaaid is met lege drankflessen. Ik heb geen idee hoe pap de drank kan betalen, als we niet eens onze magen goed kunnen vullen.

Ik ruim de lege flessen op en zet een watertobbe klaar met warm water erin. Ik stroop mijn mouwen op en check of mijn mes nog stevig tussen mijn riem en broek geklemd zit voordat ik naar mijn vader loop die heftig snurkt en soms wat onverstaanbaars brabbelt. Ik hurk en schud aan zijn schouder.

"Pap, wakker worden!" fluister ik indringend.

De enige reactie die ik krijg is heftig gevloek.

"PAP!" schreeuw ik in zijn oor. Snel doe ik een paar stappen achteruit en houdt mijn rechterhand op het heft van mijn mes. Pap vliegt overeind en kijkt als een bezetene om zich heen. Als hij door heeft dat ik het maar ben relaxt hij.

"Jezus, Senia! Mijn gehoor hoeft niet kapot!" Ik haal enkel mijn schouders op en haal mijn rechterhand van het heft van mijn mes. Hij ziet er redelijk stabiel uit, voorzover dat kan op de ochtend van de boete.

"Kom op. Je moet je wassen. Je stinkt." Pap laat zich gewillig meesleuren naar de watertobbe en even later zit hij erin en ligt zijn bundeltje kleding naast de tobbe. Terwijl hij zich wast schrob ik zijn kleren schoon in een aparte emmer. Ik ben inmiddels al zo erg aan de zure geur gewend dat ik het zonder te kokhalzen de kleding schoon krijg.

Nadat pap weer schoon en aangekleed is en inmiddels zijn eerste fles whisky weer heeft opengemaakt, maak ik mezelf schoon in de watertobbe. Privacy is er niet, en dat heb ik ook nooit gekend.

Na mijn wasbeurt trek ik mijn werkeroverall aan. Geld voor vrijetijdskleding is er niet. Het enige wat ik kan doen om er fatsoenlijk uit te zien is mijn lange zwarte haar te kammen en ervoor te zorgen dat zelfs mijn overall schoon is.

Pap en ik gaan zonder te ontbijten naar het plein. Mijn maag knort niet, dat ben ik allang voorbij. Na een tijdje voel je niet eens meer dat je honger hebt. Het is alsof zelfs je maag de hoop opgeeft.

Ik laat mijn vader, die inmiddels aan zijn derde fles drank is begonnen, aan de rand van het plein staan. Ik schrijf me in voor ontzettend veel voedselbonnen en manoeuvreer me daarna naar het vak van de zestienjarige meiden. Tijdens het praatje van de burgemeester kijk ik om me heen totdat ik mijn beste, en ook enigste, vriend Wan zie staan in het vak van de zestienjarige jongens. Blijkbaar voelt hij dat ik naar hem kijk, want hij draait zijn hoofd om en ziet me staan. Hij knikt even en ik doe hetzelfde. Dan draai ik me weer naar het podium toe en zie ik dat onze begeleider, Christiano Pablo, het podium op is gekomen en met een nors gezicht een briefje uit de meisjesbol haalt.

"Senia Yule," zegt hij met een grimmige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

O. Mijn. God.

Hoe ga ik dit overleven? Beter gezegd, hoe gaat mijn vader dit overleven? Hoe kan ik winnen van tributen die al jaren getraind hebben? Ik mag dan wel een mes kunnen hanteren, maar ik kan niet op tegen tributen die werkelijk alles kunnen hanteren. En wat moet je dan dus doen...

Juist.

Ik moet sterk zijn.

Ik heb veel tegenslag gehad en ben niet zomaar klein te krijgen. Ik zal ze laten zien dat er met mij niet te sollen valt!

Met een koud, gehard en ongeïnteresseerde blik loop ik naar het podium toe en ga naast Christiano staan. Uit het publiek stijgt er gefluister op. Weer een lid van de familie Yule moet naar de hongerspelen.

Als Christiano een papiertje uit de jongensbol pakt en de naam 'Riley Corba' roept tik ik geërgerd met mijn vingers tegen mijn been. Uit het vak van de twaalfjarige komt een extreem magere jongen waarvan de tranen over zijn wangen rollen. Zijn kin is open geschaafd en een straaltje opgedroogd bloed plakt aan zijn huid.

Trillend gaat hij naast me staan. Mijn districtpartner zal vast niet langer leven dan het bloedbad.

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw neem ik afscheid van mijn vader, die er gebroken uitziet. We zeggen niet veel, en in plaats daarvan omhelzen we elkaar even kort en verdwijnt hij weer. Na hem komt Wan binnen. Hij omhelst me en blijft me vast houden, terwijl ik verstijft blijf staan.

"Je moet niet opgeven," zegt hij.

"Weet ik."

"En je moet je best doen."

"Weet ik." Even blijft het stil. "Wil je ervoor zorgen dat de oude man te eten heeft?" vraag ik hem.

"Natuurlijk."

En dat is het. De vredebewakers komen hem halen en mijn tijd is om.

Letterlijk en figuurlijk.

* * *

**D9 - Riley Corba POV**

Het afscheid met mijn moeder is verschrikkelijk. We huilen allebei en mam houdt me stevig vast. De vredebewakers moeten haar letterlijk wegtrekken.

Na mijn moeder komt Caps binnen. Veel zeggen we niet tegen elkaar. We weten allebei dat ik niet terug zal komen.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Jaja, eindelijke de volgende 3 districten. Ik heb alle tributen binnen en kan dus door schrijven. Ik hoop dat ik morgen al de volgende en laatste boetes op internet heb staan. Wie bij die tributen zijn eigen tribuut heeft zitten; zet dit verhaal op story alert! Kun je je eigen tribuut volgen.  
Bij de volgende boetes zal ik ook gelijk het sponsorsysteem uitleggen, want ja, je kunt tributen sponsoren. Zo heb je ook nog wat te zeggen in het verhaal.  
Wie verder ideeën heeft of iets; het is welkom! Arena-ideeën, gebeurtenissen... het maakt niet uit. Ik heb de arena al een beetje geschetst, maar het kan altijd beter. Ook weet ik al 2 gebeurtenissen dus zeker niet verwacht zullen worden.  
Maar vooral: REVIEWWW! Ze helpen, echt! Dus laat even weten wat je van de boetes vind ;)**

**xxx **


	5. Boetes D10, D11 en D12

**D10 - Fenton Henderson POV**

* * *

Langzaam word ik wakker, kom mijn bed uit en wrijf de slapers uit mijn ogen. Devon, mijn oudere broer van negentien, is al uit bed, te zien aan het lege opgemaakte bed aan de andere kant van de kleine kamer. Ik geeuw luid en loop naar mijn kast om daar mijn boete kleding uit te halen. Een mooie zwarte broek en een kraakwit shirt. Kleding die ooit van Devon is geweest.

Ik was me, kleed me aan en onderdruk tientallen geeuwen. Ik doe mijn steenkool zwarte haar goed met wat water en loop de kleine kamer uit. Uit de kamer van de twaalfjarige tweeling, Chance en Cannon, hoor ik geen gesnurk, wat aangeeft dat ook zij al uit bed zijn. Ik kijk in de kamer van de zevenjarige Maddy, maar ook die is leeg. Maar dat is te verwachten. Ze slaapwandelt, en eindigt meestal ergens bij de dieren om daar rustig verder te slapen.

Als ik in de keuken kom vind ik een mok warme muntthee. Het is genoeg afgekoeld om het zo naar binnen te klokken, dus dat doe ik dan ook. Veel voedsel om onze magen te vullen hebben we niet, dus elk deel dat we krijgen drinken en eten we gelijk op. Ik ben van nature al erg lang en dun, maar het is nu zo erg dat je gerust mijn ribben kunt tellen. Jagen is geen optie, en stelen al helemaal niet, wat mijn moeder wel heeft gedaan, zeven jaar terug. Ze werd gesnapt en moest het stelen met de dood bekopen. Nooit zal ik vergeten hoe de mensen hun ruggen ernaartoe hadden gekeerd en gewoon verder waren gegaan met hun dagelijkse bezigheden.

Mijn vader en Devon zijn druk bezig in de slagerszaak, en dus ontwijk ik ze. Mijn vader zou het liefst hebben dat ik hem zou opvolgen, maar ik kan het niet aanzien hoe ze dieren slachten. We konden het nooit al goed vinden met elkaar, maar nadat ik op mijn twaalfde had gezegd hoe erg ik het haatte om slager te moeten worden, was dat het einde van onze toch al niet bestaande band.

Ik vind, zoals altijd, Cannon bij de kippen, die hij in volle concentratie bestudeerd. "Goedemorgen Cannon."

"Mogge," antwoord hij terwijl hij de kippen blijft bestuderen. Hij heeft zijn boete kleding al aan, maar op zijn knieën zie ik alweer moddervlekken. Ik zeg er niks van.

"Waar is Maddy?" vraag ik hem.

"Op de rug van mam's paard," antwoord hij in dezelfde manier als dat hij me begroette. Ik loop richting de stallen en loop de box van Rebel in, de grote kastanje bruine ruin die van mam was. Zoals Cannon al zei, vind ik Maddy inderdaad slapend op de rug van het paard. Rebel draait zijn hoofd mijn richting op en briest zachtjes ter herkenning.

"Hey, Rebel," zeg ik terwijl ik het paard even achter zijn oren krab. Rebel leunt mijn richting op en geniet van de aanraking. Ik lach, klop het dier op de hals en til Maddy van zijn rug af. Rebel briest op Maddy's wang, en Maddy lacht in haar slaap. Ik heb een echte klik met Rebel, samen met Maddy. Maar Maddy heeft een klik met elk dier. Ze is altijd wel ergens in de stallen te vinden.

Rebel was het paard van mijn moeder en toen zij overleden was, begon ik op Rebel te rijden en met hem te werken. Hij trok karren met eieren, wol en meer naar de markt en was een prachtig paard om te zien. Terry, de dochter van een fokker, had hem bewonderend aangekeken en begon een gesprekje met mij. Sindsdien zijn we vrienden. Ik zou graag meer willen zijn, maar zal haar nooit vertellen wat ik voor haar voel.

Zachtjes met Maddy in mijn armen, na een laatste klopje op Rebel's hals, loop ik de box weer uit en het huis weer in.

Even later, als iedereen zich heeft klaargemaakt voor de Boete, gaan we op weg. Op het plein zoek ik Sampson op, mijn beste vriend vanaf dat ik vijf ben. We schrijven ons in en gaan in het vak van de vijftienjarige staan. Terwijl de burgemeester begint te praten, zoek ik Terry op. Ze staat bij een groepje vriendinnen en heeft een blauw jurkje aan dat haar atletische lichaam goed uit laat komen. Ik kijk pas weer weg als onze begeleidster het podium op klimt.

* * *

**D10 - Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon POV**

"Lupe... Lupe... wakker worden... de boete is vandaag," hoor ik mijn broer Nathan slaperig zeggen. Ik open met moeite mijn ogen en kom overeind. Hij staat in mijn deuropening en zijn ravenzwarte haar is naar één kant toe gevormd. Het ziet er belachelijk uit.

"Nathan," ik wijs naar zijn hoofd, "je moet wat aan je haar doen."

Hij probeert omhoog te kijken, wat natuurlijk niet werkt, en gaat dan maar met zijn hand er doorheen, waardoor het lekker warrig zit. Ik rol met mijn ogen en stap al rekkend en geeuwend mijn bed uit. Nathan sluit mijn deur weer en laat me alleen.

Ik was me, trek mijn witte boete jurk aan, doe mijn gordijnen open en open het kleine raampje dat uitkijkt op het raam van de buren. Het raam van de buurjongen, Derek, om precies te zijn. Zijn ouders zijn te arm om gordijnen te kopen en dus kan ik zo naar binnen kijken. Derek ligt nog in zijn bed te slapen, met zijn mond half open.

Ik strek me uit en klop op zijn raam. De huizen staan zo dicht op elkaar dat dat gerust kan.

"Derek!" fluister ik dringend. Hij mompelt wat in zijn slaap en draait zich om. Ik rol weer met mijn ogen en weet het raam open te wrikken. Voorzichtig rek ik me nog verder uit en weet een stukje van zijn deken te pakken te krijgen. Met een flinke ruk heb ik de deken in mijn bezit en schrikt Derek wakker.

Gedesoriënteerd kijkt hij om zich heen en merkt mij op.

"Ook goedemorgen," zegt hij droog. "Mag ik misschien mijn deken terug?"

Ik rol alweer met mijn ogen en gooi de deken zijn kamer in.

"Jij wilde niet wakker worden. De boete is vandaag."

Hij haalt enkel zijn schouders op en hangt zijn deken voor zijn raam voor wat privacy. Ik sluit mijn raam ook weer en loop mijn kamer uit, naar de keuken. Nathan zit als een dooie aan zijn thee te nippen en schuift een mok thee mijn kant op. Pap zit ook aan tafel en ziet behoorlijk wit. Een slapeloze nacht, weet ik. Hij slaapt al niet goed zolang ik me kan herinneren. Nathan vertelde me dat dat komt door de dood van mijn moeder, toen ik zelf nog maar drie en een half was.

Hoewel ik meestal maar door ratel, zeg ik deze ochtend maar weinig en wachten we met zijn drieën tot het tijd is om naar het plein te gaan voor de boete.

Als het tijd is lopen we samen met de familie van Derek naar het plein en schrijven Derek en ik ons in. Nathan is al negentien en hoeft zich dus niet meer in te schrijven. Gelukkig maar. Nathan en ik heb een enorm goede band, en ik zou het niet aankunnen als hij naar de Hongerspelen zou worden gestuurd.

Ik ga in het vak voor de zeventienjarige meisjes staan en Derek in het vak voor de zeventienjarige jongens. Het word doodstil op het plein als de burgemeester zijn zegje doet, en na een lange tijd komt eindelijk Junelle Hopkins het podium op, de begeleidster van district tien. Haar vuurrode haar is niet te missen.

Als ze naar de meisjesbol loopt en een papiertje trekt, houdt ik mijn adem in. Over blij zegt ze de naam van de meisjestribuut.

"Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon."

Ik lach beverig. Dit moet toch een grapje zijn? Hoeveel mensen zijn er wel niet in district tien? Er is een super kleine kans dat ik naar de Hongerspelen moet. Maar het is geen grapje. Iedereen staart me aan en er zijn zeker wel twintig camera's op mijn gezicht ingezoomd.

Ik verman me en loop naar het podium en ga naar Junelle staan, die vrolijk verkondigd dat we dit jaar een geweldige meisjestribuut hebben. Ik ben blij als ze eindelijk naar de jongensbol loopt en weer een papiertje trekt.

"Fenton Henderson," leest ze voor.

Onvast komt er een jongen uit he vak van de vijftienjarige lopen met een wit gezicht. Hij lijkt bijna te bezwijken, maar krijgt het toch voor elkaar om het podium op te klimmen en mij een hand te geven. Hij heeft aardige bruine ogen, en ik hoop met heel mijn hart dat ik hem niet hoef te vermoorden.

* * *

Ik krijg een uur om afscheid te nemen van familie en vrienden, en weet dat ik ze voor het laatst zal zien. Ik omhels pap stevig en omhels daarna Nathan. Ik fluister nog dat hij ervoor moet zorgen dat hij zijn haar goed doet en dat zijn kleren niet mogen vloeken, voordat hij wordt weggehaald. Daarna komt Derek binnen en er is een soort waas voor zijn ogen. Ik omhels ook hem stevig, en laat het toe dat ik een paar traantjes laat. Ik kan geen woorden over mijn lippen krijgen en houdt hem alleen maar stilletjes vast, hopend dat ik zo altijd kan blijven, maar even later komen de vredebewakers hem halen en ben ik alleen.

* * *

**D10 - Fenton Henderson POV**

Het afscheid is werkelijk hartverscheurend. Zelfs mijn vader huilt. De tweeling proberen hun tranen in te houden, maar tevergeefs. Dikke zoute tranen blijven over hun wangen stromen. Devon is helemaal wit weggetrokken en Maddy klampt zich aan mij vast terwijl ze hard aan het snikken is. Haar zwarte haar plakt aan haar gezicht en mijn shirt is inmiddels doorweekt. Als een vredebewaker hun weghaalt, blijf ik leeg achter.

Sam komt ook nog afscheid zeggen. Hij laat me beloven dat ik er alles aan zal doen om terug te komen, en ik weet dat ik die belofte probeer na te komen.

Na Sam komt Terry binnen, iets wat ik totaal niet heb verwacht. Ik schaam me een beetje voor mijn tranen, maar ze zegt dat het niet erg is en dat ze alleen maar wilt dat ik terug kom. Ik zeg haar niet wat ik voor haar voel, en als ze wegloopt denk ik dat zij mijn laatste bezoeker was.

Maar daar zat ik naast. Haar vader, een grote gespierde man, komt de ruimte binnen.

"Hey jongen," begroet hij mij.

"Hey," zeg ik terug op onvaste toon. Hij lijkt even niet te weten wat hij moet zeggen en speelt met iets dat hij in zijn hand heeft.

"Ik hoopte altijd dat je uiteindelijk met mijn dochter zou trouwen," zegt hij dan na een ongemakkelijke stilte. Ik weet niet hoe ik moet antwoorden, maar hij geeft me daar ook de gelegenheid niet voor, want hij stopt wat in mijn rechterhand.

"Je districtsaandenken. Hij word in onze familie van vader op zoon doorgegeven." En weg is Terry's vader. Nieuwsgierig bekijk ik het. Het is een enkelbandje van geweven teugels. Met moeite slik ik nieuwe tranen weg.

* * *

**D11 Dodar Blink POV**

Wakker worden door de pijnscheuten die door je rug gaan is niet de beste manier om je dag te beginnen.

Langzaam kom ik overeind van de houten vloer en strek mijn armen, voor zover dat kan dan. Overal doet het pijn en mijn hoofd bonkt als een gek, maar ik geef geen kik. Mijn vader is aan de eettafel in slaap gedonderd, met zijn linkerhand nog geklemd om zijn Whisky fles. Zijn riem ligt nog op de eettafel. Blijkbaar is hij in slaap gevallen nadat ik mijn pak slaag voor die dag weer had gehad.

Ik sta op en kijk in de gebarsten vieze spiegel aan de muur. Ik heb blijkbaar een bloedneus gekregen, wat ik me niet meer kan herinneren. Zal wel gebeurd zijn nadat ik bewusteloos was geworden. Het bloed is opgedroogd. Ik vul een emmer met water en pak een oude lap stof. Met de doorweekte lap dep ik het opgedroogde bloed van mijn gezicht af. De eerst witte lap is na het schoonmaken bloedrood gekleurd. Ik probeer het eraf te wassen, maar de lap blijft roze en het water is langzaam donkerrood geworden samen met het modder dat ik ook van mijn gezicht was. Het eindresultaat is dat ik er enigszins schoon uitzie, maar nog steeds uitgemergeld. Veel kun je daar niet tegen doen, aangezien voedsel behoorlijk duur is.

Met een eigen gemaakte zalfje van verschillende kruiden verzorg ik mijn wonden. Sommige blauwe plekken zijn paars, andere alweer groen en geel gekleurd. Wonden die ik zelf heb moeten hechten zijn godzijdank niet gaan ontsteken, hoewel ze wel nare littekens zullen worden, zoals ik die al veel heb. Mijn rug is een rafelig patroon van vele littekens.

Zonder te veel geluid te maken was ik me helemaal en kleed me aan in mijn boete kleding. Een oude bloes met een simpele broek. Het zal de eerste boete voor mij worden. Echt zenuwachtig ben ik niet. Hoeveel verschilt die arena nou met thuis? Hier kan het ook elke dag je laatste zijn, en daar ben ik me pijnlijk van bewust. Ik hoor mijn moeder's schreeuwen nog elke nacht.

Nadat ik een kop muntthee op het gedronken begin ik de lege flessen whisky op te ruimen. Vlekken whisky zijn permanent in het hout getrokken, wat ervoor zorgt dat het hele huis riekt van de geur. Het huis schoonmaken zorgt ervoor dat mijn straf iets minder is dan normaal.

Zodra het tijd is voor de boete haast ik me naar het plein. Mijn vader is niet wakker geworden, gelukkig. Ik zie mensen wel naar me kijken, maar ik houdt mijn hoofd hoog en loop met een rechte rug. Ik hoef hun medelijden niet. Ik schrijf me in en ga in het vak van de twaalfjarige jongens staan. Ik zie mijn leeftijdsgenoten openlijk naar me staren, maar na een dodelijk blik hun kant op draaien ze met een rood hoofd hun hoofd weg.

De burgemeester komt het podium op lopen en begint zijn verhaaltje zoals dat al jaren zo gaat. In tegenstelling tot mijn leeftijdsgenoten, ben ik zo kalm als maar zijn kan.

* * *

**D11 - Kyra Auburn POV**

"Kyra... Kyra... wakker worden..." fluistert mijn zus Heather zachtjes. Ik kreun, open mijn ogen en knijp ze gelijk tot spleetjes. De zon schijnt al behoorlijk fel door de ruit. Sloom wrijf ik de slapers uit mijn ogen en ga overeind zitten. Heather is aan het rommelen in onze kast met haar nachtjapon nog aan. We hebben ingeslapen op deze dag, net zoals de meeste mensen zullen doen.

Heather haalt haar groene jurkje uit de kast en gooit mij mijn blauwe jurkje toe. Het blauwe jurkje was eerst van Heather geweest, maar sinds mijn eerste boete, twee jaar geleden, draag ik het.

"Kom, Ben heeft de watertobbe al met warm water gevuld," zegt ze terwijl ze me uit mijn bed sleurt. Mijn broer kan ook echt nooit inslapen...

In de woonkamer zie ik hem niet. Ben is waarschijnlijk iets ruilen voor een beetje brood. Op de dag van de boete zorgt hij er altijd voor dat we een heerlijke verse maaltijd krijgen.

Als ik in de watertobbe zit, begint Heather mij flink te schrobben. Het water word al snel troebel, maar ik heb me nog nooit zo schrijnend schoon gevoeld. Door het harde werken dat ik verricht hier in district elf, lijkt het alsof ik een permanente laag stof over mijn huid heen heb.

Ik kom uit de watertobbe, droog me af en trek mijn blauwe jurkje aan. Om mijn hals hangt de gouden ketting die ik van mijn vader heb gekregen toen ik zeven was. Het is een bijl en een boom en is het enige bezit dat ik heb. In datzelfde jaar dat ik dit kreeg, overleed mijn vader.

Ik vlecht mijn inktzwarte haar in twee vlechten en begin Heather schoon te schrobben. Als ze klaar is, is het water gewoonweg modderbruin en flink afgekoeld. Ik help Heather met haar haar invlechten, en als ik net klaar bent komt Ben weer thuis. Hij heeft inderdaad vers brood meegebracht en een paar kruiden. Meteen maakt Heather wat lekkers klaar en bijt ik even later mijn tanden in het warme zachte gekruide brood. Met een mok muntthee erachteraan ben ik verzadigd en is het jammer genoeg tijd om naar het plein te vertrekken.

Naar het plein toe ben ik erg stil. Normaal babbel ik wel lekker door, maar er zit een stevige knoop in mijn maag. Ik schrijf me in, krijg een knuffel van Ben en Heather en loop naar het vak van de veertienjarige meisjes. Onderweg pakt iemand mij opeens beet en word ik weg getrokken.

"Hey?" zeg ik verontwaardigd, maar dan pas merk ik dat het Ren maar is.

"Ook goedemorgen," zegt hij als hij mij loslaat.

"Sorry," mompel ik. "Heather staat al in het vak."

Hij haalt een hand door zijn haar en kijkt naar de kinderen die al op hun plaats staan. "Weet ik. Ik wilde je alleen vertellen dat..."

Op dat moment koos de burgemeester ervoor om het podium te beklimmen en de microfoon te testen.

"Wat wilde je nou vertellen?" vraag ik hem.

Hij bloost en kijkt naar de grond. "Laat maar. Het doet er niet toe. In ieder geval veel succes met niet gekozen worden," zegt hij met een kleine glimlach.

"Jij ook," zeg ik en we haasten ons beide om nog in ons vak te komen.

Als de burgemeester zijn verhaal doet vraag ik me af wat Ren nu eigenlijk wilde vertellen, maar druk die gedachte weg als de begeleider het podium op komt en een briefje uit de meisjesbol haalt.

"Heather Auburn," zegt ze luid en duidelijk.

WAT?

Dat kan niet! Mijn zus mag niet naar de Hongerspelen toe worden gestuurd!

"IK BIED ME AAN!" schreeuw ik zo hard ik kan. Ik heb nauwelijks door wat ik doe, behalve dan Heather redden van haar dood, en weet zeker dat ik daar geen spijt van zal hebben. Nooit.

Ik loop naar voren voordat Heather kans ziet om bij me te komen. Ik vertel mijn naam aan de begeleider, die trouwens merkwaardige lippen heeft. Ze zijn blauwe met groene strepen en maken een ziekelijke indruk. Hij besteed verder geen tijd aan mij en noemt de volgende naam op.

"Dodar Blink."

Uit het vak van de twaalfjarige komt een tengere jongen lopen met opgeheven gezicht. Hij kijkt niet arrogant. Er is helemaal niks te zien op zijn gezicht. Ook al is hij pas twaalf, hij lijkt ouder door zijn ogen. Ze staan vol met dingen die ik niet begrijp, en die alleen hij zelf weet.

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw huil ik geluidloos en klam me aan Ren, Heather en Ben vast. Ze huilen allemaal. Ren bijt op zijn lip en verwijderd telkens nieuwe tranen. Heather smoort haar snikken in de stof van mijn blauwe jurkje. Ben huilt net als ik geruisloos. En we zeggen geen woord. We weten allemaal dat ik niet terug zal komen.

* * *

**D11 - Dodar Blink POV**

In het gerechtsgebouw komt niemand mij opzoeken. Niet dat ik dat een enorme verrassing vind. Mijn vader zal zich vast nog in een verdoofde slaap bevinden.

* * *

**D12 - Jones Lochtarius POV**

Zodra de eerste zonnestralen door mijn raam naar binnen vallen ben ik wakker. Mijn tenen voelen koud. Ik ben zo lang dat ik niet eens in mijn bed pas en mijn deken dus ook te kort is.

Ik wrijf de slaap uit mijn ogen en sla de kriebelende deken van me af. Als ik mijn gewicht op de houten vloer zet klinkt er een vertrouwd gekraak. Het zou me niks verbazing dat eens deze dagen het hout al het gewicht niet meer aan zal kunnen. Niet dat ik zwaar ben, absoluut niet, maar het hout is oud en verrot op vele plaatsen. Ralph, de man die het meest in de buurt van een vaderfiguur komt, slaapt gerust door. Ook zijn bed is te klein en zijn voeten hangen dan ook open en bloot. De deken heeft Ralph daarin tegen zover opgetrokken om warmer te worden dat het enigste wat ik van hem nog kan zien, is een grijzend plukje haar. Hij is niet mijn echte vader, ik weet niet eens wie dat wel is, maar hij heeft mij op jonge leeftijd gevonden en heeft sindsdien voor me gezorgd.

Nou ja, gezorgd... we zijn allebei onze eigen weg gegaan. Ralph werkt in de mijnen en is daar bijna altijd. Ik moet nog een jaar wachten voordat ik kan werken, maar ik handel wel al vaak in de As. Ik kan goed praten en kan dus bijna altijd een goede ruil maken. We weten allebei dat zodra ik negentien ben en me niet meer voor de Hongerspelen hoef in te schrijven, ik ervandoor ga. Ik weet niet van welk district ik origineel kom, of waar ik überhaupt vandaan kom, maar weet wel dat het leven van een mijnwerker niets voor mij is. Niets meer dan een slaaf van het Capitool. En ik ben geen slaaf. Ik ga mijn eigen weg.

Zorgend dat ik niet al teveel geluid maak kleed ik me aan en was me. Ralph laat ik slapen. Hij heeft nooit de kans om uit te slapen. In de keuken snij ik een stuk vers brood af en besmeer het met romige geitenkaas. In een thermosfles giet ik warme muntthee en berg het goed op in een oude versleten tas. Het duurt nog even voordat de boete begint, dus kan ik net zo goed gaan trainen.

Even later stap ik de buitenlucht in en kauw ik op mijn laatste stukje brood met geitenkaas. Mijn voeten gaan op automatische piloot en even later ben ik bij een verlaten stukje grond. Het is begroeid en amper te zien door de bomen die eromheen staan. Zeker, nu nog weinig mensen wakker zijn, zal ik ongezien blijven en kan ik mijn gang gaan.

Bij de wortels van een dikke boom begin ik een gladde houten stok op te graven. Het is alles wat ik heb om te trainen. Al snel heb ik de stok opgegraven. Ik leg mijn tas neer op de grond en trek mijn jas uit. Als je traint met een stok, is een zwaard niet veel moeilijker, toch?

Als het bijna tijd is voor de boete haast ik mij naar huis nadat ik de stok weer veilig heb ingegraven. In schrob me schoon in de watertobbe en trek mijn enigszins schone kleren aan. Een soepele loszittende broek, een zwart T-shirt, zwarte kisten en vingerloze handschoenen. Het is onopvallend, wat ik fijn vind. Ralph en mijn kamer is leeg, dus is hij blijkbaar al naar het plein gegaan. Ik moet opschieten en loop flink door. De laatste potentiëlen tributen rennen door de straten om op tijd op het plein te komen. Ik doe geen moeite en ben dan ook de laatste die zich inschrijft. Ik ga in het vak van de zeventienjarige jongens staan en wacht tot de burgemeester op het podium komt.

* * *

**D12 - Catharina 'Cat' Salvia Redwick POV**

Ik word wakker door het gesnurk van Capri, één van de drie jongere zusjes die ik heb. In haar slaap heeft ze haar arm en been om me heen geslagen en haar gezicht in mijn steile donkerrode haar verstopt. Haar engelachtige gezicht in contrast met haar luide gesnurk is lachwekkend.

Zachtjes maak ik me los uit haar greep en stap voorzichtig uit bed. Capri´s gesnurk stopt even, maar gaat na een paar secondes gewoon weer even hard verder. Ik vraag me af van wie ze het gesnurk heeft. Voor zover ik weet snurken mijn beide ouders niet. Canna en Bluebelle, mijn andere jongere zusjes snurken ook niet en Nadiir, mijn broer ook niet.

Canna en Bluebelle liggen op het andere matras in het kleine stoffige kamertje en liggen opgekruld tegen elkaar aan. Ze zien er goed gevoed uit, anders dan de uitgemergelde kinderen die langs de kant van de straten bedelen voor een beetje voedsel. Dat hebben ze te danken aan Nadiir. Hij heeft mij en mijn beste vriend Blake leren jagen. Nu Nadiir en ik beide voor eten zorgen, is er genoeg voor iedereen en is er zelfs nog over voor mijn moeder om te verhandelen in de As.

Zo stil mogelijk kleed ik me aan in jagerskleding en loop ik op mijn tenen naar de keuken. Nadiir zit aan de keukentafel met een mok muntthee.

"Goedemorgen, slaapkop," begroet hij me. Hij heeft duidelijk een lange tijd op me gewacht.

"Sorry," verontschuldig ik me. "Is Blake al langs geweest?"

"Ja, je hebt hem net gemist. Hij zei dat hij alvast vooruit ging."

Logisch. Blake was met jagen in de familie de enigste, en moest dus altijd een grotere vangst hebben.

Als ik zelf een mok muntthee heb opgedronken, wagen Nadiir en ik ons ook buiten. In de vroege ochtend zijn er nog nauwelijks mensen op straat te zien.

We klimmen onder het hek door bij een zwakke plek en zoeken Blake op. Hij zit zoals altijd op ons te wachten bij de ontmoetingsplek en eet op zijn gemak bessen die hij heeft gevonden. We jagen niet al te lang, maar de vangst is groot. Drie konijnen, twee eekhoorns en een behoorlijk veel kruiden, planten en bessen. Nu het lente is komt het bos weer tot leven en is er overal voedsel te vinden. Blake vertrekt naar zijn eigen huis om zich om te kleden voor de boete en Nadiir en ik doen hetzelfde.

Thuis aangekomen zien we dat we lang weggebleven zijn en we moeten ons haasten. In de watertobbe schrobt mijn moeder mijn huid zo schoon dat het schrijnt en kamt mijn haren zo fijn dat mijn hoofdhuid rood is geworden van het getrek. Ik krijg een roze jurkje aan dat ooit van mijn moeder is geweest en steek mijn rode haar op. Om mijn pols zit een armband van groene en bruinen kralen. De armband word in onze familie van moeder op dochter doorgegeven bij de eerste boete, en nu is de armband van mij.

We haasten ons naar het plein en ik schrijf me in. Snel ga ik in het vak van de twaalfjarige meisjes staan en probeer mijn zenuwen enigszins in bedwang te houden. De burgemeester komt het podium op en begint te babbelen. Ik kan me niet concentreren op wat hij nu eigenlijk precies zegt en in plaats daarvan staar ik naar de grond en zit ik aan mijn haar. Rustig blijven. Rustig blijven...

En dan komt de begeleidster het podium op. Een chaotische jonge vrouw met katten snorharen. Soms vraag ik me wel eens af of die mensen in het Capitool wel beseffen hoe raar ze eruit zien. Ik houdt mijn adem in als ze een papiertje pakt en bij de microfoon gaat staan.

"Catharina Salvia Redwick."

Al het lucht lijkt uit mijn longen geslagen te zijn. Ergens in mijn achterhoofd zegt een stemmetje dat ik naar het podium hoor te lopen, maar er gebeurd niks. Ik moet naar de Hongerspelen. Ik kan dat niet. Ik...

_Bam!_

Iemand duwt me ruw naar voren en ik kan niks anders dan naar het podium lopen en erop klimmen. Met trillende benen ga ik naast de begeleidster staan die inmiddels een papiertje van de jongenstribuut heeft getrokken.

"Lorenzo Thornton."

Gelijk na het opnoemen van de naam schiet er een hand omhoog.

"IK BIED ME AAN!" schreeuwt een jongen uit het vak van de zeventienjarige. Er heerst een doodse stilte als hij naar voren komt. Ik heb hem wel eens vaker gezien. Hij heet Jones Lochtarius als ik me het goed herinner. Een echte eenling. En hij is _groot_. Zelfverzekerd gaat hij naast me staan, zijn gezicht helemaal blanco.

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw kan ik mijn tranen niet inhouden en klampt me aan Nadiir vast als mijn familie afscheid komen nemen. Capri, Canna, Bluebelle en mijn moeder huilen met me mee en zelfs mijn vader laat een paar traantjes. Nadiir daarin tegen houdt zich sterk en probeert me te sussen. Vredebewakers moeten me letterlijk van hem aftrekken als hun tijd voorbij is.

Blake komt langs en ik bijt mijn tranen weg.

Sterk zijn. Sterk zijn...

"Je moet niet opgeven," zegt hij zacht. Ik vertrouw mijn stem niet en knik alleen maar. Hij omhelst me en moet dan weg.

En dat was het dan.

Mijn einde.

* * *

**D12 - Jones Lochtarius POV**

In het gerechtsgebouw heb ik geen dramatische afscheid, gelukkig maar. Ralph weet zich aardig goed te houden en bij mij is dat niet anders.

"Je red het wel," is het enige wat Ralph zegt. Als hij weg gaat, geeft hij nog een zacht kneepje in mijn arm en kijkt me trots aan. Hij weet waarom ik vrijwillig naar de Hongerspelen ga, en weet ook dat ik die beslissing niet zal veranderen. Hij heeft er vrede mee. Wat ik niet verwacht had is dat Lorenzo ook afscheid kom nemen. De jongen van achttien staat een beetje ongemakkelijk in de kamer.

"Je weet toch dat je dat niet had hoeven doen, hé?" zegt hij terwijl hij naar de grond staart. Voor een jongen van achttien is hij behoorlijk verlegen. Altijd al geweest.

"Ja, maar ik wil het wel. Jij hebt mijn leven gered, en dit is mijn manier om jou daarvoor te bedanken."

En dat is er. Er worden geen woorden aan vuil gemaakt en even later ben ik alleen.

Laten de spelen maar beginnen.

* * *

**AN: Allereerst, sorry voor de late update! Ik was ziek, had veel huiswerk en daar bovenop was er nog een heel drama gaande... **

**YEAH! Eindelijk! De spelen kunnen gaan beginnen ;) De arena is uitgedacht met kleine verrassing, dus dat weet ik ook al. Er zijn ook al een paar gebeurtenissen die ik zeker weten hierin ga laten voorkomen, maar ik schrijf on the spot. Dat wil zeggen dat ik het meeste niet uitplan, zoals wie er doodgaat, wie er wint of wie een koppel gaan vormen. Dat doe ik, omdat ik vind dat bij een FanFic van de Hongerspelen de lezers veel te zeggen moeten hebben. De Hongerspelen gaat tenslotte om sponsors. Daarbij komt dus ook dat er een sponsor systeem is. **

**LET OP! Een sponsor kan dingen veranderen! Dat betekend dus dat, als een tribuut aan het uitdrogen is en iemand wil water sturen, die tribuut ook zal blijven leven!**

**Het SponsorSysteem:**

**Wie reviewed, krijgt 1 punt  
Wie een goed idee instuurd krijgt 2 punten  
Wie kritiek geeft waar ik wat aan heb, krijgt 3 punten  
Wie de meest inhoudelijk review stuurt, krijgt 5 punten**

**Ik hou bij wie hoeveel punten heeft, maar als je dit verhaal blijft volgen, is het ook fijn als je het zelf ook even bijhoudt. Om de zoveel hoofdstukken zal ik bijvoegen wie hoeveel punten heeft en bij elk hoofdstuk laat ik weten wie welke punten heeft verdiend bij het hoofdstuk daarvoor**

**Wat je met de punten kunt doen:**

**7 punten - Een beetje water, een stukje brood, een stuk verband etc... Kleine dingen.  
12 punten - Een mes, een warme maaltijd, first-aid-kit... dingen die al wat meer waarde hebben en waar je langer mee doet.  
17 punten - de luxere wapens  
22 punten - Capitoolmedicijnen**

**Als je niet helemaal weet in welke categorie je item komt dat je wilt sturen, zal ik laten weten hoeveel punten het waard is. De items kunnen duurder worden naarmate de Spelen vorderd. **

**Het SponsorSysteem (en dus het uitdelen van punten) begint pas bij het volgende hoofdstuk en is dus nu nog niet van kracht.**

**Nu nog aan de Anonieme Reviewer Jeroen: Dat was ik al van plan. Ik kan je niet PM-en als je anoniem bent.**

**Sorry voor de enorm lange AN! En laat me weten wat je van de tributen en het sponsorsysteem vind ;)**

**xxx**


	6. Eerste indrukken

**Vanaf nu is het SponsorSysteem geldig!****_Eerste indrukken_**

* * *

D1 - Rowan O'Neil POV

Gelijk nadat Eve van me is weggetrokken door vredebewakers, word ik naar het station van district één geleid. Mijn medetribuut, Elena, klimt net in de coupé samen met de begeleider van district één, Andy Blackstone. Een vreemde man met felblauw haar en bijpassende blauwe wimpers. Zijn uiterlijk is niet de extreemste onder de begeleiders van alle districten, maar ook zeker niet de normaalste.

Ik stap de coupé in en voel mijn mond openvallen. Ik heb nog nooit zo'n mooi vertrek gezien, laat staan een coupé, waar ik überhaupt nog nooit in heb gezeten.

Op de vloer ligt een hoogpolig bordeaux rood tapijt, de muren zijn beige geschilderd en word onderbroken door verschillende schilderijen, het meubilair is van glanzend eikenhout en de banken die in dit vertrek staan zijn van fluwelen stof. Blijkbaar mogen we hier niet blijven, want Andy loopt door en gaat door een deur heen. Ik merk op dat Elena zelf ook overdonderd is, want het duurt even voordat ze doorheeft dat ze verder moet lopen.

Alle vertrekken zijn even mooi dan de eerste, maar hebben allen een ander thema. Ik krijg mijn eigen coupé, waarvan de hoofdkleuren blauw en wit zijn, wat me doet denken aan de zee. Eindelijk ben ik alleen, en draai de deur achter me op slot. Ik laat mijn masker vallen en voel hoe de tranen beginnen op te wellen. Ik ga op de rand van mijn bed zitten en staar naar de het tapijt onder mijn voeten. Zoute tranen glijden van mijn wangen en vallen op het tapijt. Ik doe geen poging ze weg te vegen. Als het er allemaal uitkomt, dan liever zo dan op een televisiescherm.

Als ik uitgehuild ben, sta ik op van de rand van het bed en loop mijn privé badkamer binnen. Er zijn zoveel knopjes en dingetjes dat het me duizelt en ik heb geen idee waarvoor ze allemaal zijn. Dat weerhoudt me er niet van om die uit te proberen. Integendeel, als ik onder de douche ga staan probeer ik zoveel mogelijk knopjes uit. Dat resulteert erin dat ik een laag vanille, rozen, kokos en mango geurende shampoo over mij heen krijg.

Ik zal maar niet te veel knopjes meer indrukken.

Het is moeilijk om uit de warme douche te komen, maar het moet toch en dus draai ik de douche weer uit. Door op een knopje te drukken word mijn lichaam gedroogd en weer door een ander knopje is mijn haar uitgeklit.

Mijn kledingkast zit bomvol verschillende dingen om uit te kiezen. Ik kies voor een simpel donkergroen shirt en soepel vallende jeans. Als ik in de spiegel kijk, zie ik dat de douche wonderen heeft gedaan voor mijn eerst rood omrande ogen. Gelukkig maar.

Even later zit ik aan tafel bij Elena, Andy en onze mentor, Jackson, een spierbulk die glazig voor zich uit kijkt. Hij heeft de Hongerspelen vijf jaar terug gewonnen door iedereen met een knuppel dood te slaan. Het was één van de meest lugubere Hongerspelen ooit. De arme tributen hadden geen schijn van kans.

"Dus... Rowan en Elena... zijn jullie ergens uitzonderlijk goed in?" vraagt Andy na een ongemakkelijke stilte. Ik kijk op van mijn handen en bijt op mijn lip. Of ik ergens goed in ben...

"Planten," zeg ik vanuit het niets.

Het is even doodstil aan tafel, en dan barst Jackson uit het niets in lachen uit.

"Planten! Jongen, daar red je het niet mee!" zegt hij schokkend van het lachen. Ik bijt harder op mijn lip en proef bloed. "Je bent vast wel ergens anders goed in! Kom op, je hebt de bouw van een beroeps!"

Ik haal mijn schouders op en staar weer naar mijn handen. Elena zit me te bekijken en ik vraag me af wat ze zoekt.

"En jij, Elena? Ergens uitzonderlijk goed in?" vraagt Jackson haar met nog steeds een duidelijk grijns. Ik voel dat ze me blijft aanstaren en ik word er nerveus van.

"Messen werpen?" zegt ze op een vragende toon. Ze draait haar hoofd van me weg en ik kijk weer op. Ze heeft haar groene ogen gefixeerd op het mes dat Jackson van tafel pakt en aan haar geeft.

"Bewijs het maar, meissie," zegt hij met een grijns waarvan mijn maag omdraait en ik plots geen trek meer heb in het heerlijke brood dat voor me ligt. Elena pakt zonder uitdrukking het mes beet, voelt hoe zwaar het is en gooi het met één soepele beweging van haar pols in een portret aan de muur. Het mes komt trillend tot stilstand tussen de ogen van de oude man die is afgebeeld.

Ik slik en weet dat ik geen vijand van haar moet worden.

De maaltijd verloopt voor de rest vrij rustig. In ieder geval worden er geen messen meer door de coupé heen gegooid en houdt Jackson zijn mond. Andy probeert nog een paar keer een gesprekje met mij en Elena aan te knopen, maar heeft niet erg veel succes. Ik vind mijn handen veel interessanter en Elena lijkt hem gewoonweg te negeren.

Als we naar een coupé met een tv lopen, houdt Elena mij tegen.

"Mis je die blonde vriendin al van je?" fluistert ze in mijn oor.

Ze loopt door en laat me achter.

Mijn blonde vriendin... Eve.

Mijn zwakte.

* * *

**D4 - Jenna McCoy POV**

Wat een idioot!

Wat was zijn naam ook alweer? Mayon of zoiets? Anyway, ik kijk naar de tijd uit dat ik die stomme grijns van zijn gezicht kan vegen. De hele maaltijd lang zit hij me aan te staren met een grijns. Alsof hij iets weet wat ik niet weet. En dat haat ik, iets niet weten. Het uit hem slaan met mijn zweep kan ik ook niet, want die is van me afgenomen bij de trein. Tss. De vredebewaker die het probeerde heeft het gevoeld ook, maar ik kan onmogelijk tegen zes vredebewakers op met één enkele zweep, dus ja, nu ben ik zweeploos. En trouwens, ik mag mijn mede tribuut voor de spelen nog niet aanvallen. Niet dat ik van plan ben me daar aan te houden, maar het moet op een ongelukje lijken en dat lijkt het niet als ik een vork van tafel pak en het in zijn lichtgroene oog prik. Hmm.. over ideeën gesproken.

Ondanks de moordneigingen die bij mij opkomen, lach ik verleidelijk.

En het heeft effect.

"Dus... wat kan zo'n knappe jongen als jij allemaal met een wapen?" zeg ik verleidelijk. Hij grijnst nog erger en haalt zijn hand door zijn haar, er goed voor zorgend dat hij zijn spieren beter uit laat komen.

"Ik weet niet. Is het niet beter om dat geheim te houden?" antwoord hij in een diepe stem. Ugh. Heeft hij niet door dat het veel te fake klinkt? Ik krijg er gewoon rillingen van.

"Misschien... als we niet samenwerken. Maar dat doen we wel... toch?" Voor extra effect bijt ik op mijn lip en ik zie zijn ogen even snel ernaar kijken.

"Natuurlijk doen we dat," zegt hij in een enigszins schorre stem. Goedzo. Denk maar dat ik je leuk vind. Dat je sterk bent. Dat ik je niet zo snel zal vermoorden als ik kan.

Blijf daar vooral in geloven.

Na het eten gaan we naar een coupé met een flatscreen tv en gaan we, ik, Mayon, Gaby en onze mentor, op een marine blauwe bank zitten en gaat de tv aan. Het is tijd om de herhaling van de boetes te bekijken en voor het eerst mijn tegenstanders te zien. Voor het eerst mijn slachtoffers zien.

De eerste boete die word uitgezonden is die van district één. Het meisje zal makkelijk uit te schakelen zijn, maar de jongen verbaasd me. Hij is groot en gespierd, maar heeft wel een blauw oog. Een vechter dus. Als hij het podium op klimt word er luid 'boe' geroepen en schreeuwt een zwalkende man dat het zijn zoon is. Ik heb bijna medelijden met hem. Bíjna.

District twee zijn duidelijk beroeps die vrijwillig naar de spelen gaan. Allebei sterk. Allebei arrogant. Wat wil je nog meer van een beroeps?

District drie is teleurstellend, zoals altijd.

Dan de boete van mij en de idioot die op het moment naast me zit en heel smooth zijn arm over de leuning heeft gegooid.

District vijf... gewoonweg slachtdieren zijn het. District zes daarin tegen heeft een verrassende jongenstribuut en ziet er als een beroeps uit.

District zeven heeft een sterke meisjestribuut, net als district acht, negen en elf. De jongenstribuut van district acht en twaalf zijn ook redelijk sterk. De jongen van twaalf, Jones nog wat, verbaasd me nog het meest. Hij bied zich vrijwillig voor de spelen aan.

Hmm... Ik denk dat hij nog erg goed van pas zal komen.

* * *

**D7 - Quint Moon POV**

God, wat mis ik het bos. De vier muren van mijn privé coupé zorgen ervoor dat ik me ingesloten voel, als een dier in een kooitje. Tijdens de maaltijd is dat niet anders. Het zilveren bestek voelt vreemd aan in mijn ruwe handen, te glad en te koud. Ik zie dat mijn medetribuut, Kahlo, er hetzelfde als mij naar kijkt. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik haar vaker heb gezien, maar kan mijn vinger er maar niet op leggen.

Ze voelt dat ik naar haar kijk en ze ontmoet mijn ogen. Ze lacht een klein lachje en ik voel dat ik antwoord met een even nerveus lachje. Onze district begeleidster kan haar mond niet houden en we voelen ons even ongemakkelijk

"Ja, en jullie moeten wel snel een tactiek bespreken! En natuurlijk hoe jullie je gaan gedragen tijdens het interview..." blijft ze door ratelen. Ik vraag me af hoeveel we aan haar zullen hebben, aangezien het vrij duidelijk is dat onze mentor helemaal van de wereld is. De irissen van zijn doffe blauwe ogen zijn veel groter dan ze horen te zijn en hij kijkt glazig voor zich uit. Soms brabbelt hij iets van 'rode rozen' en 'kijk uit! Kijk uit!'.

Het lijkt wel dagen geleden dat ik door het bos liep en dat het enige geluid om me heen de wind door de bomen was.

Desondanks mijn heimwee en het vreemde gevoel van bestek in mijn handen ben ik mijn eetlust niet verloren. Gulzig eet ik van alles wat er op tafel ligt. Hoe voller je maag is voordat de spelen beginnen, hoe langer het duurt voordat je uithongert, zeg maar. Kahlo eet niet veel en even leg ik mijn bestek neer.

"Je moet eten. Dan heb je een vollere maag als de spelen beginnen," vertel ik haar.

Ze haalt haar schouders op. "Ik krijg gewoon niets door mijn keel."

Begrijpelijk.

Ik pak haar glas, vul het met vruchtensap en zet het voor haar neer. Ze drinkt ook niets.

"Drink dit dan in ieder geval op. Vitaminen zorgen ervoor dat je minder snel buikkrampen gaat krijgen."

Gelukkig drinkt ze haar glas wel leeg en even lacht ze naar me. Ik mag haar wel. Ze praat niet te veel, onderbreekt je niet en heeft ook niet veel met de luxe dingen hier in de Capitooltrein.

Na de maaltijd bekijken we de herhaling van de boetes. Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat ik me niet wil aansluiten bij de beroeps, zouden ze me al toelaten. Van de meisjestribuut uit district vier krijg ik serieus kippenvel. Veel tributen zien er sterk uit, maar er zijn er ook bij die erg ondervoed zijn. Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat ik een deal met Kahlo wil sluiten.

Als de herhaling is afgelopen blijven Kahlo en ik op de bank zitten en kijken we naar het zwarte scherm van de flatscreen tv. Geen van ons maakt de indruk dat we snel op zullen staan.

"Weet je, ik heb je wel eens in het bos gezien," zegt Kahlo vanuit het niets.

"Het bos?" vraag ik haar.

"Ja. Ik ga in de nacht vaak naar het bos omdat het daar zo rustig is en omdat ik dan tenminste nog wat voedsel binnenkrijg."

"Ik dacht al dat ik je ergens van kende," lach ik. Ze lacht nerveus mee.

"Blijkbaar. Maar... dat betekend dus dat je kan jagen, toch?"

"Ja. Ik leef al bijna twee jaar alleen in het bos, dus ja, ik kan jagen."

"En kruiden zoeken? En planten herkennen?"

"En strikken zetten? Ja. Dat kan ik."

"Mooi," lacht ze. "Dan weet ik in ieder geval dat ik straks niet alleen hoef te jagen."

En zo besluiten Kahlo en ik dat we samen de arena in zullen gaan, als bondgenoten.

* * *

**D10 - Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon POV**

Ik voel me ziek. Letterlijk. Ik heb al twee keer overgegeven. En onze district begeleidster, Junelle Hopkins, maakt het er absoluut niet beter op. Telkens als ik weer terug ben van de wc, begint ze er weer over.

De toekomst.

"Ach ja, één van jullie zal misschien straks in de winnaarswijk wonen. Áls je tenminste sterk genoeg bent om de beroepstroep uit te schakelen. Ik heb al gehoord dat er erg sterke dit jaar bij zitten, maar dat is elk jaar wel zo. Een paar jaar geleden zat er toch een verschrikkelijke beroeps bij! Hij martelde zijn slachtoffers eerst voordat hij ze vermoordde. Vingertje voor vingertje..."

En bij dat ren ik alweer voor de derde keer naar de wc. Ik stoot tegelijkertijd Junelle's wijn over haar mantelpakje heen en hoor haar een gilletje slaken. Ik sta er niet bij stil en ren zo snel mogelijk naar de wc. Ik haal het nog maar net en mijn maag inhoudt komt er voor de derde keer uit. En voor de derde keer voel ik dat Fenton mijn haar, dat van voor iets langer dan achter is, uit mijn gezicht houdt.

Als ik klaar ben trek ik de wc door en sta ik beverig op. Fenton geeft me een vochtig washanddoekje en dept mijn gezicht schoon.

"Ik wil dat dat mens haar mond eens houdt," zeg ik.

"Ze is inderdaad erg bemoedigend," zucht hij.

Ik lach beverig en Fenton legt het washanddoekje weg.

"Ik zal wel zeggen dat je je even terugtrekt in je coupé. Zal ik je wat eten brengen? Je hoeft het niet gelijk te eten hoor, misschien voor later dan."

"Is goed," zeg ik. Als hij weg wilt lopen leg ik even mijn hand op zijn arm. "Dank je."

Hij haalt enkel zijn schouders op en gaat terug naar Junelle, die ik vanaf hier hoor klagen over de vlek wijn op haar helderblauwe mantelpakje. Ik zal daarvoor vast nog wel de volle laag krijgen, maar op het moment kan me dat niet zo heel veel schelen.

Ik loop naar mijn coupé, die als hoofdkleuren donkergroen en bruin heeft, en laat me op het zachte bed vallen. Ik wil niet denken aan hoe het in de arena aan toe gaat. Ik wil mezelf niet inbeelden hoe ik mensen zal zien worden vermoord, of hoe ik aan mijn einde zou kunnen komen. Ik wil er niet aan denken dat thuis mijn familie en Derek zullen kunnen zien hoe ik aan mijn einde ga komen.

Pap, Nathan en Derek. Ik ben nog maar een paar uur weg, maar ik mis ze al met heel mijn hart.

Fenton klopt op mijn deur en haalt me uit mijn gedachten.

"Binnen," mompel ik.

Fenton opent de deur en houdt een overvol dienblad in zijn linkerhand. Snel neem ik het van hem over.

"Ik denk dat je straks je excuses aan Junelle moet aanbieden. Ze is niet al te blij met die wijnvlek en ze is heel belangrijk voor ons," zegt hij terwijl hij op de rand van het bed neerzakt.

"Weet ik, maar het is haar eigen schuld," zeg ik.

Hij haalt zijn schouders op en staart door het raampje naar buiten, waar bomen voorbij flitsen.

"Vertel eens over thuis," vraag ik van hem als ik in een croissantje bijt.

"Thuis..." zucht hij met een afwezige blik. En dan verteld hij. Over zijn tweelingbroertjes Chance en Cannon, zijn broer Devon, zijn zusje Maddy, zijn gammele relatie met zijn vader en zijn crush Terry. Eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat hij op een gegeven moment niet eens meer door heeft dat ik er ook ben, maar dat maakt niet uit. Ik hang aan zijn lippen totdat een Capitoolbediende verteld dat het tijd is om naar de herhaling van de boetes te kijken.

Met tegenzin doe ik wat er van me word verwacht en loop samen met Fenton naar de coupé waar een tv staat. Ik bied mijn excuses aan Junelle aan en word, al is het enigszins met tegenzin, vergeven.

Als ik één voor één de tributen voorbij zie komen, besef ik me pas waar ik het tegenop moet nemen en hoe erg ik Junelle nodig zal moeten hebben voor sponsors. Hoe belangrijk het is om goede bondgenoten te hebben.

Maar vooral besef ik dat ik thuis achter me moet laten.

* * *

**AN: Zo... de treinreis en de herhaling van de boetes. Het is niet zo langdradig, maar vind dat ik er niet echt nog iets tussen kon plakken. **

**Het volgende hoofdstuk gaat over de aankomst in het Capitool en de strijdwagens enzo, tenzij sommige het nodig vinden dat ik nog een paar treinreizen van andere tributen schrijf. **

**Vertel me wat je ervan vind en vooral wat je gedachtes over deze tributen zijn ;)**

**xxx**


	7. Aankomst Capitool en Voorbereidingsteam

_Aankomst Capitool en Voorbereidingsteam_

* * *

**D2 - Shayna Miri POV**

Ik word gewekt door het zachte geschommel van de Capitooltrein en loom open ik mijn ogen. Door het licht dat door de gordijnen heen komt kan ik zien dat de zon pas net is opgekomen en dat ik, voor mijn doen, abnormaal vroeg wakker ben geworden. Ach ja.

Ik sla de deken van me af en sta op uit het heerlijke zachte warme bed. Een droomloze slaap, was het vannacht. Ik was gisteravond veel te moe om nog door te malen over de spelen. En dat is maar goed ook. Ik zal het niet tegen zwakkelingen op moeten nemen.

Onder de maaltijd gisteravond verkondigde Zac luid wat hij allemaal met een enkel stukje touw kon doen, en voor het eerst in mijn leven was ik mijn eetlust kwijt. Dat was nog nooit gebeurd.

Oké, ik wist al dat Zac groot, sterk en gespierd is, maar niet dat hij ook nog de hersens heeft om zoveel verschillende fantasierijke martelingen te bedenken! En die fantasierijke martelingen konden worden uitgevoerd in de arena en ik wil niet bedenken op wie.

Ik schud mijn hoofd en schuifel naar de badkamer. Ik douche lekker lang en even later heb ik een gloednieuwe outfit aan. Net op tijd ben ik klaar voor het ontbijt.

Aan tafel zitten Zac en mijn mentor, Victoria Donovan, een jonge vrouw van vijfentwintig jaar met vlammend rood haar en stormachtige grijze ogen. Met perfect gemanicuurde nagels tikt ze ongeduldig op het tafelblad, en stopt als ze mij binnen ziet komen.

"Dat werd tijd," zegt ze in een harde toon. Ik kijk haar alleen maar kort ijzig aan en neem plaats aan tafel. Zonder dat iemand heeft gezegd dat ik kan beginnen met eten, leg ik verschillende broodjes en vruchten op mijn bord en doop een stuk brood in mijn mok warme chocolademelk. Zac heeft blijkbaar nog niets aangeraakt en begint nu ook pas zijn bord te vullen. Ik vraag me af wie een grotere maag heeft, hij of ik.

"Dus Shayna, wat is je strategie?" vraagt Victoria mij met een toon die duidelijk aangeeft dat ze Zac boven mij verkiest. Ik kan het haar niet kwalijk nemen. Zac zal duidelijk straks niet makkelijk uit te schakelen zijn. Maar toch... ze moet me niet gaan onderschatten.

"Iedereen zo snel mogelijk afslachten en mijn prijs claimen," zeg ik zonder op te kijken. Om nonchalant over te komen pak ik nog een broodje.

"Juist," zegt Victoria sceptisch. "Maar je bent niet de enigste die dat wil doen."

Ik haal mijn schouders op en bijt een stuk van mijn broodje af.

"En wat word je invalshoek?" vraagt ze ongeduldig. "Sterk? Nonchalant? Sexy?"

Zac lachte. "Ha! Sexy, yeah right."

Dat stak.

Mijn broodje was ineens wel erg interessant.

"Nou, Shayna? Al een idee?" vraagt Victoria geïrriteerd.

Ik knipper een paar keer voordat ik opkijk met een koude blik in mijn ogen, mijn gezicht emotieloos. "Het maakt mij niks uit."

"Mij wel, en Zac hier heeft geen moeite om iets te kiezen, dus kies, want anders doe ik het voor je." Haar blik zegt dat ik moet doen wat er van me word gevraagd, en dat zal dan ook wel het beste zijn. Sexy gaat het niet worden. Mijn groene ogen zijn daar veels te lelijk voor. Sterk... dat is duidelijk voor Zac weggelegd. Nonchalant... ach ja. Waarom niet. Beter dan sexy.

"Nonchalant dan maar," zeg ik starend naar mijn broodje.

* * *

**D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton POV**

"Thomas. Thomas!"

"Huh?" zeg ik verstrooid.

"Je moet wat eten! Het Capitool is zo goed om al dit heerlijke eten voor ons klaar te maken!" zegt mijn medetribuut Leigh in volle overtuiging.

Droog kijk ik haar aan.

"Kom op! Je hebt nog niets aangeraakt... voel je je misschien niet goed?" Haar grote bruine ogen zijn gevuld met één en al onschuldigheid. Ze meent dus serieus wat ze zegt. Hmm. Vreemd.

"O-oh. J-ja wel h-hoor," stotter ik. Inwendig beuk ik mijn hoofd tegen de tafel. Ik kan serieus geen meisje antwoorden zonder te stotteren. Leigh trekt haar wenkbrauwen op en legt een broodje op mijn bord. Ze glimlacht naar me en ik beantwoord die met mijn eigen, enigszins kleine, lach. Dat is genoeg van haar, want ze trekt haar benen op en begint aan haar warme chocolademelk te nippen. Ze blijft me aanstaren terwijl ik mijn broodje met kleine happen naar binnen werk. Alsof ze zeker wil weten dat ik niet zomaar stukjes brood onder tafel gooi of gewoon helemaal niet eet.

Er is een ongewone kalmte over mij heen gevallen, maar die verdwijnt zo snel mogelijk wanneer de begeleider van district vijf, Johnson Daniels, binnenkomt met een glas water en een flesje in zijn handen. Zijn paars geverfde haar hangt slap om zijn bleke gezicht. Leigh en ik mompelen een begroeting waar hij niet op reageert en hij ploft op de stoel naast mij neer. Zonder een woord te zeggen opent hij het flesje en gooit de rode vloeistof die erin zit in het glas water, die gelijk rood kleurt. "Hoofdpijn," mompelt hij. "Waar is jullie mentor?"

"Hij is nog aan het slapen," antwoord Leigh.

"Zijn roes aan het uitslapen," verbeter ik haar. Ze kijkt me even kort aan en kijkt weer even snel weg.

"Aan die idioot heb je ook niks," gromt Johnson. "Het zal al heel wat zijn als hij überhaupt voor de aankomst in het Capitool wakker zal zijn. Het enigste wat hij doet als het weer tijd is om mentor te spelen is meer drinken. Niet dat ik het hem kwalijk kan nemen. Ik zou gerust hetzelfde doen zou mijn carrière er niet vanaf hangen."

Niemand zegt iets. De kalmte die ik eerste voelde, heeft plaatsgemaakt voor lichte paniek. Als je niet doodgaat in de arena, ben je dat van binnen wel als je weer thuis komt.

Leigh kijkt alsof ze de Hongerspelen gewonnen heeft, als ze het Capitool ziet. Ze is niet bij het raam weg te trekken, maar dat ben ik ook niet. Ik kan moeilijk mijn ogen van de huizen afhouden. Ze zijn pimpelpaars, kanariegeel, zuurstokroze en meer geverfd. Liften schieten omhoog en omlaag in topsnelheid en de straten zijn brandschoon. Captioolmensen zijn uitgedost in de meest vreemde kledij en zwaaien enthousiast als onze tributentrein binnen komt rijden. Leigh zwaait even enthousiast terug, maar ik kan het niet opbrengen. Het enigste waar ik aan denk als ik iemand de ogen in kijk is dat ze zullen genieten van hoe ik dood zal gaan. Hoe ze zullen genieten hoe gewond ik zal raken.

Op zijn zachts gezegd word ik er kotsmisselijk van.

Ik snap werkelijk niet hoe Leigh zo oprecht vrolijk kan doen.

"Kom dan Thomas! Zwaai ook eens!" zegt ze tegen mij.

"N-nah. I-ik sta w-wel goed." Mijn hoofd zal wel rood zijn en ongemakkelijk zet ik mijn bril beter op mijn neus. Dat stomme stotteren altijd.

"Zwaaien," hoor ik opeens een diepe stem achter mij zeggen. Ik kijk om en zie onze mentor staan met een fles whisky in zijn hand. "Laat ze denken dat je het geweldig vind om hier te zijn. Er kunnen potentiëlen sponsors tussen die mensen staan. Sponsors die je leven kunnen redden."

Ik antwoord door naast Leigh te gaan staan en enthousiast te zwaaien.

* * *

**D8 - Jade Lammourgy POV**

Ik vraag me af hoe hij met zijn ego nog door de deur kan. Wat een arrogante slijmbal. En het ergste is nog dat hij zelfs de begeleidster, May Baker, naar zijn hand heeft gezet.

Ilon is de meest arrogante kwal die ik tot nu toe heb ontmoet. En dat wil héél wat zeggen.

Als we het Capitool in rijden staat hij voor het raam en blaast hij kushandjes naar Capitool mensen. Het ergste is dat de meeste vrouwen rood aanlopen. Oké, ik moet toegeven dat Ilon knap is. Héél knap, maar kom op! Het is een idioot die door zijn mannelijkheid word geleid.

Ik heb koffie nodig.

Ik trek me weg van het raam en zoek een bediende, die even later terug komt met een warme kop koffie. Sterke koffie. Thuis hebben we heel soms een slap aftreksel ervan, maar het blijft koffie en koffie zorgt voor energie, iets wat ik nu nodig heb wil ik het overleven met Ilon.

Wat ben ik blij als we aankomen op het station en ik van Ilon word weggeleid. Ik krijg mijn eigen voorbereidingsteam en word naar een prachtige badkamer geleid. Er waren godzijdank geen camera's op het station en ook geen mensen massa's. De echte entree zal vanavond zijn, als we met een strijdwagen naar binnen rijden.

Jesanna, een vrouw met glinsterende wimpers en een roze huid, trekt zonder medeleven een kam door mijn haar. "Ach, meisje. Je haar is werkelijk ontembaar! Een paar jaar terug was er een tribuut uit district negen die, hoorde ik, zo erg geklit haar had dat ze een stuk moesten wegknippen. Wegknippen! Ach ja, die arme kinderen in de districten hebben ook geen verstand van hoe ze zichzelf moeten verzorgen..." ratelt ze verder. Kinderen in de meeste districten hebben het drukker met eten vinden dan met zichzelf verzorgen, denk ik bitter. Maar ik zeg het niet, en mijn mond houden kost veel moeite. Ik vraag me af of mensen uit het Capitool wel enig idee hebben van hoe het er in de meeste districten aan toe gaat. Waarschijnlijk niet.

"Je nagels zijn helemaal afgekloven!" klaagt Ivy, de jonge vrouw die bezig is met mijn nagels. Ze heeft opmerkelijke pixie oren.

"Sorry..." mompel ik.

"Ik zet er wel nepnagels op. Hiermee kan ik niks mee doen. Hopeloos geval..." Weer houdt ik me in. Weer met moeite. Ik weet dat ze het misschien allemaal goed bedoelen, maar het steekt. Ik heb thuis geen tijd om mij over mijn uiterlijk te bekommeren en het helpt ook al niet dat ik vaak op mijn nagels bijt en dat mijn zwart krullende haar van nature ontembaar is. De enigste die haar mond houdt is Jacinda, die bezig is met mijn huid. Ik ben haar daarvoor enorm dankbaar. Ik weet niet of ik het aangekund zou hebben als ze alle drie zo zouden praten.

Na een tijdje zijn ze eindelijk met mijn haar en nagels klaar en ben ik alleen met Jacinda. Ze ziet er apart uit, maar op een leuke manier. Door haar lange zwarte haar zijn rode strepen geverfd en om haar pols zitten verschillende armbandjes in verschillende kleuren. Haar nagels zijn in dezelfde kleuren gelakt en haar kleding is er ook aan aangepast. In stilte brengt ze make-up aan op mijn gezicht.

"Je hebt mooie ogen," complimenteert ze me als ze bezig is met eyeliner aanbrengen. Ze heeft een rustige en zachte stem.

"Uhh... dank je?" zeg ik klungelig. Ik ben niet echt gewend aan complimenten, zeg maar.

"Van je moeder's kant?"

"Ja... mijn oma heeft ze ook. Mijn tweelingbroers niet. Zij hebben een licht bruine kleur ogen. Alleen de vrouwen in de familie hebben blauwgrijze ogen. Mam zegt dat..." en zo begin ik te ratelen.

Jacinda heeft het voor elkaar gekregen dat ik me enigszins op mijn gemak begin te voelen. Voor het eerst sinds ik was weggevoerd door de Capitooltrein, weg van mijn district.

* * *

**D11 - Dodar Blink POV**

"Shirt uit," beveelt Armand, een man met groen haar en gele ogen. Ik verstijf.

"Nee," zeg ik resoluut. Armand kijkt me met een strenge blik aan, die aangeeft dat ik naar hem moet luisteren, maar ik houdt voet bij stuk.

"Ga geen spelletjes met mij spelen, jongen. Shirt uit, nu!"

"Nee," zeg ik weer. Ik staar even koud terug. Leonora hoor ik achter mij diep zuchten, maar dat maakt me niet uit. Ik ga niet naar Armand luisteren. Ik wil niet dat ze mijn littekens zien.

"Jongen, laat me het niet hardhandig doen," dreigt hij.

"Het maakt me niet uit wat je doet, maar ik doe mijn shirt niet uit." Koppig blijf ik hem aankijken. Armand wenkt Leonora en Diego, de andere leden van het voorbereidingsteam, en ze pakken mijn polsen stevig vast. Ik werp ze een giftige blik, maar ze kijken me niet aan. Zoals Armand al zei, verwijderd hij mijn shirt hardhandig door de voorkant open te scheuren en de anderen verwijderen het shirt verder, totdat ik met ontbloot bovenlijf in de marmeren badkamer sta.

Achter me hoor ik Leonora een geschrokken kreetje slaken en Diego voel ik naast me verstijven. Ik kijk ze niet aan en staar als een geslagen hond naar de witmarmeren vloer. Ik wil hun medelijden niet zien. De blikken die ik krijg toegeworpen in district elf zijn al erg genoeg.

"Haal een doktor," hoor ik Armand zeggen. Diego en Leonora laten me los en verdwijnen uit de badkamer. Dat ik me ongemakkelijk voel met Armand is een understatement.

"Wie heeft je dit aangedaan?" vraagt hij me met een zachte stem. Ik bijt op mijn lip en antwoord niet. "Kom op. Die littekens en hechtingen zijn er niet zomaar."

"Het gaat je niks aan," zeg ik nors met een schorre stem. Ik hoor hem zuchten, maar blijf stug naar de vloer staren. Ik ben dan ook opgelucht als Leonora en Diego terug komen met een doktor. Ik word gelijk naar een tafel gedirigeerd en ga op mijn buik liggen. Niemand zegt iets als de doktor mijn wonden begint te verzorgen en de hechtingen in mijn zij ververst. Het enigste wat zo nu en dan de stilte doorbreekt is de doktor om te vragen hoe oud sommige wonden zijn. Als hij uiteindelijk klaar is begint mijn voorbereidingsteam met mij klaarmaken, maar het is al gauw duidelijk dat Leonora en Diego niet meer in staat zijn dat te doen. Hun handen trillen en ze zijn wit weggetrokken. Niet veel later stuurt Armand ze dan ook maar weg.

"Weet je, het leven in het Capitool is ook niet altijd even rooskleurig," zegt Armand na een tijd van stilte. Ik rol met mijn ogen en houdt mijn mond. "Mijn oom merkte het," gaat Armand verder. "Sloeg me een keer vriendschappelijk op de rug en ik kromp ineen. Schrok zich kapot toen hij mijn rug zag. Een week erna leefde ik met mijn oom en zag ik mijn vader voor het laatst. Heb je geen verdere familie?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Je bent in ieder geval nu weg daar, al zal het maar voor een tijdje zijn..." als je de arena al overleefd, voeg ik bitter aan toe in mijn hoofd. Maar doodgaan in de arena is beter dan naar huis gaan. Armand is weer stil en even later is hij klaar.

"Kom, je moet je strijdwagen kostuum aantrekken."

* * *

**AN: Oké, dit laatste stuk van Dodar voelde een beetje vaag aan, maarja, ik denk niet dat veel lezers hiervan huiselijk geweld hebben meegemaakt (hoop ik) en ik betwijfel of ze in het Capitool zoiets als Jeugdzorg hebben. **

**In elk geval, dit hoofdstuk ging nog niet over strijdwagens en alles. Heb ik expres gedaan, want anders zou het proppen worden als ik dit er ook nog in moest verwerken... dusja... **

**Laat me even weten wat je ervan vind!**

**Punten:**

**Anne - 1 punt  
Cicilia - 1 punt**

**Oja, ik zal sowieso elke zondag updaten en anders misschien meer in een week, maar sowieso elke zondag een up-date. **

**xxx**


	8. Strijdwagens

__

**Strijdwagens**

* * *

**D3 – Luc Tej POV**

Ik voel me een idioot. Ik geef verdomme licht...

"Ahh... Zo prachtig!" kiert de ontwerpster, Jody nogwat. Ik heb een zwart pak aan dat me bedenkt van mijn enkels tot mijn nek en o's en enen lichten omstebeurt groen op. Allemaal heel geweldig enzo, maar ik voel me net een lantaarnpaal. Er zijn natuurlijk wel slechtere outfits, godzijdank ben ik niet gekleed als microchip, maar ja... Ik geef licht! Inwendig kreun ik.

"Oh, zo mooi!" zucht Jody. "Kom! Je moet naar je zus!" Ze pakt mijn pols en rukt me weg van de spiegel die voor me stond en gaat op een drafje (op_ hakken_...) een aantal deuren door en duwt me in een lift. Ze drukt op een knopje en de lift vliegt omlaag. Ik kan mezelf niet weerhouden om naar buiten te kijken. De lift kijkt uit op het hele verlichte Capitool en er is zoveel om te zien! Allemaal kleuren, gekke huizen en vreemd uitgedoste mensen. Het ziet er allemaal extra vreemd uit nu het donker is. Het is moeilijk voor te stellen dat het Capitool onder dezelfde sterrenhemel ligt als district drie.

De lift stopt en Jody sleurt me nog een paar kamers en hallen door voordat we bij een grote ruimte komen. Mijn adem blijft in mijn keel stokken. De andere tributen zijn ook in de ruimte. Niet allemaal, alleen de jongenstributen. Het optutten van de meiden duurt een stuk langer en dus duurt het nog wel even voordat mijn zus Levi bij me is. Jody verkondigd dat ze de ontwerpster van Levi gaat helpen en verdwijnt. Een beetje achtergelaten sta ik langs de muur en bekijk mijn tegenstanders.

Zoals verwacht staan de beroepstributen bij elkaar. Geen verrassing. Is elk jaar zo. Voor zover ik weet is het nooit anders geweest. Beroeps hebben de meeste kans om te winnen en dit jaar hebben ze nog meer kans dan de jaren daarvoor. Ze zijn alle drie ouder dan zestien en zijn flinke spierbundels. Als het om kracht gaat is dat een enorme voorsprong.

Twee andere grote tributen die geen beroeps zijn staan in een hoek iedereen te observeren. Ik weet het niet zeker, maar dat zijn denk ik die van district zes en acht. Als ik me nou bij hun aan zou kunnen sluiten...

"Hey, broertje," hoor ik Levi's stem naast me. Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten en tover een glimlach op mijn gezicht.

"Hey. Ik zie dat ze jou ook aardig onder handen hebben genomen." Ze hebben haar dezelfde outfit als mij aangetrokken en haar zwaar opgemaakt, zodat ze er enigszins angstaanjagend uitziet, hoewel ik weet dat Levi ontzettend zachtaardig is. Haar lange ravenzwarte haar hangt wilderig om haar gezicht en in haar haar hebben ze lichtgevende groene O's en enen vastgezet. Ik herken haar nauwelijks terug.

We hebben zonder woorden besloten om niet over thuis te beginnen. Ook al houdt Levi zich groot, ik weet hoe moeilijk het voor haar is. Hoe moeilijk het voor _mij _is. Over thuis praten is gewoon te pijnlijk.

Eén voor één komen de andere meisjestributen de ruimte binnenlopen, allemaal stuk voor stuk in de meest vreemde outfits. Sommige outfits zijn niets anders dan die van de jaren daarvoor, zoals het stro kostuum van district elf, het mijnwerkers kostuum van district twaalf en het houthakkers kostuum van district zeven. Anderen springen er wel echt uit, zoals het kostuum van district vier. De meisjestribuut lijkt wel gevangen te zitten in een net. Het kronkelt van haar enkels tot aan haar nek en zorgt ervoor dat er veel huid te zien valt. Op sommige plekken is er zeewier om haar heen gewikkeld, of tenminste iets wat erop lijkt. Het meisje van district negen heeft een lange zwarte jas aan dat aan de achterkant tot haar knieën is opengespleten. Daaronder heeft ze een simpele broek en shirt aan, maar door alles bij elkaar, de kleur en de stof lijkt het eerder op gloeiend metaal als ze beweegt dan op een redelijk normale outfit. In ieder geval, op een lantaarnpaal lijken is niet het raarste hier. Ik had ook in een niets verhullend net gekleed kunnen zijn.

"Hé Levi... zullen we met iemand samenwerken in de arena?" vraag ik haar na een lange tijd van stilte, beide verzonken in eigen gedachten.

"Misschien wel handig..." verzucht ze. "Maar met wie? Wie zou ons willen hebben? En wel iemand die te vertrouwen is."

"Ik dacht aan die twee." Ik wijs naar de jongenstributen van zes en acht.

"Ik weet het niet hoor. Die van district acht denkt geloof ik dat hij geweldig is..."

Ze heeft gelijk. De jongen van district acht ziet eruit alsof hij nog nooit een maaltijd over heeft geslagen en hij is aan het flirten met zijn districtpartner, die hem duidelijk niet moet. Ze probeert hem te negeren door tegen de jongen van district zes te praten, maar het werkt niet echt. De andere jongen probeert telkens haar aandacht op hem te vestigen. Er komt een ander meisje aanlopen gekleed in een zuster outfit en zegt iets tegen de jongen van district acht en trek vervolgens zijn districtpartner bij hem weg. Het meisje ziet er duidelijk opgelucht uit.

"Inderdaad," zeg ik tegen Levi. "Dan maar niet samenwerken met die van district acht."

* * *

**D6 - Chloe Scott POV**

"Dank je! Ik dacht dat hij nooit op zou geven..." bedankt Jade, het meisje van district acht, mij.

"Ach ja. Sommige moeten het de harde manier leren," zeg ik.

Jade giechelt en steekt haar arm door de mijne. "Niet veel meiden zeggen dat hij op moet rotten. Er zijn maar weinig meisjes in mijn district die tegen hem bestand zijn. Waarvan ik er ook één ben, natuurlijk. Zelfs bij de boete was hij aan het flirten. Ik wed dat hij niet eens het naam van dat meisje wist. Maar ja, dat weet hij niet van de meeste meiden waar hij mee aanpapt. Ik heb gehoord dat hij een keer twee weken met een meisje had en haar naam niet wist. Ik kan moeilijk zeggen dat ik medelijden met dat meisje had. Ik bedoel, iedereen weet wat voor een player Ilon is..." ratelt Jade. Ik lach met haar mee en voel hoe ze mijn humeur wat opkrikt. Ik ben ongewoon humeurig geweest de laatste twee dagen. Dat is natuurlijk wel te begrijpen, maar normaal ben ik niet zo. Door Jade kom ik weer enigszins tot mezelf.

"Maar Chloe?"

"Ja?" antwoord ik.

"Heb jij al een bondgenoot?" vraagt Jade mij.

"Nee..."

"Dan heb je er vanaf nu wel één," zegt ze knipogend.

Ik moet lachen en knik richting Caleb. "En... geld dat ook voor mijn districtpartner? Ik beloof je dat hij niet zo erg als Ilon is. Hij is best oké als je zijn arrogante houding weg denkt."

"Hmm..." zucht ze. "Oké, maar ik beloof je niet dat ik me zal inhouden als hij iets fout doet."

"Is goed. Trouwens, ik zou het anders ook niet willen. Hij moet leren dat niet elk meisje hem leuk vind," lach ik.

En zo blijven we nog even praten. Ik leer al snel dat ik blij mag zijn dat Jade mijn vijand niet is, tenminste, nu nog niet. Ze vind dat er nu geen geheimen zijn wat betreft wat we kunnen. Dat betekend dus dat ik haar moet vertellen dat ik altijd al met een mes heb geoefend, maar dat ik op mijn beurt leer dat ze drukpunten weet te vinden. Dat word me pijnlijk duidelijk wanneer ze mijn duim indrukt. Mijn benen klappen dubbel en ik val zo op de grond. Verbaasd kijk ik naar mijn hand.

"Hoe doe je dat?"

Ze knipoogt. "Mijn geheim."

Ik rol met mijn ogen en Jade helpt mij overeind.

"Maar serieus, hoe werkt dat?" vraag ik nog een keer. Jade steekt haar arm weer door de mijne en we lopen weer richting Caleb en Ilon. Het is bijna tijd om op de strijdwagens te gaan staan.

"Je komt van het district waar ze medicijnen maken, dus je weet wel iets over het menselijk lichaam, niet waar?"

"Natuurlijk. Mijn ouders zijn ook nog doktors, dus het is me met de paplepel ingegoten," antwoord ik.

"Als je tegen je knie klopt, dan beweegt je onderbeen, maar daar heb je zelf geen controle over. Het werkt ongeveer hetzelfde, alleen moet je ook nog weten waar die plekken zitten. En niet alleen je spieren zijn belangrijk. Je moet ook weten waar belangrijke aders lopen. Als je de goede plek raakt, kun je er bijvoorbeeld voor zorgen dat iemands arm voor een korte periode onbruikbaar is," legt Jade uit. "Maar je kunt er natuurlijk ook echte schade mee aanrichten. Je hoeft niet altijd een wapen hebben om iemand te vermoorden..."

Er gaat een rilling over mijn rug, en voor even is Jade stil. Haar uitdrukking veranderd, maar ik kan niet zo goed plaatsen in wat. Het is maar heel even en dan is ze weer terug naar normaal.

"Maar ja... Ik hoop mijn kennis alleen te gebruiken voor tijdelijke schade," knipoogt ze.

Ik lach terug, maar het voelt nep aan. Er heeft zich een knoop in mijn maag gevormd.

We komen bij Caleb en Ilon aan, waarvan de laatste duidelijk niet mijn kant op kijkt. Ik rol mijn ogen en tik Caleb aan.

"We hebben een bondgenoot," vertel ik hem. Hij kijkt naar Jade en grijnst.

Op dat moment komen onze ontwerpers naar ons toe en dirigeren ons naar de juiste strijdwagen. Een tweespan met twee grote schimmels. We hoeven de leidsels niet vast te houden. De paarden zijn zo goed getraind dat dat niet nodig is. We klimmen op de strijdwagen en pakken zenuwachtig de voorkant vast. Ik voel me een beetje misselijk. Ik was eigenlijk niet van plan om me meteen aan te sluiten bij iemand, en geloof me, zodra Jade niet meer in staat is mij pijn te doen, ga ik er in mijn uppie vandoor. Misschien met Caleb, maar zelfs dat betwijfel ik.

"Hé Caleb, even dat je het weet; we moeten Jade te vriend houden," zeg ik tegen hem.

Hij kijkt me vragend aan.

"Geloof me nou maar," waarschuw ik hem.

Hij haalt zijn schouders op.

"Als jij het zegt."

* * *

**D9 - Riley Corba POV**

Met trillende benen sta ik op de strijdwagen. Ik hou niet van paarden. Ze zijn groot, sterk en kunnen je zo vertrappen. Waarom hebben ze in vredesnaam bedacht dat de tributen per strijdwagen moeten? En dan al die mensen nog die naar ons zwaaien. Ik moet lachen, maar dat lukt niet echt als ik nog nauwelijks op de been kan blijven. Senia, mijn districtpartner, lijkt niet erg bang te zijn, maar ze lacht en zwaait niet naar de mensen die luid juichen. Na de treinreis vraag ik me af of ze überhaupt wel in staat is emoties te tonen. Het lijkt net alsof ze me niet eens ziet. Ze heeft nog geen woord tegen me gezegd. Niet dat dat raar is of zoiets. Ik bedoel, ik word ook thuis in district negen door anderen genegeerd, maar ze geeft me de kriebels. Ik vraag me af hoeveel tributen ze zal vermoorden.

Oh god, zal ze mij vermoorden? Ik bedoel, waarom niet? Ik mag misschien haar districtpartner zijn, maar ik denk niet dat ze daar om geeft. Zou ze dat doen? Ik bedoel, me vermoorden zodra dat kan?

Mag je iemand vermoorden voor de spelen? Nee toch?

Alsof ze mijn gedachten heeft gehoord, kijkt ze me opeens recht aan. Stormachtige grijze ogen. Ik slik. Ik ben er echt geweest.

Maar ze kijkt weer weg en staart naar voren, naar de strijdwagen van district acht. Ik zucht bijna, maar houdt me in. Wil ik wel dat ze me erkend? Is het niet beter als ze me gewoon negeert?

Oh god, ik wil gewoon naar huis. Naar mijn moeder, naar mijn beste vriend Caps. Ik doe mijn best om mijn tranen in te houden, maar er rolt er toch één over mijn wang. Ik bijt op de binnenkant van mijn wang en staar naar mijn handen. Mijn knokkels zijn wit van de kracht die ik uitoefen op de voorkant van de strijdwagen. Ik voel dat Senia weer naar me kijkt, maar ik durf niet op te kijken.

"Ik zou niet instorten voor een groot publiek. Dan trek je minder sponsors," zegt ze zachtjes. Ik kijk op, maar ze kijkt weg en staart weer naar de strijdwagen voor ons. Het is alsof ze nooit gesproken heeft.

Beverig verwijder ik de traan en ga iets rechter staan. Ik volg haar voorbeeld en staar net als haar naar voren. Ze heeft wel gelijk. Slappe tributen krijgen minder vaak sponsors dan de sterkere. Dat weet iedereen.

Misschien wil ze me niet vermoorden. Maar waarom niet? Misschien ziet ze me niet als een tegenstander. Geen waardige, in ieder geval. Dat is logisch. Ik ben mager, jong en een lafaard. Zij slim, sterk en niet bang. Misschien wil ze wel een bondgenootschap met mij, maar dat lijkt me sterk. Het zou me niets verbazen als niemand met me wil samenwerken.

Maar misschien... misschien zij wel. Misschien Senia wel.

Ik moet hoop houden.

* * *

**D12 - Catharina 'Cat' Salvia Redwick POV**

Jones zijn hand houdt me nog net op de been. Eerlijk gezegd word ik een beetje misselijk van het rijden op een strijdwagen. Mijn hand voelt onnatuurlijk klein in de zijne.

Lachend zwaai ik naar de Capitool mensen die naar ons juichen. Jones doet hetzelfde. We hebben er allebei geen zin in, maar onze mentor heeft erop gestaan dat we het doen. Ik moet het kleine lieve meisje spelen en Jones de grote, sterke broer. Hij heeft duidelijk gemaakt dat hij niet met mij wil samenwerken en dat vind ik eerlijk gezegd jammer. Hij is aardig en eerlijk. Ik weet niet zo goed hoe ik het ga redden in de arena.

Ik heb wel een idee van met wie ik wil samenwerken, maar of ze dat met mij willen weet ik niet. De meisjes van district tien en elf zien er sterk en betrouwbaar uit, maar ze zullen mij er denk ik vast niet bij willen.

Jones geeft een zacht knijpje in mijn hand, en vragen kijk ik hem aan.

"Je lach," zegt hij.

Ik vraag me af wat hij bedoelt, maar dan merk ik het. Ik lach niet meer en kijk in plaats daarvan moedeloos voor me uit. Ik knipper een paar keer en probeer weer een lach op mijn gezicht te toveren, maar echt lukken wil het niet.

"Sorry..." verontschuldig ik me.

Hij lijkt even na te denken en ziet dan opeens iets in de mensenmassa.

"Kijk eens naar die vrouw daar, met die zebra strepen. Ziet dat er niet lachwekkend uit?"

Ik volg zijn blik en zie inderdaad een vrouw met zebra strepen. Het ziet er echt verschrikkelijk uit. Vanzelf begin ik te lachen.

"En die man daar, met dat geblondeerde haar en uitgevallen permanentje."

Ik volg zijn blik weer en barst in lachen uit. Het ziet er belachelijk uit. De man zijn haar lijkt ontploft te zijn en zijn gezicht is rood aangelopen van het juichen.

En zo krijgt Jones het voor elkaar dat ik de rest van de reis blijf lachen. Ik lach mensen weliswaar uit, maar dat weten zij niet. Zij denken alleen maar dat ik het geweldig vind om hier te zijn, om aan de Hongerspelen mee te doen. Maar in werkelijkheid lach ik hen uit, want ik kan niet anders dan dat. Want als ik het niet doe, kan ik alleen maar in een hoekje kruipen en me afvragen hoe ik zal worden vermoord.

We komen aan op een plein voor een groot wit gebouw met een balkon. Overal hangen beeldschermen en komen de gezichten van de tributen één voor één langs. Sommige krijgen extra veel zendtijd. Vooral district drie, vier en negen.

President Gilman houdt een toespraak en op het plein is het doodstil. Zijn diepe stem word versterkt en klinkt machtig. Ik voel het tot op mijn botten. Ik heb zijn gezicht wel vaker gezien op de kleine oude tv die we thuis hebben. Ik wist dat hij groot is en gespierd, maar in het echt is hij nog veel indrukwekkender. Hij werd president na de vijfenzeventigste Hongerspelen, na de opstand. Dat heeft denk ik veel te maken met zijn postuur. Hij lijkt net een bodybuilder. Ik heb wel verhalen over hem gehoord. Dat hij erger is dan de vorige presidenten en minder tolereert.

Ik krijg de rillingen van hem, dat is zeker.

* * *

**AN: Oké... **

**Er is wel een opstand geweest, maar niet meer dan dat. Is gewoon de kop in gedrukt. **

**Ik had werkelijk geen idee wat ik voor Riley moest typen, en dit is waar ik op kwam... ja... niet al te best dus. Beetje een paniek-momentje. **

_**Anyway, **_**vertel me wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond ;)**

**Punten (van alle keren bij elkaar): **

**Anna - 1 punt  
****Cicillia - 3 punten  
Esmai - 1 punt  
Jeroen - 3 punten  
Leakingpenholder - 1 punt  
Jade Lammourgy - 3 punten**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	9. Eerste Trainingsdag

_**Eerste Trainingsdag**_

* * *

**D1 – Elena 'Leena' Lyndie POV**

Het beste aan het Capitool is het eten dat ze hier opdienen. Ik kan alle gerechten niet eens noemen! En dat wil heel wat zeggen...

Het is ochtend, de eerste hier in het Capitool. Gister na het gebeuren met de strijdwagens kregen we onze eigen _verdieping _toegewezen. Verdieping! Ze weten wel hoe ze tributen moeten verwennen. Maar ja, dat moeten ze ook wel doen, als je bedenkt dat we voor hun ziekelijke spelletje andere tributen moeten vermoorden... Maar ik laat die gedachte mijn eetlust niet bederven. Ik heb nu nog de tijd om me vol te proppen, en daar neem ik goed gebruik van.

Mijn districtpartner daarin tegen... hij heeft het te druk met het missen van zijn blonde vriendinnetje in ons thuisdistrict om iets naar binnen te werken. Zijn brood ligt onaangeroerd op zijn porseleinen bord. Het zit me behoorlijk dwars, als je bedenkt dat ik straks met hem moet samenwerken in de beroepstroep. Ik wil liever niet doodgaan omdat hij zijn vriendinnetje te erg mist.

Andy, onze begeleider, zet zijn mok koffie neer en schraapt zijn keel.

"Hebben jullie al een idee bij welk onderdeel jullie gaan staan straks?" vraagt hij ons. Rowan antwoord niet en blijft mismoedig naar zijn handen staren.

"Niet bij messen werpen," antwoord ik Andy. "Dan weten anderen gelijk waar ik goed in ben en ik kan beter nog iets anders leren in deze drie dagen."

"Goed..." bromt onze mentor Jackson. Voor een keertje kijkt hij niet glazig voor zich uit. "Maar help Rowan een keer met messen werpen. En Rowan, ik verwacht van jou dat je Elena het één en ander over... planten... leert. Goed?"

"Best," zegt Rowan zachtjes.

De maaltijd verloopt voor de rest rustig en stil en even later sta ik met Rowan in de lift. Ik druk op de 'stop' knop en de lift komt schokkend tot stilstand. Vastbesloten draai ik me naar Rowan toe.

"Luister, je hebt nu geen tijd om mismoedig over thuis te denken, dus ik zal voorstellen dat je je houding wat gaat verbeteren," zeg ik met een harde toon. "Er zal verwacht worden dat alle beroeps samen gaan werken, en ja, jij bent ook een beroeps en dat betekend dat ik met jou zit opgescheept. Je kunt je maar beter de volle honderd procent op de spelen concentreren wil je het overleven! Als je moeilijk gaat doen in de arena zal ik niet twijfelen om je keel door te snijden. Duidelijk?"

"Duidelijk," gromt hij. Zijn blauwe ogen zijn hard geworden en kijken koud op mij neer. Onbewust leun ik iets naar achteren. "Maar ik verwacht hetzelfde van jou. Dat jij ook je best doet in de arena. Dus dat ik je kan vertrouwen dat, zolang ik mijn best doe, je niet mijn keel doorsnijd. Duidelijk?"

"Duidelijk," antwoord ik hem. Hij drukt weer op onze verdieping en de lift komt weer in beweging.

"Fijn, dan snappen we elkaar," zegt hij grimmig als de lift opengaat en hij eruit stapt. Een beetje verdoofd laat hij mij achter en in gedachten verzonken loop ik naar mijn kamer. Dat ik zijn kleine uitbarsting niet verwacht had is een understatement. Misschien is Rowan toch nog niet zo zwak als ik dacht. Zijn hele houding lijkt opeens veranderd te zijn. Zodra ik klaar was met mijn kleine speech stond hij voor me met een rechte rug en een harde uitdrukking. Hoe komt dat?

Verdraagzaamheid. Tijdens de boete werd er luid 'boe!' geroepen, maar Rowan gaf toen geen kik. Zijn vader die luid 'dat is mijn jongen' schreeuwde, leek ook al niet zo stabiel. En dan heeft hij nog een echte drijfveer. Zijn blonde vriendinnetje. Ik neem aan dat hij de spelen wil winnen om bij haar te zijn. Dus Rowan moet en heeft veel te verduren gehad.

En daar kan ik mijn voordeel mee doen. Hij lijkt niet iemand die zijn belofte niet nakomt en zal nu dus niet mij zomaar vermoorden. Bovendien kan hij me iets over planten leren. Als ik hem aan mijn kant heb, is dat al een enorm voordeel straks in de arena als er zoals altijd een beroepstroep is gevormd. Ik heb dan in ieder geval één iemand die ik kan vertrouwen.

Ik loop mijn kamer binnen en zie dat er een trainingsoutfit op mijn bed is gelegd met rugnummer 1. Ik kleed me om en bind het rugnummer op mijn rug.

Het nummer van een beroeps.

* * *

**D4 – Mayon Dade Grenton POV**

Rugnummer 4. Een rugnummer dat aangeeft dat ik automatisch bij de beroepstroep zit.

Een rugnummer dat aangeeft dat ik de eerste dag overleef. Hoop ik. Maar dat is meestal wel zo. Beroeps overleven in ieder geval het bloedbad. Hoop ik. Denk ik. Zal wel.

Verveling, verveling.

Het duurt nog even voordat de training begint en dus zak ik op de rand van mijn zachte bed neer. Wat te doen, wat te doen...

Tv.

Ik pak de afstandsbediening van mijn nachtkastje en druk de flatscreen tv aan. Reclame, nieuws over de niet-veranderende situatie van district dertien, reclame, reclame, binnenkomst strijdwagens, reclame...

Snel klik ik weer een kanaal terug en zie hoe de tributen van district één in beeld komen. Ze zijn bedekt met één of ander glitter poeder. Het ziet er mooi uit, maar de tributen lachen geforceerd. Niet dat ik ze dat kwalijk kan nemen. Ze hebben amper iets aan.

District twee is er beter dan één uitgekomen. Ze lijken een soort robot pak aan te hebben, alleen hebben de ontwerpers ervoor gezorgd dat zo min mogelijk metaal hun bedekt. De tributen kijken strak voor zich uit, maar ik zie dat de jongen, Zac Davids, goed zijn best doet om zijn spieren uit te laten komen.

District drie is verrassend. Ze vallen erg op in hun zwarte pak met lichtgroene enen en 0's. Door het haar van de meisjestribuut hebben ze dezelfde enen en 0's gezet en ze ziet er angstaanjagend uit, ook al is ze zo klein.

Dan district vier. Mijn district. Wat zat dat net-kostuum rot, maar nu ik het zo terug zie, ziet het er best goed uit. Van onze mentor moesten we, ik en Jenna, verleidelijk in de camera lachen en kushandjes blazen. Het heeft ook nog effect gehad ook.

District vijf... ik weet niet zo goed wat ik erover moet denken. Ze zijn gekleed als vlammetjes, maar het zijn eerder gewoon een pak en een jurkje in het rood. Het meisje zwaait uitbundig naar de menigte terwijl de jongen een beetje stijfjes naast haar staat.

District zes zijn verplegers. De jongen is in een lange witte jas gestoken en het meisje heeft een uitdagend verpleegsters pakje aan. De jongen lacht arrogant, maar het meisje kijkt strak voor zich uit. Ze maakt een sterke indruk, en iets zegt me dat ze dat ook is.

District zeven zijn, verbazend genoeg, als houthakkers. Ik geloof dat ze dat al 91 keer zijn geweest, net zolang als dat de spelen bestaan. De tributen hebben een gesloten uitdrukking op hun gezicht en dragen dezelfde sfeer over. Ik kan het niet goed uitleggen, maar het lijkt alsof ze één zijn. Duidelijk bondgenoten.

District acht hebben een Romeinse outfit aan en ik vraag me af wat dat met hun district te maken heeft. Ze komen er wel goed mee weg. Ze zien er allebei sterk uit. De jongen blaast kushandjes, maar het meisje kijkt strak voor zich uit. Niet hooghartig, maar ook niet zwak of zoiets.

District negen is dit jaar verrassend. Ze dragen een lange zwarte jas tot de enkels met daar onder aan jeans en een T-shirt. Het kan een redelijk normale outfit zijn, is het niet voor de kleur en de stof. Als ze bewegen, lijkt het net op gloeiend metaal. De jongen kijkt alsof hij elk moment kan overgeven, maar het meisje kijkt met een gesloten gezicht strak voor zich uit.

District tien zijn gekleed als veehouders. Niet echt bijzonder. De jongen zwaait om zich heen en lacht naar de menigte alsof hij het een eer vind om in het Capitool te mogen zijn. Het meisje doet ook een poging, maar het lukt minder goed.

District elf hebben een stro kostuum aan. De jongen kijkt strak voor zich uit en ondanks zijn kleine postuur maakt hij een sterke indruk. Het meisje daarin tegen giechelt en zwaait lieflijk naar de menigte. Ze is me eerder al opgevallen en ik weet heel zeker dat dit haar invalshoek is.

District twaalf... is verrassend genoeg gekleed als mijnwerkers. Goh. Alsof dat elk jaar niet zo is. Bij de meisjestribuut is het passend, maar niet bij de jongenstribuut. Hij ziet er veel te groot en sterk uit om uit district twaalf te komen. De meeste tributen uit dat district zijn alleen maar erg bang en mager.

"Mayon?" hoor ik mijn naam. Ik draai me om en zie Jenna in de deuropening staan. "Het is tijd."

* * *

**D7 - Kahlo Topaz POV**

Linkerarm gestrekt. Met je rechterarm de boog constant naar achter trekken tot ooghoogte. Ogen op je doel, wachten en de pijl lossen...

...precies in de linkeroog van de dummy.

Ik ontspan de boog en kijk naar de trainer. Hij staat met open mond naar de geloste pijl te staren en is wit weggetrokken. Niet slecht voor een eerste keer. Naja, eerste keer... hier dan. Weet hij veel dat ik dit elke nacht doe. Ik moet zeggen, de bogen en pijlen hier zijn een stuk beter dan die ik zelf heb gemaakt.

Quint, mijn districtpartner, staat grijnzend naast me en houdt zijn hand op. Ik geef hem de boog en een pijl uit de koker op mijn rug. Ik stap opzij en Quint stapt op mijn plek. Zijn linkervoet staat een stuk naar voren en zijn rechtervoet naar achteren. Zijn rug is recht en gefocust trekt hij de boog strak naar achteren. Zo staat hij een paar seconden en laat dan de pijl los...

...recht naast die van mij in het oog van de dummy.

Ik vraag me af hoelang de trainer die houding vol zal houden. Zijn mond is open gezakt en zijn ogen lijken niet groter te kunnen worden. De broer en zus van district drie zijn gestopt met zelf pijlen schieten en staren ons aan. Quint's scheve lach komt even naar boven en ik kan niets anders doen dan die te beantwoorden. We geven de spullen terug aan de trainer die het, nog steeds verbijsterd, aanpakt.

We lopen door naar het messen werpen. De tributen van district één zijn daar al bezig, maar ze letten niet op ons. De meisjestribuut helpt de jongen met het zuiver werpen van een mes. Zijn pogingen zijn absoluut niet slecht te noemen.

Quint en ik houden onszelf een tijdje bezig met het werpen en gaan dan naar het onderdeel camouflage. Daar is het meisje van district vijf bezig met een boomschors op haar arm te verven. Ze heeft haar blonde haar achter haar oor gestopt, maar een plukje is ontsnapt en verbergt haar ogen. In volle concentratie is ze aan het werk. Quint en ik zoeken goede kleuren verf en gaan ook bij het onderdeel zitten. Het meisje kijkt op en haar grote bruine ogen kijken me onschuldig aan. Ze lacht en het lijkt haar hele gezicht op te lichten, dat gebruind is door de zon.

"Hoi," begroet ze ons. Ik knik en ze komt wat dichterbij zitten. "Mag ik je gezicht verven? Ik kan het niet op mezelf oefenen..."

"Uhh, oké," zeg ik overrompeld. Quint trekt zijn wenkbrauwen vragend op en ik haal mijn schouders op. Het kleine meisje kiest haar kleuren uit en begint met mengen. Als ze klaar is zegt ze dat ik zo stil mogelijk moet zitten en doet ze mijn haar achter mijn oren zodat het niet in mijn gezicht hangt. Dan begint ze met haar vingers de koude verf op mijn gezicht te smeren.

"Jij bent Kahlo van district zeven, niet waar?" vraagt ze mij. "Ik ben Leigh van district vijf. En jij bent Quint?" vraagt ze aan mijn districtpartner en bondgenoot. Hij knikt en gaat verder met het beschilderen van zijn rechterhand.

"Jullie zullen wel gaan samenwerken," praat ze verder. "Als je het mij vraagt passen jullie prima bij elkaar. Ik heb jullie zien werken bij het messen werpen en pijl en boog onderdeel. Jullie zijn goed."

Ze houdt haar mond weer en gaat verder met verven tot er een bel klinkt dat aangeeft dat het lunchpauze is. Ze staat op en huppelt lachend naar de trainingsbegeleider die heeft gebeld. Ik sta op om mijn gezicht te wassen en zie naast een kommetje water met handdoeken een spiegel liggen. Nieuwsgierig pak ik het op en bekijk mijn gezicht.

Het lijkt net alsof ik een deel van een meer ben. Het is prachtig. Het lijkt net alsof de zon op me schijnt en lelies over het water drijven.

* * *

**D10 - Fenton Hendorson POV**

"Oh, ik ben echt verschrikkelijk met zwaarden," zucht Lupe.

"M-moet jij nodig z-zeggen," lacht Thomas. "Ik h-hakte bijna m-mijn hand eraf."

Ik lach met hun mee en loop met mijn dienblad richting de tafel waar de meisjestribuut van district elf zit, Kyra Auburn. Ze is me opgevallen bij messen werpen. Ze valt niet heel erg op, maar met een wapen omgaan kan ze goed en eerlijk gezegd wil ik graag dat ze mijn bondgenoot word. Als bondgenoot heb ik Thomas van district vijf die enorm slim is en mijn eigen districtpartner, Lupe, die creatief is en goed strikken kan zetten en goed is in camouflage. Ikzelf kan redelijk met messen omgaan. Nu, als Kyra zich bij ons voegt, hebben we nog iemand die wapens kan hanteren. Beroeps missen vaak hersens en andere districten vaak kracht. Nu heb ik bondgenoten die hersens hebben én kracht. Kan ik mijn voordeel mee doen.

"Mogen we aan deze tafel zitten?" vraag ik vriendelijk aan Kyra.

Ze kijkt op en glimlacht terug.

"Ja, natuurlijk."

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik Lupe en Thomas mij vragend aankijken, maar ik negeer ze en ga tegenover Kyra zitten. Het meisje staart me even met grote grijze ogen aan en begint dan weer te eten.

"Naar welk onderdeel wil je straks, Lupe?" begin ik nonchalant te praten. Ze staart me even aan, kijkt dan schuin naar Kyra en antwoord.

"Doe maar naar het plantenonderdeel. Kan nooit kwaad en misschien zijn er wat meer aanwijzingen naar in wat voor soort arena we gedumpt zullen worden."

"Ik h-hoop niet één o-of andere k-kale vlakte," kreunt Thomas. "Liever een k-koel b-bos of zoiets."

"Daar heb je nachtdieren," zegt Kyra zachtjes.

Contact.

"Maar op de vlakte kunnen beroeps je eerder zien," werp ik ertegenin.

"In een open vlakte, zoals heide, heb je meer aan pijl en boog."

Ik kijk haar aan en ze weigert weg te kijken. Ik glimlach en neem een slok van mijn vruchtensap. "Dus ik neem aan dat je daar goed mee bent?"

Ze haalt onverschillig haar schouders op en neemt een hap van haar broodje.

"Thomas!" hoor ik achter ons. Ik draai me om en zie zijn kleine districtpartner aankomen huppelen met haar dienblad. Hoe haar glas drinken daarop blijft staan is voor mij een raadsel.

"Hey L-Leigh," begroet Thomas haar. Leigh zet haar dienblad neer op de tafel en gaat naast Thomas zitten. Haar arm is onder geverfd als boomschors. Het ziet er net echt uit. Het is moeilijk te geloven dat een meisje zoals haar dat zo mooi heeft kunnen schilderen. Ik vraag me af waar ze dat heeft geleerd. Ze staart dromerig voor zich uit en kauwt op haar broodje.

Zachtjes tik ik Lupe naast me aan.

"Hoe gaat het met je maag?" vraag ik haar zachtjes. Ze lacht bleekjes en speelt met een plukje haar.

"Beter, nu ik niet heel de tijd Junelle's gezeur over de toekomst hoef aan te horen," lacht ze.

"Goed," lach ik terug.

* * *

**AN: Jup, er gebeurt niet echt iets verrassends in dit hoofdstuk en het is korter dan normaal... maarja. Zondag weer een up-date. **

**Omdat een paar mensen vonden dat er meer over de strijdwagen outfits moest worden geschreven; violá. Hier heb je je herhaling xD**

**Oja, ik wil ook alvast zeggen dat Fenton gewoon aardig is ;)**

**Dan waren er nog een paar vragen over sponseren.  
Je kunt je punten niet aan een andere gebruiker geven. Je hoeft niet alleen je eigen tribuut te helpen. Je kunt ook iemand anders sponseren en als je eigen tribuut dood is kun je ook gewoon een andere sponseren. Als je een pakketje wilt sturen zet je het gewoon in je review. Als je niet zeker weet hoeveel punten dat pakketje waard is zal ik het je laten weten. **

**Dan nu de punten:**

**Anne: 2 punten (Sorry dat ik in het vorige hoofdstuk anna schreef; zo heet mijn nichtje xD)  
Cicillia: 3 punten  
Esmai: 2 punten  
Jeroen: 3 punten  
Leakingpenholder: 6 punten  
Jade Lammourgy: 5 punten**

**Hoop dat ik al jullie vragen nu heb beantwoord ;)**

**xxx**


	10. Tweede Trainingsdag

_Tweede Trainingsdag_

* * *

**D2 - Zac Davids POV**

"Nee, je moet de lus daar doorheen halen," zegt de trainer tegen mij met een afkeurende blik. Ik geef hem een Houdt-Je-Kop-Als-Je-Weet-Wat-Goed-Voor-Je-Is blik en doe wat hij heeft gezegd. De strik is nu wel goed werkend, maar hij moet niet superieur gaan doen. Hij heeft het wel tegen een beroeps.

"Wat is het nut hiervan," grom ik tegen Shayna, mijn districtpartner die overigens wel perfect knopen kan leggen.

"Om, als we in het bos zitten, eten kunnen vangen," legt ze uit. Ik zucht gefrustreerd en kijk hoe de anderen beroeps het ervan af brengen. Rowan, Shayna, Mayon en Jenna brengen het er goed vanaf, maar Leena heeft net zoveel moeite met knopen leggen als ik. Ik snap het nut er ook niet van. We veroveren de Hoorn des Overvloed en we hebben genoeg te eten voor de hele spelen. Waarom nutteloze knopen leren?

"Oké, ik doe dit niet meer," zeg ik wanneer de volgende knoop ook al mislukt. "Ik ga wel speerwerpen of zoiets, maar geen knopen leggen." Ik gooi het stuk touw waar ik mee bezig was op de tafel en loop weg van dit onderdeel. Knopen leggen is voor watjes die niets anders kunnen.

Bij speerwerpen staan de twee tributen van district drie, maar na één blik van mij druppelen ze langzaam weg en haasten zich naar camouflage. De trainer van speerwerpen geeft mij een goede speer en ik ga stevig op de grond staan voor de dummy's. Ik wacht een paar seconden en gooi dan met volle kracht de speer door de nek van de dummy. Een rood licht geeft aan dat het een dodelijk schot is. Ik grijns. Ik had niet anders verwacht. Dit is wat ik kan. Wat ik doe. Waarvoor ik ben getraind.

Om te doden.

"Goed schot," zegt Jenna die naast me is komen staan. Ik antwoord met een grijns en vang de speer op die de trainer uit de dummy heeft getrokken. Jenna pakt een andere speer en gaat naast me staan. Tegelijkertijd gooien we de speren op de plek waar de dummy zijn lever zou moeten zitten. Het rode licht geeft weer aan dat het een dodelijk schot is, hoewel je er langzamer van dood gaat dan van een schot door de nek. Een schot door de nek zorgt er gelijk voor dat je geen adem meer kunt halen en er niet genoeg bloed naar je hoofd gaat omdat je ook door aders schiet. In de lever zit alle giftige zooi van je lichaam en je zult dus minder snel bewusteloos raken.

Ik heb wel hersenen.

Jenna en ik maken er een wedstrijdje van. Wie de beste schotten lost. Even later doet de rest van de beroeps ook mee en staan we met zijn zessen als bezetene op de dummy's te schieten. Bijna iedereen schiet zuiver en ik zie andere tributen soms angstige blikken naar ons werpen. Alleen maar beter. We zijn toch beter dan hun en dat zullen ze weten ook.

"Beter dan knopen maken," giechelt Leena. Het is de eerste keer dat ze oprecht vrolijk is en het is aanstekelijk. Zelfs Jenna zie ik een beetje lachen, terwijl zij de ijskoningin is. Wij verspreiden ons weer en Jenna en ik gaan naar het onderdeel planten. Het blijkt al snel dat het ons allebei niks interesseert en dat we er even slecht in zijn.

"Ik heb gehoord dat je vredesbewakers hebt aangevallen met je zweep," zeg ik wanneer ik bezig ben met het bestuderen van een plant die er voor zorgt dat je gaat hallucineren.

"Ja, maar ze moesten mijn zweep ook niet afpakken. Hun eigen schuld," zegt ze.

"Heeft jou vader de Hongerspelen een keer gewonnen? Je naam komt me bekent voor," vraag ik haar. Ik heb bijna alle spelen terug gezien en McCoy kwam een aantal keer naar voren.

"Klopt," zegt ze met een klein lachje. "Mijn vader heeft de spelen gewonnen, mijn tante heeft de spelen gewonnen, mijn opa heeft de spelen gewonnen. Ik ben de volgende die gaat winnen."

"Je vader... won hij door de nekken van de anderen tributen te breken met een zweep?"

"Ja. Dat is, ik bedoel was, mijn vader." Ze bijt op haar lip en begint een ander plantje te bestuderen. Ik vraag niet verder. Ik weet wel genoeg. Jenna is ervan overtuigd dat ze gaat winnen, en ik word degene die haar uit die droom gaat helpen.

Want ik ben degene die deze spelen gaat winnen en samen met Stacie, mijn vriendin, in de winnaarswijk ga wonen.

* * *

**D5 - Analeigh 'Leigh' Ross POV**

Messen werpen in een dummy is niets voor mij. Waarom in een dummy? De spelen zijn toch alleen maar acteren...

"Fenton, het lukt me echt niet," zeg ik als ik voor de vijfde keer mis werp. Hij schud lachend zijn hoofd en gaat achter mij staan. Hij geeft mij een mes aan en pakt zelf ook een mes.

"Let op mijn pols," zegt hij. Met en vloeiende beweging werpt hij het mes in de borstkas van de dummy. Een krachtig schot door simpel zijn pols de juiste manier te bewegen. "Probeer het nu ook eens."

Onzeker ga ik klaar staan en probeer dezelfde vloeiende beweging te maken. Het mes blijft net in de schouder van de dummy zitten.

"Zie je, zo moeilijk is het niet!" lacht Fenton. Ik giechel en huppel naar de dummy toe om de twee messen eruit te trekken en om de andere vijf, die langs de dummy zijn gegaan, op te halen. Ik huppel weer terug en ga weer klaar staan. Ik probeer nog een keer zoals Fenton te werpen en het mes komt in het bovenbeen van de dummy vast te zitten. Lupe pakt zelf ook wat messen en begint ook te oefenen. Haar messen blijven steviger zitten en zijn beter gemikt, maar nog steeds niet zo zuiver als Fenton's schot.

Na een tijdje oefenen halen we de messen op en leggen ze weer op de tafel waar ze horen. Gefascineerd kijk ik naar haar aparte ketting met een hemelsblauw knoopje eraan.

"Mooie ketting," complimenteer ik haar. Liefkozend speelt ze met het blauwe knoopje en lacht.

"Dank je. Je hebt zelf ook een mooie ketting."

Ik giechel en voel aan mijn eigen zilveren ketting die van mijn moeder is geweest.

"Dank je. De ketting is van mijn moeder. Als ik terug kom zal ik een mooiere voor haar kopen," lach ik. Ik zie Lupe's gezicht betrekken, maar zeg er niets van.

Ik wil de waarheid niet weten.

* * *

**D8 - Ilon Guin POV**

Als ik nog één keer iets moet leren, gooien of weet ik het, val ik flauw. Ik heb het gehad.

Met een zucht ga ik op de grond met mijn rug tegen de muur zitten en kijk depressief voor me uit. Klote spelen. Klote tributen. Idioten zijn het. Ze snappen maar niet dat ik een geweldige bondgenoot zou zijn. Ik ben knap, sterk en charmant. Dat zij dat nou niet zien...

Ik mis de meisjes van district acht. Die zijn niet zo arrogant als die Chloe Scott van district zes. Trut. Moest zonodig mijn medetribuut gisteren bij me weghalen. Ik wed dat ze gewoon jaloers is dat ik mijn medetribuut wel aandacht geef en haar niet. Dat kan niet anders.

"Mag ik naast je zitten?" zegt een meisje met een lichte stem. Ik kijk op en zie de meisjestribuut van district twaalf voor me staan. Een klein meisje met donkerrood stijl haar en lichtblauwe ogen. Absoluut niet ouder dan twaalf. Als het goed is heet ze Cat.

"Ga je gang," zucht ik. Haar gezicht licht op bij mijn woorden en ze gaat snel naast me zitten. we zijn beide stil, maar ik vind het niet erg. Het is een comfortabele stilte.

Vanuit waar ik zit heb ik goed zicht op wat de andere tributen doen. De beroeps zijn na een wedstrijdje speerwerpen weer opgesplitst bij de onderdelen planten, zwaarden en boogschieten. Een groepje andere tributen staan bij het messen werpen en Chloe staat samen met haar groepje knopen te maken. De tributen van district zeven, die praktisch altijd samen zijn, zijn bezig bij camouflage en voor de rest staan er nog wat tributen her en der verspreid.

"Moet je niet bij de groep oefenen?" vraag ik Cat.

"Nee, heb ik niet," antwoord ze vrolijk. Ik kijk haar vanuit mijn ooghoeken aan en ze kijkt lachend terug, alsof het helemaal niet erg is om geen bondgenoten te hebben. "Jij ook niet?"

Donker lach ik en kijk weer de zaal in. "Ik ook niet, nee."

"Hmm... ik denk dat ze me te klein vinden," zegt Cat in gedachten verzonken.

"Waarom ga je in de arena niet in je eentje ervandoor?" vraag ik haar. Ik heb het zelf ook al overwogen, om gewoon direct beschutting te zoeken en te wachten tot er nog maar een paar tributen over zijn.

Ze lacht bitter, en het past totaal niet bij haar met haar hartvormige gezicht en sproetjes. "Omdat ik eerlijk gezegd betwijfel of ik de volgende morgen haal."

Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel en ik weet niet zo goed wat ik moet zeggen. Cat kijkt strak voor zich uit en ik bestudeer haar. De twaalfjarige tributen hier hebben een moeilijkere tijd dan de oudere, besef ik. Hun eerste boete, en dan al gekozen worden. Een vlaag van medelijden overspoelt mij, wat vreemd is. Ik heb geen medelijden met anderen. Normaal niet, dan.

Misschien heeft zij een zusje, of meerdere. Of een oudere zus, dat kan ook. Zitten die straks voor de tv te vrezen voor hun zus of zusje? Wetend dat Cat weinig kans heeft om te overleven? Ik kan me alleen maar inbeelden hoe het zou zijn als Yuo, mijn zus, een paar jaar geleden naar de spelen zou zijn gegaan. Zal Yuo straks aan de tv gekluisterd zitten, biddend dat haar broertje het haalt?

Cat kijkt me aan en er breekt een lach op haar gezicht door. "Maar zo moet ik niet denken, toch? Kom." Ze staat op en pakt mijn hand. Ik kom overeind en het kleine meisje voor me is weer dat, een klein meisje van twaalf jaar. "Zullen we naar het onderdeel pijl en boog gaan?"

* * *

**D11 - Kyra Auburn POV**

Lucht. Ik moet frisse buitenlucht hebben.

Het is in de avond, en ik hoor eigenlijk aan het slapen te zijn, maar dat gaat niet. Mijn gedachtes weigeren me met rust te laten en dus ga ik proberen of ik op het dak kan komen. Ik heb het gevoel alsof er overal camera's hangen en ik hoop dat die er niet zijn op het dak.

Ik vind al snel de trap die ernaartoe leidt en als ik de deur naar buiten zie open ik die dankbaar. Frisse wind komt me tegemoet en gelijk voelen mijn longen een stuk vrijer. Ik adem een paar keer diep in en uit voordat ik rond kijk.

"K-Kyra," hoor ik Thomas zeggen met zijn onmiskenbare gestotter. Ik kijk rond en zie hem links van het gebouw staan bij het muurtje dat ervoor zorgt dat je niet naar beneden kan donderen. Zijn rode haar hangt piekerig om zijn gezicht dat door de maan nog bleker lijkt dan normaal.

"Hoi Thomas," begroet ik hem en ik ga naast hem staan, met mijn armen leunend op het muurtje.

"Kun j-je ook niet s-slapen?" vraagt hij mij. Ik kijk op en schud mijn hoofd.

"Te veel gedachtes. Jij?"

"Zelfde."

In stilte kijken we naar het uitzicht. Het Capitool is verlicht en overal zijn nog mensen op straat te zien, terwijl het al over tweeën is. Die mensen kunnen niet wachten tot de spelen beginnen. Ik word er misselijk van en kijk in plaats van naar het Capitool, naar de hemel. Er zijn geen fabriekswolken te zien en in plaats daarvan schijnen de sterren aan een heldere hemel met een halve maan.

"Vreemd, is het niet, dat het Capitool onder dezelfde hemel als de districten ligt?" zeg ik vanuit het niets. Thomas staart ook naar de hemel boven ons en zucht.

"Hmm. Zeker. O-Onze levens zouden b-behoorlijk anders zijn a-als we hier zouden z-zijn geboren."

"Misschien zouden wij dan elk jaar naar de Hongerspelen uitkijken," zeg ik bitter. Thomas schud zijn hoofd.

"I-ik denk het n-niet," zegt hij bitter. Ik kijk hem aan en lach zachtjes. Thomas is niet alleen maar heel verlegen, hij heeft ook een sterke wil. Dat had ik eerder nog niet door.

"Ik wil niet dood," zeg ik zachtjes.

"Ik ook niet," zegt Thomas zonder te stotteren. Zo staan we nog een tijdje in stilte en ik laat, zonder dat hij het ziet, een traan over mijn wang glijden. Dat zal de laatste zijn. Na deze nacht, zal ik sterk zijn.

Maar nu, op dit moment, nog even niet.

* * *

**AN: Ik weet het, kort hoofdstukje... maarja, deze week heb ik 2x ge-update dus het is wel oké xD**

**Punten:**

**Anne - 2 punten  
Cicillia - 4 punten  
Esmai - 2 punten  
Jeroen - 3 punten  
Leakingpenholder - 6 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 10 punten  
HungerGamesNerd - 1 punt**

**Ik heb nog een vraag: Als iemand dood gaat/word vermoord, lezen jullie dat dan liever van iemand anders zijn POV of van diegene zelf?**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	11. Scores

_Scores_

* * *

**D3 - Levi Tej POV**

"Luc, ik ben een beetje misselijk..." zeg ik zachtjes. We zitten in een ruimte naast de gymzaal en wachten tot we naar de gymzaal worden geroepen. Vandaag moeten we aan de spelmakers laten zien wat we kunnen en krijgen we een score. Een score die er voor kan zorgen dat we misschien bondgenoten kunnen krijgen. Of juist niet, natuurlijk. Niemand wilde tot nu toe met mijn broertje en mij praten, omdat we van district drie en jong zijn. Maar dat is eigenlijk geen excuus. Het twaalfjarige meisje van district vijf heeft wel bondgenoten.

"Rustig maar, Levi. Als je gewoon laat zien wat je met messen kunt, komt het wel goed," probeert hij mij gerust te stellen. Helaas werkt dat niet. Hij is even wit weggetrokken en staart intens naar de marmeren vloer.

De hoofdtrainer komt binnen en wenkt Rowan O'Neil, de jongenstribuut van district één. Hij lijkt totaal niet zenuwachtig te zijn en loopt op zijn gemak met de hoofdtrainer de gymzaal binnen. Met een klap gaat de deur achten hun dicht en er hangt een vreemde stilte in de ruimte. De meeste tributen staan alleen met hun districtpartners in plaats van met hun bondgenoten en zeggen amper iets. De enigste die wel praten, zijn de beroeps die totaal niet zenuwachtig zijn. Sommige lachen zelfs uitbundig als iemand een blijkbaar grappige opmerking maakt. Ik kan het vanaf hier niet horen, en ik denk ook niet dat ik dat zou willen. Als iemand iets 'grappigs' zegt, kijken ze meestal naar de jongere en zwakkere tributen. Telkens als Zac of Jenna mijn kant op kijkt, krijg ik spontaan rillingen en is de marmeren vloer wel erg interessant.

De beroeps hebben elk jaar altijd gestoord hoge scores, hoewel er nog nooit een twaalf is gehaald. Omdat district drie tussen de beroepsdistricten zit, is het verschil tussen onze scores en die van hen behoorlijk groot. Ik betwijfel of de spelmakers wel oog hebben voor wat wij gaan demonstreren. Misschien praten ze ongestoord door over de beroeps, of zoiets.

Na een korte tijd komt de hoofdtrainer Leena halen, de meisjestribuut van één. Er is absoluut niets van haar af te lezen en ze loopt zelfverzekerd de gymzaal binnen. Niet veel later word Zac Davids gehaald. Hij grijnst dom voor zich uit en knakt zijn knokkels om een angstaanjagende indruk achter te laten. Na zijn vertrek zijn de beroeps iets minder luidruchtig en staan op een kluitje bij elkaar. Er hangt een bedrukte sfeer in de ruimte en er word niet meer luidruchtig gelachen. De hoofdtrainer komt Shayna halen en na ongeveer tien minuten komt de hoofdtrainer mijn broertje halen, die nog steeds intens naar de vloer staart. Pas nadat ik hem een duwtje geef en hem succes wens loopt hij met hangende schouders de gymzaal binnen. Ik kruis mijn vingers voor hem en hoop dat hij het er goed vanaf brengt.

Wanneer de hoofdtrainer mij haalt, kan ik niet op diens gezicht zien of Luc het goed heeft gedaan.

Op de voorste tribune in de gymzaal zitten de spelmakers. Voor hen staat een tafel vol lekkernij en glazen wijn, die ze gulzig achterover slaan. Ze hebben nauwelijks door dat ik binnen ben en praten ongestoord verder. Alleen de hoofdspelmaker merkt mij op. Hij heft zijn glas en geeft met een knikje aan dat ik kan beginnen.

Ik pak drie messen en gooi ze richting een dummy. De eerste komt in de borst, de tweede in het bovenbeen en de derde in de schouder. Geen van alle is een dodelijk schot, maar het verzwakt je tegenstander wel heel erg.

Daarna ga ik aan de slag met een stuk touw en maak verscheidene vallen voor verschillende dieren. Als ik klaar bent verteld de hoofdspelmaker dat de tijd om is en kan ik gaan. Ik werp nog één laatste blik op de spelmakers en zie dat ze absoluut niet naar mij hebben gekeken. Ze maken de ene na de andere grap en gieten liters wijn naar binnen. Ik ben woedend. Hoe kunnen ze zomaar wijn drinken terwijl ze goed op mij moeten letten!

Ik voel me machteloos. Ik kan er niets aan doen.

Met gebalde vuisten verlaat ik de gymzaal en op een drafje ga ik terug naar de derde verdieping. Ik haast me naar Luc zijn kamer en storm naar binnen. Hij ligt met zijn rug op het bed en staart naar het plafond. Met een plof val ik naast hem neer, en we zeggen niets.

We voelen ons even machteloos.

* * *

**D6 - Caleb James Marentos POV**

"De jongenstribuut van vijf is aan de beurt," zegt Jade zachtjes. Ik draai me om en zie inderdaad dat een wit weggetrokken jongen met piekerig rood haar naar de gymzaal word geleid.

"Die zal vast wel niet heel hoog scoren," zegt Chloe. "Caleb, wat ga jij eigenlijk doen?"

Ik haal mijn schouders op.

"Gewicht heffen of zoiets. Misschien nog een paar speren werpen. Jij?"

"Messen werpen. Ik hoop dat ik in ieder geval een zeven haal. Maar ja, je score zegt niet alles." Ze heeft gelijk. Er zijn eerdere tributen geweest die lage scores haalde, en toen in de arena opeens moordmachines bleken te zijn. Ik hoop van harte dat dat soort tributen er dit jaar niet bij zitten.

"Jade, wat ga jij doen?" vraag ik.

Jade bijt op haar nagels en kijkt naar de ingang van de gymzaal, waarachtig de roodharige jongen verdween.

"Ik weet het nog niet," zucht ze. "Ik kan moeilijk de spelmakers vragen of ik mag laten zien dat ik iemand kan verlammen. Ik denk eerlijk gezegd dat daar geen vrijwilligers voor zullen zijn."

Ik wissel een blik uit met Chloe en zie dat zei hetzelfde denkt. We moeten geen vijand van Jade maken, want anders zou het wel eens heel slecht met ons kunnen aflopen. Ik heb zo het vermoeden dat Jade expres een lage score gaat halen en dan opeens in de arena laat zien dat ze echt niet het zwakke tribuutje is waarvoor de beroeps haar nemen.

Maar toch vind ik haar niet een persoon die zonder schuldgevoel iemand de keel door snijd. Ik krijg totaal geen hoogte van haar. Het ene moment is ze, net als wij allemaal, een bange tribuut en het andere moment lijkt ze een totaal ander persoon. Iemand die geen moeite heeft om alleen zichzelf te redden als het erop aankomt.

De hoofdtrainer komt het meisje van district vijf halen en ik ben de volgende die aan de beurt is. Zenuwachtig wacht ik tot ik word geroepen en probeer mezelf enigszins kalm te houden door op mijn ademhaling te letten, maar het werkt niet al te best. Als de hoofdtrainer mij komt halen gaat mijn hart alleen maar nog harder te keer.

In de gymzaal zie ik dat het merendeel van de spelmakers stomdronken is en maar overdreven hard aan het lachen zijn. De Hoofdspelmaker heft zijn glas en knikt dat ik mag beginnen. Hij heeft een rode neus en ik betwijfel of hij nog wel een zin kan vormen, maar hij lijkt minder dronken te zijn dan de spelmakers achter zich.

Met elke stap die ik zet voel ik de moed verder wegzakken totdat ik totaal geen hoop meer heb op een hoge score. Het is een wonder dat de hoofdspelmaker me nog recht aankijkt.

Zoals ik Chloe al vertelde, ga ik gewichtheffen en gooi ik een paar zware zandzakken door de zaal. Als afsluiting werp ik nog drie speren, waarvan er twee dodelijk zijn en dan is mijn tijd om. De Hoofdspelmaker geeft met een handgebaar aan dat ik kan gaan en bedompt doe ik dat ook.

Het zal me verbazen als ik geen drie zou krijgen.

* * *

**D9 - Senia Yule POV**

Zenuwachtig tik ik met mijn vingers tegen mijn been aan en staar naar de ingang van de gymzaal. De jongen van district acht is nu aan de beurt en langzaam word het stil in deze ruimte. Nadat alle beroeps weg waren, samen met hun luidruchtige gelach, bleef er een bedrukkende stilte achter en die stilte word alleen maar erger naarmate de ruimte leger word. Het is alsof de stilte luid in mijn oren schreeuwt dat ik bijna aan de beurt ben.

Riley naast me bijt verwoed op zijn nagels tot dat ze helemaal afgekloven zijn. Dan gaat hij door op zijn wang. Zijn ogen zijn waterig en ik weet bijna zeker dat hij bijna weer gaat huilen. Ik weet dat ik het hem niet kwalijk moet nemen, maar om nu altijd te huilen... en de spelen zijn nog niet eens begonnen! Ik zal me zeker weten niet zonder verzet opgeven. Riley lijkt de hoop allang opgegeven te hebben. Eerlijk gezegd zal hij het ook niet lang uithouden. Misschien een paar dagen, maar hij word hoogstwaarschijnlijk onmiddellijk bij het bloedbad vermoord. Ik kan hem nauwelijks aankijken. Het laatste dat ik wil is dat ik medelijden met hem ga krijgen en hem dan in de spelen ga helpen en dat zou heel goed mijn dood kunnen worden. Ik weet hoe het voelt om iemand door de spelen te verliezen. Ik wil dat niet nog een keer hebben. Het enigste wat ik kan doen, is koud en ongeïnteresseerd overkomen.

"Senia?" zegt Riley zachtjes. "Wat ga jij straks doen?"

Sinds ik hem tijdens de strijdwagen entree heb gezegd dat hij minder sponsors aantrekt als hij altijd huilt, durft hij mij aan te spreken.

"Messen werpen of zo," antwoord ik zo luchtig mogelijk. Ik kijk hem niet aan en blijf naar de ingang van de gymzaal kijken.

"Ik weet het nog niet. Misschien iets met camouflage en anders iets van strikken maken..." mompelt hij bijna in zichzelf. Ik begin ongeduldiger op mijn been te tikken en hoop vurig dat ik snel aan de beurt ben.

Riley houdt weer een tijdje zijn mond en het meisje van district acht word gehaald. De tijd dat we hier al zitten, heb ik gebruikt om de tributen te opserveren. Zo zag ik bijvoorbeeld ook hoe de jongen van district vier, voordat hij de gymzaal binnen ging, nog even naar het meisje van district acht keek, om daarna schuldbewust naar zijn districtpartner te kijken. Die had op haar beurt hem koud aangekeken en de jongen probeerde het goed te maken door naar haar te glimlachen. Ze was iets ontdooit, maar het was haar niet ontgaan.

De jongen van tien, Fenton, staat met een groepje bij elkaar en hij is duidelijk de leider. Hij probeerde de tributen van district vijf gerust te stellen voordat ze weg moesten, en begon daarna de rest van zijn groepje gerust te stellen. Hij is duidelijk vertrouwen aan het winnen en hij doet het goed ook. Hij heeft een groepje bij elkaar gesprokkeld die van alle markten wel thuis zijn, hoewel ik me afvraag wat het meisje van district vijf bij dat groepje doet. Toen ze de gymzaal binnen moest gaan, leek ze op het punt te staan om flauw te vallen.

Mijn gedachten worden verstoord door Riley, die me aantikt. Ik zie dat de hoofdtrainer mij wenkt en met rechte rug verlaat ik deze ruimte en loop ik de gymzaal binnen. Sommige spelmakers liggen knock-out op de tribunes, maar er zijn er nog een paar die met elkaar lachen en glazen wijn achterover slaan. Het doet me denken aan mijn vader, die nu thuis vast stomdronken aan de eettafel zit.

Ik zie dat er een soort krachtveld voor de spelmakers staat dat door een zwakke plek telkens oplicht. Ik zal vast hun aandacht niet krijgen als ik gewoon maar wat ga doen.

Ik pak een mes en voel hoe zwaar het is. Ik draai me om, draai mijn pols goed los en werp het mes soepel richting de zwakke plek. Het mes gaat dwars door het krachtveld heen en blijft in een franse kaas steken. De spelmakers die nog bij bewustzijn zijn, kijken verschrikt op en lijken een beetje te ontnuchteren. Ik maak van hun oplettendheid gebruik door nog een paar goede schotten te lossen op dummy's en het is elke keer een dodelijk schot.

Ik wacht niet tot mijn tijd voorbij is, maar draai me enkel naar hen toe, buig kort en loop met grote passen de gymzaal uit.

Achter me hoor ik nog net een wijnglas uit iemands hand vallen.

* * *

**D12 - Jones Lochtarius POV**

Ik weet niet wat een tribuut voor mij heeft gedaan, maar ik ben blij dat diegene het heeft gedaan. Ik had verwacht dat de spelmakers stomdronken op de tribunes zouden zitten, maar in plaats daarvan bestuderen ze mijn iedere beweging.

Ik heb de trainer van het onderdeel zwaard vechten gevraagd of hij mijn tegenstander wil zijn en hij staat keurig op mij te wachten. Hij gooit me een zwaard toe en we gaan beide in posities staan. Het is niet een erg lang gevecht. Ik heb hem al snel met zijn rug op de vloer met de punt van mijn zwaard op zijn keel. Ik help hem overeind en geef hem zijn zwaard terug. De Hoofdspelmaker zegt dat ik mag gaan, met een enigszins dubbele tong, en snel verlaat ik de gymzaal.

In mijn kamer verander ik snel mijn sportkleding in vrijetijdskleding. Een soepele losse broek, een zwart t-shirt, sterke combat-boots en vingerloze handschoenen.

Net als ik klaar ben, klopt er iemand op mijn deur. Ik kijk door het kijkgat en zie Jenna, het meisje van district vier, voor mijn deur staan. Ik zucht en open met tegenzin de kamerdeur.

"Hoi Jones," zegt ze verleidelijk. Onbewust zit ze aan een plukje haar te frunniken.

"Hoi," antwoord ik kortaf. Ik weet dat ik bij haar uit de buurt moet blijven en ik weet ook dat ze me goed heeft bekeken tijdens het trainen. Ik kan maar één rede bedenken waarom ze dat zou doen. En ik krijg gelijk.

"Ik heb jou zien trainen, en waarom dump je die districtpartner van je niet? We kunnen je goed in de beroepstroep gebruiken. En ik ook, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel," zegt ze knipogend.

Ik kijk haar koud aan en weet dat ze gewend is dat iedereen altijd 'ja' tegen haar zegt. Helaas voor haar ben ik niet iedereen.

"Ik dump helemaal niemand," zeg ik kortaf. "Ik voel niets voor een bondgenootschap, met helemaal niemand, trouwens. Ik dacht dat jij je oog op Mayon had?"

Ze word spontaan een beetje rood en laat haar plukje haar los. Met haar armen over elkaar geslagen kijkt ze me woedend aan. Wat zei ik? Alleen maar gewend dat iedereen als een hondje achter haar aanloopt.

"Hoe durf je! Iedereen wil in de beroepstroep!" zegt ze woedend.

Ik haal mijn schouders op.

"Ik niet."

En met dat gezegd te hebben sla ik de deur voor haar neus dicht.

* * *

Na het avondeten is het tijd om de scores te bekijken en met een zenuwachtige Cat naast me stationeer ik me op de bank. Onze mentor doet de tv aan en al snel zien we de scores voorbij komen.

De jongen van district één haalt een negen, zijn districtpartner een tien.

District twee krijgt precies dezelfde scores, alleen dan andersom.

District drie is een stuk lager. De jongen haalt een zes en het meisje een vijf.

District vier is weer hoog. Mayon haalt een acht en Jenna maar liefst een elf!

Het meisje van district vijf verbaasd me, en dat is zacht uitgedrukt. Ze haalt een zeven en ik vraag me verbluft af hoe ze dat voor elkaar heeft gekregen. Haar districtpartner haalt een vijf.

District zes haalt dit jaar gemiddelde scores. De jongen haalt een acht en het meisje een punt lagen.

District zeven daarin tegen scoort hoog. De jongen een negen en het meisje een tien.

De jongen van acht haalt een drie... en hij is zeker drie keer zo groot als het meisje van district vijf die een zeven heeft gehaald. Jade, zijn districtpartner heeft wel een goede score. Een acht.

Het meisje van district negen haalt een zes, terwijl ik meer had verwacht. De jongen haalt een vijf. Geen verrassing.

District tien scoort ook hoog. Alleen de jongen dan. Hij haalt een negen. Het meisje haalt een zes.

District elf viel te verwachten. De jongen een acht en het meisje een zeven.

En dan twaalf. Ik zie dat ik een negen heb gekregen en Cat heeft een score van vijf.

Ik kijk naast me en zie dat Cat met lege ogen naar het tv scherm kijkt waar haar foto verdwijnt.

* * *

**AN: Hoop dat het een beetje een goed hoofdstuk is ;)**

**Ik weet dat wat Senia deed erg Katniss achtig was, maar ik vond dat Senia dit gewoon moest doen. Als iemand graag wil dat ik dit stukje verander, vind ik dat geen probleem. **

**De items die je naa de tributen kunt sturen in de arena zullen na het volgende hoofdstuk in waarde omhoog gaan. Ik eg het dan nog verder uit. **

**Dan... mening over Jones, Caleb, Senia of Levi?**

**Oja, wie van de 24 tributen blijven het meest hangen?**

**Punten:**

**Anne - 3 punten  
Cicillia - 4 punten  
Esmai - 3 punten  
Jeroen - 3 punten  
Leakiingpenholder - 7 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 13 punten  
HungerGamesNerd - 2 punten**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	12. Interviews

_Interviews_

**

* * *

**

D1 - Rowan O'Neil POV

Als ik dacht dat we tot de interviews van vanavond vrij waren, had ik het goed mis. Zodra ik de douche uit kom, afgeknipte jeans en een T-shirt aantrek, klopt er iemand op de deur.

Wanneer ik de deur opentrek, zie ik Leena voor me staan.

"Goedemorgen," begroet ik haar.

"Ja, goedemorgen," zegt ze sarcastisch. "Ik dacht dat we vandaag vrij zouden hebben, maar onze begeleider heeft andere plannen."

Vragend trek ik mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog. Leena kijkt naar haar voeten en ik volg haar blik. Ze loopt op bloedrode naaldhakken.

"Ik snap werkelijk niet waarom mensen niet doorhebben hoe funest hakken voor je enkels zijn," zegt ze bitter. "In ieder geval, deze dag word besteed aan het oefenen van onze invalshoek en aan het eraf schrobben van onze huid. Ze gaan bij jou met het eraf schrobben van je huid beginnen. Als je snel bent, kun je nog net een klein ontbijtje naar binnen werken. Je voorbereidingsteam wacht daar op je."

"Oké..." zeg ik en ik loop de gang op en trek mijn kamerdeur achter mij dicht. Hoewel Leena duidelijk tegen hakken is, loopt ze erg elegant. Zou het niet zijn dat ze bij bijna elke stap zachtjes vloekt. Na haar kleine uitbarsting van op de eerste trainingsdag in de lift, zijn we bijna vriendelijk tegen elkaar.

In de ontbijtzaal staat mijn voorbereidingsteam inderdaad klaar. Leena's voorbereidingsteam komt gelijk aanhobbelen, maar Leena daarin tegen loopt naar de tafel met het buffet en pakt nog een broodje. Voor ze nog maar een hap heeft genomen, grist een vrouw met lang groen haar het uit haar handen en pakt streng haar pols beet en sleurt haar de zaal uit, met de anderen twee van het voorbereidingsteam achter haar aan lopend. Ik heb medelijden met haar, maar dat verdwijnt snel wanneer ik naar mijn eigen voorbereidingsteam kijkt. Als ik een hap neem van een zacht croissantje, kijken ze me aan alsof ik een misdaad pleeg. Het zorgt ervoor dat ik snel mijn croissantje neerleg en snel naar hen toe loop.

Even later sta ik met niets aan in een marmeren badkamer en word bestudeerd door Stephanas, Dante en Delinda. Ze hebben dat al een keer bij mij gedaan, maar het maakt het absoluut niet minder ongemakkelijk om twee mannen en een vrouw je zonder iets aan te hebben bekijken alsof je een duur beeld bent in een museum.

"Dante, maak het bad klaar en Stephanas, maak hem klaar voor de injectie," commandeert Delinda.

Injectie?

Dante en Stephanas doen wat de vrouw zegt en Delinda zelf zie ik zorgvuldig een injectienaald kiezen. Benauwd slik ik en concentreer me op wat Stephanas doet. Hij maakt mijn schouder goed schoon met een watje dat doordrenkt is met een scherp ruikende vloeistof. Als hij klaar is komt Delinda onheilspellend op me aflopen met een grote injectienaald. Ze test de injectienaald en een groene vloeistof komt eruit. Ze bekijkt mijn schouder en steekt zonder waarschuwing de injectienaald in mijn huid. Ik kan nog net op mijn onderlip bijten om het niet uit te schreeuwen. Dit is niet zomaar een lullig prikje, nee, het doet werkelijk veel pijn. Ze haalt de injectienaald weer uit mijn huid en maakt tevreden de plek waar ze geprikt heeft schoon.

"Waarvoor is dat?" zeg ik met een schorre stem. Ze kijkt me met mosgroene ogen strak aan en ik wil bijna weg deinzen, maar weerhoudt mezelf daarvan.

"Als je een baardje krijgt in de arena staat dat onverzorgd. Met deze injectie zul je daar geen last van hebben," zegt ze koeltjes. Het is logisch en enigszins ook wel beter. Ik denk niet dat er veel scheermesjes te vinden zijn in de arena.

Ze nemen me onder behandeling totdat het lunchtijd is. Al die tijd heb ik niet gezeurd of een kick gegeven, maar de prijs daarvoor is wel dat ik mijn lip heb open gebeten. Wat ben ik blij als ik in een croissantje bijt en een slok neem van mijn vers geperste sinasappelsap. Leena daarin tegen kijkt nors voor zich uit en eet alsof haar leven ervan af hangt. Ik weet niet wat haar voorbereidingsteam precies met haar heeft gedaan, maar weet wel dat ze hun kamerdeur vannacht goed op slot moeten doen.

Na de lunch word ik door mijn voorbereidingsteam en onze begeleider, Andy, naar een andere ruimte begeleid. Het heeft een hoog plafond, een wit marmeren vloer, schilderijen aan de muur, een kroonluchter en een paar fluwelen banken met een stoel ervoor. Andy gebaart dat ik op de stoel maar gaan zitten en zelf gaat hij en mijn voorbereidingsteam op de fluwelen bank ervoor zitten.

Het is tijd om me te leren hoe ik sponsors moet krijgen.

* * *

Na een kort avondmaal moeten we onze interview outfits aandoen. Van de ontwerpster krijg ik een zwarte spijkerbroek, een soepel vallend wit shirt en een nonchalant uitziend colbertje aan. Bij elkaar zie ik er sympathiek uit, precies hoe het moet zijn.

Als ik klaar ben mag ik gaan en wacht ik op Leena. Ze komt al snel aangelopen op torenhoge zilveren hakken met een zilver jurkje aan. Wanneer ze beweegt schitteren de lovertjes op de jurk als diamanten in het licht. In haar blonde haar zit een zilveren diadeem die de outfit afmaakt.

Een beetje zenuwachtig en onwennig gaat ze naast me staan.

"Klaar?" vraag ik haar.

"Voor zover dat kan," lacht ze, voor het eerst, oprecht.

* * *

**D4 - Jenna McCoy POV**

We worden in een lange rij gedirigeerd en wachten tot we één voor één het podium op moeten lopen. Ik voel me perfect op mijn gemak, in tegenstelling tot vele anderen tributen. Ik lach en kijk spottend naar de tributen die op het punt staan flauw te vallen. Zou het geen afgang zijn als dat werkelijk zou gebeuren op het podium?

Wat een heerlijke gedachte, denk ik zuchtend.

Een vrouw met een oortje in en een microfoontje bij haar mond gebaard dat we het podium op moeten. Ik recht mijn rug en loop statig met de rest van de tributen het podium op. Een zee van mensen beginnen uitzinnig te juichen en felle lichten schijnen in mijn ogen. Ik lach en kijk zwoel in de camera's, terwijl ik naar de juiste stoel loop. Alle tributen staan op een rijtje en lachen, zwaaien of kijken stoïcijns voor zich uit. Ze zijn al bezig met hun rol uit te spelen.

Caeser Flickerman gebaard met een sympathiek lachje dat de mensen rustig moeten worden. Dit jaar heeft hij een bloedrood pak aan dat schittert in het licht. Zijn lippen zijn dezelfde kleur, net als zijn oogleden en zijn haar.

De menigte bedaard enigszins en Caeser komt nu boven het gejuich uit.

"Rustig maar iedereen! We moeten natuurlijk wel de tributen horen als ze geïnterviewd worden!" zegt hij met een knipoog. Sommige mensen lachen en Caeser draait zich naar ons toe. "Ga zitten! Ga zitten!"

Ik neem plaats op de stoel en kijk zwoel naar de menigte en de camera's. Als ik een paar mannen die vlak voor het podium aankijk, zie ik dat ze rood aanlopen en ik knipoog nog extra naar hen. Sponsor me dan, wil het zeggen.

"Zullen we dan maar beginnen?" vraagt hij enthousiast. De menigte juicht weer even en Caeser gaat in zijn stoel zitten. "De eerste tribuut die eraan moet geloven is Rowan O'Neil van District één."

Rowan lacht sympathiek naar de menigte en in de camera's en loopt dan naar de stoel tegenover Caeser.

"Welkom!" zegt Caeser als hij Rowan's hand schud. "Ga zitten!"

"Dank je," zegt Rowan als hij gaat zitten.

"Zo. Nou, om te beginnen, hoe vind je het Capitool?" De menigte is doodstil geworden en de camera's zoomen in op Rowan.

"Geweldig!" Ik moet toegeven, hij is geloofwaardig. "Al die gekleurde huizen, de mode en liften!"

"Liften?" vraagt Caeser nieuwsgierig. Het gesprek gaat zo nog even verder tot Caeser naar zijn blauwe oog die hij tijdens de boete had vraagt. Rowan lijkt even van zijn stuk te zijn gebracht, maar lost het goed op door te zeggen dat hij een kleine discussie had met iemand en verder niets mankeert en dat het allemaal niet zo veel voorstelde. De menigte en Caeser lijken duidelijk onder de indruk door zijn 'moed'. En dan zijn de drie minuten om en is Leena aan de beurt.

Het hele interview door giechelt ze, heel anders dan bij de boete, toen ze alleen maar kil voor zich uit keek. Ze speelt haar rol goed en zorgt ervoor dat het overduidelijk is wat een eer het is om naar de spelen te mogen. Vrolijk verteld ze dat het eten fantastisch is.

Zac Davids daarin tegen komt over als een kille moordmachine, maar dat veranderd snel wanneer Caeser over een gevoelig onderwerp begint te praten.

"Zeg eens Zac, waarvoor wil jij deze spelen winnen?"

Zac neemt de tijd met antwoorden en de menigte lijkt nog dichter bij het podium te willen komen.

"Ik ga de spelen winnen voor Stacie," zegt Zac met volle overtuiging.

"Stacie? Je vriendin?" vraagt Caeser door. Deze keer wacht Zac niet met antwoorden.

"Jazeker," zegt hij met een grijns.

De vrouwen in de menigte zuchten hoorbaar en ik weet zeker dat Zac met dit gezegd te hebben, tonnen sponsors binnen heeft gehaald. En dat weet hij. Wanneer de tijd op is en hij weer op zijn stoel gaat zitten, zie ik hem sluw grijnzen.

Zijn districtpartner Shayna heeft als invalshoek nonchalant, hoewel ze soms niet kan verbergen dat ze enorm sarcastisch is. Ze is niet erg knap, maar de ontwerpers hebben goed hun best gedaan. Ze heeft een mosgroen jurkje aan met zilveren randen dat speels om haar heen valt. In haar gevlochten, witblonde haar zijn zilveren pinnen gestoken en haar grasgroene ogen komen goed naar voren. Haar begeleidster heeft duidelijk geprobeerd Shayna over te laten komen als een aardig, sympathiek en nederig persoon, maar Shayna is te veel zichzelf en dat werkt niet slecht voor haar. Zo zien mensen dat ze gewoon zichzelf is.

De broer en zus van district drie zijn allebei erg stil tijdens het interview. De ontwerpers hebben Levi een donker jurkje gegeven en haar zwarte haar valt wild om haar gezicht. Luc heeft zwarte jeans aan, een zwart shirt en een zwart jack, waardoor hij net iets breder lijkt dan dat hij is. Tijdens het interview strijkt hij telkens met zijn hand door zijn haar, zodat het nog warriger gaat zitten. Ze gaan als broer en zus de arena in.

En dan is Mayon aan de beurt. Met zijn verkleurde jeans, strakke shirt en leren jack lijkt hij precies de badboy die hij moet zijn. Hij knipoogt naar vrouwen op de voorste rij en lacht arrogant. Als de zoemer aangeeft dat zijn drie minuten om zijn, kijkt hij naar het publiek en zegt 'sorry dames' met een dikke knipoog en gaat weer naast me zitten. We kijken elkaar even zijdelings aan, maar dan moet ik tegenover Caeser plaatsnemen.

"Ah, weer iemand van de McCoy familie. Zeg eens, ben jij van plan om de familie traditie voort te zetten?" vraagt hij nieuwsgierig.

Ik recht mijn rug nog iets en lach verleidelijk.

"Jazeker," zeg ik met volle overtuiging. "Anders zat ik hier nu niet."

Het hele gesprek gaat over eerdere overwinningen uit de familie en als mijn tijd om is, zie ik mensen vol gezag naar mij kijken.

Precies zoals ik het wil.

* * *

**D7 - Quint Moon POV**

Een beetje ongemakkelijk zit ik op mijn stoel. Honderdduizenden mensen zijn nu naar me aan het kijken. Dat ik me daar niet prettig bij voel is een understatement. In het bos ben ik altijd alleen, en nu staren mensen me ongegeneerd aan alsof ik een bijzonder dier in een kooitje ben. Ik kan me alleen maar voorstellen hoe Thomas zich nu voelt. Bij elke vraag van Caeser stottert hij zo erg dat het een behoorlijk tijdje duurt voordat hij eigenlijk geantwoord heeft. Hij heeft niet echt een invalshoek. Hij is gewoon zichzelf, maar ik denk ook niet dat hij iemand anders zou kunnen spelen.

Thomas haalt opgelucht adem als zijn districtpartner aan de beurt is. Het meisje, Leigh, ziet bleekjes, maar doet toch een poging om in de camera's te lachen. Ze is naturel opgemaakt en heeft een pastelkleurig jurkje aan. Het schreeuwt gewoon onschuldig.

"Leigh, kan je ons vertellen hoe je een zeven hebt verdiend?" vraagt Caeser als ze de lichtere vragen hebben gehad.

"Geheim," lacht ze.

"Kun je niet een klein beetje vertellen? Bijvoorbeeld hoe je eraan gaat komen in de arena?" vraagt Caeser door.

"Het is overal," zegt ze geheimzinnig.

"Maar kun je jezelf ermee verdedigen wanneer je in levensgevaar verkeerd bij bijvoorbeeld het bloedbad?"

Leigh krijgt grote ogen en loopt rood aan.

"Hoe bedoel je, levensgevaar? Er gaat toch niemand dood?" vraagt ze bezorgd. Caeser kijkt medelevend naar het meisje, maar zegt niets. "Zeg dan iets!" zegt ze paniekerig.

"Meisje, weet je wel precies wat de Hongerspelen zijn?" vraagt Caeser ongelovig.

"Een tv-show. Wij zijn uitgekozen om daarin te acteren," zegt Leigh.

"Meisje," begint Caeser. "Het is niet geacteerd."

Leigh krijgt grote ogen en staart een tijdje versteent voor zich uit. Als het langzaam is doorgedrongen wat er straks met haar gaat gebeuren begint ze hyperventileren en kijkt naar het publiek, alsof ze verwacht dat ze zeggen dat Caeser alleen maar een grapje maakt en dat het inderdaad allemaal geacteerd is. Leigh begint zonder ophouden te trillen van top tot teen en Fenton van district tien loopt naar haar toe en pakt haar bij haar schouders beet. Leigh kijkt hem niet aan en schud haar hoofd, alsof ze niet wil geloven dat de Hongerspelen echt zijn. Het is duidelijk dat Leigh niet meer in staat is iets te zeggen. Fenton trekt haar uit de stoel en slaat een arm om haar middel. Stapje voor stapje haalt hij haar van het podium af en het publiek kijkt ontdaan naar de plek waar het tweetal van het podium is gelopen. Alsof ze niet kunnen geloven dat het meisje zo erg reageert op het nieuws dat ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk dood gaat.

Het vervuld mij met haat voor het Capitool.

De twee tributen van district zes zijn zelf nogal in de war gebracht door Leigh. Ze kunnen zich niet meer op hun rol concentreren. Caleb doet zijn best zijn rol goed uit te spelen, maar het lijkt niet op hoe Mayon het deed. Zijn districtpartner, Chloe, zegt in het hele interview niet meer dan twee woorden. Ik kan het ze absoluut niet kwalijk nemen. Hun kleding valt ook niet al te erg op. Caleb heeft iets identieks als Mayon aan en Chloe een simpel zwart jurkje. Ze zijn niet erg overtuigend.

En dan is het mijn beurt.

Ik loop vol zelfvertrouwen naar Caeser toe, schudt zijn hand en ga zitten.

"Zo, Quint. Zeg eens, waar hoop je op in de arena?" gaat Caeser van start.

"Bos," antwoord ik kort.

"Dus je bent goed met strikken of met messen of iets?" vraagt Caeser door. Ik haal enkel mijn schouders op en zie Caeser ongemakkelijk op zijn stoel verschuiven. Hij heeft door dat hij niet veel uit mij zal kijken.

"Wat mis je het meest uit je thuisdistrict? Familie? Vrienden?" veranderd de man van onderwerp.

"Vrij weinig," is mijn cryptische antwoord. Het enige wat ik mis, is het bos dat mij daar omringt. Ik heb geen familie en vrienden, en heb daar totaal geen behoefte aan.

Ik hou van stilte.

"Geen vriendinnetje?" Caeser doet behoorlijk zijn best, maar ik schud alleen mijn hoofd. Caeser schraapt zijn keel, en dan gaat gelukkig de zoemer en is mijn tijd voorbij.

Kahlo is nu aan de beurt.

* * *

**D10 - Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon POV**

Zenuwachtig strijk ik mijn jurkje glad. Soraya, mijn ontwerpster, is werkelijk geweldig! Ik heb al haar schetsen gezien en we hebben een behoorlijk tijdje staan praten. De jurk die ik nu aan heb, heb ik zelf uitgekozen en zelf nog de details uitgewerkt. In district tien is daar de mogelijkheid niet voor.

Het is een hemelsblauw jurkje met zwarte lijnen die mijn figuur volgen en over de hemelsblauwe stof lijken te kronkelen. De hakken die ik aan heb zijn ook hemelsblauw met zwarte lijnen die uitlopen in linten en om mijn enkels zijn gewikkeld. In de gaatjes in mijn oren zitten zwart blauwe ringen. De gaatjes heb ik zelf geprikt toen ik tien was. Een withete naald en een halve appel en pats, ik heb gaatjes.

Mijn hele outfit past bij mijn districtsaandenken, een helderblauwe knoop aan een ketting.

Op de stoel zit Kahlo, het meisje van district zeven. Ze is even cryptisch als Quint en Caeser krijgt niet veel uit haar. Hij is duidelijk opgelucht wanneer de zoemer gaat en Ilon Guin voor hem gaat zitten. De jongen is zo arrogant dat hij maar veels te graag over zichzelf praat. Hij blijkt een echte charmeur te zijn, maar ook veels te lui en ik weet niet of hij daar veel sponsors mee krijgt. Caeser hoeft hem niet al te veel te vragen. Ilon steekt zelf van wal.

Wanneer Ilon's districtpartner Jade voor Caeser gaat zitten, komen Fenton en Leigh weer het podium op en gaan weer op hun stoel zitten. Leigh's grote bruine ogen zijn roodomrand en ze heeft totaal geen kleur in haar gezicht. Ik zie Fenton telkens bezorgde blikken haar kant op werpen, maar Leigh staart alleen maar naar haar eigen handen.

Jade praat net als Ilon genoeg, maar niet op een vervelende manier. Ze lacht om grapjes die Caeser maakt, maar heeft daarin tegen wel een scherpe tong en kan op andere momenten een erg serieus antwoord geven. Ze maakt absoluut geen domme indruk en is prima op haar gemak.

Riley Corba, de jongenstribuut uit district negen, is daarin tegen het tegenovergestelde van Jade. Hij blijft zenuwachtig op zijn stoel verschuiven en komt soms niet helemaal uit zijn woorden. Zijn ogen gaan angstig van het publiek naar de camera's en weer terug naar Caeser. Alleen zijn jasje laat een echte indruk achter. Het is met allemaal kleine stukje metaal behangen.

Zijn districtpartner Senia heeft dezelfde leren jas aan als die ze aanhad tijdens de strijdwagens. Het is duidelijk in de smaak gevallen. Ze kijkt tijdens het hele interview koud voor zich uit, en zeker wanneer Caeser over haar familie begint. Blijkbaar heeft ze een broer en een zusje aan de Spelen verloren.

Fenton doet het prima. Hij komt charmant over en weet het publiek goed te bespelen. Niet dat ik veel anders van hem had verwacht.

Als de zoemer gaat, loop ik onvast naar Caeser toe en ga zitten. Gelukkig begint Caeser met de vraag wat ik ontzettend leuk vind, en dat is natuurlijk kleding ontwerpen. De drie minuten gaan alleen maar over ontwerpen die ik heb gemaakt, maar nooit heb kunnen uitvoeren. Het is bijna jammer als de zoemer gaat en aangeeft dat de volgende aan de beurt is.

Dodar Blink is geen onderdeurtje, blijkt al snel. Wanneer hij antwoord, doet hij dat met een scherpe tong en wanneer hij een vraag wil omzeilen, gaat hij moeiteloos over op een ander onderwerp.

Kyra doet totaal anders dan Dodar. Ze giechelt en verteld honderduit over van alles en nog wat. Caeser hoeft bij haar ook niet al te veel moeite te doen.

En dan krijgt Caeser het weer moeilijk. Jones van district twaalf doet ook al niet al te veel moeite om het publiek iets smeuïgs te geven. Hij komt wel eerlijk over, maar ook heel erg teruggetrokken. Caeser vraagt waarom hij vrijwillig naar de spelen gaat, waarop Jones antwoord dat hij 'nog iets recht te zetten had'.

De afsluiter van de avond is Cat. De ontwerpers hebben haar een jurkje aangetrokken met vleugels. Door de belichting lijkt het alsof er echte vleugels uit haar rug komen en door haar hartvormige gezicht heeft ze iets onschuldigs over zich. Ze komt vriendelijk en spontaan over en ik hoop echt voor haar dat ze in ieder geval de eerste dag overleefd. Ze heeft een soort gun factor.

Wanneer de zoemer gaat, slaak ik een zucht van verlichting.

De interviews zijn afgelopen.

* * *

**D2 - Shayna Miri POV**

Na een lange tijd nutteloos naar mijn plafond te hebben gestaard, trek ik het niet meer. Ik ga recht overeind zitten en kijk naar de wekker op het nachtkastje. De rode cijfers vertellen mij dat het inmiddels twee uur in de nacht is. Ik kreun.

Ik moet fit zijn voor morgen.

Morgen... Dan gaan we de arena in en zal ik moeten vechten voor mijn leven. Vechten voor een huis in de winnaarswijk en vechten voor een beetje respect van mijn vader.

Ik sla de warme deken van mij af en loop op blote voeten naar mijn privé badkamer. Door mijn bewegingen gaat het licht aan en ik knipper een paar keer met mijn ogen. Wanneer er geen vlekken meer in mijn zicht dansen, schuifel ik naar de porseleinen wastafel en open de koude kraan. Door een kommetje te maken met handen gooi ik het koude water in mijn gezicht. Ik zet de kraan uit en leun op de wastafel. In de spiegel zie ik mijn vermoeide gezicht. Abnormaal bleke huid. Fletse roomomrande grasgroene ogen. Slaphangend witblond haar.

Ik zie eruit alsof ik al dagen slecht slaap.

Ik word behoorlijk depressief van mijn eigen spiegelbeeld en loop daarom de badkamer maar uit. Uit de kledingkast haal ik simpele jeans, een grijs shirtje en een oversized vest. Ik ga niet moeilijk doen over een outfit. Het enigste wat ik wil is de frisse buitenlucht, zodat ik helder kan nadenken.

Ik sluip mijn kamer uit en loop zachtjes door de verlichte gangen heen. In hoekjes zie ik camera's hangen, maar dat kan me niet zoveel schelen. Met een beetje geluk laten ze me gewoon gaan. Ik zal heus wel niet de eerste tribuut zijn die midden in de nacht opzoek gaat naar het dak.

En inderdaad. De hele weg ernaartoe spreekt niemand mij aan. Zodra ik het dak op loop, voelen mijn longen een stuk ruimer en mijn hoofd een stuk leger.

Helaas ben ik niet alleen.

Er zit een slungelig figuur tegen een muurtje aan met een deken over zich heen. We kijken elkaar op hetzelfde moment aan en door het maanlicht lijken zijn ogen nog groener dan normaal.

Ik sta op het punt om mij om te draaien en terug te gaan, als ik me bedenk dat binnen camera's zijn en dit mijn laatste kans is om even terug te trekken. Om nu helemaal aan de andere kant van het dak te gaan staan is ook idioot, en dus zit er niets anders op dan bij hem te gaan zitten, hoewel ik daar vrij weinig voor voel. Ik ben immers een beroeps. Beter dan hem. Veel beter.

En toch voel ik me op het moment niet superieur. Nederig zelfs. Alsof de groene ogen die mij aanstaren meer weten.

De groene ogen waarin ik nu al een paar minuten in staar.

Ik realiseer me dat ik hem aan sta te gapen en schraap mijn keel. Ik wil wel wat zeggen, maar weet niet wat. En dus, in plaats van iets te zeggen, kom ik zijn kant op en zak naast hem op de grond neer. Hij maakt geen aanstalten om weg te gaan, dus zal het wel goed zijn.

Na daar minstens een half uur lang te hebben gezeten, krijg ik het koud en begin ik te klappertanden. De temperatuur is lekker, maar daarom heb ik het niet koud. Mijn binnenste lijkt bevroren te zijn.

Zonder een woord te zeggen pak ik de deken en trek een gedeelte om mij heen. De jongen met het piekerige rode haar kijkt mij even aan en geeft me dan vervolgens nog een beetje meer deken. Ik stop gelijk met klappertanden, nu verwarmd door de deken en zijn lichaamswarmte. Onbewust leun ik meer zijn kant op. Warmte verspreid zich over mijn gehele lichaam, maar het is anders dan wanneer mijn moeder mij vroeger knuffelde. Of toen ik hopeloos verliefd was op een jongen uit mijn thuisdistrict.

Desalniettemin voel ik me heerlijk op mijn gemak en mijn oogleden worden steeds zwaarder...

* * *

Iets schudt aan mijn schouder.

"H-hey! Word e-eens wakker!" stottert een jongen.

Loom open ik mijn ogen en kijk recht in knalgroene ogen en een gezicht vol sproeten.

"AAAHH." Geschrokken deins ik achteruit en schuif bij hem vandaan.

"Ook g-goedemorgen," zegt de jongen droog. Gedesoriënteerd kijk ik naar mijn omgeving. Ik ben op het dak en de zon komt net op, waardoor de lucht oranje en rood is gekleurd. Dan herinner ik me weer mijn nachtelijke uitstapje en herinner me dat ik op zijn schouder in slaap ben gevallen.

"Ik d-denk dat we b-beter weer terug n-naar onze kamers kunnen g-gaan. De rest z-zal straks ook w-wel wakker worden," zegt de jongen. Hij vouwt de deken netjes op en gaat staan. Hij strekt zijn hand naar mij uit, die ik dankbaar vastpak en de roodharige jongen trekt mij overeind. Slaperig rek ik mij uit en kijk hoe de jongen naar de deur loopt en die opentrekt.

"Hey!" roep ik als hij weg wil gaan. Vragend kijkt hij mij aan. "Wat is je naam?"

"T-thomas," antwoord hij.

"Ik ben Shayna," stel ik mezelf voor.

"Weet ik," zegt hij, en met een lachje trekt hij de deur achter zich dicht.

* * *

**D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton POV**

Ik ben net klaar met douchen wanneer er op mijn deur word geklopt. Met nog nat haar open ik de kamerdeur en zie Trish staan, mijn ontwerpster. Haar lange krullende blonde haar heeft ze vastgebonden in een lange staart en lichtblauwe ogen kijken mij bezorgd aan.

Gisteravond, voordat ik naar het dak ging, had ik afscheid genomen van mijn mentor en begeleider. Zij mochten niet mee naar de catacomben van de arena, waar de allerlaatste voorbereidingen op de spelen worden getroffen. Niet dat ik dat heel erg vind. Integendeel. Mijn mentor is altijd maar ladderzat en de begeleider kan alleen maar klagen over zijn hoofdpijn en district vijf. Het liefst zou ik mijn laatste uur niet met hen willen doorbrengen. Moet je jezelf eens voorstellen; de laatste woorden die ik zou kunnen horen zullen dan geklaag zijn of gesproken worden met een dubbele tong.

Trish neemt mij zonder iets te zeggen mee naar het dak, waar een hovercraft vanuit het niets verschijnt. Er komt een ladder naar beneden en stevig pak ik het vast en zet mijn voeten op de onderste sporten. Meteen lijkt het alsof ik verlamd ben. Ik kan geen vinger meer verroeren. Terwijl ik aan de ladder vastgeplakt lijk te zitten word de ladder binnen gehaald.

Ik ben nog steeds verlamd als er een man in een lange witte jas met een injectienaald op me af komt lopen. Ik krijg gelijk een flashback naar de injectie die ik heb gekregen voor het interview en voel de plek waar de naald in mijn huid is gestoken nog steeds pijnlijk prikkelen.

Deze injectie voelt niet anders. Ik bijt op de binnenkant van mijn wang, en wanneer de naald in mijn huid is gestoken proef ik de metaalachtige smaak van bloed. Zodra de man klaar is laat de ladder mij los en nieuwsgierig voel ik aan mijn bovenarm. Ik weet bijna zeker dat het een volgchip is.

Als Trish van het dak is gehaald lopen we naar een andere ruimte, waar een ontbijttafel op ons staat te wachten. Mijn maag draait zich onmiddellijk om en ik kan mezelf er net van weerhouden om te kokhalzen. De laatste paar dagen heeft Leigh constant gelet op hoe ik eet, maar nu ze er niet is, kan ik het ontbijt gewoon overslaan en dus ga ik op een leren bank zitten.

Ik vraag me af of ze zelf nog iets naar binnen heeft weten te krijgen.

Na ongeveer drie kwartier worden de ramen zwart en dat geeft aan dat we er bijna zijn. We landen al snel en met dezelfde ladder gaan Trish en ik naar de ondergrondse buis die naar de catacomben loopt. Aan de hand van instructies lopen we naar de spiksplinternieuwe Startkamer, die nog nooit is gebruikt en alleen voor mij bestemt is en zal zijn.

Ik fris me op en ga dan terug naar Trish, die inmiddels mijn outfit heeft ontvangen. Vanuit de deuropening zie ik dat ze elke stof even door haar vingers laat glijden en vervolgens haar wenkbrauwen samentrekt.

Dan pas merkt ze mij op.

"Oh, kom maar Thomas," zegt ze met een lichte stem, die niet kan verhullen dat ze bezorgd is. "Je moet je outfit aanpassen."

Ik doe wat ze zegt, en even later word ik bestudeerd door de blonde vrouw. Ik heb een beige broek en shirt aan van een dunne stof, een sjaal om mijn hoofd gewikkeld van hetzelfde materiaal, soepele leren laarzen met ribbelzolen, een riem met talloze vakjes, vingerloze handschoenen en een soort duikbril. Allemaal in verschillende tinten bruin.

Maar niets om mezelf echt warm te houden.

We moeten nog een uur wachten voordat ik de arena in moet, en dat uur doe ik niets anders dan een beetje voor me uit staren. Trish zit naast me en zegt ook niets. Pas wanneer het tijd is en ik op de metalen plaat moet gaan staan opent ze haar mond.

"Succes," zegt ze bezorgd. Ik knik en recht mijn rug. Vanboven komt een glazen buis naar beneden. De buis gaat omhoog en een paar seconde is het donker. Dan voel ik dat de metalen plaat me de buis uit duwt, naar buiten. Fel zonlicht schijnt in mijn ogen en warme lucht waait in mijn gezicht.

En dan hoor ik Claudius Templesmith's stem door de arena galmen.

"Dames en heren, de eenennegentigste Hongerspelen zijn begonnen!"

* * *

**AN: JAA! Ik heb weer internet! **

**Omdat deze up-date zo lang duurde, heb ik er 2 POV's bij gedaan (A)**

**Eerst zal ik even het nieuwe sponsorsysteem uitleggen. Het is niet heel anders, alleen ik geef minder punten uit en de items zijn duurder**

**Wie reviewed: 1 punt  
Wie een idee instuurd: 2 punten  
Wie goede kritiek geeft: 3 punten **

**9 - Beetje water, stukje brood, verband  
17 - Een mes, warme maaltijd, first-aid-kit  
25 - De luxere wapens  
33 - Capitool items**

**Anne - 3 punten  
Cicillia - 9 punten  
Esmai - 6 punten  
Jeroen - 4 punten  
Leakingpenholder - 10 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 16 punten  
HungerGamesNerd - 3 punten  
Fifidear - 1 punt**

**Dan nog een paar vragen:**

**- Wat voor arena denken jullie dat het is?  
- Wie is je absolute favoriet en moet het bloedbad overleven? (denk niet gelijk aan je eigen tribuut)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**

**P.S. Deze zondag wel weer gewoon een up-date ;)**


	13. Bloedbad

_Bloedbad_

* * *

**D8 - Jade Lammourgy POV**

Zodra ik de warme lucht in mijn gezicht voel waaien en fel zonlicht in mijn ogen schijnt, weet ik waar we zijn.

In een woestijn.

We staan met zijn allen in een enorme cirkel op heuvels zand om de Hoorn des Overvloeds die heuvelafwaarts is. Maar in plaats van gevuld te zijn, zit er niks in. Gedesoriënteerd kijk ik rond. Ik zie meerdere tributen verbaasd naar de Hoorn kijken. De tributen die tegenover me zouden moeten staan, kan ik niet zien door het zand dat telkens opwaait. Godzijdank kan dat zand niet in mijn ogen komen. Het word tegengehouden door de duikbril.

En als bijna de zoemer gaat en de zestig seconden voorbij zijn, zie ik waar alle spullen verborgen liggen.

Onder het zand.

Zodra de mijnen gede-activeerd zijn ren ik zo hard als ik kan naar de plek waar ik wat zag blinken. Ik ben zeker niet de sloomste, maar word tegengewerkt door het zand. Ik moet goed opletten dat ik niet over mijn eigen voeten struikel. Zo goed zelfs, dat het even duurt voordat ik doorheb dat er iemand achter mij rent. Ik durf niet om te kijken en dwing mijn voeten om sneller te rennen.

Ik bereik de plek waar ik wat had zien blinken en zak op mijn knieën neer. Als een gek begin ik te graven en niet veel later voel ik het heft van een mes. In het zand zitten vier scherpe messen verborgen die goed van pas zullen komen. Ik sta weer op om nog wat verder te zoeken, maar val met een plof neer.

Paniekerig besef ik dat iemand mijn enkel vast heeft.

Met een ruk draai ik me om en ben klaar om een mes in die persoon te steken, maar kan mezelf nog net stoppen.

Caleb heeft mij vast.

"Wat doe je, idioot!" sis ik tegen hem, bang dat ik word gehoord.

"Ik moest zeker weten dat jij het was," zegt hij en laat me los. We trekken elkaar overeind en Caleb zoekt de grond weer af naar eventuele bruikbare dingen.

En dan hoor ik het. Een schreeuw met pure angst erin en ben ik me weer bewust van het feit dat ik elk moment kan worden vermoord. Caleb daarin tegen is alweer bezig met iets opgraven en gaat stug door. Ik wil hem overeind trekken, maar hij weigert.

"Verdomme, als ik door jou dood ga..." zeg ik dreigend. Ik krijg hem met geen mogelijkheid overeind en spot dan een zwarte rugzak. Hij ligt een paar meten verderop en ik zie niemand. Ik waag het erop.

Ik slinger de tas op mijn rug, berg de messen op in een zijvakje en draai me om, terug naar Caleb.

Versteend blijf ik staan. Een enorme Beroeps steekt een speer door zijn rug en Caleb's bloed kleurt het zand om hem heen rood. In een waas van woede stort ik mezelf op de Beroeps en raak hem waar ik hem raken kan. Ik krijg zelf ook klappen, maar dat maakt me niet uit. Zijn linkerarm hangt levenloos langs zijn lichaam en als ik hem bij zijn keel raak, raakt hij bewusteloos. Ik ruk me los uit zijn nu slappe greep op mijn arm en ren naar Caleb toe. Ik heb nauwelijks door dat iets warms en plakkerigs langs mijn kin en keel naar beneden glijd.

Ik draai Caleb op zijn zij en kijk in zijn levenloze donkerbruine ogen. Een raar geluidje welt op uit mijn keel, een mengeling tussen een kreetje en een snik. Ik ruk de speer uit zijn rug, haal de duikbril van zijn gezicht en sluit zachtjes Caleb's ogen.

Alsof de duivel me op de hielen zit, ren ik weg van deze plek, terug naar waar ik vandaan kwam.

Even later hoor ik nog een paar voeten naast me rennen en zie dan Chloe's lichtblonde haar.

"Waar is Caleb?" schreeuwt ze.

"Dood!" antwoord ik. Haar ogen worden rond en ze struikelt. Snel krabbelt ze weer op en rent weer door. Voor ons doemen bergen op, nog hoger door bomen. Groene bomen.

Ik ren zonder moeite. Verbaasd kijk ik naar de grond en zie zowaar gras onder mijn voeten. Ik rem af en kom tot stilstand. Chloe doet hetzelfde en kijkt naar de omgeving. Voor ons zijn groene bergen, om ons heen een vlakte met enkele struikjes en dor gras. Achter ons de woestijn met cactussen en weer daarachter alleen maar rotsen.

En met een schok besef ik me dat we zo snel mogelijk op zoek moeten gaan naar water.

* * *

**D7 - Kahlo Topaz POV**

Gelijk nadat ik door heb dat ik in een woestijn ben, weet ik dat de spullen begraven liggen. Ik heb nog ruim de tijd om rond te kijken om te bepalen in welke richting ik straks ga rennen. Die keuze is snel gemaakt wanneer ik de groene bergen zie.

Aan mijn linkerkant staat de jongen van district twaalf en aan mijn rechterkant het meisje dat gisteren helemaal instortte tijdens de interviews. Ze ziet erg bleek, maar ik besteed er verder geen aandacht aan. Ik weet vrij zeker dat ze me beide niet aan zullen vallen en dat ik ongestoord naar de koker vol pijlen en een boog kan rennen, dicht bij de Hoorn. Zodra de zoemer gaat sprint ik dan ook naar voren. Het losse zand werkt mij enorm tegen, maar dat is hetzelfde bij de andere tributen.

Als ik bij de koker en boog kom, slinger ik de koker op mijn rug en houdt de boog met pijl gespannen. Ik draai om mijn as en probeer te bepalen waar Quint is.

En dan zie ik hem. Hij is niet ver van mij vandaan en graaft wat uit de grond. Hij ziet niet wat achter hem gebeurd, maar ik wel.

"QUINT!" gil ik als ik een beroeps op hem af zie rennen. Hij draait zich om, maar heeft geen wapen in zijn handen.

Maar hij hoeft zich ook niet meer te verdedigen. De beroeps zakt in elkaar en valt met zijn gezicht in het zand. Uit zijn nek steekt een pijl.

De pijl die ik net nog vast had. Ik had niet eens door dat ik schoot.

Quint gaat verder met graven en haalt een dodelijk uitziende bijl uit de grond. Met lange passen rent hij naar me toe met zijn bijl stevig in zijn hand geklemd.

"Naar de bergen?" vraagt hij. Ik knik en hoef verder niets te zeggen. Op ons allerhardst beginnen we te rennen en ontwijken we andere tributen, levend of dood. Het is een luguber zicht.

We komen al snel op een grasvlakte en ik voel hoe droog mijn mond eigenlijk is. Onder het rennen kijk ik of ik dieren zie, maar ze lijken allemaal verdwenen te zijn. Of dood. Uit de aarde zien we vaak genoeg een bot steken. Ik word er misselijk van. Ik ben gewend om te doden, maar dan het doden van dieren. Ik moet niet denken aan de tributen die nog bij de Hoorn liggen.

Een stuk voor ons zien we nog twee tributen rennen. Aan het haar van de tribuut rechts kan ik zien dat het Jade van district acht is. Die ga ik liever uit de weg.

Quint en ik veranderen van richting, iets meer links. Wanneer we de eerste groene boom hebben gepasseerd, lijkt het alsof we door een barrière heen rennen. De lucht veranderd in één klap van droog naar vochtig. Het gras onder onze voeten is niet langer dor, maar groeit volop. Pas als we uit het zicht worden onttrokken door de bomen, gaan we over op een normale looppas. De lichte stof van mijn shirt plakt tegen mijn huid aan en de sjaal is nu een belemmering. Quint en ik wikkelen de sjaal van onze hoofden en binden die om onze middel. De duikbril doe ik niet weg. Ik verplaats die alleen maar iets omhoog zodat ik weer normaal zicht heb.

"En nu?" zegt Quint. "Op zoek naar water en een slaapplek?"

"Klinkt als een plan," antwoord ik. We staan in het midden van een dichtbegroeid gebied. De bemoste bomen zijn veel groter dan die in district acht en torenen hoog boven ons uit. Lianen hangen overal en op de grond zijn varens zo groot als dat ik zelf ben. Vreemde paarse bloemen groeien tegen de bomen aan. Ik heb ze nog nooit gezien en ook niet bij de training die we in het Capitool hebben gekregen. Uit voorzorg ontwijken we de vreemde bloemen. Je weet maar nooit. Er zijn genoeg spelen geweest waarbij de tributen dood gaan aan het aanraken of eten van een vreemde plant of bes.

Quint en ik ploegen ons een weg door het dichtbegroeide gebied. Dat duurt langer dan normaal, omdat Quint en ik hebben besloten niets weg te hakken. Dan kan je net zo goed pijlen op de bomen tekenen voor de andere tributen.

Quint en ik lopen in stilte. Onze voeten maken weinig geluid, beide gewend geluidloos door de bossen te lopen thuis in district zeven. Onderweg plukken we fruit en kruiden waarvan we zeker weten dat ze niet giftig zijn. De vakjes op de riemen zijn al gouw gevuld.

Helaas hebben we nog steeds geen water. Mijn tong is zo droog als papier en mijn lippen zijn gebarsten. Uitdrogen gebeurd hier erg snel.

"Misschien moeten we wachten tot het begint te schemeren en dan de dieren volgen," stel ik voor. Quint denk even na en kijkt door het dak van takken door naar de lucht.

"Als we al dieren kunnen vinden."

* * *

**D10 - Fenton Henderson POV**

Terwijl ik wacht tot de zestig seconden voorbij zijn, zoek ik mijn bondgenoten. Thomas en Leigh staan het dichts bij mij in de buurt en met een hoofdknik maak ik Thomas duidelijk dat hij Leigh hier zo snel mogelijk vandaan moet loodsen. Hij snapt de opdracht en gaat klaar staan. Kyra staat zes mensen verder en ziet me niet. Ze staart gefocust naar een plek in het zand waar om de zoveel seconden iets blinkt in de felle zon. Lupe kan ik helemaal al niet vinden. Het opwaaiende zand functioneert als een soort gordijn en maakt het dus onmogelijk om te zien welke tributen er direct tegenover mij op hun ijzeren platen staan.

De zoemer gaat. Ik sprint direct naar voren naar een groene zak en gris die van de grond. Ik heb weinig moeite met het zand en ren door, naar Kyra toe. Die heeft inmiddels een paar messen opgegraven en ziet Lupe, die een beetje verloren rond staat te kijken, op zoek naar haar bondgenoten.

Wat ze niet ziet, is dat Zac Davids van district twee zijn speer haar richting op gooit, wanneer ze Lupe's kant op rent. De speer doorboord haar zij en met een smak valt ze op de grond. Zac grijnst tevreden en rent dan vervolgens naar een andere tribuut die iets aan het opgraven is. Ik besteed er nauwelijks aandacht aan en sprint naar Kyra toe. Ik val op mijn knieën, draai haar op haar rug en onvast kijkt ze me met haar grijze ogen met blauwe vlekjes. Geluidloos vallen er tranen van haar gezicht op het zand en vermengen zich met haar bloed.

"Papa..." fluistert ze, en voor de laatste keer ademt ze uit, met haar ogen naar de hemel gericht. Ik sluit haar ogen en onderdruk een snik.

Ik moet hier zo snel mogelijk vandaan zijn. Ik sta op en pakt Lupe's pols, die met grote ogen naar Kyra staart.

"Kom..." zeg ik en zachtjes trek ik Lupe van Kyra vandaan. Ze scheurt haar blik los en kijkt me met grote blauwe ogen aan, gevuld met verdriet. Ze lijkt weer enigszins bij te komen van de schok en begint te rennen. Ik trek haar mee in de richting waar ik Leigh en Thomas voor het laatst heb gezien. Ik negeer wat ik om me heen zie en concentreer me alleen maar op het rennen.

Totdat ik Thomas geknield op de grond vind met het levenloze lichaam van Leigh in zijn armen. Jammerend strijkt hij haar blonde haar uit haar gezicht en wiegt haar zachtjes heen en weer.

Wanneer ik een hand op zijn schouder leg, lijkt hij te ontwaken.

"Jenna... z-ze.. ze... was eerder b-bij Leigh d-dan ik...e-en voor ik h-het wist h-had ze L-leigh's nek g-gebroken..." zegt hij.

"Sluit haar ogen maar. We moeten verder," zeg ik zachtjes. Thomas knikt en doe wat ik zeg. Zachtjes legt hij Leigh op het zand en sluit haar ogen. Bevend staat hij op en wrijft met de rug van zijn hand in zijn ogen. Lupe pakt zijn hand en trekt hem van haar vandaan.

Met zijn drieën beginnen we weer te rennen, op weg naar de groene bergen. Lupe sleept Thomas mee en op mijn beurt sleep ik haar weer mee. We kijken allen niet om, maar staren alleen maar naar voren.

We moeten de bergen halen.

* * *

**D3 - Luc Tej POV**

Ik kan Levi maar niet vinden. In paniek gaat mijn blik voor de derde keer langs de tributen op de ijzeren platen die ik wel kan zien. Het enigste wat ik wil is Levi vinden en zo snel mogelijk hier vandaan rennen. Ik wil mijn leven liever niet riskeren voor zwaarden of iets. Zolang ik Levi maar bij me heb.

De zoemer gaat en de mijnen worden gede-activeerd. Ik zit absoluut in een verschrikkelijke positie. Aan mijn beide kanten staan beroeps, die nu als idioten naar een plek dichtbij de Hoorn rennen.

Maar aan stilstaan heb ik ook niets, en dus zet ik het op een rennen. Ik mag dan niet al te sterk zijn, rennen kan ik wel. Ik ontwijk tributen die fanatiek aan het graven zijn en blijf doorrennen. Ik moet Levi vinden.

En dan zie ik haar. Ze staat een beetje verloren op haar ijzeren plaat en lijkt in paniek te zijn. Ik durf haar naam niet te roepen, bang dat een beroeps me dan hoort. Helaas denkt ze daar zelf niet aan als ze me ziet.

"LUC!" gilt ze. Ik sprint extra hard en bereik haar net voordat ze mijn naam weer wil gillen. Met mijn hand op haar mond houdt ik haar tegen.

"Stil, Levi!" sis ik. "We moeten niet gehoord worden!" Ze knikt met grote ogen en ik verwijder mijn hand van haar mond. Ik pak haar klamme hand en trek haar weg, op weg naar rotsen. Het bos redden we nooit en dit is onze enigste kans.

Het zand veranderd langzaam in een harde ondergrond en de zon brand ongenadig op onze hoofden, maar niemand volgt ons, godzijdank. De weg word steeds steiler en de rotsen steeds groter. In gedachten bedank ik degene die ervoor heeft gezorgd dat we vingerloze handschoenen hebben. Zo hebben we meer grip en haal ik mijn handen niet open.

Verbazend genoeg kan Levi goed klimmen. Ze is veel sneller als mij en moet telkens op mij wachten. Ik wil me verontschuldigen, maar dat staat onmannelijk en dus doe ik het niet. Ik heb mijn trots natuurlijk.

Na een tijdje geklommen te hebben, kunnen we de woestijn niet eens meer zien en vind Levi een soort grot. Op onze hoede sluipen we naar binnen. Het is pikdonker, ook al schijnt de zon fel. Doordat de zon hier niet kan komen is de temperatuur veel lager.

"Kijk!" roept Levi als we wat verder lopen. "Kalkstenen!" Enthousiast pakt ze er één en begint op de muur te tekenen. Ik schud mijn hoofd en kan moeilijk een lach onderdrukken. Nog maar net zag ze hoe mensen vermoord werden, en nu staat ze lachend op de muur te tekenen. Ik weet heel goed dat ze dit als afleiding doet en vind dat prima. Zo hoeven we niet aan net te denken.

Ik ontdek al snel dat de grot een soort grote gang is. Naarmate ik verder naar beneden loop kom ik erachter dat dit duidelijk door mensen is gemaakt. Er is zelfs een trap uitgehouwen. Ik roep Levi en samen lopen we verder. Als we al meer dan een uur aan het lopen zijn, zie ik licht.

Er groeien lichtgevende paarse bloemen op de muur en iedereen weet dat bloemen water nodig hebben om te leven.

"Bloemen..." zegt Levi. "Er is hier water in de buurt."

We beginnen flink door te lopen. We hebben allebei dorst gekregen en snakken naar wat water. We horen in de verte wat druppen en ruiken zoet water. Als we hier water en voedsel kunnen vinden, hoeven we ons alleen maar schuil te houden totdat er nog maar één of twee tributen over zijn.

Eindelijk zien we een soort meertje. We rennen ernaartoe en zakken op onze knieën aan de rand neer. De lichtgevende bloemen bedekken ook de bodem van het meer en gloeien in het donker. Maar dat is niet het enigste wat er in het meer zit. Vreemde blauwige vissen zwemmen op de bodem rond, niet groter dan mijn handen.

"Kunnen we ze eten, denk je?" vraag ik aan Levi. Het licht van de bloemen werpt een vreemde gloed op haar gezicht. Ze heeft iets wilds over zich met haar lange zwarte haar, grote bruine ogen en zandveeg op haar wang.

"Weet ik niet," zucht ze. "Maar het is misschien het enige voedsel dat hier te vinden is."

Ik haal een hand door mijn haar en kijk naar het heldere water. Als het te drinken is, en wij het niet doen, zal het zonde zijn. Er zal heus niet nog een andere waterbron hier te vinden zijn. Hetzelfde geldt voor de blauwige vissen.

We moeten het proberen.

* * *

**D12 - Catharina 'Cat' Salvia Redwick POV**

Zenuwachtig zit ik aan mijn nagels en kijk naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds. De spullen liggen onder het zand, heb ik al snel door en een paar meter van mij vandaan zie ik een bruine tas liggen met een veldfles eraan. Gevuld, hoop ik. Als ik die tas heb, ren ik zo snel mogelijk hier vandaan. Het liefst naar het bos, maar dat zit er niet in. De bescherming van de rotsen is veel dichterbij en als ik een veldfles heb, hoef ik niet constant op zoek naar water. Bovendien zal bijna iedereen richting van de bergen gaan.

De zoemer gaat en ik sprint naar voren. Ik slinger de bruine tas op mijn rug en durf nog even om mij heen te kijken. Daar, een paar meter verderop, graaft Ilon in zijn eentje. Ik sprint naar hem toe en zak naast hem neer en begin even fanatiek mee te graven.

"Cat! Je moet rennen!" zegt hij als hij me opmerkt. Ik schud mijn hoofd en blijf de drietand en net opgraven. Als ik het net uit het zand heb getrokken gooi ik het over mijn schouder en Ilon trekt de drietand uit de grond.

"We moeten richting de rotsen rennen! Ik heb water!" zeg ik tegen hem.

"Nee, Cat! Je moet er zelf naartoe rennen!" sist hij boos tegen mij. Ik snap het niet. Waarom komt hij niet met mij mee?

"Waarom Ilon?" vraag ik hem in paniek. We moeten nu echt weg.

"Omdat ik een blok aan je been ben, verdomme!" roept hij. "Jij bent klein en kan gemakkelijk een grot inkruipen. Bovendien eet je minder en kun je langer met je water doen als ik er niet ben. Ga, nu!"

Maar dat weiger ik.

Ik probeer hem mee te sleuren, maar hij is veels te groot voor mij. Ik bijt op mijn lip en houdt mijn tranen nog maar net binnen. Hij moet luisteren! Waarom komt hij niet gewoon mee?

En dan weet ik waarom. Een paar meter verder graaft een beroeps, een meisje met blond haar. Om de zoveel seconden gaat haar blik naar ons toe en Ilon heeft de drietand in zijn hand...

"NEE ILON!" gil ik. "Dat is een zelfmoordactie!"

"Cat, ik red het wel," zegt hij zachtjes, maar ik zie in zijn ogen dat hij liegt en het blonde meisje trekt een gekarteld mes uit de grond. Ik onderdruk een gil en trek als een bezetene aan Ilon's arm.

"HEY!" roept de beroeps. "KOM DAN ALS JE WILT VECHTEN!"

"Nee, Ilon, NEE!"

Met een ruk draait Ilon mij om en pakt mijn gezicht vast.

"Ren Cat," zegt hij zachtjes en hij laat me los. Hij doet een paar stappen achteruit, pakt zijn drietand steviger vast en draait zich om, naar de beroeps toe.

Ik kan niet kijken en doe wat hij heeft gezegd. Ik zet het op een rennen, naar de rotsen toe, alsof de beroeps mij op de hielen zit, in plaats van Ilon.

* * *

**D4 - Jenna McCoy POV**

Wanneer de zoemer gaat, ren ik op mijn eerste slachtoffer af. Het meisje dat dacht dat de spelen geacteerd waren.

Voor ze ook maar doorheeft wat er gebeurd, draai ik haar nek al om en hoor met plezier het geluid waarmee dat gebeurd. Ik grijns en kijk in de verschrikte ogen van een roodharige jongen. Ik laat het meisje uit mijn greep los en wil naar de jongen toe lopen.

"Jenna!" hoor ik Shayna roepen. Geïrriteerd draai ik me om en zie haar een zwaard voor mij vasthouden. Ik kijk nog één keer naar de roodharige jongen en ren dan naar Shayna toe. Ruw pak ik het zwaard van haar over.

"Ik stond op het punt die andere te vermoorden," zeg ik chagrijnig.

"Sorry," antwoord ze. "Ik dacht dat je misschien je handen niet vuil wilde maken."

Ik haal mijn schouders op en kijk rond. Een kleine tribuut met een mes in zijn hand is een slaapzak aan het opgraven. Mijn goede humeur is ogenblikkelijk terug en ik pak het zwaard nog iets steviger beet. Het is geen zweep, maar het komt ermee door.

"Volgende keer vermoord ik die roodharige wel," zeg ik en ik loop richting mijn volgende slachtoffer, die niets door heeft.

"Hey," zeg ik in zijn oor. "Sta eens op."

Hij verstijft, maar doet wat ik zeg. Met felle grijze ogen kijkt hij mij recht aan en lijkt niet weg te willen deinzen.

"Ahh, moedig, niet?" zeg ik verleidelijk. Hij staart me alleen maar koud aan en mijn mond verstrakt.

Dan niet.

Ruw pak ik hem vast aan de voorkant van zijn shirt en de jongen haalt uit met zijn mes. Hij veroorzaakt een flinke wond in mijn wang en spuugt in mijn gezicht.

"Hoe durf je!" sis ik. Hij zegt niets, en dat maakt mij furieus. Met al mijn kracht boor ik het zwaard door zijn hart en zie met voldoening hoe hij naar adem hapt. Het leven vloeit langzaam uit hem weg en ik gooi zijn levenloze lichaam aan de kant. Het zwaard maak ik aan zijn shirt schoon.

Als ik rond kijk, zie ik dat bijna alle levende tributen, op de beroeps na, al weg zijn. Ik heb maar twee tributen vermoord, wat een teleurstelling.

Ik zucht en ga op zoek naar de andere beroeps. Mayon is nog bezig met het opgraven van wapens en rugzakken. Leena haalt haar messen uit een lichaam. Shayna schiet Mayon te hulp. Maar waar zijn Rowan en Zac?

"LEENA!" roep ik. Ze kijkt om en rent naar me toe.

"Wat is er?" vraagt ze me.

"Waar zijn Rowan en Zac?"

Ze haalt haar schouders op en kijkt rond. Haar groene ogen worden groot en ze staart naar een lichaam dat iets verderop ligt.

"Nee..." zegt ze ongelovig. Ze sprint naar het lichaam toe zonder mij nog een blik waardig te keuren. Wanneer ze het lichaam bereikt zakt ze op haar knieën neer en schud aan zijn schouders.

Het is Rowan.

Maar waar is Zac dan?

Ik scan de grond en loop rond. Een stukje verder zie ik hem liggen. Hij zal ook wel dood zijn. Als ik wat dichterbij kom, zie ik dat ik ernaast zit. Zac kijkt mij woedend aan.

"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vraag ik hem. Hij rolt met zijn ogen en steekt stijfjes acht vingers op. Acht? "Het meisje van acht?"

Hij steekt een duim op, maar meer dan dat kan hij niet doen.

Hij is verlamt.

"Idioot! Kijk dan toch ook uit!" zeg ik tegen hem.

Hij rolt weer met zijn ogen.

* * *

**D9 - Riley Corba POV**

Langzaam eet ik hapje voor hapje de snee brood en kijk naar Senia, die een veldfles bij het stroompje water vult. Een paar dagen geleden dacht ik dat ze me zou vermoorden zodra die kans zich zou voordoen.

Ik zat er toen zo naast.

Zodra de zoemer was gegaan, was Senia met een rugtas naar me toe gekomen en had me mee gesleurd in de richting van de bergen, zonder een woord te zeggen. In de rugtas zat een brood, een mes, twee veldflessen, jodium, verband, een pannetje en een beetje bouillon.

Eenmaal in de beschutting van de bomen waren we opzoek naar water gegaan. Zelfs toen hadden we nog geen woord tegen elkaar gesproken. Het is inmiddels donker geworden en paarse bloemen functioneren als lampjes. Ik had ze willen aanraken, maar Senia had mijn hand weggeslagen.

Het volkslied begint te spelen en Senia en ik kijken naar de sterrenhemel. Eén voor één komen de tributen voorbij. De tributen die de volgende dag niet hebben gehaald.

Rowan O'Neil van district één.

Analeigh 'Leigh' Ross van district vijf.

Caleb James Marentos van district zes.

Ilon Guin van district acht.

Dodar Blink van district elf.

Kyra Auburn van district elf.

Ik mag van geluk spreken dat ik het heb gehaald. Ik kijk naar Senia en zie dat ze ook naar mij staart. We weten allebei dat ze mijn leven vandaag heeft gered.

* * *

**AN:**

**... Zucht... Wat een rot hoofdstuk om te schrijven, zeg...**

**Ik wilde ze echt niet vermoorden! Ik heb het hoofdstuk ook niet overgelezen, dus zeg het alsjeblieft als een stukje echt heel slecht geschreven is. Dan doe ik dat wel overnieuw.**

**De punten:**

**Anne - 3  
Cicillia - 12  
Esmai - 7  
Jeroen - 4  
Leakiingpenholder - 11  
Jade Lammourgy - 19  
HungerGamesNerd - 5  
Fifidear - 2**

**Vertel me wat je ervan vond en de arena en alles... en ja... dat xD**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	14. Gewond

_Gewond_

* * *

**D12 - Jones Lochtarius POV**

Cat heeft het overleefd. Ik vraag me af hoe het haar is vergaan bij het bloedbad, hoe ze weg is gekomen. Eerlijk gezegd had ik niet al te veel hoop dat ze de eerste dag zou overleven, maar je moet nooit iemand onderschatten. Dat is maar al te duidelijk.

Zodra de zoemer was gegaan heb ik zo snel mogelijk een tas en een zwaard weggegrist en ben als een idioot naar de groene bergen gerend. Ik was helemaal naar rechts afgeweken, zodat ik niet in de buurt van Jade en Chloe zou komen. Ik had gezien hoe Jade op Zac Davids van district twee was gesprongen nadat hij haar bondgenoot had vermoord. Het was geen prettig zicht. Ik heb geen idee hoelang Zac verlamd zal zijn, maar ik hoop dat hij nog wel een paar dagen last heeft van de klappen die hij van Jade kreeg.

Eenmaal in de bergen ben ik onmiddellijk op zoek gegaan naar een beekje of een klein meer, maar vond niets. Pas in de avond kon ik mijn dorst lessen. Het beekje was zo helder dat ik vreemde blauwe vissen zag zwemmen. Ze zwommen allemaal één kant op. Vreemde paarse bloemen groeide overal, zelfs op de bodem van het meertje, tussen de gladde stenen. In mijn tas zaten twee veldflessen en die had ik snel gevuld. Ik ben gelijk weer doorgelopen, omdat de lichtgevende bloemen ervoor zorgde dat ik sneller opviel, en dat kon niet gebeuren. En dus ben ik nog een stuk doorgelopen totdat ik bij een makkelijk beklimbare boom kwam waar geen lichtgevende bloem te bekennen viel.

En daar zit ik nu nog steeds. Ik zit met mijn rug tegen de harde stam aan en heb een enorm uitzicht. Ik kan tot en met de woestijn kijken, zo hoog zit ik. Het is absoluut niet koud, eerder veels te warm. Mijn shirt plakt aan mijn huid en een reep stof van de sjaal houdt mijn bruine haar uit mijn ogen. De rest van de sjaal heb ik gebruikt om mijn zwaard goed vast te zetten een de riem. De duikbril zit in plaats van voor mijn ogen op de reep stof. Ik ben dankbaar dat niet de hele arena woestijn is. Sowieso zouden ze dat al niet doen. Er is dan geen hout en de kou in de nacht zorgt er dan voor dat meer tributen sterven omdat ze geen warme jas hebben dan van elkaar. En dat is natuurlijk niet interessant voor de Capitoolmensen, om kinderen te zien doodvriezen. Nee, het is veel leuker om ze elkaar te zien afslachten.

Bitter kijk ik naar de sterrenhemel en vraag me af of de sterren wel echt zijn. Of ik wel naar de echte buitenlucht kijk. Alles hier is door de spelmakers gemaakt.

Naast me klinkt geritsel en als door een wesp gestoken draai ik me naar het geluid toe. Een grote gekleurde vogel met een gele kuif neemt mij in zich op. Zijn vleugels hebben de kleuren blauw, geel en rood en de borst van het dier is smaragdgroen. Met onnatuurlijk pientere gele ogen kijkt het dier mij aan. Ik vraag me ergens in mijn achterhoofd af of dit een mutant is, maar ik weet het niet zeker. De vogel valt me nog niet aan, in ieder geval, en dus blijf ik maar verstijfd zitten. Hij blijft me aanstaren en op mijn beurt bestudeer ik hem ook. Misschien is het wel een vreemd soort camera.

Ik weet niet hoelang ik daar zo zit, maar zeker een paar uur. De zon begint langzaam op te komen, wat aangeeft dat ik de eerste dag en nacht heb overleefd, wat duidelijk niet iedereen kan zeggen. De zonsondergang is zo mooi, dat ik me nauwelijks kan voorstellen dat het door mensen is gemaakt. De lucht kleurt een zacht oranje dat onderbroken word door verschillende vogels. Op mijn weg hier naartoe had ik geen enkel dier gezien, iets wat ik me nu amper kan voorstellen. Er zitten meer vogels bij zoals de vogel naast me, een paar takken verderop. Maar ook totaal andere soorten. Kleine gele vogeltjes vliegen met honderden tegelijk uit een enorme boom. Zwarte vogels met rode strepen zitten elkaar achterna. Een bruine vogel maakt een duikvlucht en pakt iets met zijn klauwen van de grond. Wie nu wakker is met pijl en boog in zijn hand, heeft zeker weten een vers ontbijt. Waarom de spelmakers zoveel vogels in de arena hebben gedaan, weet ik niet, maar ik heb het gevoel dat ik die rede snel zal weten en dat zit me nou niet bepaald lekker.

Mijn maag knort en ik haal de homp brood uit de tas. Ik scheur er een stuk af en berg de rest weer op. Tevreden kauw ik op een stuk brood en mijn blik valt weer op de vogel naast me. Als het een camera is, zou het niet kunnen eten. Als het een mutant is... ach ja, ik zal in elk geval weten dat het niet mechanisch is.

Ik scheur een stukje van mijn stuk brood af en strek mijn hand uit. De vogel draait zijn kop schuin en komt twijfelachtig ietsje dichterbij.

"Kom dan," fluister ik. "Ik vermoord je heus niet."

Zolang ik eten heb, niet nee. De vogel strek zijn hals uit en pikt het stukje brood razendsnel uit mijn hand. Hij slikt het in één keer weg.

Geen camera dus, maar het kan altijd een mutant zijn.

* * *

**D6 - Chloe Scott POV**

"Au!" gil ik wanneer ik over een boomstronk val. Alweer. Het zit niet mee. Het zit absoluut niet mee. Caleb is dood. Mijn hele plan is door de war geschopt, verdomme!

"Misschien moet je eens opletten waar je loopt," zegt Jade sarcastisch. Ik krabbel weer overeind en snuif. Het beste is om gewoon op mijn tong te bijten. Ik weet dat Jade het niet rot bedoelt. We zijn allebei chagrijnig en het helpt niet dat we maar geen water kunnen vinden. In de tas van Jade zitten twee veldflessen, maar ze zijn niet gevuld. Het enige lichtpuntje is dat er genoeg planten en kruiden te vinden zijn. Ik weet precies welke giftig zijn en welke niet, dankzij mijn ouders die dokters zijn. De zakjes aan mijn riem puilen uit en de tas van Jade is ook al aardig gevuld. Er zijn ook een heleboel planten die ik niet ken, maar daar zitten de lichtgevende bloemen niet bij. Bij de trainingsdagen heb ik goed opgelet. Ik ben niet van plan tegen Jade te zeggen wat voor soort bloemen het zijn of waar ze voor dienen. Zodra ik Jade niet meer kan vertrouwen, kunnen de bloemen mij helpen. Het is niet dat ik Jade niet vertrouw, maar het is altijd verstandig om iets achter de hand te houden.

"De zon komt op," vertel ik.

_Krak! _

We draaien ons met een ruk om en kijken ingespannen door de bomen, waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Ik durf me nauwelijks te verroeren en Jade staat doodstil naast me.

En dan horen we beide wie daar lopen.

"Senia! Senia! Ik kan je niet bijhouden!" horen we Riley roepen. Mijn ogen worden groot en verschrikt kijk ik Jade aan. Ze houdt een vinger bij haar lippen. _Stil zijn_, betekend het. Ik knik ten teken dat ik het snap en geluidloos wijs ik naar de makkelijk beklimbare boom. Jade volgt mijn blik en schud haar hoofd. Ik haal vragend mijn wenkbrauwen op, maar we horen dat er weer een tak breekt, deze keer veel dichterbij.

"Senia, wanneer houden we nou pauze?" zeurt Riley. We horen haar niet antwoorden en ik weet zeker dat ze er spijt van heeft dat ze hem heeft meegesleurd. De jongen kan zijn mond niet houden.

Jade port mij in mijn zij en wijst op de boom. Ik snap haar niet helemaal, maar doe wat ik zelf maar in gedachten had. Ik kan makkelijk klimmen en geruisloos doe ik dat ook. Als ik tien meter boven de grond ben merk ik dat Jade niet achter mij aan klimt. Gepikeerd kijk ik naar beneden. Ze staat met een mes in haar hand klaar voor een aanval. Ik wil naar beneden roepen dat ze omhoog moet klimmen, maar als ik dat doe kunnen Senia en Riley mij horen en heb ik onze positie verraden. Ik kan alleen maar afwachten.

Het is Riley die als eerste tevoorschijn komt. Hij blijft stokstijf staan wanneer hij Jade ziet en loopt binnen een paar seconden tomaatrood aan. Senia komt in zicht en neemt met een grimmige uitdrukking de scène voor haar op. In haar rechterhand houdt ze een gevaarlijk uitziend gekarteld mes en ik twijfel er geen moment aan dat ze die zonder nadenken zal gebruiken. Ze grijpt Riley aan de achterkant van zijn shirt en duwt hem achter haar. De spanning is om te snijden en mijn adem stokt in mijn keel. Ik kan niets doen.

"Wil je vechten?" vraagt Senia toonloos.

"Liever niet," antwoord Jade, maar geen van beide ontspannen zich. Het is net zoals bij de jacht. De jager die zijn prooi in de gaten houdt en die elkaar voor een moment aankijken. Het enige verschil is dat ik geen idee heb wie hier de jager of de prooi is.

En dan herinner ik me ineens dat _ik _degene ben die de tas op zijn rug draagt en dat de andere drie messen daarin zitten. Voorzichtig haal ik de messen uit een zijvakje en hang de tas aan een tak. Mocht Senia of Jade de ander aanvallen, dan ben ik altijd klaar om een mes te werpen.

"Leg dan je mes weg," zegt Senia gespannen tegen Jade. Riley achter haar lijkt bijna te bezwijken en is inmiddels wit weggetrokken.

"Doe het eerst zelf. Voor het je nog niet is opgevallen, jij bent met zijn tweeën en ik ben alleen," zegt Jade scherp.

"Ja, natuurlijk," lacht Senia schamper. "Ik heb je ook niet met die blonde vriendin van je weg zien rennen van het bloedbad vandaan. Ze is ook niet dood, want ik heb gisteren haar foto niet zien verschijnen en vandaag is er nog geen kanon afgegaan. Waar houdt ze zich schuil? In een struikje?"

Vanaf hier kan ik het niet goed zien, maar ik weet bijna zeker dat Jade's gezicht verstrakt.

"Ik ben alleen," houdt ze vol.

"Als je alleen bent, laat me er dan langs. Ik wil je niet aanvallen," zegt Senia. Jade antwoord niet en Senia doet voorzichtig een stapje naar voren met Riley in haar kielzog. En nog een stapje. En nog één.

En dan valt Jade aan. Met één goedgemikte klap tegen Senia's linkerarm maakt ze die onbruikbaar en met haar mes maakt ze een flinke wond in Riley's zij. Hij krijst het uit en grijpt ernaar. Jade kijkt één keer omhoog en ik gooi haar een veldfles toe. Senia let te veel op Riley om het te zien en Jade verdwijnt zo snel als dat ik kan knipperen de jungle in.

Blijkbaar zijn we geen bondgenoten meer.

* * *

**D9 - Senia Yule POV**

Riley haalt oppervlakkig adem en is helemaal in paniek. Mijn linkerarm hangt levenloos naast mijn zij en is onbruikbaar. Ik vervloek die tribuut van district acht, maar duw dat even opzij. Eerst Riley verzorgen.

Zachtjes haal ik de rugtas van zijn rug en zoek naar het stuk verband en jodium. Dat is verdomd lastig als je maar één arm kan gebruiken. Ik weet gelukkig wat ik moet doen. Er gebeuren genoeg fabrieksongevallen om te weten hoe je wonden moet verzorgen zonder ervoor opgeleid te zijn. Mijn bruikbare hand trilt een beetje en ik bijt op mijn lip. Dit is niet het moment om te gaan twijfelen aan wat ik doe.

Voorzichtig duw ik zijn shirt omhoog, dat helemaal rood is gekleurd. Mijn maag draait zich om en ik doe mijn best om sterk te zijn. Voor Riley en voor mezelf.

De wond is vrij diep en even lang als mijn hand. Riley kreunt en jammert. Zijn bruine haar plakt aan zijn voorhoofd en hij is wit weggetrokken. Ik weet dat die Chloe hier nog zit, maar ik kan Riley zo niet verplaatsen. Trouwens, als ze ons aan zou willen vallen, had ze dat allang gedaan.

"Je moet het eerst een beetje schoonmaken met water," hoor ik een zachte stem achter me. Ik draai me om en zie het blonde meisje staan. Haar ogen staan bezorgd en ze heeft geen wapen in haar handen. "Ik wil je niet aanvallen, alleen helpen."

Ik knik. Ik geloof haar.

Ze zakt naast me neer en haalt een veldfles uit haar tas.

"Als je me alsjeblieft de ruimte wil geven... ik weet wat ik doe. Mijn ouders zijn allebei dokters en ik heb genoeg van dit soort wonden gezien. Oh, en je arm zal snel weer bruikbaar zijn. Maak je maar geen zorgen."

Ik knik en schuif wat naar achteren. Het meisje praat geruststellend tegen Riley en hij lijkt zowaar wat rustiger te worden. Met vaardige handen maakt ze de wond schoon met het water dat afkomstig is uit haar veldfles. Riley schreeuwt het uit wanneer ze jodium op de wond aanbrengt tegen ontstekingen. In jodium zit alcohol en dat prikt verschrikkelijk. Als ze klaar is verband ze de wond en bergt ze de spullen weer op. Mijn arm begint inmiddels te tintelen, wat aangeeft dat ik mijn gevoel weer terug krijg.

"Hij moet naar een schone plek gebracht worden met water in de buurt. Je moet zijn shirt uitwassen en de wond goed schoon houden," zegt Chloe. "Er is nog een beetje verband over, dus als je het oude verband verwisseld moet je het eerst nat maken. Anders komt de korst los en trek je het weer open."

"Bedankt," zeg ik schor. Ze haalt haar schouders op en hangt haar tas weer op haar rug.

"Het enige wat ik ervoor terug wil, is dat je me niet vermoord wanneer we elkaar weer tegen het lijf lopen."

Ik knik en even later ben ik weer alleen met Riley. Hij ademt een stuk rustiger en lijkt niet meer in paniek te zijn. Zijn lippen zijn kurkdroog en ik giet een klein beetje water naar binnen, wat hij gulzig opdrinkt. Ik merk dat ik over mijn hele lijf tril en dat mijn lip bloed, omdat ik er zo hard op heb gebeten.

Een paar uur later is mijn arm weer volledig bruikbaar en word Riley wakker uit zijn slaap. Met zijn arm om mijn nek en mijn arm onder zijn oksels sleur ik hem naar een betere plek, naar de plek waar het beekje is om precies te zijn. Het duurd een behoorlijke tijd en we zijn allebei flink afgezwakt, met name Riley. Hij heeft totaal geen kleur meer in zijn gezicht en zijn lippen zijn gebarsten. Ik leg hem zacht neer op het mos en maak onhandig soep voor hem. Het pannetje en bouillon komen goed van pas.

Nadat we hebben gegeten, is het erg moeilijk om onze ogen open te houden.

* * *

**D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton POV**

Jenna is niet blij. Woedend, eerder.

Ze is nu al een uur aan het ijsberen in de kou. Gisteren hebben we alles wat we mee konden nemen naar een grot verplaatst bij de rotsen in de hoop dat we een vuur konden maken en de kou van de woestijn konden vermeiden. Dat was gedeeltelijk gelukt. Er zaten gelukkig slaapzakken in de tassen en dat hield ons warm genoeg. Er was in de buurt geen hout te vinden en dus hadden we geen vuur. En nu, de tweede avond, hadden we dat nog steeds niet.

In het bloedbad was Rowan vermoord en Zac was verlamd. Die had inmiddels weer zijn volledige kracht terug en bracht zijn tijd door met het vervloeken van die meid van district acht. Leena was stil, erg stil. Ze had een glazige blik en deed niet al te veel. Shayna was ook al niet zo gezellig. Het enigste wat ze deed was haar messen scherper maken, als dat nog mogelijk was.

En wat deed ik? Wachten. Ik wachtte tot de tijd rijp was om er vandoor te gaan en misschien Jenna en Zac daarbij te vermoorden. Ik had zo'n gevoel dat Leena hetzelfde deed, maar er nog niet bewust van was.

De dag was rustig voorbij gegaan. We hadden genoeg te eten en hoefde dus niet te jagen. Maar blijkbaar was de dag ook rustig geweest voor de andere tributen. Er was geen enkel kanon afgegaan wat betekende dat 18 tributen dag twee hadden gehaald. Jenna stond te popelen om erop uit te gaan. Of op 'jacht', zoals ze zelf zei. Ik hoef haar niet te kennen om te weten dat ze ziek in haar hoofd is. Ik vraag me af wat ze in haar thuisdistrict in haar vrije tijd deed, maar eigenlijk wil ik het ook weer niet weten. Het zou me niks verbazen als ze een verzameling vingers heeft of zoiets.

Jenna heeft genoeg van het ijsberen, want ze komt weer terug de grot in.

"Nou, wie gaat er eten klaarmaken?" vraagt ze bits. Niemand verroerd een vin en iedereen blijft haar aanstaren. "Mayon en Shayna. Jullie maken maar wat."

Shayna stopt met haar messen slijpen en kijkt Jenna ongelovig aan.

"Ik kan helemaal niet koken," zegt ze zachtjes.

"Dan leer je dat," zegt Jenna streng.

Ik rol met mijn ogen en sta op. Met een hoofdbeweging maak ik Shayna duidelijk dat ze mij maar gewoon moet helpen en met tegenzin legt ze haar messen weg.

De maaltijd bestaat uit zacht brood, gedroogd vlees en wortelen. Er is geen vuur en dat betekend geen warme maaltijd. Ik heb geen zin in het geklaag van Zac en als ik mijn deel op heb loop ik naar buiten, weg van de grot en de 'beroepstroep'. Helaas ben ik niet de enige die even weg moest. Leena zit op een grote rots en kijkt uit over de woestijn. Ze heeft de slaapzak open geritst en die over zichzelf heen geslagen. Het is een heldere nacht en dat zorgt ervoor dat het niet moeilijk is om vooruit te kijken. Stilletjes ga ik naast haar zitten.

"Waarom zit je niet bij de andere?" vraag ik haar.

"Ik kan hetzelfde aan jou vragen," lacht ze zwakjes. "Maar ik heb last van claustrofobie."

"Oh. Ik moest gewoon even... weg," zeg ik zuchtend. Ik hou het niet uit bij Jenna en de anderen en dat gevloek op Jade van district acht. Wat nou als ze haar te pakken krijgen?

"Het waren die van district zeven," zegt Leena vol haat.

"District zeven?"

"Die Rowan hebben vermoord. Ik weet het zeker. Er was een pijl door zijn nek geschoten..."

"Weet je ook door welke van de twee?" vraag ik haar.

Ze haalt haar schouders op en kijkt mistroostig naar de halve maan.

"Geen idee. Maar ik zal ze krijgen. Wacht maar," zegt ze bitter.

En daar is geen twijfel over mogelijk.

* * *

**AN: Jup... erg kort ik weet het. Sorry daarvoor. **

**Punten:**

**Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 12  
Esmai - 8  
Jeroen - 5  
Leakingpenholder - 12  
Jade Lammourgy - 20  
HungerGamesNerd - 5  
Fifidear - 3**

**Ik heb gezien dat maar 1/3 van de lezers reviewed, dus aub meer reviews!**

**Ik weet dat dit hoofdstuk korter is dan de rest, sorry daarvoor, maar ik heb nu 2 baantjes en moet ook nog naar school ;)**

**Wat vonden jullie van dit hoofdstuk? **

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	15. Verdriet & Opluchting

_Verdriet & Opluchting_

* * *

**D10 - Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon POV - Dag 3 - Ochtend**

Dit klimaat is werkelijk funest voor mijn haar. Het is pluizig en vies en het zit in de weg. Gefrustreerd haal ik nog een keer mijn hand doorheen.

"Lupe, je weet toch dat wat je doet een beetje kansloos is?" zegt Fenton die de slaapzak aan het oprollen is. We hebben er maar één en ik zeg, totaal geen privacy. Nu ja, het is maar hoe je het bekijkt. Tenslotte was _ik _degene die _per ongeluk_ zijn borstkas als kussen had gebruikt. Het was niet mijn bedoeling geweest. Toen ik wakker was geworden, schrok ik me zo dood dat ik begon te gillen... niet mijn slimste zet, maar hé, ik word niet elke dag wakker met een jongen als kussen.

"Nou en," zeg ik eigenwijs. "Dat ik in een arena voor mijn leven vecht, hoeft nog niet te betekenen dat ik mijzelf moet laten verslonzen. Uiterlijk is belangrijk voor een meisje."

Thomas rolt met zijn ogen en houdt wijselijk zijn mond.

"Hé Fenton," zeg ik. "Wil je me de veldfles aangeven?"

Hij is bezig met de slaapzak in de groene zak te proppen, waar twee veldflessen hangen. We hebben geluk gehad. Ze zijn al gevuld voor ons en daardoor zijn we nog niet op zoek hoeven gaan voor water. We zijn er heel zuinig mee.

"Leeg," zegt hij zonder op te kijken.

"Wat! Maar we hebben hartstikke zuinig gedaan! Ik heb nog geen drie druppels op!" klaag ik. Ik weet dat ik me als een verwend kreng gedraag, maar ik kan er niets aan doen. Altijd als ik zenuwachtig of iets ben, blaas ik zo stoom af. Om eerlijk te zijn ben ik doodsbang. Kyra... Kyra is voor mijn ogen vermoord in koelen bloede. Dat had ik kunnen zijn. Vannacht droomde ik erover. Dat ik een speer door mijn zij kreeg. Dat ik in Fenton's armen stierf. Dat ik naar de hemel of iets ging. Ik ben eigenlijk niet echt gelovig. Wat kwam er eigenlijk na de dood? Zal ik gewoon, poef, verdwijnen? Ik kan me dat nauwelijks voorstellen. Het maakt me bang dat ik ieder moment zou kunnen sterven, maar niet weet waar ik dan heen zal gaan. Ik ben alleen niet het type persoon om die angst te laten zien, wat mensen ook van mij mogen denken.

"W-we moeten zo s-snel mogelijk op zoek n-naar water," zegt Thomas, die in de aarde iets tekent met een tak. In stilte wissen we onze sporen en niet veel later ploegen we ons een weg door de jungle. Mijn mond is kurkdroog en het word moeilijker om te slikken naarmate de dag vordert. Het is een stuk warmer dan gisteren en de dag daarvoor. De Spelmakers willen ons verzwakken, dat weet ik zeker.

Maar voor wat?

"Daar z-zijn die bloemen w-weer," zegt Thomas na een tijd. We stoppen en staren naar de paarse bloemen, die in het daglicht gewoon bloemen zijn.

"Misschien doen ze iets speciaals," zeg ik. Het kan toch? Ik bedoel, alles was de spelmakers in deze arena hebben gezet, heeft een doel.

Toch?

"Zoals?" vraagt Fenton.

Ik haal mijn schouders op. Hoe moet ik dat weten. Het interesseerd me eigenlijk ook niet echt. Het enige wat ik nu wil, is gewoon wat drinken.

We besluiten om verder te lopen, maar na een paar passen blijven we stokstijf staan. We horen gekraak om ons heen, alsof we omsingeld zijn. Met onze ruggen naar elkaar toe kijken we paniekerig door de wildernis, zoekend naar een schoen of een hand of een mes.

"...Fenton?" fluister ik. Hij staat rechts van mij en maakt geen enkel geluid. "Ik denk dat we omsingeld zijn..."

"_Ssshh..._" zegt hij. Een angstig gevoel bekruipt mij en ik haal nog amper adem, bang dat iemand ons zal horen.

Iets grijpt mijn enkel vast.

In paniek spring ik op en kijk omlaag. De ranken van de paarse bloemen lijken naar mijn enkels te grijpen.

"Fenton!" gil ik.

Ik probeer de ranken te vertrappen, maar ze blijven komen.

"Fenton!"

"Rustig Lupe!" sist hij.

Ik kijk op en zie dat de ranken zich om zijn middel hebben gewikkeld. Ik zoek Thomas, maar zie hem niet.

"Waar is Thomas?"

De ranken wikkelen zich om mijn benen en ik kan niet meer lopen of springen. Ik vloek en probeer toch weg te komen, met het resultaat dat ze alleen maar strakker gaan zitten.

"Fenton, het mes!" Hij heeft het in zijn rugzak, maar als ik opkijk, zie ik dat hij zijn armen niet meer kan bewegen. Ze zijn langs zijn zij gebonden en dus onbruikbaar.

"Lupe! Rustig nou maar!" zegt hij nog een keer. Maar hoe kan ik nu rustig zijn! Die dingen houden me gevangen! Ik probeer me los te rukken, zonder resultaat. Wanneer de ranken bij mijn nek zijn, probeer ik te bijten. Het lukt, en een vreemde zoete smaak verspreid zich in mijn mond. Heel zoet. En op een rare manier lekker zoet. Het is ontzettend lekker. Zó ontzettend lekker... V

oor ik het weet, zit ik gevangen en word het langzaam zwart voor mijn ogen...

* * *

**D1 - Elena 'Leena' Lyndie POV - Dag 3 - Ochtend**

Hij is vermoord. Rowan is vermoord.

Ik bijt op mijn lip en staar naar de grotwand. Die van district zeven gaan eraan.

Zeker weten.

"Rood haar..." mompelt Shayna in haar slaapzak. Het enige waaraan ik kan herkennen dat zij daar ligt, is omdat haar witblonde haar net uit de slaapzak komt. Rood haar? Ik lach zonder vrolijkheid. Het is lachwekkend om te zien hoe de beroeps in hun slaap zo onschuldig overkomen, terwijl ze wakker iemand zonder nadenken vermoorden. Jenna blijkt ook een prater te zijn in haar slaap, hoewel dat wel iets angstaanjagender is dan bij Shayna. Jenna mompelde gisternacht, toen ik niet kon slapen, telkens 'winnen... winnen...'.

"Goedemorgen," hoor ik Mayon zeggen. Ik draai me naar hem toe en zie dat hij wakker is geworden. Hij rekt zich uit en gaapt luid.

"Goedemorgen," begroet ik hem. Mijn stem klinkt monotoon. Koud zelfs. Hij blijft me even aanstaren, alsof hij verwacht dat ik iets ga doen, maar wanneer ik hem ook blijf aanstaren, komt hij uit zijn slaapzak en begint die op te rollen.

"Wanneer ben je van plan om weg te gaan?" vraagt hij mij. Ik haal mijn wenkbrauwen op.

Weg te gaan?

"Uhh... niet?" zeg ik onzeker. Hij lacht even kort en propt zijn slaapzak in een tas. Vervolgens drinkt hij wat uit een veldfles en pakt een stuk brood.

"Kom op. Ik weet dat je die van district zeven wilt vermoorden," zegt hij. Ik lach weer zonder emotie en tik met mijn vingers op mijn been. Misschien is het inderdaad beter om dan alleen op pad te gaan. Ik weet bijna zeker dat ze zich in de jungle schuil houden, en voor het geval het nog niet was opgevallen, op het moment zijn we daar niet.

"Ik kan nu nog niet weggaan," zeg ik. "Niet voordat Jenna en Zac vermoord zijn."

"Slimme keus. Ik had hetzelfde bedacht. Ik heb hun liever niet op mijn nek," zegt hij terwijl hij nog een hap van zijn brood neemt.

"Hetzelfde gedacht? Wil je ook weg van hier?" Vragend kijk ik hem aan. Waarom zou hij weg gaan? Het is niet logisch.

"Ongeveer."

Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen op, maar hij zegt verder niets. Het is weer stil, hoewel Shayna zo nu en dan de stilte door breekt met 'rood haar'.

"Waar heeft ze het toch over?" vraag ik me hard op af. Mayon haalt zijn schouders op en slikt het laatste stukje brood door.

"Misschien over iemand van thuis?" stelt hij voor.

Deze keer ben ik degene die haar schouders ophaalt.

"Misschien zit er wel een fotootje van iemand met rood haar in haar medaillon," zeg ik.

We zijn weer even stil en Mayon geeft mij de veldfles. Ik drink wat en uit mijn ooghoeken zie ik Shayna in haar slaapzak bewegen. Ze haalt het materiaal voor haar gezicht weg en kijkt ons met rode ogen van de slaap aan. Haar witblonde haar zit helemaal door de war en haar ogen zijn kleine spleetjes. Langzaam gaat ze rechtop zitten en wrijft in haar ogen.

"Lekker geslapen?" vraagt Mayon.

"Geweldig," zegt ze sarcastisch.

"Je ziet er ook geweldig uit," zeg ik. Ze geeft me een Blik en bijt op de binnenkant van haar wang. Snel haalt ze haar handen door haar haar en strekt zich uit. Ik gooi haar de veldfles toe, die ze dankbaar vangt.

"Waarom hebben ze nou geen tandpasta in die tas gedaan..." zucht ze. Ze neemt een grote slok en draait de dop weer op de veldfles.

"Uhh... dit is niet bepaald een vakantie, weet je," zeg ik droog.

Ze geeft me voor de tweede keer een Blik en komt uit haar slaapzak.

"Nou en. Dat is nog geen rede om uit je mond te ruiken," zegt ze zachtjes.

Ik rol met mijn ogen, maar ergens ben ik het ook wel met haar eens. God, tanden poetsen is een luxe die hier niet bestaat. Wat ik wel niet zou geven voor shampoo of zoiets. Ik ben niet erg materialistisch, zeker niet, maar het is wel fijn.

"Wat gaan we doen vandaag?" vraagt Mayon om de stilte te doorbreken.

"Op 'jacht' waarschijnlijk, zoals Jenna zegt," antwoord ik.

"Heeft ze enig idee waar andere tributen zitten dan?" vraagt Shayna bitter.

"Geen idee. Ik weet alleen dat ze niet kan wachten om die jongenstribuut van vijf de nek om te draaien," zegt Mayon zorgeloos. Shayna verstijfd, maar het is maar heel kort zichtbaar en snel hervat ze weer waar ze mee bezig is, wat de slaapzak oprollen is.

"Waarom die van vijf precies?" vraag ik Mayon.

"Omdat ik ervoor heb gezorgd dat ze hem niet heeft vermoord," zegt Shayna zachtjes. Verbaasd kijk ik haar aan, maar ze ontwijkt mijn blik en houdt haar ogen op de slaapzak. "Ze had Leigh vermoord, zijn district partner, en ze was al op weg naar Thomas toen ik haar riep. Ze was daar niet bepaald blij mee..."

Mayon en ik wisselen een blik en hetzelfde gaat door ons hoofd.

Waarom zou Shayna dat doen?

"Weet ze waar hij is?" vraag ik haar. Ze haalt haar schouders op en propt de slaapzak in een tas.

"Ik denk het niet, maar ze zal vast wel een idee hebben. Hij zal waarschijnlijk in de jungle zitten met zijn bondgenoten."

Daarmee is het gesprek afgelopen en zitten we in stilte te wachten tot Zac en Jenna uit zichzelf wakker worden. Niemand van ons heeft zin om dat zelf te doen. Ik weet bijna zeker dat ze allebei een wapen in hun hand hebben geklemd en dat het beter voor ons is als ze geen ochtendhumeur hebben. God, een vrolijke Jenna en Zac zijn al erg genoeg om mee om te gaan. Maar als we dachten dat ze vandaag wat vrolijker waren, hadden we het goed mis. Jenna word als eerste wakker.

"Waarom hebben jullie nog niets te eten voor mij gemaakt?" is het eerste dat ze zegt.

"Omdat je dat zelf ook kan..." zeg ik zachtjes, ergens hopend dat ze het niet hoort. Maar dat doet ze wel en ze kijkt me met een dodelijke blik aan. Ze zegt gelukkig niets en komt mokkend uit haar slaapzak. Ze schopt Zac in zijn zij en luid kreunend word hij wakker. Hij begint haar onmiddellijk uit te schelden, maar zodra ze hem aankijkt houdt hij zijn mond. Een wijs besluit.

Bij de Hoorn lag geen zweep, godzijdank, en dus heeft Jenna haar geliefde wapen niet. Alsof dat veel helpt, denk ik sarcastisch. Ze is overal goed in, zweep of niet. Maar die gedachte druk ik naar achteren.

"Wat gaan we vandaag doen?" vraagt Zac kreunend.

"Op Jacht," antwoord Jenna met een grijns.

* * *

**D3 - Levi Tej POV - Dag 3 - Middag**

Mijn maag knort. Alweer.

De vissen in het meertje laten zich niet zomaar vangen. Ze zijn ontzettend snel en glibberig. Wanneer er weer een vis is ontsnapt uit Luc's greep slaat hij gefrustreerd op het wateroppervlak.

"Aaargh!"

"Luc... je maakt de vissen bang," zeg ik tegen hem. Hij haalt een hand door zijn haar en staart naar de blauwige vissen alsof hij ze zo kan vangen. Ik vind het zielig om ze op te eten, maar het moet. Ik heb zo'n honger. Ik durf de bloemen niet te plukken, dus blijven alleen de vissen nog over en we hebben geen net of speer.

"Nou en! Ik kan ze toch niet vangen!" zegt hij. Hij waadt naar de waterkant en klimt uit het meertje.

"Misschien moeten we verder lopen," stel ik voor. "Misschien groeit er verderop nog iets eetbaars. Je weet maar nooit."

Hij draait zich om en kijkt naar de overkant van het meertje. We zijn nog niet echt op onderzoek geweest, omdat we hier water hebben. Drinkbaar water.

Luc knikt en even later lopen we verder deze gang door, in stilte. Waarom weet ik eigenlijk niet. Luc is niet vaak zo stil, maar hier... hier wel. Het enige wat de stilte doorbreekt is het geluid van druppend water en onze voetstappen die worden weerkaatst. Het is een soort stilte voor de storm, hoewel ik niet snap _waarom_. Welke storm? Hier is niemand. We zijn helemaal alleen. Alleen wij twee. Dus waarom die stilte voor de storm?

"Wat... wat zijn mam en pap en Ryan en Tyler nu aan het doen zijn, denk je?" vraagt Luc zachtjes.

Oh...

We hadden in stilte besloten niet over thuis te praten, en nu dit...

"Ik... Ik denk dat Ryan en Tyler op school zitten, en... en dat mam en pap aan het werk zijn," antwoord ik. Luc is even stil en ik krijg een brok in mijn keel. Ik heb helemaal geen zin om over thuis te praten. Ik _wil_ niet over thuis praten. Het is pijnlijk. Als ik aan mijn broertjes en ouders denk, lijkt het alsof duizend naalden in mijn huid prikken. In mijn hart prikken.

Als ik slaap, als ik droom, zie ik hun gezichten. Asgrauw. Betraand. Zoals ze eruit zagen bij het afscheid in het gerechtsgebouw. En dan zie ik Luc. Levenloos. Dood. Elk moment kan de laatste voor hem zijn. Voor mij. Maar de gedachte dat hij elk moment kan worden vermoord, doet me meer pijn dan de gedachte dat ik elk moment kan worden vermoord. Het is mijn kleine _broertje_. Ik hoor hem te beschermen, maar... maar _hoe_?

Ik kijk naast me. De lichtgevende bloemen zorgen ervoor dat hij er ouder uitziet. Harder. Ook al is hij maar een jaar jonger dan ik ben, ik wil hem beschermen voor wat er komen gaat, ook al ben ik zelf doodsbang. Ook al weet ik niet eens hoe ik mezelf kan beschermen.

Luc stopt midden in zijn pas en bijt op zijn lip. Over zijn wang rolt een traan en gefrustreerd veegt hij die weg met de rug van zijn hand.

"Luc..." fluister ik, nauwelijks verstaanbaar.

Hij wendt zijn gezicht af en schraapt zijn keel.

"Niets aan de hand," zegt hij schor.

Ha!

Niets aan de hand...

"Luc..." zeg ik nog een keer. Hij haalt oppervlakkig adem en er volgt nog een traan.

"Ik wil naar _huis_..." zegt hij zachtjes.

"Ik weet het," zeg ik. "Dat wil ik ook."

"Ik... Ik wil hier niet zijn..." fluistert hij.

Het is alsof mijn stembanden niet meer werken en ik sla mijn armen om mijn broertje heen. Met een schok besef ik dat hij groter is als mij. Dat hij op mijn vader gaat lijken. En dat doet het hem.

Zachtjes begin ik te snikken, samen met Luc. Hij omhelst me en legt een hand beschermend op mijn hoofd.

Ik wil gewoon naar huis.

* * *

**D7 - Quint Moon POV - Dag 3 - Namiddag**

Tevreden, met een vogelbotje in mijn mond, zit ik in een boom met Kahlo. Ze poetst het bloed van de vogel van één van haar pijlen en zingt zachtjes. Ik vind het niet vervelend, wat me eigenlijk enigszins verbaasd. Ik houdt van stilte. Complete stilte. Waarom vind ik dit dan niet erg?

Waarschijnlijk ben ik gewoon erg snel aan haar gezelschap gewend. Ze is een geweldige bondgenoot. Ze zegt niets als het niet nodig is, jaagt fantastisch en weet hoe ze zich stil moet voortbewegen. De ideale jachtpartner, als je het mij vraagt.

Eerst dacht ik dat er amper dieren waren, maar ik zat er zo naast. Zodra het begint te schemeren of zodra de zon opkomt zijn er overal vogels te vinden en Kahlo's pijlen en boog komen goed van pas. Ze schiet erg precies en zorgt ervoor dat het dier in één klap dood is, zodat het niet onnodig hoeft te lijden.

We praten niet over de tribuut die ze heeft vermoord. Die jongen van district één. Ze deed het om mij levend te houden. Ik zou haar moeten bedanken, maar ze wil er duidelijk niet over praten. En dat vind ik prima. Misschien heb je het nog niet helemaal door, maar ik houdt van stilte.

Hier in de arena word ik puur geleidt door instinct. Daar ben ik niet onbekend mee. In tegendeel. Zo ging ik ook te werk in het bos van mijn thuisdistrict. Misschien is het vreemd voor anderen, maar voor mij niet, en iets zegt me dat dat voor Kahlo ook niet vreemd is. We reageren op de kleinste geluidjes, bewegen ons geluidloos voort en bespioneren onze prooi zonder opgemerkt te worden.

Kahlo stopt met zingen.

Ik kijk op en zie dat ze intens naar beneden kijkt.

Jones van district twaalf loopt beneden op de grond met een zwaard langs zijn heup. Zachtjes spant Kahlo de boog met de pijl die ze net heeft schoon gepoetst en richt die op de jongen. Ik weet dat ze hem niet dood zal schieten, alleen wanneer hij ons zou opmerken.

Hij stopt met lopen en gaat tegen de stam van onze boom zitten. We blijven hem in de gaten houden wanneer hij iets uit zijn tas haalt.

Een veldfles.

Hij drinkt wat en eet een stuk fruit. Hij zit daar minstens een uur en mijn spieren beginnen te verkrampen. Kahlo ontspant haar boog geen enkel moment, ook niet wanneer er een plukje haar uit haar vlecht ontsnapt en voor haar ogen danst. Haar grijze ogen verlaten Jones geen enkel moment.

Zonder er erg in te hebben, stop ik het plukje ravenzwarte haar achter haar oor. Ze blijft zich op de jongen focussen, maar verstijfd zichtbaar. Met een knoop in mijn maag haal ik mijn hand weg.

Wat ben ik aan het doen?

Jones pakt zijn spullen weer in en staat op. Hij kijkt naar de lucht, en even heb ik het vreemde gevoel dat hij _mij_ aankijkt, alsof hij al heel de tijd heeft geweten dat wij daar zitten.

Maar hij doet niks en vervolgt zijn reis.

* * *

**D2 - Shayna Miri POV - Dag 3 - Avond**

We hebben niemand gevonden.

Godzijdank.

Uiteindelijk hebben we weer een grot gevonden en onze zooi neergegooid. Jenna is weer eens woedend, maar ik negeer het zoveel mogelijk. Ze heeft het telkens over Thomas. Omdat ik haar had afgeleid bij het bloedbad, is hij weten te ontkomen. Wat mijn bedoeling ook was geweest.

Maar nu praat ze alleen nog maar over hoe graag ze hem de nek om wil draaien. Het maakt me misselijk, en ik moet telkens op mijn wang bijten om ervoor te zorgen dat ik niets zeg. Als ik me tegen haar keer, als ik ook maar in discussie met haar ga, zal ze zo mijn keel door snijden. Zonder moeite. Zonder erover na te denken.

Na een maaltijd van gedroogd vlees en wat fruit, gaan de meeste slapen. Alleen Mayon is nog wakker. Ik voel me ongemakkelijk onder zijn blik. Alsof hij iets weet wat ik niet weet. Hij heeft iets mysterieus over zich, ook al klinkt dat nogal onlogisch.

"Moet je niet slapen?" vraag ik hem.

"Jij?" zegt hij. Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik ben absoluut niet slaperig. Nee, mijn gedachtes zorgen er wel voor dat ik wakker blijf. Maar toch maak ik aanstalten om te gaan slapen. Ik rol mijn slaapzak uit en ga er in leggen tot aan mijn kin. Het is koud, maar ook weer niet zo erg dat ik moet klappertanden of kippenvel heb.

Ik probeer in slaap te vallen, echt, maar het wil niet lukken. Mayon is ondertussen ook in zijn slaapzak gekropen en het enige dat ik hoor is het gepraat van Jenna in haar slaap.

Ik ben het zat.

Zo stil mogelijk kom ik uit mijn warme slaapzak en loop dieper de grot in. Het is niet donker. Ik kan goed zien en de grond is mooi egaal, zodat ik niet kan struikelen. In de verte zie ik een vreemd paars licht en als ik dichterbij kom zie ik dat het bloemen zijn.

_Lichtgevende_ bloemen.

Huh.

Vreemd.

Ik durf ze niet aan te raken en loop stug door.

Tot ik nog een paar voetstappen hoor.

Ik verstijf en zie hoe een slungelig persoon mij tegemoet loopt.

"S-Shayna?" zegt de persoon.

"Thomas!"

Ik loop op en drafje naar hem toe, en inderdaad, het is Thomas met rood haar en al. Zonder een schrammetje.

"H-hey! Ik dacht d-dat ik je n-niet meer zou z-zien," zegt hij.

"Ik jou ook niet," zeg ik, en ik merk hoe opgelucht ik eigenlijk ben om te zien dat hij oké is. "Ik dacht dat je in de jungle zat."

"Ik o-ook," lacht hij. "Maar d-die bloemen versperren een s-soort doorgang naar h-hier. Deze g-gangen lopen denk ik o-onder de hele arena door."

Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen op.

Vreemd.

"D-dus... ehh... ik n-neem aan dat de b-beroepstroep hier in d-de buurt zit?" vraagt hij. Ik knik, en de opluchting valt gelijk weg.

Jenna is hier in de buurt.

"Thomas... je moet hier weg," zeg ik zachtjes. Hij kijkt me vragend aan en duwt zijn bril hoger op zijn neus. Onwillekeurig lach ik zachtjes, maar die lach druipt van mijn gezicht wanneer ik het volgende zeg. "Jenna is hier ook."

"Dus?" zeg hij.

"Dus? Ze wil je vermoorden!" zeg ik. Hij haalt zijn schouders op, alsof het niets is.

"Ze w-wil iedereen v-vermoorden. Niets n-nieuws."

Ik rol met mijn ogen, en er volgt een ongemakkelijke stilte.

"Kon j-je niet slapen?" vraagt hij. Ik schud mijn hoofd en bijt op mijn wang. Nee, ik kon niet slapen. Hij knikt en gaat tegen de rotswand aanzitten. Ik kijk hem vragend aan, maar hij lacht alleen maar. Ik blijf zo een minuutje staan en ga dan naast hem zitten. Ik raak hem net niet aan. Er zit misschien een halve centimeter tussen zijn arm en die van mij. Precies hetzelfde gevoel dat ik op het dak kreeg, krijg ik nu ook, alleen dan veel erger. Ik word me erg bewust van de afstand tussen ons, en dat vind ik vreemd. Het is Thomas maar.

Het is Thomas maar.

* * *

Slaperig open ik mijn ogen en kijk rond.

Oh.

_oh_...

Ik ben weer op Thomas zijn schouder is slaap gevallen. Zelf verkeerd hij nog in een diepe slaap en merkt mij niet op. Zijn bril is naar het puntje van zijn neus gezakt en zijn haar is naar één kant gevormd. Ik moet weer glimlachen, maar bedenk me dan dat ik terug moet naar de beroepstroep. Wat als ze wakker worden en doorhebben dat ik weg ben?

Wat als ze me bij Thomas vinden?

Ik ga snel staan en werp nog één laatste blik op de slapende Thomas. Snel loop ik weer terug in de richting van de beroepstroep en zie tot mijn opluchting dat iedereen nog slaapt. Ik kruip mijn slaapzak in, die naast die van Mayon ligt, en maak het mezelf comfortabel.

"Heeft de nachtwandeling geholpen?" hoor ik Mayon naast me zeggen.

* * *

**An:... Ik weet niet zo goed wat ik van dit hoofdstuk vind... xD**

**Volgend hoofdstuk word er iemand vermoord, I promise (A)**

**Punten:  
Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 12  
Esmai - 9  
Jeroen - 7  
Leakingpenholder - 15  
Jade Lammourgy - 21  
Take Life's ****Chances (HungerGamesNerd) - 6  
Fifidear - 3**

**Vertel me wat jullie ervan vonden, please ;)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	16. De Prooi en zijn Slachtoffer

_De Prooi en zijn Slachtoffer_

**

* * *

**

Water.

_Drup, drup, drup..._

Ik hoor water. Mijn voetstappen weergalmen door de grot heen, luider dan dat ze in werkelijk zijn. De bloemen verlichten mijn pad en het licht word door de plasjes water op de grond weerkaatst. Plasjes die steeds groter worden. Ik snuif de geur van zoet water op en begin harder te rennen.

_Oh, ik heb zo'n dorst..._

Het net voelt tien kilo zwaar en met moeite leg ik het weer goed op mijn schouder. Ik ren een hoek om en...

...zie een meertje. Een meertje!

Zonder te kijken of the kust veilig is, ren ik ernaartoe en gooi het net op de stenen grond. Ik zak op mijn knieën neer en maak met mijn handen een kommetje. Die vul ik met water en gretig klok ik het op. En nog eens. En nog eens.

Als ik genoeg heb, zie ik de blauwe vissen zwemmen. Ze schrikken niet van mijn handen die telkens door het oppervlak breken, maar blijven ongestoord door zwemmen. Mijn maag knort en mijn blik gaat naar het net.

Eten.

Ik trek het net naar me toe als ik een geluid hoor. Verschrikt kijk ik naar de gang waar ik net uit was gekomen. Mijn hart bonkt in mijn borstkas. Ik hoor een jongen en een meisje kibbelen, maar vang maar een paar woorden op. Zachtjes laat ik mezelf in het koele water glijden, trek het net met me mee en neem een grote hap adem voordat ik onder ga. Ik wil niet gezien worden.

Doodstil wacht ik af. Het geluid wordt gedempt door het water en ik hoor niets. Vissen zwemmen langs mij heen zonder van mij te schrikken. Mijn enige vijand op het moment zijn de lichtgevende paarse bloemen op de bodem van het meer.

Een jongen met warrig zwart haar valt op zijn knieën naast de kant, maar kijkt nog niet het water in. Hij is in gesprek met iemand. Mijn adem begint op te raken en paniekerig kijk ik omhoog. Het water vervormt zijn gezicht, maar ik kan zien wie hij is. De jongen van district drie.

Hij is het maar.

Opgelucht kom ik boven water.

"Alle..!" schreeuwt Luc terwijl hij bijna omvalt van schrik. De rest van zijn zin stokt in zijn keel en ik zal nooit weten wat hij heeft willen zeggen.

"Hoi," zeg ik als ik weer op adem ben. Hij kijkt me met grote hazelnootkleurige ogen aan en is alleen maar in staat mij aan te staren. Onhandig haal ik mijn natte rode haar uit mijn gezicht en klim uit het meertje. Achter Luc staat een meisje, Levi, mij met een open mond aan te staren.

"Wat... waarom..." stottert ze. Vragend trek ik mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog en wacht op wat ze wil zeggen. "Waarom zat je in het water?"

"Omdat ik mensen hoorde," leg ik uit en begin mijn kleding uit te wringen. "Oh, en willen jullie me helpen met het vangen van die vissen?"

Luc en Levi kijken elkaar even kort aan en merken het net naast me op. Met hongerige blikken kijken ze naar de vissen in het water.

* * *

Na een korte tijd hebben we vijf vissen gevangen en op het moment zitten we er omheen. De vissen spartelen niet meer en hun blauwige schubben zijn nu silver gekleurd. Mijn maag knort en hongerig staar ik naar de rauwe maaltijd.

"Jullie hebben geen pan, neem ik aan?" vraag ik. Ze schudden hun hoofd en kijken met een gepijnigde blik naar de vissen. Rauw durven we ze niet te eten, maar we hebben zo'n _honger. _In district twaalf had ik geluk dat mijn broer jaagt en dat hij het mij ook heeft geleerd, en dus hoefde ik bijna nooit honger te lijden. Alleen in de winter was het altijd iets lastiger, omdat het zo koud is en omdat de meeste dieren zich dan verschuilen. We leefden dan vooral van de wortelen die we in de koude grond vonden.

Onbewust zit ik aan de groene en bruine kralen armband.

_Thuis..._

Nadiir zal nu wel aan het jagen zijn, zo vroeg ik de ochtend, samen met mijn vriend Blake. Met heimwee denk ik aan de laatste keer dat ik met Blake en mijn broer heb gejaagd. Op de dag van de boete. Hoe Blake op de ontmoetingsplek bessen zat te eten. Hoe blij mijn broer met de vangst was. Drie konijnen, twee eekhoorns en veel kruiden, planten en bessen. Het beloofde een heerlijke maaltijd te worden die avond.

Ik kijk naar Levi en Luc, die dicht tegen elkaar aan zitten. Uit wat voor familie zouden zij komen? Zeker geen rijke familie. Levi's gezicht is ingevallen en Luc's handen verraden dat hij zwaar werkt heeft verricht. Ondanks dat alles stralen ze een soort trots uit, die ik niet helemaal kan plaatsen. De manier waarop Luc praat en kijkt zegt me dat hij niet onderdoet voor kinderen uit een hogere stand. Levi is beleefd en heeft iets elegants wat doet denken aan de manier waarop meisjes uit een hogere stand met anderen praten.

Mijn maag knort weer.

Hadden we maar iets om mee te koken...

* * *

**D2 - Zac Davids POV - Dag 4 - Ochtend**

Met vastberadenheid pak ik de speer naast me op. Eindelijk, wat actie! Ik ben het zat om te wachten tot er een tribuut langs komt lopen om te vermoorden. Ik wil iets doen.

Ik slinger een rugzak over mijn schouder en loop de grot uit, waar Jenna staat. Vastberaden kijkt ze naar de jungle.

"Gaan we daar heen?" vraag ik haar.

Ze lacht wreed en speelt met het gekartelde mes in haar hand.

"Ja, ik ben van plan om die jongen van vijf de nek om te draaien."

"Jenna," zegt iemand. We draaien ons om en zien dat het Mayon is. "Zullen we niet eerst de grot onderzoeken? Hij loopt nog een heel stuk door."

Jenna loopt langzaam naar hem toe en blijft met het mes spelen. Mayon blijft haar strak aankijken en doet geen poging om achteruit te lopen, wat de anderen zeker zouden doen.

"Waarom denk je dat?" fluistert ze zachtjes in zijn oor.

Ik rol mijn ogen.

"Er is daarbinnen water te vinden. Er groeien bloemen en elke tribuut, zelfs die kleine jongen van district negen, weet dat bloemen water nodig hebben om te groeien," antwoord hij met vastberadenheid.

"Dan," zegt Jenna terwijl ze de punt van het mes zachtjes op de plaats van zijn hart laat rusten, "gaan we verder de grotten in. Maar als we niemand vinden," ze leunt weer naar hem toe en fluistert de rest van de zin weer in zijn oor. "Draag jij de verantwoordelijkheid." Ze drukt het mes net iets te hard door en een klein druppeltje bloed sijpelt van de punt van het mes naar het heft. Ze lacht kort en verdwijnt dan de grot weer in. Mayon blijft even staan en krijgt dan weer door dat ik er ook nog ben. Hij lijkt niet te weten wat hij moet zeggen.

"De vogels doen raar vandaag," zegt hij uiteindelijk. Ik draai me weer naar de groene bergen en zie dat de vogels daar in cirkels omheen vliegen. Eerlijk gezegd maakt het me echt niet uit wat de vogels doen en dus volg ik Jenna de grot weer in.

Leena en Shayna staan ook al klaar en hebben ieder ook een mes in hun hand en een rugzak om.

"We gaan verder de grot in," zegt Jenna op een manier wat zegt dat ze geen tegenspraak duldt. Ik zie Shayna op de binnenkant van haar wang bijten en langs mij heen kijken, naar Mayon. Jenna begint voorop te lopen en we volgen. Ik achter Jenna, daarachter Leena en achter haar Mayon samen met Shayna. Eindelijk wat te doen.

Eindelijk wat actie.

Lichtgevende paarse bloemen zorgen ervoor dat we prima kunnen kijken waar we lopen. We blijven rechtdoor lopen en negeren de zijgangen, die zo nu en dan te zien zijn. We stoppen geen enkele keer, ook niet om te drinken. We hebben niet veel water meer en we moeten zuinig aan doen, iets wat ik idioot vind. Als Mayon de waarheid spreekt, hebben we straks weer genoeg water en zijn de veldflessen weer tot aan de rand toe gevuld.

"Stop," zegt Jenna. Vragend kijken we haar aan en ze wijst op de grond. Met kalkstenen heeft iemand tekenen gemaakt en formules opgeschreven. "Er zijn hier echt andere tributen," zegt ze zacht. Ik grijns en pak mijn speer nog iets steviger vast.

Geluidloos vervolgen we onze weg tot we iets horen. Het geluid van steen op steen en gelach.

Het gelach van een meisje.

"...snap niet wat je tekent," giechelt ze. Ik en Jenna wisselen een blik en met een handbeweging geeft ze aan dat ik naast haar moet komen lopen. Ze leunt naar me toe en fluistert iets in mijn oor.

"Jij doet de eerste aanval. Jij hebt een speer."

Ik knik en loop een paar passen naar voren. De andere tributen komen in zicht en ik hoor iemand achter mij diep inademen. Op de grond zit een jongen met een bril en rood piekerig haar iets op de grond te tekenen. Naast hem zit een meisje met schuin zwart haar en een wipneus. Het meisje waarvan het gelach afkomstig is. Tegen een grotwand aan zit nog een andere jongen met een bleek gezicht en lichte bruine ogen. Hij is met een steen een mes aan het slijpen en kijkt met een klein glimlachje naar het paar voor hem.

Mijn eerste slachtoffer wordt het meisje. Zij zal het zeker weten uitschreeuwen van de pijn. Heerlijk.

Ik gebaar naar Jenna dat het meisje van mij is en zij gebaart op haar beurt dat de roodharige jongen haar slachtoffer word. Leena krijgt opgedragen dat zij de andere jongen moet aanvallen. Ze knikt en ik ga klaar staan. Jenna steekt drie vingers op.

Eén...

Twee...

Drie!

Met alle macht gooi ik mijn speer. Ik hoor iemand krijsen, maar het is niet mijn slachtoffer. Dan pas raakt de speer het zwartharige meisje en met opengesperde ogen valt ze voorover in het stof. Op de achtergrond hoor ik een kanon.

Ze is dood.

* * *

**D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton POV - Dag 4 - Middag**

Gekrijs is het eerste wat ik hoor en Lupe valt met opengesperde ogen naast me op de grond neer. Het volgende moment wordt ik overeind getrokken door een meisje met witblond haar en met een schok kom ik erachter dat het Shayna is.

"Fenton! Waar is Fenton!" vraag ik haar in paniek. Ik wil me omdraaien, maar ze trekt me mee. Helaas kan ik nog net zien wat er is gebeurd.

Fenton moest waarschijnlijk op het allerlaatste moment door hebben gehad dat de beroeps hier waren aangekomen en was naar Lupe gerend. Van wat ik kan zien, zit er een gekarteld mes in zijn zij, maar ik heb maar één kanon gehoord.

Bij de beroeps is er ook paniek. Jenna ligt kreunend op de grond en houdt haar schouder beet. Donkerrood bloed sijpelt tussen haar vingers door.

Shayna duwt me een zijgang in en pakt mijn hand beet. Als een opgejaagd dier rennen we door verschillende gangen heen en mijn hart bonkt in mijn achterhoofd.

"S-shayna..." zeg ik, maar ze negeert me en blijft doorrennen. "Shayna, s-stop."

Eindelijk luistert ze, maar ze blijft stevig doorlopen en laat mijn hand niet los.

"Mayon... Mayon had me vanochtend gezien," zegt ze buiten adem. "Hij wist dat ik bij je was geweest. Hij wist ook dat ik van plan was weg te gaan, maar eerst moesten Jenna en Zac worden vermoord en hij kan ze niet verraden. Net voor de aanval, we liepen achteraan, vertelde hij dat als we jou zouden vinden, ik Jenna moest verraden en haar zoveel mogelijk moest verwonden. Ze wilde jou dood hebben."

"Kom, w-we moeten de g-gangen uit," zeg ik, alsof ze niks heeft verteld. Ze trekt haar wenkbrauwen omhoog, maar volgt nu wat ik doe. Ik loop een paar passen terug en bekijk de bloemen op de grotwand. Als het goed is, zijn we hier de grotten binnengekomen.

"D-doe precies wat i-k zeg, oké?" vraag ik haar. Ze knikt en voorzichtig raak ik een bloem aan. Bijna onmiddellijk grijpen ranken mijn polsen en enkels beet. Shayna slaakt een verschrikt kreetje, maar ik gebaar dat ze hetzelfde moet doen. Aarzelend raakt ze een lichtgevende bloem aan en onmiddellijk reageren de ranken.

"Gewoon r-rustig blijven," zeg ik. "Hoe e-erger je w-worstelt om vrij te k-komen, hoe strakker d-de ranken gaan zitten."

Shayna blijft zo stil mogelijk staan en de ranken wikkelen zich om haar middel en binden haar armen langs haar zij. Ze knijpt haar ogen dicht, maar ik houd die van mij wijd open. Waar eerst een grotwand was, is nu een doorgang naar de buitenwereld. De ranken trekken ons naar buiten en ik adem de vochtige lucht van de jungle in. De ranken trekken zich terug en ik ben weer vrij.

"Is het voorbij?" vraagt Shayna beverig.

"Ja, h-het is v-voorbij," zeg ik met een zucht, want ik bedoel niet alleen de bloemen. We hoeven niet meer voor de beroeps te rennen.

"Zullen... zullen we even blijven liggen?" vraagt Shayna.

"Graag," zeg ik zuchtend.

Na ongeveer een uur horen we een kanonschot en die kan alleen maar van Fenton zijn. Een uur... hij heeft het een uur volgehouden. Lupe had tenminste een snelle dood. Ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen wat Fenton heeft moeten doorstaan. Dat had ik kunnen zijn, als Shayna er niet was geweest.

Als Shayna er niet was geweest...

Ik kijk naast me en zie dat ze overeind is gekomen en in haar rugzak rommelt.

"Wat d-doe je?" vraag ik haar.

"Mijn veldfles zoeken," zegt ze en ze haalt uit de rugzak wat ze zoekt. Ze draait ze dop eraf en begint gulzig te drinken. Dan geeft ze hem aan mij en ik drink het laatste restje water wat erin zat op.

"We moeten o-opzoek naar w-water. Ik heb g-geen water b-bij," zeg ik. Shayna staat op en slingert de rugzak op haar rug en kijkt naar de lucht. Vogels met alle kleuren vliegen in cirkels om de jungle heen zonder ook maar ergers in een boomtop te rusten.

"Dan moeten we wel opschieten, willen we wat water hebben gevonden voor de avond valt," zegt Shayna. Ik sta op en zet mijn bril wat beter op mijn neus.

"Laten w-we dan maar b-beginnen met lopen."

* * *

**D9 - Riley Corba POV - Dag 4 - Namiddag**

Met het water uit de veldfles maakt Senia het verband nat. Haar gezicht is één en al concentratie en de wind speelt met plukjes lang zwart haar die uit haar vlecht zijn ontsnapt. Ik probeer niet naar mijn wond te kijken en kijk in plaats daarvan naar Senia. Ze heeft nog amper een woord gezegd.

Als het verband goed nat is, haalt ze het van mijn huid. Ik bijt op mijn lip om een schreeuw van pijn te smoren. Senia lijkt niet helemaal blij te zijn met de manier waarop mijn wond aan het helen is, maar dat kan ik me ook inbeelden. Ik kan gewoon niet door haar heen kijken. Ze praat niet, haar houding verraadt niets en haar uitdrukking veranderd nooit.

Ik waag een blik op mijn wond.

Het ziet er afschuwelijk uit. De huid om de wond is rood, gerafeld en in de wond zelf zit gele pus. Ik bijt weer op mijn lip om de tranen tegen te houden en knijp mijn ogen dicht.

_Oh god... _

Ik kan het zelfs ruiken.

Wanneer Senia het zo goed mogelijk probeerd te verzorgen, probeer ik mijn schreeuwen in te houden, maar helemaal lukken wil dat niet. Om de zoveel tijd schreeuw ik het uit van de pijn en rollen er zoute tranen over mijn wangen. Het ene moment heb ik het ijskoud, het andere moment heb ik het bloedheet en er zit een laagje zweet op mijn huid.

Koorts.

Nog nooit heb ik zo erg naar de veiligheid van mijn moeder verlangt dan dat ik nu doe. Altijd wanneer ik huilend thuiskwam, was ze daar om mij te troosten. Altijd was ze daar om mijn wonden te verzorgen.

Zoals Senia nu probeerd te doen.

Het wordt zwart voor mijn ogen en ik drijf langzaam weg en verlies mijn bewustzijn. Ik droom van woedende blauwgrijze ogen, zwarte metalen platen die naar beneden kletteren en pestkoppen die mij laten struikelen. Ik zie flarden van herinneringen die ik heb geprobeerd weg te stoppen en voel hoe Senia het zweet van mijn gezicht af dept en mijn lippen vochtig maakt. Het ene moment ben ik bij bewustzijn en het andere moment is het alleen maar zwart voor mijn ogen.

Ik voel iets warms, iets echts, en klampt me daaraan vast.

Daarna val ik in een onrustige slaap.

**

* * *

**

D8 - Jade Lammourgy POV - Dag 4 - Avond

Ik kijk hoe de zon langzaam achter de bomen verdwijnt en hoe de maan aan de hemel verschijnt. De sterren stralen helder en er is geen wolkje te bekennen. Ik neem nog een slokje water uit de veldfles en blijf naar de hemel staren.

Ik vraag me af hoeveel tributen hetzelfde doen. Gewoon, staren naar de hemel boven ons. Alsof we niet in de arena zijn.

Maar dat zijn we wel, en die waarheid is hard.

Het volkslied begint te spelen en de gezichten van de dode tributen worden in de lucht geprojecteerd. Fenton Henderson van district tien en Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon van hetzelfde district.

De jongen van district negen leeft nog. Ik negeer het schuldgevoel dat onmiddellijk opkomt en kijk hoe de foto's verdwijnen en hoe de sterren weer zichbaar worden. Ik wilde Riley eigenlijk niet verwonden, het gaat tegen alles waar ik voor sta, maar dit zijn de Hongerspelen. Als ik twijfel, kan dat het laatste zijn wat ik doe en ik moet winnen.

Ik wil naar huis.

Helaas denken meerdere tributen er zo over. Als ik was gevlucht, had het heel goed kunnen zijn dat Senia me had aangevallen. Als ik een keer gewond raak en Senia en Riley vinden me, zouden ze me zo de keel door kunnen snijden. Riley waarschijnlijk niet, maar van Senia zou het me niks verbazen. Ze lijkt niet over emoties te beschikken, en dat is iets wat alle tributen nodig hebben. Wat ze moeten doen.

Hun emoties uitschakelijken om naar huis te kunnen. Om de spelen te winnen. Misschien hebben anderen het al opgegeven, maar ik niet. Ik wil hier niet sterven. Als ik sterf, wil ik dat in mijn thuis district doen, en niet in de arena voor het plezier van het Capitool en omringt door camera's.

Als ik daardoor harteloos overkom, moet dat maar.

* * *

**AN: Ja... niet het langste hoofdstuk ooit.**

**Maar het is een up-date!**

**Oké, dat stukje van Jade... ik wilde het eigenlijk langer maken, maar dat is er niet echt van gekomen. Ook had ik nog iets anders in mijn hoofd voor dit hoofdstuk maar ik had al 2 tributen vermoord dus dat bewaar ik voor een ander hoofdstuk ;) Er zijn nu trouwens nog 16 tributen van de 24 over... Wie doet ook al weer de interviews met de families van de laatste acht?**

**Punten (Gebruik die ook! Zeker dt hoofdstuk!):**

**Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 12 (Het spijt me echt dat ik Lupe heb vermoord, maar ik had niks meer in mijn hoofd voor haar)  
Esmai - 10  
Jeroen - 7  
Leakingpenholder - 16  
Jade Lammourgy - 22  
Take Life's Chances - 7  
Fifidear - 4 (I'm really really sorry for killing Fenton! I really liked his character, and it's sad that I can't write about him anymore)  
Josapjo - 1**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	17. Hallucinaties

_Hallucinaties _

**D12 - Jones Lochtarius POV - Dag 5 - Ochtend**

De vogel is niet meer van mijn zijde geweken sinds de eerste ochtend in de arena. Het dier volgt me vanaf een afstandje en vliegt van tak naar tak. Ik doe net alsof ik het niet zie en negeer het beest zoveel mogelijk. Ik weet nog steeds niet voor welk doel de vogel bestemd is.

Het is nog erg vroeg, de zon komt pas net op, en ik ben alweer op pad naar water. De twee veldflessen zijn alweer leeg en ik heb dorst. In een jungle zoals deze moet je veel meer drinken dan normaal en de beekjes stromen niet overal. Bovendien wil ik de anderen tributen zoveel mogelijk mijden. Ik weet waar de tributen van zeven zitten, maar meer ook niet. De beroeps zullen wel niet in de jungle zitten, want dan was ik ze zeker weten al tegengekomen. Jade zal hun waarschijnlijk het liefst uit de weg gaan, dus ik heb een vermoeden dat die tribuut van acht hier ook zit. En dan nog haar bondgenoot, Chloe. Die zal ook wel bij haar in de buurt zijn.

De kleinste tributen, beide van drie en het meisje van twaalf, zitten vermoedelijk ook in de buurt van de beroepstroep, maar ze hebben waarschijnlijk geen besef van elkaar. Anders waren ze er allang geweest.

En dan de laatste groep nog. Gisteravond verschenen Fenton en Lupe van district tien aan de hemel en dat betekend dat alleen Thomas van hun groepje nog over is. Die jongen heeft zijn hersenen gebruikt, want een andere verklaring is er niet. Hij is nou niet bepaald van bodybuilder formaat.

De laatste paar dagen heb ik zoveel mogelijk in hoge bomen gezeten met uitzicht op een flink stuk van de arena. Alleen wanneer ik naar water op zoek ben of voedsel ben ik op pad. Mijn karige voedselvoorraad zal het niet lang meer uithouden.

In de verte hoor ik kabbelend water en ik weet dat ik in de buurt moet zijn van een beekje. Zonder ook maar enig geluid te maken ga ik die richting op. Waar water is, zijn vaak ook anderen tributen.

Ik krijg gelijk.

Naast het geluid van het stromende water, hoor ik nog iets anders. Gekreun en gepraat. Iemand is gewond geraakt.

Voorzichtig loop ik nog iets dichter naar het geluid en tuur door het gebladerde heen. Het zijn de tributen van negen.

De jongen is gewond en heeft hoge koorts. Hij slaat wartaal uit en zijn middel is in smerig geworden verband gewikkeld. Met zijn hoofd ligt hij in de schoot van zijn medetribuut. Het meisje dept met een natte reep stof zijn gezicht schoon en kijkt bezorgt naar de jongen. Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ze ooit een andere expressie had dan ongeïnteresseerd en als zij bezorgt is, moet er iets ergs aan de hand zijn.

Als ik een beroeps was geweest, had ik hun vermoord zonder er ook maar een gedachte aan te besteden. Maar ik ben geen beroeps en ik vermoord niet omdat het van mij word verwacht, simpelweg omdat ik een tribuut ben.

Ik haal mijn rugzak van mijn rug en zoek verband en een flesje jodium op. Naast het meisje van negen ligt hun rugzak met daarnaast oud verband en een leeg flesje jodium. Ik scheur de helft van mijn voorraad verband en stop een helft weer terug in mijn eigen rugzak. Het flesje jodium kan ik niet zomaar door de helft doen en ik leg me daar bij neer. Dan maar geen jodium.

Ik wikkel het flesje in het verband en zorg dat ik nog iets dichterbij de tributen kom. Met precisie gooi ik het verband met het flesje naast de rugzak van de tributen. Met een plofje komt het neer en het meisje haalt onmiddellijk een gevaarlijk uitziend gekarteld mes tevoorschijn. Ik houd me doodstil en wacht tot ze door heeft dat er geen gevaar dreigt. Haar blik gaat naar het verband en het flesje en ze kijkt nog eens een keer verwonderd om zich heen voordat ze het van de grond grist, alsof ze bang is dat het opeens verdwijnt.

Ik slinger de rugzak weer op mijn rug en vervolg mijn weg, in stilte.

* * *

**D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton POV - Dag 5 - Ochtend**

Het is alsof Jenna denkt dat ik spontaan dood neer zal vallen als ze me lang genoeg aanstaart. Ik voel haar ogen al vanaf het moment dat ik wakker werd in mijn rug en op zijn zachtst gezegd vind ik dat een beetje... ongemakkelijk. Ze doet niks, nu ze gewond is, en dat geeft haar alle tijd om mij op mijn zenuwen te werken.

Nadat Shayna een mes onder Jenna's schouderblad had gestoken, is Jenna nog onverdraaglijker dan eerst. Ze klaagt over van alles en nog wat en scheldt aan één stuk door. Leena had haar wond verzorgd en heeft het verbonden. We waren niet meer terug naar onze oude plek gegaan, maar hebben in plaats daarvan ons kamp op een soort open plek in het gangenstelsel opgezet. Er is niks om onszelf mee warm te houden en we kunnen ook geen warme maaltijd klaarmaken. Bovendien moeten we nog steeds op zoek naar water en dat brengt me op een idee.

"Ik ga verder naar water zoeken. Ik zal wel rond de middag terug zijn," zeg ik uiteindelijk wanneer ik het staren van Jenna zat word. Ik kijk betekenisvol naar Leena en die slingert een rugzak op haar rug.

"Ik ga ook mee," zegt ze en zonder op antwoord van Zac en Jenna te wachten pakt ze alle veldflessen en stopt die in de rugzak. Ze loopt direct naar een zijgang en wacht in de schaduwen totdat ik haar volg. Wanneer we buiten gehoorsafstand zijn steekt Leena van wal.

"Wat is de volgende stap in je plannetje?" vraagt ze me. "Shayna is er vandoor, Jenna is gewond en zint op wraak. Wat wil je met mij?"

Ik kan een lachje niet onderdrukken en haal een hand door mijn bruine haar.

"Je bent slim," zeg ik. Ik hoef haar niet aan te kijken om te weten dat ze met haar ogen rolt.

"Goh. Slim genoeg om te weten dat je me af probeerd te leiden," zegt ze.

Ik lach weer, deze keer geforceerd.

"Als je zo slim bent als ik denk dat je bent, weet je al wat de volgende stap is," zeg ik cryptisch.

_BAM! _

Leena duwt me met een kracht waarvan ik niet wist dat ze die in zich had tegen de grotwand aan en houdt de punt van een mes tegen mijn keel aan. Haar groene ogen krijgen een vreemde gloed en haar masker is verdwenen.

"Luister. Jij denkt dat je alle voor elkaar hebt, dat je alles kunt maken, maar dan heb je het goed mis. Als ik iets niet wil, zal het ook niet gebeuren. En als ik je iets vraag, antwoord je gewoon," zegt ze venijnig.

"Oké, oké," zeg ik terwijl ik mijn handen ophoudt. "Wat jij wilt. Rustig maar."

Leena laat me los, maar bergt haar mes niet op.

"De volgende stap dus..." begin ik. "Nu Jenna gewond is, is ze een makkelijker doelwit voor anderen. Jij wilt je wraak op de tributen van zeven, dus als we hen naar hun toe leiden, krijg jij je wraak en zullen zij hoogstwaarschijnlijk vermoord worden of anders gewond. Beide tributen van zeven zijn sterke tegenstanders. Ze zullen niet zonder verzet opgeven."

"Wat zit er voor jou in?" vraagt ze me.

"Minder tegenstanders. Ik ben hier om te winnen en voor niets anders," zeg ik eerlijk. Het heeft geen zin om tegen haar te liegen.

"Je bent niet de enige die hier is om te winnen," zegt Leena. Ik lach en krijg het voor elkaar om de sfeer iets lichter te maken.

"Ach ja," is het enige wat ik antwoord.

* * *

**D7 - Kahlo Topaz POV - Dag 5 - Middag**

"Quint," zeg ik. "Het is te rustig vandaag."

We zitten in een hoge boom en hebben uitzicht over een flink stuk van de jungle. Quint slijpt op zijn gemak zijn bijl, maar ik ben rusteloos. Er hangt iets in de lucht.

Een stilte voor een storm.

Quint en ik praten weinig en dat vind ik prima. Als het anders was geweest, was ik waarschijnlijk geen bondgenoot meer van hem. Maar ik vind het nu noodzakelijk om mijn mond open te doen. Het is vandaag te rustig geweest en ik weet dat de Spelmakers daar niet al te blij mee zijn. De Hongerspelen zijn niet interessant genoeg als er niets gebeurd...

Quint stopt met slijpen en kijkt door het bladerdek boven ons naar de lucht.

"Ik weet het. Sinds het bloedbad zijn er maar twee vermoord."

Ik kan horen dat hij bezorgd is over wat gaat komen, maar hij probeerd het niet te laten merken. Twee is veel te weinig. Er zijn te veel tributen over.

"Waar denk je dat de Spelmakers iets laten gebeuren?" vraag ik hem. We kijken elkaar aan, en eigenlijk weet ik het antwoord al. In de jungle. Hier zijn de meeste tributen, omdat hier het meeste voedsel en water te vinden is.

"Hier," antwoord Quint toonloos en hij gaat verder met het slijpen van zijn bijl.

De rest van de middag blijven we afwachtend in de boom zitten. Ik zing niet en probeer zo min mogelijk geluid te maken. Quint stopt na een tijdje met het slijpen van zijn bijl en zwijgend zitten we in de boom. Het is nog benauwder dan de andere dagen in de jungle en mijn shirt plakt aan mijn huid. Quint en ik proberen zo zuinig mogelijk met ons water te doen, maar drinken wel weer genoeg om niet uitgedroogd te raken. Wanneer de lucht langzaam oranje kleurt en de zon ondergaat, gebeurd er iets. De vogels vliegen weer uit de bomen en vliegen in cirkels om de jungle heen. We hoeven geen vogels meer te schieten. We hebben nog genoeg van vanochtend, maar voor de zekerheid houdt ik mijn boog klaar. Ik vertrouw het niet. Helemaal niet.

Rustig bestudeer ik het gedrag van de vogels. De kleinste, de zwarte vogeltjes met rode strepen, maken extra cirkels boven sommige plekken.

Ook boven ons.

"Quint," zeg ik zachtjes. "We moeten hier weg." Betekenisvol kijk ik naar boven en hij volgt mijn blik. Geruisloos klimmen we naar beneden en met een zacht plofje komen onze voeten neer op het mos.

En dat is het startsein. De zwarte vogeltjes met rode strepen en vogels met smaragdgroene veren duiken tegelijk naar beneden en Quint en ik zetten het op een lopen. We rennen op ons hardst door de jungle heen en ontwijken boomwortelen die uit de grond komen. We duiken onder takken door en springen over kuilen heen.

Maar er is één groot probleem.

Quint is geen snelle sprinter.

Hij rent een stuk achter me en om de zoveel seconden hoor ik hem schelden en het geklapwiek van vleugels. Ik draai me om en in dezelfde beweging haal ik de boog van mijn rug en span die aan met een pijl. In één vloeiende beweging schiet de pijl naar voren en raakt een smaragdgroene vogel in de borst. Het dier valt dood neer, maar de anderen geven niet op. Ik los nog vijf pijlen en wanneer Quint dichtbij genoeg is trek ik hem met mij mee. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat hij open geklauwd en gebeten is, maar ik heb nu geen tijd om de schaden te bekijken.

Tot mijn opluchting wordt de jungle dunner en dunner, totdat we op een gegeven moment door een soort barrière heen rennen, de open vlakte op. Quint's benen begeven het en hij zakt op de grond in elkaar. De vogels blijven in de jungle en we zijn veilig.

Ik tenminste.

Quint is hevig aan het trillen en slaat wartaal uit. In zijn shirt zitten gaten waarvan de randen doordrenkt zijn met bloed. Over zijn wang zit een lelijke kras en hij is in zijn oor gebeten.

Hij is aan het hallucineren.

Hij schreeuwt, kreunt en slaat in het rond. Ik probeer hem te kalmeren, maar het is tevergeefs. Ik weet niet waar hij aan denkt, maar de tranen rollen over zijn wangen en zijn gezicht is vertrokken in pijn.

Ik weet niet wat ik kan doen.

In de verte hoor ik een kanon, maar het is niet die van Quint.

* * *

**D6 - Chloe Scott POV - Dag 5 - Namiddag**

Tevreden knabbel ik op een wortel en vul mijn veldfles met fris water. De laatste paar dagen zijn rustig voorbij gegaan. Nadat Jade Senia en Riley aan was gevallen, ben ik er in mijn eentje vandoor gegaan. Ondanks dat Riley gewond is geraakt, leeft hij nog steeds, iets wat vele hem niet na hadden kunnen doen. Het is een verschrikkelijke wond, en ik hoop maar dat het niet is gaan ontsteken.

Desondanks dat ik bezorgt ben, ga ik niet naar hen terug. Mijn tactiek is om zoveel mogelijk naar de achtergrond te verdwijnen en zo min mogelijk andere tributen tegen te komen. Wanneer je wordt vergeten, wordt je ook niet snel aangevallen.

Ik draai de dop weer op mijn veldfles en stop die in mijn rugzak.

Het is rustig vandaag, ondanks dat de vogels alweer zo raar doen. Er zijn nog steeds geen dode gevallen, en dat zit me niet lekker. Niet dat ik wil dat er doden vallen, maar de Spelmakers hebben dan minder de neiging om iets 'leuks' toe te voegen. Ik heb liever geen vuurballen naar mijn hoofd gegooid of mutanten die op mijn bloed uit zijn.

Ik ga comfortabel tegen een bemoste boomstam aanzitten en eet het laatste beetje van de wortel op. Ik wordt slaperig en besluit mijn ogen voor een half uurtje dicht te doen. Wat kan er nou gebeuren...?

* * *

Wanneer ik wakker wordt, wrijf ik de slapers uit mijn ogen en kijk verdwaasd om mij heen.

Ogen.

Overal zwarte kraalogen.

Van vogels.

Ik ben omsingeld door vogels.

Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel wanneer ik de tientallen vogels opneem die voor, achter en naast me zitten. Ze kijken me afwachtend aan, sommige met hun hoofd schuin. Zo stil mogelijk pak ik mijn rugtas vast en trek het naar me toe. Uit een zijvakje haal ik drie messen. Ik weet dat ik het niet tegen hun allemaal op kan nemen, maar misschien laten ze me met rust als ik ze verwond.

_Ja, natuurlijk_, denk ik sarcastisch. _Dit zijn hoogstwaarschijnlijk mutanten. En mutanten stoppen niet voordat je dood bent. Morsdood. _

Ik slik en probeer de angst weg te stoppen. Het zweet breekt me uit en ik weet niet wat ik kan doen.

Het is rennen of doodgaan.

Ik kies voor rennen.

Ik spring overeind en baan me een weg door de vogels die plots tot leven lijken te komen. Ze slaan met hun vleugels op me neer, bijten in mijn huid en klauwen mijn kleding open, maar stoppen met rennen doe ik niet. Ik struikel over wortelen die uit de grond omhoog steken, takken die zijn afgebroken en stenen die verscholen liggen. Wanneer de vogels veranderen grimmig uitziende vredesbewakers, weet ik dat de beten niet alleen heel erg pijn doen, maar ook een hallucinerende werking hebben. De grond onder mijn voeten lijkt telkens de verdwijnen en meer dan eens moet ik weer overeind krabbelen en verder rennen. In mijn armen en benen krijg ik een tintelend gevoel, en niet veel later stort ik neer in het mos. Ik kan me niet meer bewegen en hap naar adem. De vogels krassen hard in mijn oor en overal zie ik bloed. Ik herinner me de ergste patienten die bij ons thuis binnen waren gebracht en zie elke etterende wond weer voor me. Mijn lichtblonde haar is niet langer blond en mijn gave huid is niet langer gaaf.

Na een lange tijd, maar het kan ook een minuut zijn geweest, hoor ik geen geklap meer van vleugels en wordt ik niet meer gebeten. De vogels zijn weg, maar het dringt niet tot me door. Ik kan me niet meer bewegen en mijn ogen zijn zwaar. Oh zo zwaar...

In de verte hoor ik mijn eigen kanon.

* * *

**AN: IK HEB HET AF! Godzijdank zeg, had nogal last van een writer's block xD  
Het spijt me dat dit hoofdstuk pas vandaag online kwam, maar ik had echt geen inspiratie. Zondag heb ik vanaf half 1 tot half 10 voor mijn laptop gezeten met als eindresultaat twee bladzijdes... Bovendien heb ik ook erg slecht nieuws gehad en wordt ik door iedereen medelijdend aangekeken.. het is een killer voor inspiratie xD **

** De punten:**

** Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 12  
Esmai - 10  
Jeroen - 7  
Leakingpenholder - 19  
Jade Lammourgy - 23  
Take Life's Chances - 7  
Fifidear - 5  
Josapjo - 2**

** Nog twee reviews en ik heb er 100 :P En vraagje: Wie is tot nu toe je favoriet (en niet meteen die van jezelf zeggen xD)?**

** xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	18. Wanneer het Regent

__

Wanneer het Regent

* * *

**D2 - Shayna Miri POV - Dag 6 - Ochtend**

_Drup, drup, drup... _

Geïrriteerd open ik mijn ogen en kom half overeind, steunend op mijn elleboog. Dikke druppels regen vallen uit de hemel neer en ik schud Thomas wakker, die ik onbewust als kussen heb gebruikt. Slaperig opent hij zijn ogen en wordt spontaan rood. Zelfbewust sta ik op en pak de rugzak die ik nog heb van de beroeps en draai me naar Thomas, die inmiddels ook al staat en naar de hemel kijkt.

"De S-spelmakers gaan het z-zwaarder maken," zegt hij stotterend.

"We moeten een schuilplaats zoeken," zucht ik. "Het zal straks wel veel erger worden."

En net nadat de woorden mijn mond verlaten, komt de regen met bakken uit de lucht. Thomas en ik kunnen elkaar alleen verstaan wanneer we schreeuwen, maar dat is niet nodig. We trekken elkaar zonder woorden door de jungle heen op zoek naar een schuilplaats. Wanneer één van ons valt, trekt de ander diegene weer overeind. De grond onder onze voeten is veranderd in een modderplas en telkens als we een stap zetten worden onze voeten in de modder tot onze enkels vastgezogen. Mijn kleding is al snel doorweekt en modderig. Mijn eerste witblonde haar plakt aan mijn gezicht en de modder zorgt ervoor dat lokken aan elkaar vast blijven plakken.

We rennen zonder echt naar onze omgeving te kijken. Het enige wat we zoeken is een schuilplaats om aan deze regen te ontsnappen. Twee dagen lang waren we opzoek naar water, en nu komt het met bakken uit de lucht.

In de verte horen we een knal en de lucht licht voor een paar seconden op. Het is aan het bliksemen. Ik vloek, maar ik kan zelfs mijn eigen stem niet boven het geluid van de donder en de regen horen.

Thomas komt plotseling tot stilstand en ik val bijna voorover. Hij weet me nog net op te vangen en wijst naar links. Ik volg zijn vinger en zie waarom hij is gestopt. Links van ons zie ik twee andere tributen. De linker is een meisje met lang zwart haar en ze trekt een jongen mee, die zo te zien gewond is. Zijn middel is in het verband verwikkeld en hij komt nauwelijks vooruit. Ik wil verder rennen, weg van de tributen, maar Thomas houdt me weer tegen. Ik kijk onzeker naar de tributen en zie dat de jongen is gevallen en dat het meisje hem overeind probeerd te trekken.

"We kunnen ze niet zo achterlaten!" schreeuwt Thomas zonder te stotteren in mijn oor.

"Wat nou als ze ons aanvallen?" schreeuw ik terug. De blik die Thomas me geeft zegt genoeg. Ze zijn in geen staat om iets tegen ons te doen, dat is maar al te duidelijk.

Het meisje krijgt de jongen niet meer overeind en hulpeloos zakt ze op haar knieën naast de jongen neer.

Thomas wacht niet op mijn reactie, maar trekt me gewoon mee. Ik kan niet tegenstribbelen en ga hem achterna. Zodra we de tributen hebben bereikt zakt ook hij op zijn knieën neer en probeerd de jongen overeind te krijgen. Het zijn de tributen van negen.

Het meisje, Senia als ik het me goed herinner, schreeuwt wat boven de regen uit.

"Hij is buiten bewustzijn!" schreeuwt ze met een wanhopige ondertoon. "Ik krijg hem niet meer overeind!"

Thomas slaat de arm van de jongen over zijn schouders en slaat zijn eigen arm om de jongen zijn middel. Het meisje staat op uit de modder en doet hetzelfde.

"Als het goed is komen we straks bij een grot! Dan kunnen we schuilen!" schreeuwt het meisje.

Met een slakkengang komen we vooruit en een beetje ongemakkelijk volg ik hun. Iedereen valt een paar keer voordat we uiteindelijk bij de grot aankomen en naar binnen kruipen. Onze lippen zijn blauw gekleurd en onze kleding is gescheurd en zit onder de modder, maar we zijn in ieder geval droog.

De regen functioneert als een soort gordijn bij de ingang van de grot en maakt het onmogelijk om naar buiten te kijken. Uitgeput laat ik me tegen de grotwand naar beneden zakken en concludeer tot mijn opluchting dat deze grot geen onderdeel is van het gangenstelsel onder de arena. Het is een gewone, normale grot zonder lichtgevende paarse bloemen en dat stelt me gerust.

Ik ben de enige die dat opmerkt, want Senia en Thomas zijn allebei over de jongen heen gebogen, die over zijn hele lijf trilt en geen kleur meer in zijn gezicht heeft. Senia heeft zijn hoofd in haar schoot en haalt zijn haar uit zijn gezicht. Thomas doorzoekt onze tas die ik had neergegooid en haalt er doorweekt verband uit. De rugzak is druipnat en alles is doorweekt, maar het is schoon.

"We k-kunnen het n-niet drogen," zegt Thomas. "Al h-het hout is nat."

"Zolang er maar geen modder in de wond komt," zegt Senia. "De wond was eerst heftig ontstoken, maar het word al beter."

Uit haar rugzak haalt ze een flesje jodium en binnen de kortste tijd is het verband van de jongen verschoond. Ik heb mijn hoofd ervan weggedraaid. Ik ben nooit zo'n fan geweest van ontstoken wonden.

* * *

**D4 - Jenna McCoy POV - Dag 6 - Middag**

Ik wil die Shayna dood hebben. Vermoord. Haar nek omgedraaid. Een speer door haar hart gooien. Met een mes haar keel doorsnijden. Het maakt me niet uit, zolang ik maar haar leven uit haar ogen zie wegvloeien.

Hoe durft ze mij te verwonden! Ik krijg haar nog wel, samen met die roodharige jongen van district vijf.

Het is allemaal Mayon´s schuld. Als hij mij niet had overgehaald verder de grotten in de te gaan, was het nooit gebeurd. Aan de andere kant, die meid van district tien en haar districtpartner zijn nu wel dood. Dat helpt mijn humeur wel wat op te krikken, maar ik wil bloed zien. En snel ook. Ik vind het verschrikkelijk dat ik niet normaal kan bewegen zonder een pijnscheut te voelen. Shayna heeft me verdomd goed geraakt. Bovendien kan ik Mayon en Leena nu minder in de gaten houden. Over Zac hoef ik me geen zorgen te maken. De spierbulk volgt me als een hondje, maar Mayon en Leena doen wat ze willen. Vooral Mayon. Ik vertrouw hem niet met zijn ik-ben-iets-van-plan glimlach. Ik vertrouw hem helemaal niet.

Ik houd hem vanaf dat ik gewond ben geraakt constant in de gaten. Ik weet dat hij zich ongemakkelijk begint te voelen, maar dat kan me niks schelen. Als hij maar doorheeft dat hij op moet passen. Als ik hem was, zou ik mij ontwijken als de pest. Zodra ik sterk genoeg ben en ik hem niet meer nodig heb, zal ik met plezier zijn nek omdraaien. Op dit moment moeten we zoveel mogelijk andere tributen vermoorden, en ik word gek van het niets doen. We zouden op jacht moeten gaan, maar er gebeurd helemaal niets. Zo nu en dan is Mayon met Leena water halen, maar daarbij houdt het op. Binnenkort moeten we opzoek naar voedsel, zoals de andere tributen, maar op het moment kunnen we onze magen nog net genoeg vullen.

"Jenna," zegt Leena zachtjes. Ik kijk weg van Mayon en draai mijn hoofd naar haar toe. In haar handen heeft ze verband en jodium. "Ik moet je verband verwisselen."

Ik knik en ga zo zitten dat ze er makkelijk bij kan. Leena vertrouw ik ook niet, maar haar moeder is genezer en zij heeft het meeste verstand van hoe je wonden moet verzorgen.

Voorzichtig begint ze het verband los te maken en ik moet op mijn lip bijten om geen geluid te maken. Het doet pijn, verdomme!

"Wanneer gaan we weer op jacht?" vraagt Leena. Het verbaast me. Ze heeft het nooit over.

"Zo snel mogelijk," antwoord ik, hopend dat mijn stem niet verraad hoe pijn die wond doet. "Morgen als het kan."

"De jungle was gisteren en is vandaag gevaarlijk. Het zou me niks verbazen als de meeste tributen uit de jungle naar de open vlakte zijn gegaan," fluistert Leena, alsof ze bang is dat ik opeens flip. Misschien is het beter dat ze daar zo bang voor is. Dat betekend dat ik controle over haar heb en controle is goed. Voor mij dan. Ik houd ervan als mensen precies doen wat ik zeg. Ik vind het heerlijk dat ik mensen bang kan maken.

"Dan gaan we daar morgen naartoe," zeg ik glimlachend. "Er zullen toch geen andere tributen meer in de grotten zitten. Shayna en die roodharige jongen zullen wel naar de jungle zijn gevlucht, en dat betekend dat ze naar de open vlakte zijn verdreven."

"En dan kan jij je wraak krijgen," zegt ze. Ze doet wat jodium rondom mijn wond en begint met het schone verband om mij heen te wikkelen.

"Wij. Dan kunnen wij onze wraak krijgen," verbeter ik haar. "Shayna heeft ons allemaal verraden." Leena is stil en even later is ze klaar met mijn wond. Ik sta op en loop de grot uit, weg van Mayon, Leena en Zac. Ik loop een stukje omhoog over de rotsen en kijk uit over de woestijn met daarachter de open vlakte en de jungle. Bliksemschichten lichten de lucht op boven de jungle en regen klettert naar beneden. Ja, wie daar zit, moet naar de open vlakte vluchten.

Tevreden loop ik weer terug naar de grot.

* * *

**D3 - Levi Tej POV - Dag 6 - Avond**

Honger.

Honger, honger, honger...

Het is het enige wat door mijn hoofd gaat. Ik bijt om mijn lip en probeer de steken in mijn maag te negeren. We hebben ervoor gekozen om de vissen niet op te eten, omdat we geen vuur hebben en omdat we niet zeker weten of ze wel eetbaar zijn. Ik ga liever niet dood omdat ik een giftige vis heb gegeten. Helaas wordt het wel steeds verleidelijk om gewoon toe te geven, maar ik doe het niet. Ik moet sterk zijn.

Cat lijkt totaal geen probleem te hebben met niet eten. Zolang ze maar te drinken heeft, is ze vrolijk. Met grapjes probeerd ze mij en Luc op te vrolijken, en soms met succes, maar op het moment heb ik te veel honger om te lachen.

Luc houdt zich sterk en klaagt geen enkele keer. Door dit hele gedoe zie ik kanten van hem, die hij niet eerder had laten zien. Hij blijkt een stuk harder te zijn dan dat hij ooit heeft laten blijken. Natuurlijk heeft hij nog zijn zwaktes. Hij is als de dood in het donker, en elke avond kruipt hij naast me om daar in slaap te vallen. Het licht van de bloemen helpt een beetje, maar Luc is nog steeds doodsbang in het donker.

"Zullen we nog een stukje door de gangen lopen?" vraagt Cat opgewekt.

"We hebben toch niks beters te doen," zucht Luc en hij komt overeind van de grotwand. Hij strekt zijn hand naar mij uit en ik laat me gewillig omhoog trekken. Wat Luc zegt. We hebben toch niets beters te doen, en het zorgt voor afleiding. Langzaam maar zeker beginnen we door te krijgen hoe het gangenstel loopt en we hebben het met kalkstenen op de grond in kaart gebracht. Voor zover we weten zijn er geen andere tributen hier, en dus laten we onze spullen achter bij het meer. Het is onnodige bagage.

Met Cat voorop, slaan we een zijgang in waar we nog niet zijn geweest. Onze voetstappen weergalmen door de hele gang heen en zo nu en dan schopt Luc verveeld een steentje weg. We negeren andere zijgangen en blijven doorlopen.

Na een tijdje blijft Cat stilstaan.

"De lucht is anders," fluistert ze. Ik snap wat ze bedoeld. Het is buitenlucht. We kijken elkaar aan en grijnzen. We hebben alle drie de zes dagen dat we in de arena waren, niks meegekregen van wat er buiten allemaal is gebeurd. Zelfs niet wie er dood is gegaan. We horen alleen de kanonschotten en het volkslied, maar dat is het. We hebben geen gezichten aan de hemel zien verschijnen, simpelweg omdat we geen hemel kunnen _zien_. We zijn helemaal afgesloten van de rest.

We proberen rustig te lopen, maar het wordt een soort snelwandelen. Het wordt steeds lichter in de gang en de wind laat Cat en mijn haar achter ons aan wapperen. Luc is duidelijk opgelucht door meer licht.

Nog één hoek om en...

Cat draait bliksemsnel om en duwt ons tegen de grotwand aan met haar handen tegen onze monden. In haar lichtblauwe ogen schittert paniek en voorzichtig verwijderd ze haar handen weer. Ze houdt een vinger bij haar mond ten teken dat we stil moeten zijn. We doen wat ze van ons vraagt en voorzichtig kijk ik om het hoekje.

De Beroepstroep.

Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel en ik doe onmiddellijk een stap terug de gang in. Luc is ook nieuwsgierig en wil het zelf ook zien. Zijn asgrauwe gezicht is nog bleker dan eerst. Hij draait zich om en in stilte haasten we ons terug naar het meer. Luc schopt geen steentjes meer weg en Cat's altijd vrolijke uitdrukking heeft plaatsgemaakt voor een frons.

Als we bij het meer zijn aangekomen pak ik een kalksteen en ga ik verder met de plattegrond, luisterend naar het gesprek tussen Cat en mijn broertje.

"Ze zijn met zijn vieren," zegt Cat zachtjes, alsof de beroeps ons ieder moment zullen ontdekken. "Er missen twee beroeps."

"Misschien dood?" vraagt Luc hoopvol.

"Weet ik niet," zucht Cat. "Misschien, maar ik weet het niet zeker."

"Ze hebben genoeg te eten, slaapzakken, veldflessen..." somt Luc op.

"Maar die meisjestribuut van vier is gewond," zegt Cat. "Op het moment is zij onze sterkste tegenstander."

"Tegenstander?" zeg ik en ik kijk op van de plattegrond. "Hoezo tegenstander? Als we niet opgemerkt worden, hoeven we helemaal niets met hun te maken hebben."

De blik van Cat zegt genoeg. Op het moment is iedereen onze tegenstander.

"Ze hebben eten," zegt Luc zachtjes. Ik kijk hem waarschuwend aan en ik zie Cat hetzelfde doen.

"Denk er niet eens over na, Luc! Het is veels te gevaarlijk!" zeg ik tegen hem. Schuldbewust staart hij naar de grond. We kunnen niets van hen stelen. Als ze ons opmerken, zijn we er geweest.

Daarna zeggen we niks meer, vooral Luc. Hij zit in gedachten verzonken voor zich uit te kijken.

Het lijkt erop dat ik vanavond maar wakker moet blijven om hem in de gaten te houden.

* * *

**D9 - Senia Yule POV - Dag 6 - Middernacht**

Het geluid van de regen is minder geworden en is naar de achtergrond verdreven. Shayna an Thomas zijn al een tijdje in slaapgevallen en Shayna gebruikt Thomas op dit moment als kussen en eens in de zoveel tijd mompelt ze wat in haar slaap. Thomas daarin tegen slaapt als een blok en als zijn borstkas niet op en neer zou gaan, zou je denken dat hij dood is.

Wat me bij Riley brengt.

Dit is de zwaarste nacht tot nu toe. Hij haalt oppervlakkig adem en is gloeiend heet. Zachtjes strijk ik zijn haar uit zijn gezicht en kijk bezorgt naar hem. Zijn hele lichaam trilt van top tot teen aan toe en eens in de zoveel tijd slaat hij wartaal uit. Op het moment lijkt hij iets gekalmeerd te zijn, maar helemaal vertrouwen doe ik het niet. Ik sluit mijn ogen geen enkele keer, bang dat ik in slaap zal vallen en Riley verlies.

De laatste paar dagen heb ik me telkens afgevraagd waarom ik hem mee heb getrokken bij het bloedbad, en het antwoord is zo duidelijk. Ik heb hem gered, omdat hij mij doet denken aan mijn broer Lincus en mijn vriend Wan. Mijn broer Lincus was vier jaar geleden als tribuut in de Hongerspelen terecht gekomen. Ik was toen twaalf en hij dertien. Hij kwam bij de laatste dertien terecht, maar at een verkeerde plant. Een plant! Mijn broer is doodgegaan aan een plant, alleen voor het vermaak van het Capitool. Dat was het moment waarop mijn vader steeds vaker begon te drinken.

Nu Riley zo in mijn schoot ligt, zo klein en uitgemergeld, is het net alsof ik Lincus beet heb. Hij heeft Wan's bruine warrige haar en grote bruine ogen, en het voelt alsof iemand in mijn keel knijpt. Ik ben nooit echt openhartig bij Wan geweest, en wat heb ik daar nu toch een spijt van.

Zachtjes strijk ik weer het haar uit Riley's gezicht en langzaam gaan zijn ogen open. Zijn tanden klapperen op elkaar en bang kijkt hij mij aan.

"Senia," fluistert hij zachtjes. "Ik heb het zo koud..."

"Sshh," zeg ik. "Ssshh."

Ik heb geen idee wat ik kan doen om zijn pijn te verlichten. Ik ben radeloos. Riley's ogen sluiten zich weer, maar hij klampt zich wel aan mij vast en voorzichtig sla ik mijn armen om hem heen en wieg hem heen en weer. De twaalfjarige jongen houdt me vast alsof zijn leven ervan af hangt, en dat zou goed kunnen. Zijn ademhaling wordt steeds oppervlakkiger.

"Vertel... vertel eens over een mooie plek.." vraagt Riley mij in een zwakke stem. Ik moet drie keer mijn keel schrapen voordat er geluid uit komt.

"In district negen is... is er een open plek omringt door bomen. Als je daar bent, kun je niets van de buitenwereld zien. In de lente is het gras zo hoog dat het tot je knieën komt en overal groeien paardebloemen," vertel ik hem. "En in de winter is het helemaal onder een laag sneeuw bedekt. Het sneeuw is daar helemaal glad, geen voetsporen zijn erin te vinden, behalve de pootafdrukken van spotgaaien." Riley ademt nog maar net. "Het is een goede plek om na te denken en er komt helemaal niemand, ook geen vredebewakers. De plek is nog helemaal onaangetast."

"Senia..." onderbreekt Riley mijn verhaal. Rustig wacht ik op wat hij verder gaat zeggen. "Jij moet voor me winnen..."

De greep op mijn shirt verslapt en levenloos ligt hij in mijn armen. Met trillende vingers sluit ik zijn hazelnootkleurige ogen en klampt me aan hem vast. Zoute tranen rollen van mijn wangen en schokkend begin ik te huilen, iets wat ik in jaren niet heb gedaan. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn shirt en huil zoals ik dat nog nooit heb gedaan.

Wanneer de regen stopt draag ik hem naar buiten. Voorzichtig leg ik hem op zompig mos en leg zijn handen zo dat het lijkt alsof hij vredig in slaap is gevallen onder de sterrenhemel. Ik neem afscheid van hem en loop een stuk terug. Vanaf een afstandje zie ik hoe de hovercraft hem komt halen. Met een leeg gevoel ga ik terug naar de grot en slinger onze, mijn, rugzak op mijn rug en kruip weer uit de grot. In stilte ga ik dieper de jungle in.

* * *

**AN: Het is zondag! Dus ik heb het gehaald ;)**

**Als je wilt sponsoren, dit is een goed hoofdstuk daarvoor xD En als je iets op wil sturen heeft dat op zaterdag geen zin meer, omdat ik dan sowieso al aan het schrijven ben voor het volgende hoofdstuk en kan het er dus niet meer in verwerken.**

**Punten:**

**Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 12  
Esmai - 11  
Jeroen - 8 (de 100ste reviewer!)  
Leakingpenholder - 20  
Jade Lammourgy - 25  
Take Life's Chances - 7  
Fifidear - 5  
Josapjo - 3**

**Niemand leek Riley te willen redden, dus dan maar niet xD**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	19. Nachtelijk Bezoek

_Nachtelijk Bezoek_

**D****3 - Luc Tej POV - Dag 7 - Ochtend**

Levi was de hele nacht opgebleven. Ik had totaal geen kans om ongemerkt weg te sluipen om voedsel van de beroepstroep te stelen. Terwijl wij hier honger lijden, hebben de beroeps voedsel in overvloed. Dat ik dat oneerlijk vind, is een understatement.

Uiteindelijk ben ik in slaap gevallen en ik ben pas weer wakker geworden toen Levi mij wakker schudde.

"Wat?" mompel ik met mijn ogen nog dicht.

"Luc! Luc! We hebben sponsors!" zegt ze opgetogen. Onmiddellijk open ik mijn ogen en ga overeind zitten.

"Sponsors?"

Levi knikt wild en rent naar Cat toe, die over iets heen gebogen zit. Snel volg ik haar en hurkt naast de twee meisjes neer. Er staat een grote houten kist en Cat is bezig het open te wrikken. Sinds we ondergrond zitten, is het niet per parachute gekomen. Hoe wel, dat weet ik niet. Waarschijnlijk door de paarse bloemen.

Nadat we er met zijn drieën aan hebben gewrikt, schiet de bovenkant open en kunnen we de inhoudt zien. De houten kist is gevuld met hout en stukjes uit elkaar geplozen touw. Daar bovenop ligt een luciferdoosje gevuld met extra lange lucifers. Ik ben blij dat ze geen vuurstenen of iets hebben gestuurd. Dit is een stuk handiger en duurt minder lang.

"Wie gaat er mee vissen vangen?" vraagt Cat met een hongerige blik. Mijn zus biedt zich aan en ik krijg de taak om het vuur aan te krijgen. Ik ga eerst op zoek naar een platte steen en leg die op de grond. Daaromheen leg ik het uitgeplozen touw en het hout. Met een lange lucifer steek ik het touw aan, wat gelukkig meteen vlam vat. Het vuur likt aan het hout en even later brand dat ook.

Cat en Levi hebben vijf vissen gevangen wanneer ze doorweekt uit het meer komen. Hun kleding plakt aan hun huid en opnieuw zie ik hoe ontzettend uitgemergeld ze zijn door jaren van weinig voedsel, hoewel Cat er wel iets beter gevoed uitziet dan mijn zus.

We leggen de vijf vissen op een rijtje op de platte stee, date gloeiend heet is. Het koude water van het meer verdampt onmiddellijk en een vreemde blauwige rook stijgt op van het vuur. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen kijk ik hoe de schubben van de vijf vissen verkleuren. Eerst waren ze blauw, maar nu worden ze een saaie kleur zilver en zien de vissen er opeens een stuk normaler uit.

De hele tijd dat we wachten tot de vissen gaar zijn, zitten we met hongerige blikken om het vuur. Door de warmte zijn Cat en Levi weer droog en ergens krijg ik een gevoel van thuis, waar het vuur in de winter onze enige bron van warmte is. Voordat ik sentimenteel ga doen, zeg ik dat ze wel klaar zijn. We halen de vissen doormiddel van een houten plank van de platte steen, zorgend dat de plank geen vlam vat. Watertandend wachten we tot de vissen genoeg zijn afgekoeld om ervoor te zorgen dat we onze monden niet verbranden en ik hoor mijn maag luid protesteren.

Uiteindelijk houd ik het niet meer en op het zelfde moment beginnen Cat en Levi ook met eten. Het vlees is zacht en mals en valt uit elkaar in mijn mond. Er zitten vrij weinig graten in en de huid is lekker krokant. De hele tijd zeggen we niets, maar eten we in stilte, genietend van onze maaltijd. We eten tot er niets meer over is, behalve een bergje van graatjes. We gaan zelfs zover dat we luid onze vingers aflikken.

Ik kan niet eens uitdrukken hoe dankbaar ik onze sponsors ben.

* * *

**D2 - Zac Davids POV - Dag 7 - Ochtend**

"Zac! Schiet verdomme eens op!" roept Jenna, die voor de grot wacht met Mayon en Leena totdat ik klaar ben. Ik kies ervoor om niet te antwoorden en prop in plaats daarvan de laatste benodigdheden in een blauwe rugzak. In mijn rechterhand grijp ik mijn speer nog steviger vast en loop naar de rest.

"Eindelijk," zucht Jenna. Vanochtend kondigde ze aan dat ze genoeg had van het wachten. Ze wilde op jacht, bloed zien. Ik vind het prima. Hoe minder tributen, hoe beter, en ik begon me toch net te vervelen. Jenna was de laatste dagen in zo'n rothumeur dat ik moeite had om die speer niet door haar heen te boren, zoals ik dat bij de jongenstribuut van zes had gedaan bij het bloedbad. In ieder geval, we komen in actie.

Sinds de tributen in de jungle tot twee maal toe aan zijn gevallen door de Spelmakers doormiddel van regen en vogels, is het logisch dat veel tributen uit de jungle zijn getrokken en naar de open vlakte zijn gedreven. Ik begon de grot zat te worden, dus verandering van omgeving is een ware verwelkoming.

De temperatuur ligt een stuk hoger dan de dagen daarvoor en over rotsen klimmen is een echte uitdaging. De lucht is benauwd en bedrukkend en mijn longen voelen aan alsof ze elk moment kunnen barsten, zoals mijn lippen. Geen enkele keer wordt er geklaagd. Ik zie dat Jenna, die voorop loopt, moeite heeft door haar wond, maar ze bijt enkel op haar lip en ploetert door. Mayon laat zoals altijd niet zien of hij moeite heeft met waar we mee bezig zijn. Hij blijft wel een beetje achter. Hij loopt achteraan, achter Leena, die haar lange haar in vlecht heeft gebonden. Wanneer ik achterom kijk, zie ik dat haar gezicht vertrokken is in concentratie.

De rotsen komen in verschillende soorten en maten. We lopen over smalle richeltjes, loszittende brokken, tussen twee rotsen door. Sommige rotsen zijn zo scherp dat ze moeiteloos onze kleding openrijten terwijl anderen zo glad zijn als asfalt. De kleuren verschillen van dof grijs, stoffig bruin, helder wit naar diep zwart. Alleen Leena krijgt het voor elkaar om een paar keer te vallen, maar voor de rest weet iedereen zich aardig op de been te houden en in de namiddag bereiken we de woestijn en maakt de rotsondergrond plaats voor fijn zand. De lucht is droog en er staat een beetje wind. Het is genoeg om onze duikbrillen op te zetten, omdat het zand anders in onze ogen waait.

We stoppen heel kort om wat te drinken en te eten, maar verspillen onze tijd niet. Onze volgende pauze is pas weer wanneer Mayon ons roept.

"Hey! Kom eens kijken," zegt hij. Jenna, ik en Leena draaien ons om en hij staat een paar meter van ons vandaan. Op zijn knieën graaft hij iets uit en pas wanneer het het zonlicht weerkaatst, zie ik dat het een startplaat is van het begin van de spelen. "Dit was mijn startplaat," zegt Mayon wanneer hij opstaat en op de ijzeren plaat gaat staan.

"Ja, heel geweldig en alles, maar we moeten verder," zegt Jenna geïrriteerd. Het mist de venijnigheid die ze meestal gebruikt als ze tegen Mayon praat, wat zegt dat ze flink verzwakt is door deze tocht. Mayon haalt zijn schouders op, maar doet wel wat ze zegt, en we gaan weer verder.

De temperatuur daalt al wat meer en we passeren de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Er is niks meer te vinden. We hebben alle wapens en rugzakken al uitgegraven na het bloedbad. We gaan weer omhoog en we komen nog een startplaat tegen.

"Die van mij," zegt Jenna, maar ze stopt niet zoals Mayon had gedaan en loopt stug door. Ze heeft het zwaar. Het verband dat om haar heen is gewikkeld zit onder de rode vlekken. Haar wond is heropend.

Wanneer we voor het eerst op het dorre gras van de open vlakte stappen, begint de zon te zakken en over de hele jungle vliegen de vogels op uit de bomen. Ze zijn zo dichtbij, dat het lijkt alsof ik hun vleugels kan horen, maar dat ook mijn fantasie zijn die met mij op de loop gaat. We lopen door tot we bij een plekje komen waar enigszins beschutting is. Er groeien wat verdorde struiken en een dunne boom, maar het is beter dan niets. De lucht is inmiddels donkerrood gekleurd en het is één van de mooiste zonsondergangen die ik hier in de arena heb gezien.

We maken het ons gemakkelijk, maar maken geen vuur. Als we gezien worden, hebben we een probleem. De voedselvoorraad is bijna op, en we doen zo zuinig mogelijk met wat we nog over hebben.

"Vannacht kijken we wie er nog verder op de open vlakte zitten," zegt Jenna. Er is geen plaats om tegen haar in te gaan, en niemand doet dat dan ook. Zodra ze haar deel van het avondmaal op heeft, valt ze op haar slaapzak in slaap. Leena had niet eens tijd om haar wond schoon te maken en het verband te wisselen.

"Leena," zeg ik zachtjes. Ze zit op haar eigen slaapzak en kijkt op. "Wil jij op wacht staan?"

Ze haalt haar schouders op, en dat neem ik aan als een 'ja'.

Voor ik het weet, ben ik in slaap gevallen.

* * *

**D1 - Leena Lyndie POV - Dag 7 - Nacht**

Nadat ook Zac in slaap was gevallen, pak ik een set messen en ga op wacht staan. Niet echt 'staan' natuurlijk, ik zit gewoon op mijn slaapzak. Ik hoef niet te staan om de omgeving in de gaten te houden. Het is niets voor niets een open vlakte.

Naast me zit Mayon voor zich uit te staren. Hij is gewoon naast me gaan zitten, zonder iets te zeggen. Zijn gezicht verraad niet waaraan hij denkt, en stilletjes vraag ik me af wat dat is. Normaal heb ik mensen altijd vrij snel door, maar bij Mayon is dat niet het geval. Het is niet dat hij onvoorspelbaar is qua houding. Hij blijft altijd rustig en zeker van zijn zaak, maar aan de andere kant weet ik nooit wat zijn volgende stap is. Wat hij van plan is.

Ik heb pas door dat ik hem aan het aanstaren ben wanneer hij mij opeens recht aankijkt met zijn lichtgroene ogen. Ik voel het bloed naar mijn wangen stromen, maar ik kijk niet weg. Het enige wat ik voor hem voel is fascinatie.

"Waarom kan jij nooit slapen?" vraag ik hem na een lange stilte. Altijd als ik wakker word, is hij allang op en wanneer ik ga slapen is hij ook nog wakker.

"Misschien slaap je gewoon zelf te veel, en zie je mij niet slapen, en neem je aan dat ik nooit slaap," zegt hij rustig.

"Ik slaap niet te veel," verdedig ik mezelf. Ik ben niet lui. Mayon haalt zijn schouders op en kijkt weer recht voor zich uit. Inmiddels verschijnen er al verschillende sterren aan de hemel en weet ik dat het een heldere nacht zal worden, wat alleen maar in ons voordeel is.

"Ik mis de zeelucht," zegt Mayon vanuit het niets.

"Zeelucht...?"

"Ja," antwoord hij. "Ik kom uit district vier, visserij."

Ik kijk naar de lucht en denk na over thuis. Eerlijk gezegd mis ik mijn ouders amper. Ik doe dit voor hen. Voor hen ga ik de Hongerspelen winnen, want dan zal mijn vader eindelijk trots op mij zijn. Maar ik mis ze niet.

"Jij bent geen vrijwillige tribuut, toch?" vraag ik hem geïnteresseerd.

"Nee. Jij wel."

Het was geen vraag. Het was een feit, en dat wist hij.

"Ik wel, ja. Maar ik heb het niet voor de winst gedaan," zeg ik zachtjes. Nee, zeker niet voor winst. Ik wil alleen maar een beetje respect van mijn vader en dat hij voor een keer echt trots op me is.

"Waarvoor anders? Ik bedoel, is dat niet waarom elke beroeps meedoet? Voor de winst?"

"Misschien," fluister ik meer tegen mezelf dan tegen hem. "Maar ik ben niet de gemiddelde beroeps."

"Dat blijkt," lacht hij zachtjes. Desondanks het onderwerp kan ik een klein lachje niet onderdrukken. Nee, ik ben niet zoals alle anderen.

"Waarom ben jij niet vrijwillig gegaan?" vraag ik hem na een tijdje. "Je bent duidelijk getraind."

"Omdat ik weet dat er veel belangrijkere dingen in het leven zijn dan winnen. Bovendien wil ik niet beroemd worden omdat ik mensen heb vermoord. En dat trainen... ik moet wel een beetje conditie hebben en een goed lichaam is niet ongewenst. Vooral bij de meiden," lacht hij.

"Belangrijkere dingen in het leven?" Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen kijk ik hem aan. Ik negeer wat hij voor de rest heeft gezegd. Wat kan er nu belangrijker zijn dan winnen?

"Ja. Er zijn 23 andere tributen die ook willen winnen. De kans is klein dat jij diegene bent die hier levend uit komt. Ik vind familie veel belangrijker, maar ook mijn leven. Dat ga ik niet zomaar weggooien voor bekendheid," legt hij uit. "Jij wel dan?"

Ik aarzel. Ergens heeft hij ook wel gelijk, maar om geliefd te zijn door mijn familie, moet ik winnen. Bij hem is dat anders. "Pas als ik heb gewonnen, besta ik voor mijn vader," antwoord ik zachtjes. Ik hoop dat het zo zacht was dat het onverstaanbaar is op tv, maar ergens weet ik dat dat valse hoop is.

Ik kijk weer naar de lucht, maar zie dat Mayon naar me kijkt. Hij heeft gehoord wat ik zei, maar ik hoef geen medelijden. Waarom zou ik? Voor mij is het doodnormaal dat als ik pas win, mijn vader dan pas trots op mij zal zijn.

Na middernacht maken we Zac en Jenna wakker.

We gaan op zoek naar de tributen van zeven.

* * *

**D7 - Quint Moon POV - Dag 7 - Avond en Nacht**

Stilletjes kijk ik hoe Kahlo de boog strak spant met haar ogen gefixeerd op een rode vogel. Na een paar seconde laat ze de boog los en de pijl schiet geruisloos door de lucht. Het raakt de vogel in zijn borstkas en het dier is opslag dood.

"Goed schot," zeg ik wanneer ik de vogel van de grond pak. Het heeft niet onnodig geleden.

"Dank je." Ze hangt de boog weer op haar rug en kijkt naar de lucht. "Het is al bijna donker en we moeten je strikken langsgaan. Misschien zit er iets in vast."

Ik knik en de rest van de avond lopen we de weg die we die ochtend ook hadden gelopen. Om dieren aan te trekken hadden we bessen neergelegd uit de jungle. Het heeft gewerkt. In drie strikken vinden we een soort ratachtige dieren met een lang, dunne staart en een plat lichaam. We hebben beide geen idee wat het is, maar het is eetbaar en daar gaat het om.

We gaan weer terug naar ons 'kamp', als je het zo kan noemen. We hadden onze tassen onder struiken verstopt en wanneer we terug zijn halen we ze er weer uit. Sinds gistermiddag lijd ik niet meer aan waanbeelden, maar dat weerhoudt Kahlo er niet van om elk halfuur te controleren of ik oké ben. Blijkbaar is ze erg geschrokken na de aanval van de vogels. Ze vertelde me gisteravond dat het meisje uit district 6 het niet gered heeft.

Maar ik heb het wel gered en ik ben van plan om de Spelmakers te laten zien dat ik niet zomaar klein te krijgen ben.

We maken een klein vuurtje en proberen het zoveel mogelijk af te schermen. We kunnen geen bezoekers gebruiken, maar we kunnen het vlees niet laten bederven. Voor de zekerheid ga ik op de uitkijk staan met een bijl in mijn hand. Het is mijn favourite wapen, zoals de pijl en boog dat voor Kahlo is. Misschien dat het op het eerste gezicht niet zo handig lijkt als dat van Kahlo, maar dat is het zeker wel. Jagen doe ik immers anders. Ik werk liever met strikken, en heb dus geen echt wapen nodig. Nu, tijdens de Hongerspelen, heb ik wel een wapen nodig, maar niet voor jagen. En voor de Hongerspelen is een bijl het beste wapen dat ik in mijn bezit kan hebben. Denken aan waarom ik een bijl nodig heb, bezorgt mij rillingen, maar het is de waarheid.

"Het vuur is uit," zegt Kahlo na een tijdje. Ik draai me om en zie dat ze er zand op heeft gegooid. De grond is bezaaid met rode veren en Kahlo heeft een bijzonder groot exemplaar in haar hand. Het egale rood wordt doorbroken door een witte strook en zachtjes strijkt ze er met haar vingers overheen.

Een uur later besluiten we wat te eten en verbergen onze tassen onder het zand. Ze zitten niet zo heel diep, maar diep genoeg dat ze niet zichtbaar zijn. Als er gevaar zou dreigen, kunnen we de tassen zonder moeite uit de grond trekken.

Voldaan vallen we in slaap.

* * *

"AAh!"

Een angstige gil weerklinkt in het donker en onmiddellijk weet ik dat die aan Kahlo toebehoord. Voordat ik ook maar doorheb wat er allemaal aan de hand is en mijn ogen heb geopend, wordt ik omhoog getrokken aan mijn haar en voel ik het punt van een mes op mijn keel. Ik kan een pijnkreet niet onderdrukken en probeer paniekerig de situatie in mij op te nemen. '

De grote jongenstribuut van twee heeft Kahlo aan haar lange vlecht omhoog getrokken en houdt een mes bij haar keel. Het meisje van één, de medetribuut van de jongen die Kahlo heeft vermoord, staat naast Jenna met een grijns en haar grasgroene ogen kijken wreed op Kahlo en mij neer. Jenna is gewond, maar dat lijkt haar niets te doen. De enige die overblijft, is de jongen van vier, die mij stevig vasthoud.

Het meisje van één loopt zelfverzekerd naar Kahlo toe en zakt voor haar op één been neer. In haar rechterhand houdt ze drie vlijmscherpe messen.

"Luister," zegt ze suikerzoet. "We komen eigenlijk mar voor één klein dingetje. Zie je, mijn partner is vermoord." Kahlo houdt haar gezicht strak en verrekt geen spier. "Maar ik weet niet wie dat heeft gedaan. Wat ik wel weet, is dat hij door een pijl is vermoord. En jullie zijn nou net in het bezit van pijlen en een boog."

Nu pas zie ik dat bij Jenna's voeten Kahlo's favoriete wapen ligt en om er nadruk op te leggen schopt Jenna het een stukje naar voren. Kahlo's ogen schieten er gelijk naar toe, maar niet lang. Strak kijkt ze de tribuut van één weer aan zonder ook maar te knipperen.

"Niet van plan om toe te geven dat je mijn partner hebt vermoord?" vraagt de beroeps weer suikerzoet. Kahlo houdt haar mond gesloten en de beroeps haalt uit. Een rode handafdruk kleurt Kahlo's wang, maar ze zegt en doet niks.

De greep op mijn inktzwarte haar verslapt. Ieders aandacht is op Kahlo en het meisje van district één gericht.

Zachtjes hoor ik gefluister in mijn oor.

"Als ik je los laat," fluistert de jongen van vier. "Moet je rennen."

Ik zet me alvast schrap, maar ik kan mijn gezicht niet van de tributen voor mij houden.

"Zeg dan dat je hem hebt vermoord!" schreeuwt het meisje van één opeens. "Zeg het dan!"

Maar Kahlo houdt haar mond en nog net zie ik de rechterhand met de messen van het meisje naar voren gaan, naar Kahlo's keel. De jongen van vier laat me onmiddellijk los en ik sprint naar voren.

Kahlo valt al met een plof op de grond voordat ik bij haar ben, maar uit mijn ooghoeken zie ik mijn bijl liggen. Ik raap die op en slinger de bijl in één keer in de richting van het meisje van district één.

Als ik me omdraai en weg ren richting de jungle, hoor ik twee kanonnen.

* * *

**AN: Jaja, te laat. Save the Speech. **

** Ik heb heel de week gewerkt en vandaag heb ik het laatste beetje afgemaakt bij een vriendin thuis tussen school en werk. Tegenwoordig ben ik alleen of op woensdag in de middag vrij of op vrijdag. Voor de rest werk ik altijd of zit ik op school. Dat betekent overigens niet dat ik niet meer elke week update. Morgen ben ik godzijdank vrij, dus ik ben van plan om gelijk het volgende hoofdstuk in één keer te schrijven.**

**Kahlo is dood. Jup. Leena ook.**

** Punten:**

** Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 12  
Esmai - 3 (zij sponsorde Levi Luc en Cat. Anders was Luc nu ook dood ;))  
Jeroen - 8  
Leakingpenholder - 21  
Jade Lammourgy - 27  
Take Life's Chances - 7  
Fifidear - 5  
Josapjo - 4 (jij mag me wel flink uitschelden omdat ik te laat ben...)**

** Oja, nog een vraagje: hoe oud zijn jullie/jij? Want ik ben wel nieuwsgierig xD**

** xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	20. Afscheid

_Afscheid_

**

* * *

**

**D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton POV - Dag 7-8 - Middernacht**

Door de arena klinkt het volkslied, wat aangeeft dat de foto's van de overleden tributen in de lucht zullen verschijnen die vandaag, of gisteren als je bedenkt dat het nu precies twaalf uur is, zijn vermoord.

Shayna zit al een tijdje voor de grot, die we niet hebben verlaten sinds we hier hebben geschuild met Senia en Riley. Ik ga naast haar zitten en kijk door het bladerdek boven ons naar de lucht. Wanneer het volkslied is afgelopen en het embleem van het Capitool verdwijnt, verschijnt de eerste foto.

Kahlo Topaz van District zeven.

In de foto kijkt ze recht in de camera. Haar lange ravenzwarte haar is in een vlecht gevlochten en haar stormachtige grijze ogen lijken je recht aan te kijken. Om haar hals hangt een ketting met een houten vosbedeltje.

Haar foto wordt vervangen door een andere meisjestribuut.

Elena 'Leena' Lyndie van district één.

Haar blonde haar valt tot haar schouders, netjes gekamd. Haar gezicht is gesproet en ze heeft grasgroene ogen. Ze is jonger dan Kahlo en een stuk minder knap, maar kijkt je even krachtig aan. Ik herinner me dat zij het meisje is dat Fenton heeft vermoord in het gangenstel van grotten en ik krijg spontaan kippenvel.

De foto verdwijnt en alleen de donkerblauwe lucht, dat onderbroken wordt door honderden sterren en een maan blijft over. Shayna schuift iets dichter naar me toe en ik sla een arm om haar middel. Zachtjes legt ze haar hoofd op mijn schouder.

"Leena heeft eindelijk haar wraak gekregen," fluistert ze zachtjes.

"W-wraak?"

"Op het meisje van zeven, hoewel ik niet weet wie nu uiteindelijk Rowan heeft vermoord," legt Shayna uit.

Het is weer stil, en ik weet zeker dat Shayna aan de beroepstroep denkt. Ik weet niet hoe het is om in een beroepsdistrict op te groeien, maar ik merk wel dat er veel van je wordt verwacht. Ik zie Shayna meer dan eens naar haar medaillon kijken en ik vraag me af of dat de drijfveer van de beroeps is. Thuis. Misschien stellen ze zich vrijwillig om hun familie tevreden te stellen, maar zeker weten doe ik het niet. Het is wel een logische verklaring waarom zoveel tributen zich vrijwillig aanmelden in de beroepsdistricten.

"Ik vraag me af wat Mayon van plan is." Het is zeker een half uur later voordat Shayna weer wat zegt. "Ik krijg totaal geen hoogte van hem. De laatste keer dat ik hem sprak, zei hij dat Zac en Jenna vermoord moesten worden, maar hoe komt het dan dat Leena er niet meer is maar Zac en Jenna nog wel?"

"Ik w-weet het niet," zeg ik eerlijk. "Misschien i-is het niet gegaan z-zoals hij w-wilde."

"Misschien."

Het is weer even stil en in die tijd kijk ik naar de lucht en vraag me af hoe het met mijn vader en mijn vrienden Arnold en Eric gaat. Of pap wel genoeg slaap krijgt en of Arnold en Eric nog steeds elke zaterdag naar het meer gaan.

Shayna onderbreekt de stilte voor de tweede keer.

"Wat gaan we nu doen?"

"Doen a-aan wat?" vraag ik haar.

"Blijven we hier totdat de spelen zijn afgelopen, totdat wij de enige tributen zijn die over blijven, of gaan we erop uit?" zegt ze zachtjes.

"We k-kunnen niet a-als enige overblijven, maar i-ik kan ook n-niemand v-vermoorden," antwoordt ik. Shayna zucht en denkt even na.

"Misschien is het het best om hier te blijven tot de laatste acht," zegt ze uiteindelijk.

"Misschien."

* * *

**D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton POV - Dag 8 - Ochtend, Middag en Avond**

Onderschat nooit hoe moeilijk het is om te acteren. Nooit. En ook niet wat voor opofferingen het soms vraagt.

"Ik krijg het niet naar binnen," zeg ik en ik geef mijn stukje brood aan Zac. Ik doe alsof de beweging me ontzettend veel moeite kost en klem mijn tanden op elkaar. Ik leg mijn hand op mijn 'gebroken' ribben en probeer er zielig uit te zien.

Zac haalt zijn schouders op en propt het brood in één keer in zijn mond. Mijn brood... mijn ontbijt. Mijn maag is duidelijk niet blij met mij.

Zac geloofde me meteen toen ik vertelde dat de jongen van zeven twee ribben van mij had gebroken en zo weg was gekomen. Jenna iets minder. Ze volgt elke beweging van mij met achterdocht. Bovendien heeft ze mijn gezicht open gekrabd toen ze zag dat de jongen er vandoor was gegaan. Nu weet ik waarom meisjes altijd van die lange nagels hebben. Het is een wapen op zichzelf. Als ik mijn gezicht beweeg, gaat er een pijnscheut door me heen. Mijn wangen en neus zijn behoorlijk toegetakeld.

Toen we opzoek naar de tributen van district zeven gingen, hoopte ik dat ze in iedergeval of Zac of Jenna zouden vermoorden. Zat ik er eens even naast. De enige die het niet van de beroepstroep heeft overleefd, is Leena. Ik ben absoluut niet harteloos, hoor. Ik vind het erg, maar dit zijn de Hongerspelen. Dat blijkt maar weer eens wanneer het enige wat Jenna zegt over Leena's dood, is wie haar verband nu moet verwisselen en haar wond schoon moet maken. Zac haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op.

Ik word alweer woedend wanneer ik eraan denk, maar nog eens, het zijn de Hongerspelen. Wie te veel om zijn medetributen gaat geven, heeft een probleem. Leena heeft in elk geval haar wraak gekregen.

De rest van de dag doen we vrij weinig. Zac gaat er op uit om water te vinden, maar is al snel terug. In de tijd dat hij weg was, heeft Jenna haar ogen geen moment van mij weggetrokken en het is weer zoals een paar dagen geleden, toen Shayna een mes onder haar schouderblad wierp. Het moment waarop ik er vandoor ga, komt steeds dichterbij.

Zo dichtbij, dat ik in de middag weet wanneer dat moment zal zijn. Jenna is bezig met Zac uit te schelden omdat hij geen water heeft meegebracht en let even niet op wat ik doe. Ik zit met mijn rug tegen een klein boompje geleund en kijk naar de rand van de jungle, recht in iemands gezicht. Ingevallen wangen, blauwgrijze ogen en zwart krullend haar. Ze kijkt me voor een moment recht aan, en verdwijnt dan achter een oude boom.

Jade.

De rest van de dag voel ik een paar ogen op mijn rug, en het zijn niet die van Jenna. Wanneer de avond valt en Jenna en Zac diep slapen, maak ik een besluit. Zo stil mogelijk rol ik mijn slaapzak op en prop die in een tas, waarin verband, jodium, wat eten en een veldfles zit. Ik neem een groot en een klein mes mee en hang op mijn rug nog een scherp zwaard. Ik saluut Zac en Jenna, draai me een kwart slag om en loop richting de jungle.

Ik doe alsof ik helemaal niet door heb dat Jade mij volgt. Ik voel haar ogen nog steeds in mijn rug branden, maar ik voel me niet bedreigd. In tegendeel. Ik stop bij een bemoste boom en maak het mezelf comfortabel. Ik sluit mijn ogen, alsof ik ga slapen, maar dat ben ik niet van plan. Ik wacht totdat ik Jade's ogen niet meer voel.

* * *

**D12 - Jones Lochtarius POV - Dag 8 - Middag**

Vanuit mijn plekje in een oude boom kijk ik over een groot deel van de jungle uit. Mijn tas hangt aan een tak en de vogel, die niet gestopt is met volgen, zit een tak verderop. Rustig pel ik een vreemd soort fruit, die niet giftig is. Ik heb het gecheckt. Voor zover ik kan zien, leeft de vogel nog steeds.

Er zijn nu nog twaalf tributen over. Nog vier weg en de interviews met de families van de laatste acht zullen beginnen. Ik weet niet precies wat ik daarvan moet vinden. Als ik daarbij zit, en dat denk ik haast wel, dan zullen ze vast Ralph interviewen. Meer mensen zijn er niet, die mij echt kennen, behalve van gezicht en de jongen die altijd in de As handelt. En zo heb ik het het liefst.

Het doel, in mijn ogen, van de interviews is om de districtbewoners nog meer angst in te boezemen. De bewoners van de districten die geen beroeps opleiden, dan. Voor de beroepsdistricten dienen de interviews alleen maar om ervoor te zorgen dat meer jongeren naar de Hongerspelen willen, en dat meer ouders willen dat hun kinderen tribuut worden.

Wanneer de twee tributen uit district twaalf zijn gekozen en naar het Capitool zijn afgereisd, zijn de families van die tributen al gebroken van het verlies. Naarmate de spelen vordert, zie je hoe de families stilletjes hoop houden en bidden dat hun kinderen het redden. Als de tributen tot de laatste acht toebehoren, zijn de families trots. Maar wanneer de tributen lijken te verliezen, blijft er een wanhopige sfeer achter en als tenslotte de tributen het einde niet halen, zijn de families gebroken achtergelaten.

Daar hoef ik me in mijn geval geen zorgen over te maken. Ralph had er vrede mee. Ik heb er vrede mee. Ik heb me zelfs vrijwillig aangeboden om Lorenzo's leven te redden, sinds hij die van mij ooit heeft gered.

Helaas is het niet gelukt om die van de jongenstribuut uit district negen te redden. Twee nachten geleden verscheen zijn foto in de lucht. Ik weet dat wat ik heb gedaan, ingaat waar de Hongerspelen voor staat. De Spelmakers zullen niet blij met mij zijn geweest. Als ze er voor kiezen om ervoor te zorgen dat ik gewond raak, moet dat maar, maar ik heb de helft van mijn verband aan de jongen gegeven samen met mijn jodiumflesje.

Ik geef het laatste stukje vruchtvlees aan de vogel, die het in één keer doorslikt. Het dier twijfelt allang niet meer als ik het wat voedsel aanreik. Op een rare manier is het toch wel fijn om wat gezelschap te hebben, zeker als je nagaat dat dit niet een vogel is die een paar dagen geleden in cirkels over de heuvels vloog en opeens naar beneden dook.

Het was de dag dat Chloe Scott dood ging.

Het enige wat ik kan doen, is wachten tot er nog maar een paar tributen over zijn. Dan zal ik me niet langer verstoppen, maar de strijd aangaan. Wie mij aan zal vallen, zal pech hebben. Het is niet zo dat ik uit mezelf tributen zal vermoorden, dan zou ik doen wat het Capitool van mij verwacht, maar ik wacht tot anderen mij aanvallen. En ik zal tributen helpen die gewond zijn.

Gewoon om het Capitool in het gezicht te spugen.

* * *

**D12 - Catherina 'Cat' Salvia Redwick POV - Dag 8 - Avond**

Het is fijn als je maag niet voor voedsel smeekt. Rustig. Helaas hebben we het laatste hout gebruikt om vuur te maken en de vissen te bakken. Maar lekker waren ze. Bovendien zat er al niet veel in de houten kist en dus hadden we die ook uit elkaar gehaald en de kist gebruikt voor brandhout.

"Het is vandaag een rustig dagje geweest," zegt Luc. "Er is geen kanon afgegaan."

"Nu nog twaalf tributen over," fluister ik meer tegen mezelf dan tegen Luc.

"Ik wil naar huis," hoor ik Levi zeggen. We liggen alledrie op de grond en kijken naar het dak van steen en lichtgevende paarse bloemen boven ons. Als je goed genoeg kijkt, zie je de ranken steeds van plaats veranderen. Het was me eerder nog niet opgevallen.

Doordat we in een grot zitten, hebben we eigenlijk geen idee wie er allemaal zijn vermoord. We kunnen hier natuurlijk de lucht niet zien, en dus de foto's niet. De kanonnen horen we wel luid en duidelijk en door die te tellen weten we hoeveel tributen zijn vermoord en hoeveel er nog over zijn. Ik wil alleen maar dat de spelen snel zijn afgelopen, maar hoe kan ik daar nu voor wensen wanneer dat betekent dat er kinderen sterven? Het is zelfzuchtig, maar ik denk het niettemin.

Ik sta op en loop naar de rand van het meer. Met mijn handen maak ik een kommetje en ik drink wat. De blauwe vissen schieten onmiddellijk weg wanneer mijn handen het wateroppervlak breken. Nadat we ze hebben gevangen en opgegeten, zijn ze schichtig geworden en zwemmen niet meer ongestoord door. Ze weten dan wel niet dat we de andere vissen hebben opgegeten, maar ze zullen het vast wel vermoeden.

Net zoals wij in district twaalf wegblijven van de vredesbewakers wanneer er iemand niet is thuisgekomen.

Ik loop weer terug naar Levi en Luc en ga weer liggen. Ze kijken allebei gebiologeerd naar de bloemen. Ik doe hetzelfde en zet mijn gedachtes even van mij af.

Pas na een half uur breekt Levi de stilte.

"Jongens... het water komt hoger te staan."

Ik open mijn ogen en voel dat mijn haar en kleding voor een groot gedeelte nat is. Ik sta op en kijk om mij heen. Het water komt tot mijn enkels. Levi staat een beetje verloren naar het meer te kijken, maar ik zie Luc niet.

"Waar is Luc?" vraag ik scherp. Levi schrikt op en kijkt om zich heen. Ik doe hetzelfde en zie dan waar mijn leeftijdsgenoot is. Hij ligt nog steeds op de grond, maar een eind van ons vandaan en ranken van de paarse bloemen wikkelen zich om zijn enkels en polsen. Levi slaakt een kreetje van schrikt en rent naar hem toe. Nu pas zie ik hoe de ranken onder het water naar onze enkels grijpen in een niet al te vriendelijke manier.

Ik ren naar Luc toe.

"Hij slaapt nog!" zegt Levi paniekerig. Met z'n tweeën proberen we de ranken van hem af te krijgen en tegelijkertijd hem wakker te schudden. Hij mompelt wat, maar verroerd geen vin. Het water komt steeds hoger te staan en komt nu tot mijn dij. We proberen Luc's hoofd boven water te houden.

"Cat! Er zit iets raars bij zijn mondhoek!" schreeuwt Levi bijna. Het geluid van het water wordt weerkaatst door de grotwanden en het is bijna oorverdovend. maar Levi weet erbovenuit te komen.

Ze heeft gelijk. Bij Luc's mondhoek zit een goudkleurig spul en iets zegt me dat het daar niet hoort te zijn. Zijn hele lichaam is slap geworden en hij mompelt ook niet meer. Bovendien ademt hij heel langzaam.

We proberen de ranken van hem af te krijgen totdat het water tot onze kinnen komt en we hem niet langer boven water kunnen houden. De ranken hebben zich om zijn gehele lichaam gewikkeld en er is geen beginnen aan.

"Levi! We moeten hier weg voor we zelf verdrinken!" schreeuw ik in haar oor. Ze schudt haar hoofd en blijft zich aan haar broertje vastklampen.

Helaas voor haar laat ik haar niet achter.

Ik kan de grond al bijna niet meer onder mijn voeten voelen en met al mijn kracht trek ik Levi van Luc weg. Haar tranen vermengen zich met het water en ze laat zich nu gewillig meetrekken.

Ik breng haar naar de enige uitgang die ik kan bedenken. Waar we de beroepstroep hadden gezien. Ik moet het er maar op wagen en wanneer we bij de verlaten uitgang komen, horen we luid en duidelijk een kanon.

Luc's kanon.

Ik neem geen tijd om erbij stil te staan. Het water stijgt nog steeds. We bereiken de uitgang. Een uitgang waar het water niet komt. Ik snuif de frisse lucht op en trek Levi nog steeds met me mee. We moeten hier weg.

Met veel moeite reizen we door het gebied vol rotsen. De temperatuur is er flink gedaald in de avond en het is ijskoud. Het kippenvel is op mijn hele huid te vinden. Omdat we hier beide handen nodig hebben om door dit landschap heen te komen, heb ik Levi losgelaten en tot mijn opluchting komt ze achter me aan. Haar gezicht is betraand, maar ze loopt wel. We vallen een paar keer en op een gegeven moment zijn onze handen open geschaafd, ondanks de vingerloze handschoenen.

Ik val weer, deze keer een stuk naar beneden en kom niet al te zacht op de stenen neer die daar liggen. Levi wacht tot ik zeg dat het oké is, maar ik blijf even liggen. De adrenaline die ik net voelde heeft plaatsgemaakt voor uitputting.

"Gaat het?" vraagt Levi in een onvaste stem. Ik steek mijn duim op en op dat moment hoor ik iets. Rots tegen rots, een knakgeluid en Levi's schreeuw.

Voordat het zwart wordt voor mijn ogen, zie ik hoe een enorm rotsblok mijn onderlichaam plet.

* * *

**AN: Ja, er moest toch een keer wat gebeuren bij Luc, Levi en Cat...**

**Punten:**

**Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 12  
Esmai - 4  
Jeroen - 9  
Leakingpenholder - 22  
Jade Lammourgy - 28  
Take Life's Chances - 7  
Fifidear - 5  
Josapjo - 5**

**De Tributen en Hun Doodsoorzaken:**

**D1 - Rowan O'Neil - Bloedbad - Door pijl in zijn nek van Kahlo  
D1 - Elena 'Leena' Lyndie - Nachtelijk Bezoek - Door een bijl van Quint  
D2 - Zac Davids - Leeft nog  
D2 - Shayna Miri - Leeft nog  
D3 - Luc Tej - Afscheid - Verdronken  
D3 - Levi Tej - Leeft nog  
D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton - Leeft nog  
D4 - Jenna McCoy - Leeft nog  
D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton - Leeft nog  
D5 - Analeigh 'Leigh' Ross - Bloedbad - Nek omgedraaid door Jenna  
D6 - Caleb James Marentos - Bloedbad - Door speer vermoord van Zac  
D6 - Chloe Scott - Hallucinaties - Door vogels  
D7 - Quint Moon - Leeft nog  
D7 - Kahlo Topaz - Nachtelijk Bezoek - Keel doorgesneden door Leena  
D8 - Ilon Guin - Bloedbad - Door Leena  
D8 - Jade Lammourgy - Leeft nog  
D9 - Riley Corba - Wanneer het Regent - Door ontstoken wond die Jade had toegebracht  
D9 - Senia Yule - Leeft nog  
D10 - Fenton Henderson - De Prooi en zijn Slachtoffer - Door mes vermoord door Leena  
D10 - Lupe Charlie Cecie Moon - De Prooi en zijn Slachtoffer - Door speer van Zac  
D11 - Dodar Blink - Bloedbad - Door zwaard van Jenna  
D11 - Kyra Auburn - Bloedbad - Door speer van Zac  
D12 - Jones Lochtarius - Leeft nog  
D12 - Catherina 'Cat' Salvia Redwick - Leeft nog, maar wordt op het moment door rots verplet. **

**Heh, Flinke lijst xD nog 11 survivers  
Ik ben trouwens sinds vijf november vijftien. Dit is ook niet wat ik normaal schrijf btw, dat post ik niet xD Ohh en er is 1 persoon die dit leest die ik in RL ken, maar die reviewt niet. En je moet vanaf nu maar denken dat de hoofstukken rond zondag online staan, maar ik was deze week echt heeeeeel beroerd, volgende week hebben we PPO week op school (ben dan veel langer op school) en in die week moet ik ook nog naar het ziekenhuis en ga ik een weekendje weg. Ik hoop dat ik dat weekend genoeg tijd heb om te schrijven. **

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**

**P.S. sorry voor de lengte van dit hoofdstuk. beetje kort xD**


	21. Goedemorgen

_Goedemorgen_

**D4 - Jenna McCoy POV – Dag 9 – Ochtend (Voor zonsopgang)**

"Jenna!" zegt Zac. "Blijf eens stil, kleine etter!"

"Nee! Laat me los!" zegt een jongen, maar het is niet Mayon

"Jenna!" zegt Zac mijn naam nog een keer. "Verdomme, word wakker..."

Geïrriteerd open ik mijn ogen en probeer mezelf te oriënteren. Ik kan niet meer zien dan Zac's silhouet en die van een kleinere jongen, die verwoed uit Zac's greep probeert te komen. De zon is nog niet eens opgekomen. Ik wrijf de slapers uit mijn ogen en kom overeind van mijn slaapzak. Zac kan maar beter een goede reden hebben om mij zo vroeg wakker te maken.

"Zac, wat is er aan de hand?" vraag ik hem slaapdronken. Ik ben in de ochtend niet in het allerbeste humeur. Een beetje wankelend loop ik naar de twee toe en zak op mijn knieën neer op het verdorde gras voor de jongen die Zac beet houdt. Op het eerste gezicht herken ik de kleinere jongen helemaal niet.

"Hij wilde zijn spullen op komen halen," gromt Zac. Hij knikt naar een tas die half uit de grond steekt. Ernaast is een vingerspoor, alsof iemand naar achteren werd gesleurd en zich aan iets vast wilde klampen, maar daarin niet is geslaagd. Nu word ik pas echt nieuwsgierig naar onze gast.

Ik grijp zijn kin vast en zorg ervoor dat hij mij recht aankijkt. Zelfs in het schaarse licht kan ik zien dat zijn grijze ogen fel staan. Koppig. Woedend. Opstandig.

"Ah," zeg ik zachtjes. "Quint Moon, is het niet? Uit district zeven? Je moet beter weten dan hier terug te komen, wanneer we eergisteren je vriendinnetje hebben vermoord."

"Misschien ben je vergeten dat jullie ook iemand hebben verloren," herinnert hij ons. Ruw laat ik zijn kin los en sta op.

"Wat te doen, wat te doen…" mompel ik. Ik pak de tas die half uit de grond steekt op en rist hem open. Schoon verband, een vol flesje jodium, een stuk touw, brood, kruiden, kaas en een gevulde veldfles. Het is goed gevuld.

Ik werp een blik op Quint en merk zijn gebarsten lippen op. Met een sluw lachje pak ik de veldfles, gooi ik de tas op de grond en ga ik weer voor Quint zitten. Zac houdt hem nog steeds stevig vast.

"Dus…" fluister ik en ik neem een overdreven grote slok koel water uit de veldfles. "Waarom ben je teruggekomen? Had je… dorst?"  
Ik zie hoe hij onbewust zijn lippen met zijn tong bevochtigd en ik trek minachtend mijn perfect geëpileerde wenkbrauw op.

"Vindt je het moeilijk om te overleven als je geen water kunt vinden?" vraag ik hem en ik neem nog een kleine slok water. Wat een heerlijke manier om deze ochtend te beginnen.

Quint kiest ervoor om niet te antwoorden.

"Zac, aan jou de eer?" Ik kijk hem recht aan en hij knikt. Zijn ogen staan moordlustig en hij kan duidelijk nauwelijks wachten. Met een enorme kracht van zijn arm rond Quint's nek sluit hij zijn luchtpijp af.

Ik blijf in Quint's ogen kijken totdat al het leven eruit is weggevloeid.

"Slaap lekker, Quint," fluister ik poeslief. Zac laat hem los, zonder dat er enige emotie op zijn gezicht af te lezen is. Voor een tijdje zeggen we niets, en de zon, die inmiddels is opgekomen, kleurt de hemel bloedrood.

"Misschien heeft hij meer in de grond achtergelaten," zegt Zac. Ik knik en geef hem de halfvolle veldfles. Hij drinkt het in één keer op en begint dan de grond door te spitten naar meer.

Maar er is iets mis. Waar is Mayon?

Ik frons en kijk naar de boom waar Mayon gisteravond tegenaan zat. Zac kijkt op en even kruisen onze blikken elkaar. Zelf Mayon's slaapzak is er niet meer.

"Die idioot is hem gesmeerd!" roept Zac verbouwereerd. "Maar hij had gebroken ribben."

Ik wist het wel! Heel de tijd had ik hem in de gaten gehouden. Vanaf het begin af aan wist ik al dat hij niet te vertrouwen was. Ik wend mijn blik af en begin naast Zac ook te graven. We vinden nog een andere tas, maar dat is het. Aan de rits zit een enorme bloedrode veer met een witte strook erdoorheen. Apart.

De rest van de ochtend doen we niet veel. Ik maak mijn wond schoon, voor zover ik erbij kan, en verwissel het vieze oude verband met het schone verband dat ik in de tassen heb gevonden. We eten wat en daarna besluiten we erop uit te gaan.

Voor het eerst in de spelen, zullen we de jungle in gaan.

* * *

**D8 - Jade Lammourgy POV - Dag 9 – Ochtend**

BOEM!

Onmiddellijk schiet ik overeind en kijk verwildert om mij heen. Dat was niet zomaar een knal, dat was een kanonschot. Ik focus mijn nog slaperige ogen op de plek waar Mayon gisternacht in slaap is gevallen, maar zie niemand meer.

"Goedemorgen," zegt de jongen van district vier achter mij.

"Aaahhh!" roep ik geschrokken uit. Als door een wesp gestoken draai ik me om en zie Mayon bij een vuurtje zitten. In zijn handen heeft hij stokjes met reepjes vlees en de geur raakt me als nooit te voren. De laatste dagen heb ik alleen van bessen geleefd, aangezien ik een ramp ben in jagen.

Maar ik laat me niet van mijn stuk brengen.

Ik krabbel overeind en probeer er intimiderend uit te zien. Wat niet lukt. Ik heb honger… o zo honger.

"Krijg ik geen goedemorgen terug?" vraagt hij met een arrogant lachje. Ik knijp mijn ogen tot spleetjes en neem hem in me op. Hij heeft geen wapen bij de hand en ik kan hem makkelijk aan. Automatisch bedenkt ik al waar ik hem het beste kan raken. Ik word al misselijk bij de gedachte, maar ik moet toch iets. Hij is een beroeps! Ik heb hem niet voor niets gisteren heel de dag gevolgd. Hij heeft het misschien voor elkaar gekregen om zijn bondgenoten voor de gek te houden met zijn nep gebroken ribben, maar mij niet. Ik kan zonder enige moeite zien dat hij een toneelstukje opvoerde. Met deze jongen is fysiek niets mis. Integendeel…

Focus, Jade! Focus!

"Wat doe jij hier?" vraag ik venijnig. "Ik kan je elk moment vermoorden als ik wil."

"Als je wilt, misschien." Waarom blijft hij toch zo op zijn gemak zitten? "Maar dat wil je niet. Anders had je me vannacht wel omgelegd."

Ik voel hoe mijn gezicht wit wegtrekt. Hij had me door. Hij had me gistermiddag dus toch gezien. Ik had gehoopt dat het toeval was geweest, dat hij mijn kant op keek, maar niks hier in de arena is toeval en je leert al snel om niet te hopen.

Mayon reikt me een stokje aan met gaar vlees en even raak ik in de verleiding om het zo snel mogelijk in mijn mond te proppen, maar ik kan mezelf ervan weerhouden en blijf Mayon met achterdocht aankijken.

Hij zucht.

"Kom op. Ik heb het echt niet vergiftigd, zo laag ben ik nou ook weer niet." Ik weiger nog steeds om het aan te pakken. Mayon slaat zijn ogen ten hemel en neemt een hap van het vlees. Pas wanneer hij het heeft doorgeslikt, vertrouw ik het enigszins en neem drie stokjes van hem aan.

"Wat doe je hier?" vraag ik hem uiteindelijk. "Waarom ben je bij de beroepstroep weggegaan?"

"Jenna. Vroeg of laat had ze eigenhandig mijn keel doorgesneden en kan ik niet tegen haar en Zac op. Niet alleen." Bij zijn laatste twee woorden kijkt hij mij betekenisvol aan, maar ik doe alsof mijn neus bloed. Dus hij wil Jenna en Zac vermoorden? Met mijn hulp?

"Waarom zou ik jou helpen?" Ik neem een hap van een stokje vlees en heb moeite om niet te kreunen. Het smaakt goddelijk.

"Om te winnen." Hij laat zijn antwoord in de lucht hangen terwijl we de laatste stokjes vlees verorberen. Hmmm…

"Is dat het enige wat je van me wilt? Dat we samen Zac en Jenna vermoorden en dat is het?" vraag ik als ik alles heb opgegeten. "Denk je dat we daarna weer ieder onze eigen weg gaan zonder een poging te doen de ander te vermoorden? Waar daar geloof ik weinig van. Jij wilt hier net zo graag weg als ik. Jij wilt net zo graag naar huis."

"Ja, ik wil graag naar huis, maar als ik je wilde vermoorden, dan had ik dat vannacht wel gedaan," zeg Mayon scherp. Zijn geduld raakt op.

Voor een tijdje kijken we elkaar recht in de ogen aan.

"Goed," zeg ik uiteindelijk. "We vermoorden Zac en Jenna en gaan dan ieder onze eigen weg, maar waarom wil je dat met mij doen?"

Mayon glimlacht, een echt lachje, en lijkt even na te denken.

"Je intrigeert me," is zijn antwoord.

Juist. Lekker duidelijk.

Sceptisch trek ik een wenkbrauw omhoog, maar ik kan mezelf er niet van weerhouden te lachen.

* * *

**D9 – Senia Yule POV – Dag 9 – Middag**

Veertien tributen zijn dood, nog tien over. Nog negen die vermoord moeten worden. Nog negen tributen die tussen mij en de trein naar huis staan.

Bij een beekje zak ik op mijn knieën neer en leg de rugzak naast me. In mijn spiegelbeeld herken ik mijzelf amper terug. Mijn gezicht zit onder de viezigheid, mijn haar is een grote klittenbos en mijn kleding is gescheurd, vies en plakt aan mijn huid. Alsof ik al jaren in de wildernis leef en nog nooit in mijn leven in een bad heb gezeten.

Ik maak een besluit. Ik mag dan wel in de arena zitten, en ik mag dan wel moeten vechten voor mijn leven, maar zo wil ik er niet uit zien. Mensen uit het Capitool verwachten dat wij er als holbewoners bij lopen, thuis en in de arena. Daar doe ik niet aan mee. Noem het ijdelheid of opstandigheid. Misschien is het wel een beetje van allebei, maar ik weiger er zo uit te zien.

Ik kleed me uit tot mijn ondergoed en stap in het water. Eerst voorzichtig, maar al snel sta ik er tot mijn middel in. Verder durf ik niet te gaan. Als de Spelmakers een verrassing voor me hebben in het beekje, kan ik er zo snel mogelijk uit komen. Dat geldt natuurlijk ook voor tributen. Mijn gekartelde mes ligt dicht bij de waterkant en ik kan er zo bij.

Grondig maak ik mezelf schoon en zie hoe talloze blauwe plekken zichtbaar worden. Nu heten ze wel blauwe plekken, maar vele zijn geel, groen en paars gekleurd. Nu pas wordt ik me bewust van het feit dat ik werkelijk overal pijn heb. Niet erge pijn, maar zo nu en dan voel ik het ergens kloppen of steken. Het is te negeren, maar het is irritant.

Wanneer ik mijn lichaam eindelijk schoon heb gekregen, begin ik aan mijn lange ravenzwarte haar. Met mijn vingers probeer ik er doorheen te kammen en na een lange tijd begin ik een beetje resultaat te zien. Ik voel me gelijk energieker.

Ik was mijn kleding en spreid het vervolgens uit op de grond, zodat het kan drogen. Ik klim weer op het droge land en laat me op mijn rug zakken. Voor een tijdje geniet ik van de lucht, een lucht zonder fabriekswolken die altijd boven district negen lijken te hangen. Het is egaal blauw, op een paar vogels na die door de lucht vliegen.

En iets anders.

Langzaam maar zeker wordt het steeds groter en ik zie dat het een zilveren parachute met een zakje is. Een zilveren parachute!

Ik schiet overeind en zie hoe het steeds dichterbij komt. Ik laat het in mijn handen vallen en maak het zakje gretig open. Ik heb sponsors! Ik, Senia Yule, heb sponsors!

Ik kan wel janken van geluk als ik zie dat het vier goed uitgebalanceerde werpmessen zijn. Nee, ze zijn niet luxe, maar het is meer dan dat ik ooit had verwacht te krijgen. Om ze uit te proberen gooi ik ze met een simpele polsbeweging in een boomstam.

Perfect!

* * *

**D3 – Levi Tej POV – Dag 8- 9 – (begint de dag ervoor, toen Cat viel en zag dat haar onderlichaam werd geplet door een steen, maar dan vanuit Levi's oogpunt.)**

"Cat! Cat!" gil ik in paniek, maar ze reageert niet. Voor de tweede keer die dag rollen de tranen over mijn wangen en zorgen ervoor dat mijn zicht wordt vertroebeld. Ik bijt op mijn lip en begin naar beneden te klimmen. Ik glij minstens drie keer uit, maar ik besteed er geen aandacht aan en blijf stug verder naar beneden klimmen.

Als mijn voeten een vaste ondergrond raken, draai ik me om en ren ik naar Cat toe. De rots bedekt haar tot haar heupen en het enige wat er onderuit komt is een vervormde voet.

Ik loop een stukje terug en leeg mijn maag, me vasthoudend aan een rots. Ik blijf even staan, droog mijn ogen en recht mijn rug.

Sterk blijven, Levi, sterk blijven!

Met stevige passen loop ik terug naar Cat en zak naast haar neer.

"Cat?" zeg ik zachtjes. "Cat, kan je me horen?" Geen reactie. "Als je me kan horen, wil je dan je linkerhand bewegen?"

Geen reactie.

Ik adem even diep in en uit met gesloten ogen, en probeer moed te verzamelen om de rots van haar af te trekken.

"Ik ga proberen de rots weg te krijgen, ja?" zeg ik zachtjes, ondanks dat ik niet weet of ze me hoort. Zoals ik had verwacht, krijg ik geen reactie. Ik sta op en doe een poging om de rots van Cat af te tillen, maar ik krijg er geen enkele beweging in. Maar ik moet het van haar af krijgen! Anders wordt de bloedsomloop afgekneld en haar benen geplet.

Met alle macht duw ik tegen de rots aan, en voorzichtig komt er een beetje beweging in, maar niet meer dan een centimeter. Bovendien hoor ik Cat zachtjes kreunen. Hopeloosheid overspoelt mij en weer bijt ik op mijn lip en probeer ik mijn tranen binnen te houden.

En dan schiet me ineens een idee te binnen.

Ik kijk om me heen, op zoek naar een lange stevige stok in deze rotsachtige omgeving en na een paar minuten van zoeken zie ik er één. Het is erg droog en ik hoop dat het niet breekt onder het gewicht van de rots, maar ik moet het proberen.

Ik ren neer de stok toe en ren daarna weer naar Cat en de rots. Ik wrik de onderkant van de stevige tak onder de rots en probeer met alle kracht die ik in me heb de rots van Cat's benen te krijgen. Langzaam maar zeker komt er beweging in de rots en na een heel gedoe rolt hij eindelijk van Cat af. Van opluchting stromen de tranen weer over mijn wangen.

Ik verplaats Cat naar een stuk dat in de schaduw ligt en breek de tak in tweeën. Met de twee stukken en repen stof van mijn shirt spalk ik haar benen en ik dep haar gebarsten lippen nat met water uit mijn veldfles.

De hele nacht blijf ik bij haar en Cat is het ene moment bij bewustzijn en het andere moment weer niet. Het is beter als ze niet bij bewustzijn is, sinds als ze dat wel is, alleen maar kreunt. Ik voel me weer machteloos en doe de hele nacht mijn ogen geen moment dicht.

Om twaalf uur klinkt het volkslied door de arena en verschijnt Luc's foto in de lucht. Mijn kleine broertje is de enige die is overleden.

Rond zonsopgang hoor ik een kanonschot, een teken dat nog een tribuut is vermoord. Bij het horen van het geluid check ik Cat's pols en slaak een zucht van verlichting als ik merk dat ze nog leeft. Het was een andere tribuut.

Een andere tribuut, denk ik bitter. Nog een onschuldig persoon die is vermoord alleen voor het plezier van het Capitool.

De rest van de dag blijf ik Cat scherp in de gaten houden, maar ik heb geen idee wat ik kan doen om haar pijn te verlichten. Ik weet dat ze geen enkele kans heeft om te overleven, maar ik kan haar niet zomaar opgeven!

Ik zal Cat niet verlaten.

* * *

**AN: Update! ;)**

** Ik was inspiratieloos voor de titel van het hoofdstuk, dus voilá, Goedemorgen xD Sinds Jenna en Zac in de ochtend merkten dat Mayon weg was en Quint vermoorde, Jade met Mayon sprak en Levi in de ochtend het kanon van Quint hoorde. **

** Anne - 4 punten  
Cicillia - 12 punten  
Esmai - 5 punten  
Jeroen - 9 punten  
Leakingpenholder - 3 punten (sponsor van Senia!)  
Jade Lammourgy - 31 punten 0.o  
Take Life's Chances - 7 punten  
Fifidear - 5 punten  
Josapjo - 7 punten**

** xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	22. Laatste Acht

__**AN: als je niet meer precies weet wat er is gebeurd, wat ik me heel goed voor kan stellen XD, lees dan even de vorige hoofdstukken terug.**

* * *

_**Laatste Acht**_

* * *

**D12 – Cat Redwick POV – Dag 10**

"_Nu heel stil zijn," fluistert Blake. "Anders zal het konijn je horen."_

_Ik knik en probeer het bonken van mijn hart enigszins te bedaren. Met trillende vingers trek ik de boog aan en richt de vlijmscherpe pijl op het arme diertje. Het pluizige konijn heeft niets door. Ik slik, doe een schietgebedje en los de pijl. Met gesloten ogen blijf ik even zitten._

"_Goed zo. Je hebt voor het eerst je eigen avondmaal geschoten!" Blake schiet gelijk naar voren naar ons avondmaal, maar ik blijf even verdoofd zitten. Mijn maag knort. Het onschuldige diertje dat ik heb vermoord, zal me in leven houden. Blake komt terug met het konijntje. De pijl was niet helemaal goed geschoten, waardoor het rode bloed op de witte vacht gekomen is. _

Mijn hoofd tolt. Mijn benen voel ik niet, mijn pols is zwaarder dan de rest van mijn lichaam. Ik hoor geruis, maar dat kan ik me ook inbeelden.

Waar ben ik?

_"Je lach," zegt hij._

_Ik vraag me af wat hij bedoelt, maar dan merk ik het. Ik lach niet meer en kijk in plaats daarvan moedeloos voor me uit. Ik knipper een paar keer en probeer weer een lach op mijn gezicht te toveren, maar echt lukken wil het niet._

_"Sorry..." verontschuldig ik me._

_Hij lijkt even na te denken en ziet dan opeens iets in de mensenmassa._

_"Kijk eens naar die vrouw daar, met die zebra strepen. Ziet dat er niet lachwekkend uit?"_

_Ik volg zijn blik en zie inderdaad een vrouw met zebra strepen. Het ziet er echt verschrikkelijk uit. Vanzelf begin ik te lachen._

_"En die man daar, met dat geblondeerde haar en uitgevallen permanentje."_

_Ik volg zijn blik weer en barst in lachen uit. Het ziet er belachelijk uit. De man zijn haar lijkt ontploft te zijn en zijn gezicht is rood aangelopen van het juichen._

_En zo krijgt Jones het voor elkaar dat ik de rest van de reis blijf lachen. Ik lach mensen weliswaar uit, maar dat weten zij niet. Zij denken alleen maar dat ik het geweldig vind om hier te zijn, om aan de Hongerspelen mee te doen. Maar in werkelijkheid lach ik hen uit, want ik kan niet anders dan dat. Want als ik het niet doe, kan ik alleen maar in een hoekje kruipen en me afvragen hoe ik zal worden vermoord_.

Nattigheid. Mijn lippen. Mijn ogen?

"_Shhh, rustig maar." Een stem. "Kom op meid, wees sterk. We zullen de laatste acht halen!"_

Levi.

Pijn gaat door mijn borstkas en ik hoor een zacht gejammer. Het stopt wanneer ik het merk. Mijn gepiep?

Zwart.

_Blake komt langs en ik bijt mijn tranen weg._

_Sterk zijn. Sterk zijn..._

_"Je moet niet opgeven," zegt hij zacht. Ik vertrouw mijn stem niet en knik alleen maar. Hij omhelst me en moet dan weg._

_En dat was het dan._

Mijn einde.

* * *

**D2 - Shayna Miri POV – Dag 10 - Middag**

"Het water is op," mompel ik. Ik krijg er nog geen druppel uit.

"H-het eten ook." Thomas zit slaperig tegen de rotswand aan, met zijn groene ogen half dicht. Het is een beetje een slome dag, wat bizar is als je bedenkt dat we 24/7 in levensgevaar zijn. Maar we zitten hier goed. De andere tributen en de spelmakers hebben ons tot nu toe met rust gelaten. Misschien stom geluk, ik weet het niet, maar mij hoor je niet klagen.

We zijn niet vergeten dat het elk moment afgelopen zou kunnen zijn voor ons. Ook wij hebben het kanonschot gehoord. Vanavond zullen we wel zien voor wie dat was. We zijn nu nog maar met zijn negenen. Ik hoop dat het een beroeps is, maar ik heb er geen problemen mee om die Jenna haar keel door te snijden. Die is echt gestoord, helemaal geflipt. Die nog over waren was mijn medetribuut Zac Davids, het meisje van district drie, beide tributen van district vier, die Jade van district acht, het meisje van district negen en beide tributen van twaalf. En nu heeft één van hen het loodje gelegd. Ik hoop op iemand die sterk is, zoals de beroeps of Jade. En vergeet die jongen van twaalf niet. Ik weet niet wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft, maar hij is er nog steeds. Ik ben verbaasd dat dat tribuutje van drie nog leeft en het meisje van twaalf. Hoewel, je weet het nooit natuurlijk. Het kanon kan ook voor hun bedoeld zijn geweest.

"Kom," zeg ik. "We moeten wat drinken en eten gaan halen. Wie weet wanneer dat nog meer kan." Thomas knikt en we gaan onze schuilplaats uit. Hij rekt zich even flink uit en zet zijn bril weer goed. Dat dat ding nog niet uit elkaar gevallen is, snap ik niet. Het hangt alleen nog maar samen met plakbandjes.

"I-ik vul de w-waterflessen wel." Ik vind het prima. Thomas is werkelijk een ramp met eten zoeken en jagen. Dat had ik al snel door. Ik heb misschien totaal geen benul van planten, maar ik kan tenminste nog wat vallen zetten en een mes werpen. "Z-zal ik je c-camoufleren? J-je weet maar n-nooit."

Ik knik. Het kan alleen maar goed uitkomen. We lopen naar het beekje toe, waar natuurlijk modder te vinden is. Ik ga op een rots zitten, terwijl Thomas een hand vol modder opschept en voor me knielt.

"S-stil zitten," zegt hij. Ik doe wat hij zegt en geconcentreerd gaat hij aan het werk. Het duurt niet lang voordat ik helemaal onder de modder zit en klaar ben om te gaan. Thomas geeft me een scheve lach en wenst me een goede reis. Ik rol alleen maar mijn ogen, maar kan een glimlachje niet onderdrukken.

Ik heb geluk. Vallen die ik eerder heb gezet zitten vol en mijn maag knort in verwachting van het avondeten. Nadat ik de vallen opnieuw heb gezet haast ik me terug naar Thomas, die net zo uitgehongerd is als ik ben.

Die avond eten we tot we vol zitten. Het doet me goed en ik betrap mezelf erop dat ik eens in de zoveel tijd zelfs een klein lachje laat zien. Ik besef me hoe goed ik het tot nu toe wel niet heb gehad hier in de spelen. Ik heb een betrouwbare bondgenoot, een vriend zelfs, een onzichtbare schuilplek en genoeg te eten.

Terwijl Thomas langzaam in slaap valt nu hij geen honger meer heeft, maak ik de kleine werpmessen schoon en maak ze met een steen scherper. Plots bedenk ik me weer dat ik nog helemaal onder de modder zit, die Thomas op me had gesmeerd. Het hard geworden modder trekt aan mijn huid.

Ik besluit om het eraf te halen en sluip, om Thomas niet wakker te maken, naar de ingang van onze schuilplaats. Het schemert al, maar er is nog genoeg licht en op mijn knieën ga ik aan de waterkant zitten. Door kommetjes te maken schep ik water uit het beekje en maak mijn gezicht schoon. De modder is zelfs vast blijven zitten in mijn witblonde haar en met een gezicht vertrokken van de pijn haal ik het uit mijn haar.

Ik stop als ik geplons hoor en kijk schichtig om me heen. Naast me staat een rots en voorzichtig kijk ik om het hoekje, precies op het moment dat het geplons stopt.

Jenna kijkt me recht aan met een gevulde veldfles en tas naast haar en een halfgevulde veldfles in haar rechterhand. Om haar schouder zit vies verband waar bloedvlekken op te zien zijn. De plek waar ik een mes onder haar schouderblad had gegooid. Door de modder had ik haar voetstappen niet gehoord.

Jenna's ogen stralen pure haat uit en ze grijpt gelijk naar het grote mes dat aan haar riem vast zit. Ik doe hetzelfde met mijn drie werpmessen en met een razendsnelle polsbeweging gooi ik de eerste haar kant op en duik snel achter de rots. Ik hoor geen pijnkreet en constateer dat het mes haar niet heeft geraakt. Jenna zal naar me toe moeten komen om mij te verwonden. Ik zit verscholen achter een rots en ze heeft maar één groot mes. Op afstand kan ze me niets aandoen.

"Rotwijf dat je er bent!" gilt ze. "Lafaard! Kom achter die rots vandaan zodat ik je keel door kan snijden!" Ik rol mijn ogen. Alsof ik er nu achter vandaan zou kruipen om haar me te laten vermoorden.

Waar ik echter niet op gerekend had was dat ze al achter de rots stond en ruw mijn haar beetpakte en me omhoog trok. Instinctief gingen mijn handen omhoog en met een werpmes stak ik haar in haar hand. Met een pijnkreet liet ze me los en snel sprong ik op en gooide haar met een enorme kracht op haar rug op de grond. Voordat ik op haar kon klimmen schopte ze me vol in mijn maag en stak haar mes in mijn linkerknie. Ik schreeuwde het uit en Jenna pakte mijn rechterpols. Ik had willen uithalen met een werpmes. Ze concentreerde zich echter alleen op dat mes en met mijn andere hand en mes probeer ik haar wild te verwonden. Ik snij succesvol haar arm, linkerwang, haar zij en de huid kapot bij haar sleutelbeen. Mijn pols glipte uit haar hand en met mijn goede knie raak ik haar in haar maag. Ze klapt dubbel en valt op haar rug.

Uit mijn linkerknie haal ik haar mes en in een waas van woede klim ik op haar en houd het mes bij haar keel. Met haar staalblauwe ogen kijkt ze me koelbloedig aan, zonder ook maar een spoortje angst.

"Doe het dan als je durft," zegt ze met een kalme stem. Dat laat ik me geen tweede keer zeggen en langzaam steek ik het mes in haar nek. Haar kalme masker breekt en in haar ogen is nu doodsangst te lezen. Als ik haar zal vermoorden, zal ik het langzaam doen.

Helaas had ik nooit Zac opgemerkt, of de speer gezien die mijn hart doorboorde voordat ik Jenna's keel door had gesneden.

* * *

**D2 – Zac Davids POV – Dag 10 – Middag en avond.**

Het zweet druipt over mijn rug terwijl ik met een mes bladeren voor mijn pad afsnijdt. Het is verstikkend heet in de jungle, maar niet zo droog als in de woestijn. Jenna loopt achter me en is duidelijk geïrriteerd.

"…wordt mijn haar altijd zo pluizig van! Zo kan ik toch niet op een tv verschijnen…" Ik negeer haar maar gewoon, wat altijd het beste lijkt te werken. De enige reden dat ik nog leef, is dat ik mijn werk doe zonder te klagen, met plezier tribuutjes vermoord en niet tegen haar in ga. Maar zodra ik haar niet meer nodig heb, zal ik haar eens laten zien dat ik superieur aan haar ben en dat zij naar mij moet luisteren, en niet andersom. Maar voor nu zal ik doen wat ze zegt. Mijn tijd komt nog wel en dan zal ik winnen. Voor mijn vriendin, voor Stacie.

Als het begint te schemeren vinden we een beekje, en Jenna laat me een plek zoeken om de nacht door te brengen, terwijl zij de veldflessen vult. Om even van haar gescheiden te zijn vind ik geen probleem. Ik moet me telkens inhouden.

Deze spelen duurt te lang.

Als ik een goede plek gevonden heb pleur ik onze tassen neer (Jenna had alleen een mes en veldfles meegedragen…) en eet wat vruchten die ik onderweg tegen was gekomen. Over voedsel in de jungle is niet te klagen. Er is genoeg leven, alleen van die rare vogels blijf ik af. Ik ben niet vergeten hoe ik ze een paar dagen geleden rond had zien cirkelen boven de jungle op bepaalde plekken, om vervolgens als een idioot naar beneden te storten.

Wanneer ik een paar vruchten heb verorberd valt het me op dat Jenna al een tijdje weg is. Met mijn speer in mijn hand baan ik me een weg terug naar het beekje. Al snel hoor ik de pijnkreten.

Als ik Jenna en Shayna tegenkom, houdt Shayna een mes bij de keel van Jenna. Ze zijn allebei zwaar toegetakeld en ik twijfel geen moment. Met dodelijke precisie boord mijn speer het hart van Shayna, die als een lappenpop op Jenna valt.

Een kanonschot verkondigd haar dood en wordt vervolgt door trompetgeschal en de stem van Claudius Tempesmith.

"Gefeliciteerd tributen! Jullie behoren tot de laatste acht, en in viering daarvan zal er morgen rond het middaguur een feestmaal zijn bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Alles wat je nodig hebt, zal je daar vinden. Denk er goed over na. Voor sommige zal het van levensbelang zijn."

Ik haast me naar Jenna toe en trek Shayna's lichaam van haar af. Veel trek ik me niet aan van het bericht van Claudius. Natuurlijk behoor ik tot de laatste acht, en natuurlijk zal ik naar het feestmaal gaan. Er zullen veel tributen op af komen, dus er zal veel bloed vloeien.

Jenna's gezicht is vertrokken van de pijn en in haar nek zit een lelijke snee waar het bloed rijkelijk uit vloeit.

"Doe wat!" sist ze terwijl ze zich aan me vast klampt. Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen op en verwijder haar handen van mijn vieze shirt, zodat ze weer in de modder zakt. Ze krijgt het niet meer voor elkaar omhoog te komen.

"Waarom zou ik?" grijns ik. "Je zal nu alleen nog maar een blok aan mijn been zijn. Ik win de spelen wel zonder jou."

Voor een seconde zie ik wanhoop, maar dan veranderd haar gezicht weer in het bekende koude masker.

Ik haal het mes uit Shayna's nog warme handen en neem de nog goede veldfles mee.

Zonder om te kijken laat ik Jenna in de modder liggen.

Moge ze een langzame dood sterven.

* * *

**D4 – Mayon Dade Grenton POV – Dag 10 – Middag – Avond**

BOEM!

Onmiddellijk schiet mijn hoofd omhoog. Een tweede kanonschot. De bessen die ik in mijn hand had, rollen nu over de bemoste aarde. Het kanonschot word gevolgd door trompetgeschal en even later klinkt de stem van Claudius Templesmith door de arena.

"Gefeliciteerd tributen! Jullie behoren tot de laatste acht, en in viering daarvan zal er morgen rond het middaguur een feestmaal zijn bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Alles wat je nodig hebt, zal je daar vinden. Denk er goed over na. Voor sommige zal het van levensbelang zijn."

Wie had de laatste dode zijn geweest? Jenna zeker niet. Ze mag dan wel gewond zijn, maar die is zo gedreven… Ik schud mijn hoofd. Nee, Jenna zal het zeker niet zijn geweest.

Jade…

Ik schiet overeind van de rots en kijk in de richting waar ze heen was gelopen. Wat kruiden zoeken, had ze gezegd, maar ze is al een lange tijd weg. Mijn hart begint harder te bonken en stilletjes lach ik mezelf uit. Kijk nou man, hoe bezorgt je raakt over een of andere griet die erop gebrand is hier levend uit te komen. Iemand die hier alleen levend vandaan komt wanneer de anderen dood zijn.

Toch kan ik het gevoel niet van me afschudden en loop in de richting waar ze heen verdwenen was. Niet veel later hoor ik een gefrustreerde zucht. Duidelijk van Jade. Ik grijns wanneer ik het tafereel voor me in me opneem.

Jade, met twee licht gebogen zwaarden in haar handen in een klunzige positie.

"Als iemand me wat stuurt, stuur me dan iets dat ik ook daadwerkelijk goed kan hanteren!" roept ze naar de hemel. Haar gezicht is rood aangelopen en haar zwarte krullenbos lijkt nog wilder dan normaal. Sommige plukjes plakken aan haar huid, net als haar kleding. Ze is blijkbaar al een tijdje aan het 'trainen'.

"Je staat verkeerd," zeg ik arrogant. Onmiddellijk draait ze haar hoofd naar me toe en knijpt haar blauwgrijze ogen tot spleetjes samen. Ze probeert boos naar me te kijken, maar het werkt alleen maar op mijn lachspieren. Zachtjes lach ik en ga naast haar staan. Ik pak de zwaarden over en ga in de goede vechtpositie staan.

"Kijk, _zo_ moet je staan."

Met een diepe zucht doet ze mijn houding na. Ik knik ter goedkeuring en doe een paar passen voor, met de zwaarden gevaarlijk rondzwaaiend. Zwaarden zijn de wapens waar ik goed mee ben, waar ik mee uit blink, en dat ziet Jade. Er is een vreemde gloed in haar blauwgrijze ogen gekomen.

"Hier," zeg ik en ik geef haar de zwaarden. "Probeer het eens."

Ze doet een poging mijn bewegingen na te doen, maar het ziet er niet bepaald… charmant uit. ik kan mijn lachen niet inhouden en voor ik het weet, lig ik met mijn rug op de grond met de punt van een zwaard tegen mijn keel aan gedrukt. Jade's ogen glanzen gevaarlijk en haar wilde haarbos laten haar er dodelijk uit zien.

"Ik zweer, lach me nog een keer uit en het is het laatste wat je doet," dreigt ze. Ik blijf haar aankijken met een blik die haar gezicht rood doet aanlopen en voor ik het weet, heeft ze haar oude positie weer ingenomen en kijkt me verwachtingsvol aan. "Kom je me nu nog helpen, of niet?"

Ik krabbel overeind en ga achter haar staan, met mijn borstkas tegen haar rug, en pak haar handen beet.

"Laat me leiden," zeg ik. Met mijn handen om de hare en haar handen om de zwaarden, laat ik haar zien en voelen hoe ze zich voor moet bewegen met de licht gebogen zwaarden.

Na een lange sessie waarbij Jade langzaam maar zeker vooruit ging, gaan we op zoek naar eetbare bessen. Ik had de laatste uit mijn handen laten vallen en toen ik terug kwam, waren ze weg, waarschijnlijk gestolen door dieren die hier leefde. En anders door een langskomende tribuut, maar onze spullen liggen nog gewoon op hun plaats en verder is er niets meegenomen.

We vinden niet veel en ons eten bestaat uit de laatste stukjes vlees, gekruid met iets dat Jade had gevonden. Terwijl we ons avondmaal verorberen denk ik na over de mededeling die Claudius had gedaan.

"Gaan we naar het feestmaal?" vraag ik Jade. Ze haalt haar schouders op.

"Misschien krijgen we dan de kans Jenna te vermoorden. Er zullen zeker doden vallen."

Daar blijft het bij en al snel klinkt het volkslied door de arena. Aan de hemel verschijnen de doden van vandaag. Het meisje van district twaalf en Shayna van district twee, een beroeps.

Die van twaalf had het nog best lang volgehouden, maar Shayna had ik niet verwacht.

Met een verzadigd gevoel gaan we op de bemoste grond liggen, met onze wapens binnen handbereik. Met haar linkerhand houdt Jade haar ring vast, die ze aan een leren koord om haar nek heeft hangen.

"Van wie heb je die ring?" vraag ik haar na een tijdje wanneer ik mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet langer kan bedwingen.

Ik hoor een gefrustreerde zucht. "Waarom wil je dat weten?" zegt ze uiteindelijk met een slaperige stem, maar niettemin alert.

"Gewoon."

Het is weer lange tijd stil, en ik weet zeker dat ze me niet meer gaat antwoorden.

"De ring is van mijn oma geweest," zegt Jade uiteindelijk. "Mijn moeder had hem voor mij bewaard. Maar als je het niet erg vindt, ga ik nu slapen."

Ik hoor hoe Jade op haar zij gaat liggen en zie dat ze met haar rug naar mij toe gekeerd ligt. Ik besef me nogmaals hoe graag ik naar huis wil, en hoe graag zij dat wil.

Ik staar naar de hemel en zeg niets terug. Misschien moet ik zelf ook maar gaan slapen.

* * *

**AN: Ahum, ik ben terug (A) heb genade!**

**Shout-out naar Jade Lammourgy! Omdat ze me om de zoveel tijd liet weten nog steeds mijn verhaal verder te willen lezen ;) en omdat ze me heeft geholpen.**

**Ook nog even kort; Jenna is nog niet dood hé... alleen Cat en Shayna ;)**

**Er is in de tussen tijd erg veel gebeurd, en er zal vast en zeker nog heel veel gebeuren, dus ik weet niet wanneer ik het weer kan opbrengen om te schrijven.**

**Punten:**

**Anne - 4  
Cicillia - 15  
Esmai - 7  
Jeroen - 9  
Leakingpenholder - 3  
Jade Lammourgy - 11 (heeft Jade gesponserd ;))  
****Take Life's Chances - 7  
Fifidear - 7  
Josapja - 7 **

**Ik vraag me echt af wie dit nu nog leest XD**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	23. Interviews door Caeser Flickerman

**AN: Mijn idee was dus, ik ga die interviews uitschrijven van de families van de laatste acht tributen. Daar breek ik nu dus al een paar maanden mijn nek over xD ik ben er klaar mee. Ik heb twee interviews af, van de familie van Zac en Levi. De schrijfstijl is anders, omdat die uit de ogen van Caeser is, een volwassene, en niet een tribuut. Dit is de versie van Caeser zoals ik hem in gedachte had voordat ik de film had gezien, want die was nog niet uit toen ik het begin van dit hoofdstuk begon. Als jullie nog heel graag willen dat ik de interviews schrijf (in deze stijl of ingekort) dan doe ik dat, maar nu post ik dit alvast. Jullie hebben lang genoeg gewacht haha.**

* * *

**District 2 – Zac Davids – POV vanuit Caeser Flickerman**

* * *

Geluidloos en zonder stotteren glijdt de Capitooltrein het station van district twee binnen. Ik neem nog een laatste slok van mijn koffie, zonder melk en suiker, en sta op. Met precisie knoop ik mijn bloedrode jasje dicht en strijk de stof nog eens extra glad. Mijn camera man, Caius, kijkt nerveus uit het coupé raampje. Er staat een heel welkomstcomité voor mij klaar en het ziet er nogal intimiderend uit voor iemand die nog nooit buiten het Capitool is geweest. Er staat een hele groep vredebewakers voor een juichende mensenmassa. Als er iets zou gebeuren, zouden de vredebewakers zo in kunnen grijpen. In principe is dat niet echt nodig in district twee, al die bewaking, maar de kans dat er iets gebeurd is er altijd. Er hoeven maar een paar verbitterde mensen in die mensenmassa te staan die het kunnen verzieken.

Er zijn maar weinig mensen die mijn baan willen hebben, of die het überhaupt al kunnen. Ik ben niet zo maar een interviewer. Ik praat met familie die op het punt staat hun zoon, dochter, broer of zus te verliezen. En dan is er natuurlijk ook altijd nog de overige bevolking van een district. In elk district is het anders. In district twee ben je het veiligst, omdat het Capitool dit district voortrekt. Maar hoe armer de districten worden, hoe meer vredebewakers ik om mij heen heb lopen. Hoe gevaarlijk mijn baan is, bleek vorig jaar wel. Mijn vorige cameraman werd geraakt door een kogel, recht in het hart. De kogel was voor mij bedoeld, maar Ivan had net een stap naar voren gezet.

Zenuwachtig haalt Caius een hand door zijn gele haar. Nee, niet blond, maar echt knalgeel. Zijn wimpers hebben dezelfde onnatuurlijke kleur en ook zijn ogen zijn net iets te groen om door te gaan als natuurlijk. Op mijn aanraden heeft hij gewone kleding aangetrokken. Een donkergroen shirt met donkerblauwe jeans. Het is beter in sommige districten om er niet al te Capitools uit te zien, maar aangezien ik ook in beeld kom ben ik gekleed zoals ik gekleed was tijdens de interviews met de tributen, voordat ze de arena in gingen.

De deur van de coupé wordt geopend door een vredebewaker, die geduldig wacht tot Caius en ik naar buiten komen. Wanneer ik mijn eerste voet zet op het perron begint het volkslied te spelen en bijna automatisch trek ik mijn gezicht in een joviale glimlach. Ik zwaai naar het publiek dat uitzinnig staat te juichen, terwijl twee kleine camera's de lucht in gaan. De een vliegt over het publiek, de ander staat op mij gericht. Het zijn kleine zilverkleurige bollen met een kleine lens er in. Ze zijn even groot als een voetbal en worden op afstand door Caius bestuurd. In zijn hand houdt hij iets wat lijkt op een spiegel, maar in plaats van dat hij zijn eigen reflectie erin ziet, kan hij zien wat de camera's opnemen en ze zo besturen.

"Ah, Meneer Flickerman! Wat een genot u hier weer te mogen begroeten!" zegt de burgemeester van district twee, die mij een stevige handdruk geeft. De burgemeester is een grote, gespierde en intimiderende man met een kaal hoofd dat altijd lijkt te glimmen. Hij heeft misschien nu wel een net pak aan, maar normaal gesproken loopt hij rond in militaire kleding. District twee is de grootste leverancier van vredebewakers. Ze worden hier opgeleid.

"Dat is geheel wederzijds, burgemeester West, geheel wederzijds!" begroet ik hem enthousiast, terwijl ik hem in zijn ijskoude blauwe ogen kijk. "Het voelt goed om weer terug te zijn in dit prachtige district."

"Elk jaar weer," grijnst de gespierde man. "We hebben, zoals gewoonlijk, weer een goed tribuut geleverd." Enkelvoud. De meisjestribuut van district twee, Shayna Miri, wordt verzwegen. Ze telt niet langer meer mee sinds ze vermoord is, vermoord door haar eigen district partner. Mijn afschuw is niet van me af te lezen. Mijn glimlach blijft stevig op mijn gezicht geplakt, zoals altijd.

"Ik had niets anders van district twee verwacht," complimenteer ik.

We praten nog wat, en ik zeg nog wat tegen de menigte, maar we kunnen niet te lang blijven. We hebben nog zeven andere districten te bezoeken vandaag en ik moet de familie en vrienden van Zac Davids nog interviewen.

District twee is een schoon en luxe district. Je zou hier makkelijk een interview af kunnen leggen in het huis van de tribuut zelf. Maar het zou raar zijn om familie en vrienden van armere districten opeens te gaan interviewen in het gemeentehuis, terwijl je dat hier niet doet. Het Capitool wil niet dat de mensen van het Capitool zien hoe arm sommige districten zijn, hoe erg die mensen het wel niet hebben.

En dus lopen we, met de burgemeester voorop, even later het gemeentehuis in en laten we de menigte achter. De vredebewakers blijven trouw aan mijn zijde. Het zijn er maar vier, niet veel, maar ik voel me zo een stuk veiliger.

Onze voetstappen echoën door de enorme marmeren hal, die versierd is met schilderijen in vergulde lijsten en enorme kroonluchters die aan het plafond hangen. We gaan een paar keer een hoek om en eindigen bij een grote, mahonie houten deur.

"Na u," zegt burgemeester West met een handgebaar. Ik geef hem een dankend knikje en een vredebewaker opent voor mij de deur. Zelfverzekerd stap ik het vertrek binnen.

Het is een grote open kamer met dezelfde marmeren vloer, een kroonluchter, gevulde boekenkasten die de muren bedekken, twee wit leren banken die tegenover elkaar staan en nog twee wit leren stoelen in een hoek. Het ruikt er naar citroen, alsof het vertrek net is schoongemaakt.

"In een andere ruimte wachten de ouders, het broertje en de vriendin van Davids. Welke wilt u het eerst spreken?" vraagt de burgemeester.

"De familie." Daar begin ik altijd mee. Het ergste.

Twee vredebewakers verdwijnen en terwijl zij de familie gaan halen, ga ik alvast op één van de banken zitten. De burgemeester stationeert zichzelf op een wit leren stoel en Caius laat de camera's naar de juiste plekken zweven. De jongen ziet er niet langer zenuwachtig uit en is helemaal geconcentreerd op zijn taak.

Meestal zijn interviews met de ouders van beroepstributen niet moeilijk. In de armere districten is het erger, omdat ouders er daar niet trots op zijn dat hun kind in de Hongerspelen zit. Daar zijn ze doodsbang.

Het geluid van hakken op marmer attendeert mij erop dat het tijd is voor het interview en wanneer de deur open gaat, word ik begroet door de geur van te zoette parfum. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat Caius zijn ogen beginnen te wateren en zijn gezicht snel afwendt.

In de deuropening staan de ouders van Zac Davids. Zijn moeder draagt een rood cocktail jurkje met hoge stiletto hakken, waar ze totaal geen moeite mee lijkt te hebben. Haar lange donker bruine haar is kunstig opgestoken, haar groene ogen omrand door zware oogmake-up en haar neus heeft ze arrogant in de lucht gestoken.

Achter haar staat haar man, die zo groot is dat hij moet bukken om de deuropening door te komen. Zijn bruine haar is gemillimeterd, zijn gezicht vierkant en hij kijkt zo stoïcijns uit zijn blauwe ogen dat zijn zoon erbij een knuffelbeer lijkt. De enorme man draagt een net zwart pak met een lichtblauwe stropdas.

Ik sta op de van de bank en trek mijn gezicht in een welkome glimlach.

"De ouders van Zac Davids, nietwaar?" zeg ik wanneer ik de achterkant van de hand van de vrouw kus. "Het is een genoegen u te mogen ontmoeten."

"Het genoegen is geheel aan onze kant, Mr. Flickerman." De woorden zijn doordrenkt met arrogantie. "Ik zal u even voorstellen. Ik ben Christine Davids, mijn man is Harold en mijn zoon zijn naam is Ric."

Nu pas zie ik achter Mr. Davids een jongen staan, die verveeld om zich heen staat te kijken met zijn handen in zijn zakken. Hij moet ongeveer rond de zestien jaar zijn en de gelijkenis met Zac is onmisbaar. Ze hebben dezelfde blauwe ogen en warrige bruine haar, hoewel het haar van Ric tot zijn schouders komt. Het jongere broertje van de tribuut is geen spierbundel, maar eerder gestroomlijnd met zijn lange figuur.

Ik geef de vader en jongere broertje van Zac een hand en begeleidt ze naar een wit leren bank. De camera's van Caius komen tot leven wanneer ikzelf op de bank tegenover de familie ga zitten. Aan de linkerkant van de bank zit Mr. Davids, in het midden zit zijn vrouw met haar rug kaarsrecht en aan de rechterkant zit Ric, die onderuit gezakt rond kijkt.

"Om te beginnen, hadden jullie ooit verwacht dat Zac zich aan zou bieden?" vraag ik, terwijl ik geïnteresseerd me iets naar voren buig.

"Natuurlijk wel," antwoordt Mevr. Davids. "Mijn zoon heeft altijd naar de Hongerspelen uitgekeken. Het is niet meer dan normaal dat hij zich op zou geven als tribuut."

"En wat vindt u daarvan?"

De vrouw gaat nog iets rechter zitten en steekt haar neus de lucht in.

"Ik ben trots op Zac. Het is een eer om tribuut te mogen zijn, en ik twijfel er geen moment aan dat hij ook daadwerkelijk gaat winnen." Mr. Davids knikt instemmend mee en in zijn ogen zie ik een zweem van trots, voordat hij zijn uitdrukkingsloze expressie weer aanneemt.

Ik draai me naar Ric toe. "En wat vindt jij ervan?"

"Zac moet doen wat hij niet laten kan," zegt de jongen terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalt.

"Zou jij in zijn voetsporen willen treden?"

Voordat Ric antwoord kan geven, onderbreekt zijn moeder hem.

"Natuurlijk gaat Ric in de voetsporen van zijn broer treden."

Uit mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat de jongen geïrriteerd wegkijkt en een vuist van zijn handen maakt. Hij lijkt ook iets bleker te worden.

De rest van het interview gaat het zo door. De ouders zijn trots op Zac, het jongere broertje van de district twee tribuut duidelijk niet. Het zou me niets verbazen als ik hem over twee jaar nog een keer ga interviewen. De ouders willen maar al te graag dat Ric zich ook vrijwillig stelt voor de Hongerspelen.

Nadat ik de familie geïnterviewd heb, is het tijd voor de vriendin van Zac Davids, Stacie. Een hooghartig meisje dat veel weg heeft van Christine Davids. Net als de oudere vrouw zit ze kaarsrecht en heeft ze te veel parfum op.

"Ben je bang dat hij het niet haalt?" vraag ik haar.

"Ik heb het volste vertrouwen in hem. Hij is sterk, slim en sluw. Kijk maar naar de manier hoe hij is omgegaan met die Jenna McCoy. Op het einde heeft ze haar verdiende loon gekregen van mijn lief. Ik twijfel er niet aan dat hij gaat winnen, want hij zal winnen voor mij."

Wanneer het laatste interview erop zit, zeg ik gedag tegen de burgemeester en worden ik en Caius door vier vredebewakers weer terug begeleidt naar de Capitooltrein.

* * *

**District 3 – Levi Tej – POV vanuit Caeser Flickerman**

In de trein op weg naar district drie is Caius al druk bezig met het bewerken van de interviews die ik afgelegd heb in district twee. De interviews worden nooit live uitgezonden, omdat het Capitool bang is dat sommige familie anti-Capitool dingen zullen zeggen. De interviews mogen alleen over de tributen gaan, en verder over niets anders.

Met een kop koffie in mijn handen zit ik op een blauw fluwelen bank, Caius op de bank aan de andere kant van de coupé.

"Caius," zeg ik om zijn aandacht te krijgen. Vragend kijkt hij op. "Je mag niet het district zelf filmen in district drie. Alleen de interviews en de begroeting met de burgemeester."

Hij knikt en gaat weer door met het bewerken van de interviews. Het blijft een tijdje stil, totdat hij weer stopt en weer opkijkt.

"Waarom eigenlijk niet?"

"De beroepsdistricten zien er heel anders uit dan de rest van de districten. Je merkt het wel als we straks aankomen in district drie."

Ik kijk uit het raam en zie dat Caius hetzelfde doet. In de verte kan je de fabriekswolken al boven district drie zien hangen. Caius richt zich weer op zijn werk, en stopt pas wanneer we het district bereiken.

Het welkomstcomité van district drie verschilt erg van die van district twee. Mensen – allemaal gekleed in oude grijze overalls - staan hier niet uitzinnig te juichen, en er staan er ook niet zoveel als in district twee. Ze staan hier met grote ogen te kijken, niet wetend of ze moeten juichen of iets anders moeten doen. Het gebeurd niet vaak dat er een tribuut uit district drie terechtkomt bij de laatste acht, laat staan een klein meisje van dertien jaar.

De burgemeester van district drie is een jonge, lange man met warrig bruin haar en bruine ogen. Met zijn zesentwintig jaar is hij de jongste burgemeester van alle andere districten, maar hij doet absoluut niet onder voor de anderen. Het is een uitzonderlijk slimme man, wat goed past bij zijn district. Voor de gelegenheid heeft hij een pak aangetrokken.

"Burgemeester Coleman, het gaat goed met u, zie ik," zeg ik beleefd wanneer ik zijn hand schudt.

"Zeer goed, en zegt u alstublieft Aron." Hij geeft me een klein bescheiden lachje en geeft een begroetend knikje naar Caius toe. Op de achtergrond wordt het volkslied weer gespeeld en om ons heen verschijnt een meute vredebewakers.

We blijven niet te lang hangen op het station en lopen stevig door naar het gemeentehuis. District drie steekt scherp af bij district twee. Kleine, graatmagere kinderen in vieze overalls stoppen met tikkertje spelen wanneer ze ons voorbij zien komen, en nogmaals vertel ik Caius dat hij niet mag filmen. Niet dat hij daar mee bezig is. De arme jongen kijkt zijn ogen uit. Nog nooit had hij de slechte kant van districten gezien.

Mensen staan uit de luiken of deuropeningen van hun huizen te kijken. In een deuropening van een oud vervallen huisje staat en jonge, zwangere vrouw met in haar armen een klein kind – niet ouder dan één -, bij haar voeten een tweeling van misschien drie jaar, achter haar rokken gaat een meisje van vijf schuil en aan de vrouw haar linkerzijde staat nog een jongetje van misschien zes jaar oud. Het kleine kind in haar armen begint te huilen, zijn kleine gezichtje knalrood. Zachtjes begint de vrouw het kind te wiegen en een slaapliedje te zingen. Ze kijkt niet naar haar kind, nee, de vrouw kijkt me strak aan, haar doffe bruine ogen verwijtend op mij gericht zonder te knipperen.

Ik wendt mijn blik af. Jaren geleden heb ik me er al bij neergelegd dat ik niets voor de mensen in de armere districten kan betekenen. Er zijn interviewers voor mij geweest die wel iets geprobeerd hebben, in de vroegere dagen van de Hongerspelen zijn er zelfs interviewers geweest die voor een revolutie wilde zorgen. Maar het heeft simpelweg geen nut. Ze kunnen je zo vervangen.

Misschien ben ik wel een lafaard, maar ik herken het wanneer iets buiten mijn bereik ligt.

Het gemeentehuis van district drie is minder imposant dan die van district twee. Hier is de vloer niet van marmer, maar van simpel, maar mooi afgewerkt hout. Schilderijen hangen in sierlijsten die betere jaren gekend hebben en ook de kroonluchters zien er ouder uit. Ze zijn ook minder groot dan die uit district twee.

Het gemeentehuis is niet erg groot, dus we bereiken al snel het juiste vertrek. Ook hier is de vloer van hetzelfde simpele hout en de ruimte is smaakvol ingericht. Aan de zuidwand zijn twee grote ramen met karmozijnrode gordijnen die tot de vloer reiken, met tussen de ramen een openhaard. Er brand geen gezellig vuurtje, maar ook zo geeft het je een knus gevoel. Voor de openhaard ligt een groot, karmozijnrood kleed met gouden patronen erin verweven, met daarop een lage salontafel. Aan de weerzijden staan twee grote, comfortabel uitziende stoffen banken van een matte koperen kleur, met kleine kussens erop die dezelfde rode kleur hebben als de gordijnen en het kleed. Net als in district twee, zijn ook hier de muren bedekt met hoge boekenkasten.

De vredesbewakers verlaten ons om de familie van Levi Tej te halen, burgemeester Aron Coleman kijkt uit het raam en Caius staat in een hoek van de kamer met de camera's te werken. Ik ga op de bank zitten en bereid me voor op het interview.

Al snel komt de familie van Levi Tej de kamer binnen.

Het eerste dat in me opkomt is dat Levi sprekend op haar moeder lijkt. Beide zijn ze klein van postuur en hebben ze lang, gitzwart haar en vriendelijke bruine ogen, hoewel die van haar moeder nu roodomrand zijn. De jonge vrouw oogt afgepeigerd. Haar witte bloes en lichtblauwe rok kunnen niet verhullen dat ze broodmager is en de hand waarmee ze haar jongste zoon vast houdt trilt lichtjes. De jongen bekijkt me met grote hazelnootkleurige ogen en drukt zichzelf stevig tegen zijn moeder aan. Zijn oudere broer staat met een beschermende houding voor zijn moeder en lijkt me met zijn ogen uit te dagen. Beide jongens dragen shirts die te groot zijn en duidelijk afdankertjes zijn van Luc, de andere tribuut die nog maar drie dagen geleden om het leven kwam en die hun grotere broer was.

Naast de vrouw staat haar man, die het tegenovergestelde lijkt van de vader van Zac. Hij is niet al te lang of gespierd, heeft een permanente frons op zijn voorhoofd en kijkt gepijnigd uit zijn ogen. Zijn schouders laat hij moedeloos hangen. Hij heeft geen pak aan, maar een donkergrijs shirt en een donkere broek.

Met een glimlach sta ik op en steek mijn hand uit naar de man. "Ah, fijn dat u kon komen."

De man knikt, geeft me een geforceerde glimlach en een hand.

"Het is een genoegen u te ontmoeten. Ik ben Daniel."

"Caeser Flickerman." Ik begroet zijn vrouw, Lucy, en hun twee kinderen, Tyler en Ryan. Terwijl ik iedereen een hand geef – ook de kleine Ryan die zich achter zijn moeder heeft verstopt – zie ik dat de familie ook een hand geeft aan Caius, terwijl de cameraman vrijwel bijna altijd vergeten word.

Voor het interview neem ik de ouders nog even apart.

"Ik wilde u voor het interview nog condoleren met het verlies van uw zoon."

De vrouw haalt een witte zakdoek uit haar rok en dept haar tranen weg. Ze kan niets zeggen. Haar man wel.

"Dank u. Het is niet makkelijk," zucht hij. Zijn vrouw heeft zijn hand beet en haar knokkels zijn wit weggetrokken.

"In het interview mag ik het niet benoemen," vertel ik. "Tributen die het niet overleeft hebben worden niet meer genoemd, maar dat betekent niet dat hij vergeten is."

Lucy knikt en geeft me een waterig glimlachje, en ook Daniel geeft me een dankbaar knikje.

We beginnen aan het interview. Tyler zit tussen zijn ouders in, terwijl Ryan op de schoot van zijn moeder zit, die de hand van haar man nog steeds vasthoudt alsof het de boei is die haar boven water houdt.

"Wat vinden jullie ervan dat Levi bij de laatste acht zit?" vraag ik direct. District drie tributen houden het meestal nog geen dag of twee vol, laat staan dat er één bij de laatste acht hoort en ze nog maar dertien is.

"We zijn heel erg trots dat onze kleine meid al zover gekomen is," vertelt Daniel. "Ze is een taaie."

"Dat zeker," lach ik breed. "Ze heeft zich capabel genoeg bewezen, zeker op het medische veld."

Lucy recht trots haar rug. "Mijn moeder was zuster en heeft haar kennis aan mij doorgegeven, wat ik op mijn beurt weer aan Levi door heb gegeven. Het kan altijd van pas komen."

"Dat blijkt," zeg ik met een bemoedigende knik. "Denken jullie dat ze een goede kans heeft om te winnen?"

"Ze doet haar best, en dat is alles wat ze kan doen." Meer krijg ik niet uit Daniel en vraag niet verder. Het ligt gevoelig, met Luc die het niet gehaald heeft.

Ik rond al snel het interview af. De ouders hebben het goed gedaan, maar Lucy lijkt het niet langer vol te houden. Ik bedank ze, geef iedereen nog een hand en verdwijn weer met Caius de trein in.

De reis naar District vier is opvallend stil, op een paar zinnen na.

"District drie is eh, anders dan ik me voorgesteld had," zegt Caius. Ik zucht.

"Anders dan wat het Capitool je had verteld."

"Ja…"

Het is weer stil en we kijken ieder uit het raam en zien de fabriekswolken van district drie verdwijnen. Alles in de districten is anders dan dat het Capitool verteld, en dat is een harde waarheid die ik al lang geleden heb aanvaard.

* * *

**AN: ugh, dat was verschrikkelijk XD**

**Sponsorpunten:**

**Anna - 4 punten  
Cicillia - 18 punten  
Esmai - 7 punten  
Jeroen - 9 punten  
Leakingpenholder - 5 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 5 punten (heeft voor het volgende hoofdstuk Jenna gesponsort)  
Take Life's Chances - 7 punten  
Fifidear - 7 punten  
Josapjo - 8 punten  
Peanut - 1 punt  
Thatcharmspeakinggirl - 1 punt  
Elena - 1 punt  
Sharonneke95 - 1 punt  
Daniellevoshart - 1 punt  
Thebiggestsethclearwaterlover - 1 punt**

**Denk eraan! Een review levert 1 punt op, een idee 2 en goede kritiek 3!**

**Wie nog leven: **

**D2 - Zac Davids  
D3 - Levi Tej  
D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton  
D4 - Jenna McCoy  
D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton  
D8 - Jade Lammourgy  
D9 - Senia Yule  
D12 - Jones Lochtarius**

**Nog even shoutout naar de 68ste hongerspelen fic van jade lammourgy! Je kan nog een tribuut insturen!  
**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	24. Feestmaal

**D5 – Thomas Jake Wenton POV – Dag 11 – Feestmaal – Ochtend**

De hele nacht heb ik verstijfd tegen de rotswand gezeten. Gisteravond hoorde ik hoe Shayna het uit krijste samen met een andere tribuut. De klappen, pijnkreten en gegil hadden me gisteren ruw uit mijn slaap getrokken, om vervolgens te constateren dat Shayna niet naast me lag, maar buiten aan het vechten was met een andere tribuut. Voordat ik iets kon doen, klonk er al een kanonschot en kwam er een bericht van Claudius Tempesmith.

"Gefeliciteerd tributen! Jullie behoren tot de laatste acht, en in viering daarvan zal er morgen rond het middaguur een feestmaal zijn bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Alles wat je nodig hebt, zal je daar vinden. Denk er goed over na. Voor sommige zal het van levensbelang zijn."

Ik hoopte dat het kanonschot niet voor Shayna was, maar die hoop zakte me al snel in de schoenen toen ik twee stemmen hoorde.

"Doe wat!" hoorde ik iemand zeggen, die duidelijk gewond klonk.

"Waarom zou ik? Je zou nu alleen nog maar een blok aan mijn been zijn. Ik win de spelen wel zonder jou." Ik wist zeker dat dat die tribuut van district twee was, Zac Davids, en dat kon alleen maar betekenen dat de andere persoon Jenna McCoy was.

De gehele nacht had ik dus met een hamerend hart tegen de rotswand gezeten, bang dat Jenna mij zou ontdekken. Langzaam maar zeker had het tot me doorgedrongen dat Shayna er was geweest en met mijn hand voor mijn mond had ik geprobeerd mijn snikken te smoren terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen rolde.

Nu, in de vroege ochtend, durf ik me pas te bewegen. Heel voorzichtig, zonder geluid te maken, kruip ik naar de ingang van de schuilplaats en kijk naar buiten.

De zonsopgang kleurt de hemel een zacht rode kleur. Naast het beekje zie ik een figuur liggen, badend in de rode gloed. Het enige wat me erop wijst dat de tribuut leeft, is het op en neer gaan van de borstkas. Nog steeds voorzichtig kom ik uit de schuilplaats en loop langzaam naar de tribuut toe.

Niet al het rood komt van de zon, zie ik nu, en het is ook niet zomaar een tribuut. Het is die beroeps, Jenna. Haar brons kleurige haar ligt als een aureool om haar hoofd, vies van de modder en op sommige plekken diep rood gekleurd door bloed. Haar kleding is op meerdere plekken gescheurd en ontbloot diepe wonden aan de buitenlucht. Ze heeft ook al verband om haar schouderblad gewikkeld, zie ik nu, maar die wond is duidelijk ook open gegaan, te zien aan de donkerrode bloedvlekken op het vieze verband. Jenna is niet bij bewustzijn.

Ik sta als bevroren met mijn handen in mijn rode haar naar haar te kijken, niet wetend wat ik moet doen. Haar laten liggen? Haar vermoorden? Met knikkende knieën ga ik naar het beekje. Ik drink wat, was de zoute sporen die de tranen achter gelaten hebben op mijn gezicht weg en was mijn handen. Als ik klaar ben loop ik weer terug naar Jenna en ga op mijn hurken zitten. Met twee vingers voel ik aan haar pols.

Ik vind een sterke polsslag en kijk met verbazing naar de beroeps. Dat had ik niet verwacht. Ze is sterker dan ik dacht.

Ik maak een besluit. Als ik haar laat liggen, zal ik me schuldig voelen, nog niet te spreken over hoe ik me zou voelen als ik haar zou vermoorden. Het is het beste als ik er een eind aan maak. Dat is het beste voor de andere tributen en misschien ook voor haar. Maar ik kan mezelf er niet toe brengen. Ik blijf mijn verdomde medeleven hebben.

Juist wanneer ik dit besluit neem, komt er een zilverkleurige parachute naar beneden. Als die binnen handbereik is, gris ik het pakketje uit de lucht. Maar al te gretig open ik het.

Er zit verband in, en jodium! Ook water, maar dat is minder belangrijk. Ik weet niet waar de camera's zitten, maar steek mijn duim omhoog.

"Dank je!" zeg ik zonder stotteren met een grijns.

Ik ga snel aan de slag. Eén voor één maak ik de wonden schoon met water. Ik zie dat sommige wonden niet al te diep gaan gelukkig, vooral haar nekwond zag er eerst zorgelijk uit. De wonden die gehecht moeten worden zijn de wonden in haar zij, de oudere wond aan haar schouderblad en voor de zekerheid zal ik ook die in haar nek meenemen met hechten. Die heeft een te grote risico factor om het alleen te laten. Ik haal haar voorzichtig weg uit de modder en leg Jenna op een stuk bemoste ondergrond. Zo nu en dan kreunt ze van de pijn.

Er moet toch iets zijn om de pijn te dempen?

Als er iets is waar ik trots op ben, dan is het mijn intelligentie. Op de derde dag van de spelen ontdekte ik dat de ranken van de paarse lichtgevende bloemen sap bevatten dat je gevoelloos maakt. Lupe had op de ranken gebeten en had het op haar lippen gekregen, wat er voor zorgde dat ze niks meer voelde en voor een moment bewusteloos was. De ranken lopen door heel de arena door en zijn hier dus ook in de buurt.

Met een veldfles ga ik op pad, maar ver hoef ik niet te lopen. Na ongeveer een paar minuten zie ik de ranken om een stam van een hoge boom gewikkeld. Met een scherpe steen maak ik een snee in een rank en bijna onmiddellijk komt het goudkleurige sap eruit. Snel houdt ik de veldfles eronder.

Ik haast me snel terug naar Jenna. Helaas is ze niet meer zo bewusteloos wanneer ik terug kom.

"Zac?" hoor ik haar vragen, terwijl ze verdwaasd om haar heen kijkt, voor zover dat kan wanneer ze haar hoofd niet opgetild heeft. Met haar gezonde hand wrijft ze gedesoriënteerd in haar blauwe ogen.

"N-nee, Thomas." Met een alarmerende blik ziet ze me staan.

"Thomas... wat.. ik..." Ze haalt diep adem en probeert het nog eens. "Wat doe jij hier? Waar is die verrader? Waar is Zac? Zeg het me!"

Ik haal mijn wenkbrauwen op en negeer haar om een andere veldfles te pakken die gevuld is met water. Met die veldfles loop ik weer naar haar terug en ga ik op mijn hurken zitten.

"Waar Zac uithangt, weet ik niet. Alleen dat je wat moet drinken." Haar lippen zijn gebarsten van de dorst en met mijn rechterhand probeer ik haar hoofd iets omhoog te houden, maar Jenna wil er niks van weten. Met de weinige kracht die ze nog heeft slaat ze me met haar goede hand weg, een paar krassen achterlatend op mijn arm.

"Poten van me af! Wie weet wat je wel niet opgelopen hebt in dat arme district van je!"

"Hou je mond en je handen thuis! Ik p-probeer je t-te helpen." Wow, een zin zonder stotteren. Ik verras mezelf.

Jenna kijkt me met een moordende blik aan, maar stribbelt niet tegen wanneer ik haar hoofd iets omhoog hou en de veldfles aan haar lippen zetten. Gulzig drinkt ze van het water.

"Ik m-moet je wonden v-verzorgen."

Jenna stopt met drinken en kijkt me fel aan. "Dat kan ik zelf wel. Ik hoef geen hulp van een idioot zoals jij."

"Je kan n-niet eens overeind k-komen."

Ze probeert te bewijzen dat ze het wel kan, en na een halve minuut moeilijk doen zucht ze gefrustreerd en laat ze zich weer op de grond zakken. Ze houdt stevig haar lippen op elkaar gedrukt en weigert me te erkennen. Ik ruil de veldfles met water om voor de veldfles met het sap en leg uit wat ik wil doen.

"Je w-wonden moet g-gehecht worden, en d-daarvoor w-wil je niet bij b-bewustzijn zijn. Ik heb iets w-waardoor je niks zult v-voelen, maar je m-moet het wel i-inslikken, anders doet het v-verrekte v-veel pijn." Ik zet de veldfles aan haar lippen, maar ze houdt ze stijf op elkaar geperst. "Kom op."

Heel voorzichtig proeft ze en dat blijkt al genoeg. Eerst kijkt ze verward, maar dan sluiten haar ogen en valt ze weg.

Tevreden berg ik de veldfles op en ga ik de schuilplaats in. Op een hoopje liggen botjes, overblijfselen van de vangst van gisteren. Ik kies het meest dunne en scherpe botje uit en haast me weer naar buiten. Eerst verzorg ik de wonden die alleen maar jodium en verband nodig hebben. Als dat klaar is haal ik vervolgens een draadje uit mijn shirt, maak het goed schoon en bind het stevig om het botje. Nogmaals haal ik een draad uit mijn shirt, een veel langere deze keer, en maak ook deze goed schoon. Als ik zeker weet dat er geen viezigheid aan zit, haal ik dit draad onder het draad om het botje door.

Mijn eigen geïmproviseerde naald en draad.

Ik commandeer mijn handen stil te worden, die nerveus trillen, en bijt mijn tanden op elkaar. Ik begin aan haar nekwond.

Het is erg luguber, om door huid heen te moeten boren. De textuur, het gevoel dat dat botje erdoorheen gaat... dat je letterlijk huid aan elkaar aan het naaien bent, ik denk niet dat ik dat ooit zal vergeten. Maar ik doe het toch, en al snel zijn de ergste wonden gehecht. Trillend sta ik op en verplaats me naar een paar bosjes, waar ik voorovergebogen stil sta met mijn handen op mijn knieën.

Na alles wat er is gebeurd, de dood van Shayna, Jenna met bloed over haar heen en het naaien van haar huid, heeft mijn maag er genoeg van.

Mijn hele avondmaal van de dag daarvoor komt er met volle vaart uit, terwijl ik sta te trillen als een rietje.

Ik heb er zo genoeg van.

* * *

**D3 – Levi Tej POV – Dag 11 – Feestmaal – Ochtend en middag**

Ik heb het koud en warm en mijn huid voelt klam aan. Mijn tanden klapperen oncontroleerbaar. Mijn lippen zijn gebarsten en mijn handen geschaafd. Wankelend loop ik de afschuwelijke grot weer in, gedreven door mijn dorst en overlevingsdrang. De grot waarin Luc was gestorven, maar waar wel water te vinden was.

Ik tril over mijn hele lichaam. Ik heb het koud, ik heb het warm. Koud, warm, koud, warm... Mijn hoofd bonst. Voetje voor voetje schuifel ik verder, mijn hand steunend tegen de koude grotwand. Ik hoef gelukkig niet ver te lopen. De grot staat nog steeds grotendeels onder water, godzijdank.

Ik plof uitgeput neer en schaaf mijn knieën, maar ik heb er geen oog voor. Gulzig schep ik het koele, heldere water naar binnen. Schichtig kijk ik om me heen, bang dat ik Luc's dode lichaam zal zien drijven. Ik weet dat zijn lichaam waarschijnlijk allang weg is gehaald, maar toch blijf ik kijken. Ik zie zijn gezicht al voor me, met blauw gekleurde lippen, een doodsbleke huid en met een ijskoude lichaamstemperatuur. Ik heb geen tranen meer over om te huilen. Ik ben leeg. Ik wil dat de spelen stopt, ik wil er mee stoppen, maar ik moet doorgaan. Voor mezelf, voor Cat en voor Luc.

Na genoeg gedronken te hebben zak ik neer op de grond. Even liggen, even rusten.

Of ik naar het feestmaal zal gaan is onvermijdelijk. Ik moet gaan. Ik heb niks meer, alleen water. Geen eten, geen wapen om me mee te verdedigen. Hulpeloos en alleen ben ik. Maar vooral eenzaam. Als ik mijn ogen dicht doe, zie ik mijn thuis. Het krakkemikkige huisje waar ik met mijn familie leef, met Luc. Mijn lieve ouders en mijn lieve broertjes.

Maar Luc was niet meer thuis. Hij wacht aan de overkant.

Na een tijdje kom ik weer overeind en neem ik nog een paar slokken.

Het is tijd.

Vastberaden loop ik de grot uit. Mijn stappen zijn zelfverzekerd en ik heb geen steun meer nodig van de grotwand. Mijn tanden klapperen niet meer en ik heb het niet langer warm of koud. Ik voel me sterk.

Wanneer ik bij de grond ingang sta, sta ik even stil. Ik luister naar mijn omgeving. De wind, het ruisen van het zand. Ik word me bewust van de zon die hard op mijn gezicht brand, van het zand dat tussen mijn tenen zit, van de wind die zachtjes in mijn haren blaast en met mijn kleding speelt. Ik adem diep in en voel hoe de droge lucht mijn longen vult.

Ik loop verder en laat mijn handen langs de rotsen strijken. Niet voor steun, maar om het gevoel in mijn gedachte op te slaan. Ik voel de ruwe textuur, de warme temperatuur waar de zon voor heeft gezorgd, de scherpe randjes. Ik sla het allemaal op.

Als ik de rotsen verlaat, zet ik mijn duikbril op tegen het opstuiven van het zand en houdt mijn mond stevig dicht. Het zand komt overal, en ik heb het liever niet in mijn mond.

Ik kan de Hoorn des Overvloeds nog niet zien en ploeg stevig door. Mijn voeten verdwijnen tot mijn enkels in het zand en elke stap kost me moeite, maar ik lijk er nauwelijks bewust van te zijn. Mijn ogen zijn gericht op de horizon en ik vraag me af of ik naar mijn redding of naar mijn dood loop.

Naar huis of naar Luc.

Het middaguur nadert bijna wanneer ik de Hoorn des Overvloeds ook nader. Ik wil niet gezien worden en ga plat op mijn buik liggen achter een heuveltje, hopend dat mijn kleding me genoeg camouflage geeft om me niet op te laten vallen. Als de tafel van het feestmaal omhoog komt, zal ik zo snel mogelijk rennen, mijn tasje pakken en gelijk weer door rennen. Ik kan het me niet veroorloven om langzaam te zijn.

Vanuit mijn plaats zie ik Zac, de enorme beroeps van district twee aankomen. Zijn speer glimt gevaarlijk in zijn hand. Zijn gezicht kan ik niet goed zien. Hij heeft zijn duikbril opgezet, net als ik, en zijn sjaal voor zijn mond gedaan zodat hij geen zand binnen krijgt. Doodstil wacht ik af of hij me op zal merken, maar wanneer hij de eerste startplaat bereikt heeft keert hij zijn rug toe naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds en gaat stevig op zijn plek staan, met zicht op de open vlakte en de jungle. Ik realiseer me dat hij de andere tributen opwacht.

In stilte wacht ik, hopend dat hij me niet op zal merken. Het is gunstig dat zijn rug toe gekeerd is naar de Hoorn. Als ik ren, zal hij me in eerste instantie niet zien. En dus blijf ik stil wachten. Mijn hart lijkt wel uit mijn borstkas te springen, het klopt zo hard. Ik ben me bewust van elke ademhaling, elk stukje van mijn zwarte haar dat opwaait en elk zandkorreltje dat zich verschuift onder mijn handen.

En dan komt de tafel omhoog met acht tasjes. Razendsnel vlieg ik overeind en ren, ren, ren ik, omdat mijn leven er vanaf hangt.

* * *

**D2 – Zac Davids POV – Dag 11 – Feestmaal – Ochtend en middag**

Op mijn gemak zit ik tegen een boomstam aan met een handjevol eetbare bessen. Ze hebben een dieprode kleur en zijn zoet. Naast me liggen twee gevulde veldflessen met koel, helder water en mijn speer. Ik kan haast niet wachten op het moment wanneer ik deze jungle zal verlaten. Rond twaalf uur is het feestmaal.

Ik grijns. Eindelijk kan ik laten zien hoe dodelijk ik ben. Een feestmaal staat vaak gelijk aan het bloedbad. Het enige wat een donkere schaduw op deze dag werpt is het gebrek van kanonschoten. Jenna had onderhand al wel het loodje hebben moeten leggen. Ik had haar gewoon af moeten maken gisteren. Ach ja, zo moeilijk zal dat wel niet zijn om dat alsnog te doen als ik haar tegenkom.

Ik kan niet wachten om die verrader Mayon en die trut Jade te vermoorden straks bij het feestmaal. Ik ben niet vergeten hoe Jade mijn arm bij het bloedbad verlamde. Ik klem mijn kaken op elkaar en bal onbewust mijn vuisten. Pas als ik vocht over mijn handen voel druipen besef ik me dat ik de bessen heb verpletterd. Ze kleuren mijn palmen bloedrood, alsof ik bloed op mijn handen heb. Met het water van een veldfles probeer ik mijn handen schoon te wassen, maar de kleur is in mijn palmen getrokken en ik krijg het niet weg. Mijn palmen blijven bloedrood.

Ik laat het zo maar en denk aan het feestmaal. Ik kan niet wachten tot ik het leven weg zal zien vloeien in Jade en Mayon. Eindelijk zal iedereen zien tot wat ik in staat ben, dat ik superieur ben, een winnaar. Ik zal heel Panem een muziekstuk van gekrijs, geschreeuw, gejank en kanonschoten laten horen met als toneel het feestmaal, waar de tributen als gevallen pionnen op de grond zullen liggen. Ik zal het zand zo rood kleuren, dat het er nooit meer uit gaat.

Als het tijd is loop ik met krachtige passen naar de rand van de jungle, mijn speer in mijn bloedrode hand geklemd. Ik blijf goed om me heen kijken, wetend dat de meeste tributen zich in de jungle hadden schuilgehouden en dat iedereen nu dezelfde kant op moet. Het liefst kom ik nu geen andere tribuut tegen. Ik wil ze vermoorden bij het feestmaal, op de grote vlakte waar iedereen mij goed kan zien. Ze in de jungle vermoorden vlak voor het komende bloedbad zou zonde zijn.

Wanneer ik uit de jungle stap en mijn voet op het dorre gras zet voel ik mezelf door een barrière heen gaan. De lucht veranderd van vochtig en benauwd naar droog en minder bedrukkend. Ik zie nog niemand.

Ik blijf doorlopen en stap vervolgens in het dunne woestijnzand. Ik zet mijn duikbril op en houdt mijn sjaal voor mijn mond. Al snel zien ik de Hoorn des Overvloeds glimmen in het felle zonlicht samen met verschillende stukjes startplaten die nog niet onder het zand terecht zijn gekomen. Bij de eerste startplaat die ik tegenkom stop ik met lopen. Ik zie nog geen tributen, en dus draai ik mijn rug naar de Hoorn toe en zet mijn blik op de open vlakte en de jungle daarachter.

Ik hoef niet lang te wachten. Na nog geen minuut zie ik al twee verschillende figuren in de verte. De achterste houdt iets vast dat glimt door de zon, een wapen. Ik kan niet zien wie het is. De voorste daarin tegen... Haar zwarte haar waait wild om haar hoofd door de wind. Ze lijkt te groot voor de kleine tribuut uit district 3. Beide tributen uit district acht en negen hebben zwart lang haar.

Veel meer naar rechts toe zie ik nog twee figuren aankomen. Ze lopen te dicht bij elkaar om geen bondgenoten te zijn. Onbewust ga ik nog een beetje steviger staan. Ook van hen weet ik niet wie het zijn. Snel bedenkt ik me wie nog over zijn. Het kleine meisje uit district drie, Jenna en Mayon uit vier, de jongen met het vuurrode haar uit district vijf, Jade van acht, het meisje van negen en de jongen van twaalf. Ik weet bijna zeker dat Jenna te gewond is om te komen. Dus zes tributen horen te komen. Ik zie er maar vier.

Maar vier. Ik frons mijn voorhoofd en kijk naar achteren, naar de rotsen. Nog steeds zie ik niemand daar. Ik kijk weer naar de vier tributen. Waar blijven de andere twee?

Laat je niet gek maken, vertel ik mezelf. Ze zijn waarschijnlijk te gewond om hier naartoe te komen, en anders kan ik ze makkelijk aan.

Langzaam komen de tributen dichterbij en al snel kan ik de tribuut met het lange zwarte haar identificeren met die meid uit district negen. Ze kijkt me koel aan en stopt met lopen. Ik zie vier werpmessen en een groter gekarteld mes glimmen tussen haar riem. Ze pakt alvast twee werpmessen. Ze is te ver van me af om haar te doorboren met mijn speer, maar ze zal vanzelf wel dichterbij moeten komen wanneer de tafel omhoog komt. En oh, wat zal ik er dan van genieten om die koele blik van haar te veranderen in een van pure pijn.

De tweede persoon waarvan ik het wapen al van grote afstand zag glimmen, komt ook steeds dichterbij. Er hangt een zwaard aan zijn riem en het is de jongen van twaalf. Op zijn schouder zit een felgekleurde vogel. Echt iets voor een tribuut uit een minderwaardig district om met een vogel rond te lopen.

Ook hij stopt met lopen. De vogel zet zich af van zijn schouder en vliegt over mijn hoofd heen. Ik kijk het dier niet na.

Nee, ik kijk het niet na, ik kijk naar de twee bondgenoten die inmiddels gestopt zijn met lopen. Ik spuug met afkeer op de grond.

Die vuile vieze verrader en dat kreng van acht zijn _bondgenoten_. Alsof Mayon nog niet genoeg zijn district te schande heeft gemaakt. Hij is een beroeps! Ik walg van hem.

Ik voel het spiertje bij mijn slaap gevaarlijk kloppen en ik weet dat mijn gezicht lelijk vertrokken is.

Verdom dat feestmaal, verdom die andere tributen. Jade en Mayon gaan eraan, en wel nu.

Ik verlaat mijn plek bij de startplaat en loop met woeste passen hun kant op.

"Vieze verrader, blijf maar staan als de lafaard die je bent!" schreeuw ik met een schorre stem. "Doe vooral geen moeite, ik kom wel jou kant op om je af te slachten, net als dat kreng van je!"

Jade houdt twee licht gebogen zwaarden vast, maar aan haar houding te zien zie ik dat ze er niet goed om mee kan gaan. Mayon daarin tegen houdt een zwaard vast en staat vastberaden voor Jade. Zijn expressie is moordend.

Het is tijd om wraak te nemen.

* * *

**D12 – Jones Lochtarius POV – Dag 11 – Feestmaal – Ochtend en middag**

Hoog in mijn boom kijk ik uit over de jungle en de open vlakte voor mij. Mijn zwaard zit om mijn riem gebonden en ik drink mijn laatste beetje water op. De vogel die me al vanaf het begin van de spelen volgt zit op mijn linkerschouder. Hij vertrouwt me inmiddels zo erg dat hij dat durft en bijna automatisch geef ik het dier een stukje rood fruit. Gulzig eet hij het op.

Een stukje verder in de jungle hoor ik iemand de bladeren wegkappen. Het zal wel tijd zijn om naar het feestmaal te vertrekken. Ik wacht tot het geluid wat verder weg raakt voordat ik zelf in actie kom en vloeiend uit de hoge boom klim.

Ik kap geen bladeren weg zoals de andere hersenloze tribuut. Ik wil geen aandacht op me vestigen en loop zo stil mogelijk. De vogel blijft roerloos op mijn schouder zitten. Wanneer ik de open vlakte bereik zie ik dat de tribuut voor me het het meisje van district negen is, Senia. Het meisje die ik op dag vijf verband en jodium toegooide toen haar districtspartner gewond was. Haar lange ravenzwarte haar waait wild in de wind. Mijn krullende, halflange bruine haar wordt uit mijn gezicht gehouden door mijn sjaal en bij de woestijn zet ik de beschermende bril op.

In de verte zie ik al iemand staan bij de startplaten. Een beroeps, aan zijn bouw te zien, en ook aan zijn houding. Alsof hij ons op staat te wachten. Maar waar zijn de andere beroeps? De beroeps van 4 en de jongen van twee zijn nog over, dus waarom zijn ze dan niet bij elkaar? Het is vreemd. De beroepstroep is altijd bij elkaar, elk jaar weer.

Als ik naar links kijk zie ik nog twee tributen, duidelijk bondgenoten van elkaar. Een jongen en een meisje, maar ik kan niet zien wie het zijn.

Als we allemaal de Hoorn des Overvloeds dicht naderen, en dus Zac, blijven we stil staan met Senia voor mij. De vogel zet zich af van mijn schouder en vliegt richting de Hoorn, op hetzelfde moment dat Zac de twee andere tributen herkent. Zijn gezicht vertrekt zich lelijk en hij stormt hun kant op, maar daar zijn mijn ogen niet langer op gericht.

De vogel cirkelt bij een bepaalde plek boven de grond. Ik snap het niet, totdat ik een stukje zwart krullend haar zie opwaaien. Senia ziet het blijkbaar ook, want ze draait zich om naar mij om te kijken hoe ver we van elkaar verwijderd zijn. Het lijkt genoeg, want ineens zet ze het op een rennen.

Op het zelfde moment dat de tafel omhoog komt, dat ik metaal op metaal hoor knallen links van me en dat de tribuut die op haar buik lag opspringt en naar de tafel toe rent.

Het is het kleine meisje van district drie, nog maar dertien jaar.

Ik denk er niets eens over na, maar net als Senia zet ik het op een rennen, maar niet om achter de kleine tribuut aan te gaan, nee, juist niet. Ik ga Senia achterna. Haar bedoeling is glashelder. In haar handen heeft ze twee werpmessen en ik vervloek mijn zwaard op dat moment. Ik haal Senia nooit op tijd en mijn zwaard kan ik niet op lange afstand gebruiken.

De kleine tribuut grist de middelmatig grote zak met nummer drie erop van de tafel en draait zich al om om weer te vertrekken wanneer Senia de eerste startplaat passeert. Razendsnel verlaat de eerste werpmes Senia's vingers, een zilveren flits is alles wat ik ervan zie.

Het mes komt net boven het hart van de kleine tribuut terecht. Schokkend komt ze tot stilstand en het enige geluid dat over haar lippen komt is een geluidje van shock wanneer ze het mes in haar eigen lichaam vind. Shock en verbazing.

Ik kan alleen maar hulpeloos toekijken hoe het tweede werpmes in haar nek terecht komt. Met haar mond in een 0 gevormd laat ze haar tasje uit haar vingers glijden, om daarna zelf in het zand neer te ploffen, dood.

Haar kanonschot klinkt als een doffe klap in mijn oren.

Senia rent door. Door naar het tasje van haar slachtoffer die ze gretig van de grond pakt. Dat ze blij is dat ze het tasje heeft bemachtigd, dat is de druppel. Een rode waas komt voor mijn ogen.

Ik bereik Senia en grijp haar lange zwarte haar vast in mijn hand. Met de andere hand haal ik mijn zwaard uit mijn riem en met één vloeiende beweging snij ik haar keel door.

Als ik haar haar los laat valt ze als een lappenpop neer op het zand en klinkt haar kanonschot door de arena. Verbijsterd doe ik een stap naar achteren. Ik merk amper dat er zoute tranen over mijn wangen lopen en dat de vogel weer op mijn linkerschouder zit. Het dier bijt zachtjes in mijn oor en herinnert mij eraan dat ik weg moet komen.

Ik laat de tas voor district drie liggen en ren naar de tas met de twaalf erop. Ik gris het snel mee. Ik open het nog niet en in plaats daarvan ren ik met een noodvaart door naar de rotsen. Om de open vlakte nog over de steken naar de jungle toe is te gevaarlijk, zeker nu de andere tributen daar nog zijn.

Pas wanneer ik goed uit het zicht wordt versperd door grote hoge rotsen stop ik met rennen. Hijgend zak ik neer tegen een rotswand met mijn handen in mijn haar.

Voor het eerst in mijn leven heb ik iemand vermoord.

* * *

**D4 – Mayon Dade Grenton POV – Dag 11 – Feestmaal – Ochtend en middag**

"Jade..." zeg ik zachtjes, terwijl ik op min hurken zit. "Jade, wakker worden."

De district acht tribuut blijft koppig doorslapen, en een klein lachje kan ik niet onderdrukken. Zelfs in haar slaap krijgt ze het nog voor elkaar koppig te zijn. Een paar plukjes haar zijn voor haar gezicht gevallen. Voorzichtig met mijn vingertoppen vederlicht op haar huid strijk ik ze uit haar gezicht weg. Ik slaak een zucht wanneer ik mijn vingers weer terug trek.

Ik zou haar nooit ontmoet hebben als ik nooit in de spelen terecht was gekomen, maar juist door de spelen... juist door de spelen zal er maar één uit deze godvergeten arena komen. Niet twee.

Ik haal geïrriteerd een hand door mijn halflange haar en sta op.

"Jade, kom op," zeg ik wat harder. "Jade!"

"Jaja..." brabbelt ze. "Nog even Brody..."

"Brody?" vraag ik haar onmiddellijk. Wie is Brody?

Langzaam opent Jade haar ogen en dringt de realisatie door dat ze in de arena is.

Met mij, Mayon. Niet met Brody.

"Wat zei je?" vraagt ze mij.

"Je zei Brody in je slaap," zeg ik, wegkijkend.

Ze verbleekt en kijkt naar de grond. "Brody is mijn oudere broer samen met Bryan."

Op het ene moment ben ik jaloers, en op het andere een jaloerse klootzak die haar aan thuis laat denken. Goed zo Mayon, goed zo.

Het is een moment stil voordat ik mijn excuses aanbied. Jade antwoord niets terug en geeft me in stilte ontbijt, wat bestaat uit vruchten die we gevonden hadden de dag ervoor. Daarna oefent ze nog even met haar twee zwaarden, terwijl ik van een afstandje toekijk en eens in de zoveel tijd commentaar lever. Ze luistert aandachtig naar alles wat ik tegen haar zeg, en je ziet al duidelijk dat ze flink verbeterd is vergeleken met de eerste keer dat ik haar met de twee zwaarden zag.

Ze stopt wanneer het tijd is om ons naar de Hoorn te verplaatsen.

"Weet je zeker dat je naar het feestmaal wilt?" vraag ik haar nog een keer. Ze kijkt me enkel aan en hangt de schedes kruislings met de twee zwaarden erin op haar rug.

We kijken elkaar een moment begrijpend aan. Het is antwoord genoeg.

Zac en Jenna gaan eraan.

In absolute stilte banen we ons een weg door de jungle, totdat we de rand bereiken. Ik wil verder stappen, maar Jade pakt mijn onderarm vast en houdt me tegen. Vragend kijk ik om.

Ik weet niet precies hoe ik haar blik moet omschrijven. Het lijkt een storm van emoties in haar blauwgrijze ogen, zo anders dan haar normale blik. Ze kijkt me lang aan met een frons, lijkt iets te willen zeggen, maar slaakt dan een zucht.

"Wat is er?" vraag ik.

Stilte, ze kijkt even kort weg.

"Gewoon..." zegt ze uiteindelijk. "Onderschat Zac en Jenna niet."

Ik weet dat ze iets anders wilde zeggen, maar ze bijt op haar lip en kijkt weg. Ze trekt haar hand terug van mijn onderarm en loopt met stevige stappen de open vlakte op. Een moment blijf ik verbouwereerd achter, totdat ik weer bij zinnen raak en haar snel volg.

Als we naar rechts kijken zien we nog twee tributen uit de jungle komen. Ze lopen te ver van elkaar af om bondgenoten te zijn en te ver van ons om ze te kunnen identificeren.

De zon slaat hard op ons neer als we de woestijn eindelijk bereiken en in de verte zien we een tribuut stilstaan. De zon schijnt op zijn wapen, en het is onmisbaar een speer en herken ik als die van Zac.

"Zac staat ons op te wachten."

"Waar is Jenna dan?"

Ik haal mijn schouders op, want ik heb geen idee. Het klopt niet. Zouden ze zowaar opgesplitst zijn?

Als de tributen rechts van ons dichtbij Zac in de buurt zijn, stoppen ze met lopen. De achterste blijkt een vogel te hebben, zien we als die opvliegt van de tribuut zijn schouder.

Ook Jade en ik stoppen met lopen, dicht genoeg bij Zac dat hij ons herkent en dat mijn vermoedens blijken te kloppen. Er is geen Jenna in de buurt.

Maar Zac is moordend en met woeste stappen komt hij onze kant op.

"Vieze verrader, blijf maar staan als de lafaard die je bent!" schreeuwt hij met een schorre stem. "Doe vooral geen moeite, ik kom wel jou kant op om je af te slachten, net als dat kreng van je!"

Ik hoor dat Jade haar zwaarden uit de schedes haalt en ook ik hou mijn zwaard stevig vast. Ik kijk de beroeps hard aan en ga onbewust beschermend voor Jade staan. Ze zegt er niets over.

De spanning voordat Zac ons bereikt is bijna ondraaglijk. De stilte voor de storm.

In mijn hoofd dan, Zac kent geen stilte op dit moment. Hij tiert en dreigt, maar alles wat ik zie is dat hij zijn speer aan mijn linkerkant omhoog brengt om toe te slaan.

En dan is het moment daar.

Ik weer zijn poging af met mijn zwaard en hoor het metaal op metaal helder in de lucht weerklinken. Hij probeert het nog eens bij mijn rechterzij, maar ook die weet ik af te weren door middel van mijn zwaard en behendigheid.

Klap na klap weer ik af, terwijl de wereld om me heen wegvalt, zelfs Jade en Zac. Alles wat ik zie zijn de speer en mijn zwaard.

Ik raak Zac op zijn bovenarm, waar het bloed nu rijkelijk vloeit, maar ook op zijn heup, linkerbeen, zijn rechterschouder... overal breng ik wonden toe, maar ik kom er ook niet onbeschadigd vanaf. Mijn rechter sleutelbeen bloed, mijn linkerwang, mijn linkerhand en talloze andere plekken. Alsmaar blijft Zac aanvallen terwijl hij door raast.

"Mij maar voor de gek houden hé! Me als een idioot beschouwen! Je hebt de beroepstroep ten schande gemaakt, je hebt je district ten schande gemaakt! En dan ga je vrolijk verder met dat _kreng_ van district acht! Alsof je nog niet lager kon zinken!"

Deze keer raak ik hem vol in zijn buik, maar hij reageert door mij een klap op mijn hoofd te verkopen met zijn speer. Een enorme pijnscheut schiet door mijn hoofd heen en met een draaiende woestijn om mij heen val ik hard op de grond. Het laatste wat ik zie is de speerpunt die bijna mijn leven beëindigd. Heel even wordt het zwart voor mijn ogen.

Ik kom weer bij door het geluid van een kanonschot en metaal op metaal. Mijn hoofd bonkt en het zonlicht doet pijn, maar moeizaam open ik mijn ogen tot spleetjes.

Jade lijkt furieus. Keer op keer haalt ze met haar zwaarden uit naar Zac, die langzaam naar achteren gedreven wordt door haar constante aanvallen.

"Jij klootzak! Ik hoop dat je rot in de hel waar je thuishoort!" gilt ze tussen slagen door. Zac lijkt voor eens zijn mond te houden, maar de spier bij zijn slaap klopt gevaarlijk.

Ik probeer overeind te komen, maar de wereld blijft draaien. Ergens in de achtergrond hoor ik nog een kanonschot die mijn hoofd nog erger laat dreunen. Verman je, vertel ik mezelf, kom op!

En ik luister. Trillend kom ik overeind met mijn bebloede zwaard in mijn hand.

"Jade," zeg ik. "Mijn beurt."

Ze stapt naar achteren, en ik stap naar voren. Vloeiend neem ik het van haar over. Ik weer af, val aan, weer nog een keer af en val nog een keer aan. Naar voor, dan weer een stap naar achteren. Zo blijft het doorgaan, terwijl het zweet over mijn rug heen loopt.

Maar dan neem ik een verkeerde stap, in een plek waar mijn linkervoet flink wegzakt in het zand. In minder dan een seconde lig ik met mijn rug op de grond, starend naar de speerpunt van Zac, alweer. Hij grijnst naar me, de grijns van een gek, een gestoorde. Van iemand die opgesloten hoort te zitten.

De speer raakt mijn borstkas net genoeg om het te laten bloeden, maar ineens is de speerpunt weg. Gedesoriënteerd probeer ik te kijken wat er gebeurd.

Jade heeft een handvol haar beet van Zac en sleurt hem naar achteren.

"NIET MAYON!" schreeuwt ze.

Ze onderschat Zac, want met een ruk draait hij zich om en verlost hij zich uit haar grip. Razendsnel boort hij de speer in haar borstkas, alsof het niets is.

Het dringt niet tot mij door, alleen dat ik door moet gaan. Ik spring als een bezetene weer op van de grond en rijt Zac's rug open met mijn zwaard. Gelijk daar achteraan ga ik voor zijn nek. Slap valt de enorme beroeps neer.

Ik heb er geen oog voor.

"Jade! Jade, hoor je me!" vraag ik totaal in paniek, knielend aan haar zijde. De speer zit nog in haar borstkas, iets onder haar hart, maar het moet een belangrijke ader geraakt hebben, het bloed zo hard. Zo veel bloed, rood, rood, rood overal. Ik zie niets anders dan rood.

"Jade, Jade!" Ik pak haar hand alsof het het enige is dat me in levend houdt. Haar ogen zijn gefixeerd op mijn gezicht. Er zit nog leven in haar, denk ik opgelucht. Maar dan dringt het toch door, nog maar net. Er zit nog maar net leven in haar.

"Kom op Jade, hou het vol!" Haar gezicht zit onder het bloed, haar wilde krullenbos zit onder het bloed.

"Ssshhh," fluisterd ze. "Ssshhh. Het is oké."

"Nee, nee, nee het is niet oké Jade, het is niet oké. Kom op, je kan het. Kom op Jade."

"Mayon...Ssshhh. Stil maar."

De brok in mijn keel laat me niets meer zeggen. Ik huil, mijn tranen rollen vrij over mijn wangen, mijn zicht vertroebeld.

En dan niets behalve een kanonschot. Haar hand valt slap uit de mijne. Levenloos. Ik staar ongelovig naar die hand, niet naar haar gezicht. Ik kan niet opkijken. Ik durf niet op te kijken.

Ik blijf zo zitten, totdat er hovercrafts aan de hemel verschijnen en het zonlicht van Jade's gezicht halen.

Zachtjes kus ik haar voorhoofd en onstabiel sta ik op, nog steeds ongelovig. Achteruit loop ik terug. Ik verlies het zicht niet op haar, ik wil haar niet uit het zicht verliezen, maar wanneer de hovercrafts haar omhoog halen, is ze weg.

Ze is er niet meer.

* * *

**AN: ...Bloedbad 2.0**

**Jade en Levi D: dat was zoooo erg om te schrijven. zooooo erg... haat me alsjeblieft niet voor het vermoorden van die twee, ik vind het zelf al zo erg xD**

**Stukje van Levi was trouwens over de top dramatisch, sorry haha **

**Volgend hoofdstuk is de finale. Wie nog over zijn:**

**D4 - Jenna McCoy  
D4 - Mayon Dade Grenton  
D5 - Thomas Jake Wenton (wie had ooit gedacht dat hij het zou redden tot de laatste 4? XD)  
D12 - Jones Lochtarius**

**Sponsorpunten:**

**Anna - 4 punten  
Cicillia - 18 punten  
Esmai - 7 punten  
Jeroen - 9 punten  
Leakingpenholder - 8 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 8 punten (heeft Jenna gesponsort)  
Take Life's Chances - 7 punten  
Fifidear - 7 punten  
Josapjo - 8 punten  
Peanut - 1 punt  
Thatcharmspeakinggirl - 1 punt  
Elena - 1 punt  
Sharonneke95 - 1 punt  
Daniellevoshart - 1 punt  
Thebiggestsethclearwaterlover - 1 punt  
FF-Schwarz - 3 punten**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	25. Finale

**Finale**

* * *

**D4 – Jenna McCoy POV – Dag 11 en Dag 12 – Begint middernacht van 11**

Het volkslied rukt me ruw uit mijn slaap en ik pers mijn lippen stevig op elkaar om een geluid van pijn te onderdrukken. Heel mijn lichaam klopt van de pijn, en elke beweging die ik maak verveelvoudigd de pijn. Dat is alles wat ik voel.

Pijn.

"J-Jenna? Hier, d-drink wat." Thomas zit alweer naast me, veldfles in de hand. Met mijn goede hand pak ik de volle veldfles zo ruw als ik kan van hem af en neem een flinke teug. Dan smijt ik het weg en verplaats me moeizaam naar de ingang van de grot. Met mijn rug leun ik tegen de rotswand.

Ik moet zien wie er dood zijn.

De eerste foto, oh de eerste foto. Ik grijns, ik lach, ik laat me gaan. Mijn gestoorde lach weerklinkt door de jungle.

District twee, Zac Davids.

"Dacht dat je zo sterk was hé!" schreeuw ik door de avondlucht heen. "Je hield het nog geen dag vol zonder mij! Geen dag! Er is maar één iemand die deze spelen gaat winnen, en dat ben ik!"

Pas als zijn foto verdwijnt, bedaar ik enigszins. Zac Davids dacht dat hij zo geweldig was, maar nu ligt zijn lijk weg te rotten.

De tweede tribuut die dood is, is Levi Tej, district drie. Als het aan mij lag, had zij al veel eerder dood moeten gaan. De laatste acht is geen plek voor een zielig district drie tribuutje van dertien jaar.

District acht, Jade Lammourgy. Het arrogante kind dat duidelijk dacht dat ze beter was. Eindelijk heeft dat kreng d'r verdiende loon gekregen. Altijd aandacht vragen, dat deed ze. Altijd.

Dan, de foto van Senia Yule uit district negen. Op de foto heeft ze een geharde blik. Jammer dat ze uit een laag district kwam. Ze kijkt als een beroeps.

En dat zijn de vier doden van vandaag. Nog vier over.

Ik, Thomas, Jones uit district twaalf en _Mayon_. Ik bal mijn vuisten. Mayon is een vuile verrader en hij hoort in de grond te liggen.

En dan Jones. Die ben ik ook niet vergeten. De klootzak die de deur voor mijn neus dichtklapte in het Capitool. _Niemand _klapt de deur voor mij dicht. Hij zal het bezuren dat hij dat ooit heeft gedaan.

Ik haal mijn blik van de nu lege lucht en kijk naar Thomas. Hij kijkt strak terug met een lichte frons op zijn voorhoofd. Zijn blik is onzeker.

Ik lach kort zonder humor.

"Dat zo'n zielig tribuutje als jij het tot de laatste vier heeft gehaald moet de grootste grap van het jaar zijn."

Zijn mondhoeken gaan iets omhoog.

"Daar h-heb je g-gelijk in. En jij d-dan?"

"Ik ben ervoor geboren," grijns ik koud. "Dit is waarvoor ik leef."

"Ik k-kan maar niet b-begrijpen waarom j-je je vrijwillig zou s-stellen. Waarom z-zou je dit j-jezelf aan willen d-doen?"

"Natuurlijk begrijp je dat niet," snauw ik. "Jij komt niet uit een beroepsdistrict. Wij beroeps zijn als winnaar van de Hongerspelen opgeleid. Jullie... jullie arme tributen maken jullie district ten schande. Jullie zijn zwak."

"En t-toch zit ik b-bij de laatste v-vier."

"Dat heb je niet aan je vaardigheden te danken."

Het blijft even stil, tot Thomas opstaat en dieper de grot in gaat om te gaan slapen. Ik blijf nog even zitten.

Langs de waterkant glimt er iets.

Ik wacht nog even tot Thomas goed en wel slaapt en met behulp van de rotsen krijg ik het voor elkaar om recht op te staan. Voorzichtig zet ik de eerste paar stappen. Ik dwing mezelf te kunnen lopen. Ik moet deze spelen winnen, dat moet gewoon. Dus ik dwing mezelf de pijn te negeren. Als ik heb gewonnen lappen ze me wel weer op in het Capitool.

Thuis, in training, leer je al snel pijn te negeren. Je stelt het uit tot nadat je je doel hebt bereikt. Het doel dat op het moment de spelen winnen is, maar eerst moeten de andere tributen dood. Jones, Mayon, Thomas...

Thomas...

Ik zak op mijn knieën bij de waterkant en graaf uit wat er glimt. Het is een mes, nog over van mijn gevecht met Shayna. Met mijn shirt maar ik het enigszins schoon.

Voor een jongen die niet dom is heeft Thomas zich uitermate dom gedragen.

Zachtjes, zonder al te veel geluid, loop ik terug naar de grot en ga ik naar binnen. Thomas ligt op zijn rug met zijn arm over zijn ogen geslagen te slapen. Perfect.

Zonder hem aan de raken ga ik boven zijn middel zitten, met mijn knieën aan beide zijdes van hem. Ik grijns.

"Oh, Thomas!" zing ik. "Wakker worden liefje!"

"W-wat?" hoor ik hem. Slaperig haalt hij zijn arm weg en kijkt me aan. Ik heb het mes met beide handen vast en houdt het boven hem. Zijn ogen stralen een enorme doodsangst uit.

Met een enorme kracht haal ik het mes naar beneden.

Keer op keer op keer. Nog lang nadat ik zijn kanonschot al heb gehoord.

* * *

**D12 – Jones Lochtarius POV – Dag 11 en Dag 12 – Begint middernacht van 11**

Rond middernacht galmt het volkslied door de arena en zie ik de foto's van de overleden tributen boven mij. Zac Davids uit district twee, de beroeps die bij het feestmaal ons allemaal op stond te wachten. Ik frons mijn voorhoofd. Ik had niet gedacht dat hij dood zou gaan. Dan zie ik Levi's foto. Ik kijk weg en haal een hand door mijn warrige bruine haar dat duidelijk een wasbeurt nodig heeft. Pas als de foto van Levi weg is durf ik weer omhoog te kijken. Die meid van district acht staart me met haar blauwgrijze ogen aan. En dan Senia Yule, district negen. Mijn slachtoffer. Maar op haar foto heeft ze geen zachte ogen zoals Levi en Jade, nee, op haar foto heeft ze dezelfde ogen als Zac. Afstandelijk en gehard.

Het volkslied sterft weg en de foto verdwijnt, waardoor de nachthemel weer terug is. De vogel zit nog altijd rustig op mijn schouder.

Na het feestmaal vandaag was ik uitgeput in slaap gedonderd, wat er voor zorgt dat ik nu goed uitgerust ben. De zak met het nummer twaalf erop ligt nog ongeopend naast me. Ik zucht en pak het toch op.

Het is een klein zakje. Nieuwsgierig doe ik het open en houdt het op zijn kop boven mijn hand. Een klein stuk donkergroen glas valt eruit met een soort raar metaal erboven. Het duurt even voordat ik begrijp wat de bedoeling is.

Ik haal mijn beschermende bril voor mijn ogen vandaan en bekijk het stuk glas met het metaal nog eens. Achter het metaal zit een soort klem. In één keer weet ik het op mijn bril te zetten, zodat een glas met het donkergroene glas bedekt is. Ik zet de bril op mijn hoofd.

Met mijn rechteroog zie ik normaal, maar met mijn linkeroog, waar het donkergroene glas zit, heb ik nachtvisie. Het zal handig zijn. Ik had ook niet geweten wat er voor mij in dat tasje zou zitten. Ik heb te eten, drinken, een wapen. Daarnaast zullen de spelen niet lang meer duren.

Ik klim op een hogere rots en kijk over de woestijn uit. Ik zie geen beweging, en dus is er geen tribuut. Ze zullen wel allemaal in de jungle zitten.

Ik ga op de rots zitten en blijf naar de jungle kijken. Slaap heb ik niet meer.

Ik moet daar zeker een uur gezeten hebben voordat ik iets hoor. Een kanonschot.

Jenna, Mayon of Thomas?

Mijn gok is Thomas, maar als het Jenna en Mayon waren die tegen over elkaar zouden staan... Mayon is qua fysiek sterker dan Jenna, maar dat maakt ze helemaal goed met een flinke dosis gestoordheid.

Ik schrik me dood als ik iets in mijn ooghoek zie bewegen. Zonder nachtvisie zou ik het niet gezien hebben, maar nu wel.

Ranken klimmen de rots op waar ik zit. Alsof ik gestoken ben schiet ik overeind op mijn benen. Ik sta op de hoogste rots en kan niet overspringen naar andere rotsen. Ik zit vast. De vogel zet zich af van mijn schouder en vliegt met klappende vleugels weg.

Aan alle kanten komen ranken omhoog die wild naar met enkels grijpen. Ik schop ze weg, hak ze weg met mijn zwaard, maar al snel komen ze nog hoger en weten ze zich om mijn benen heen te wikkelen, en dan mijn middel, mijn polsen, mijn nek... al snel wordt ik naar beneden gesleurd.

En dan proef ik iets zoets, iets... slaperig...

Zwart.

* * *

Ik word wakker op een warme grond in een benauwde, vochtige omgeving. De plek waar ik bijna heel de spelen heb verbleven.

De jungle.

Alert sta ik op en scan mijn omgeving. Er is niets te zien, maar ik vertrouw het voor geen cent. De spelmakers willen deze spelen eindigen en aangezien de laatste twee tributen waarschijnlijk in de jungle zitten, heb ik een gevoel dat ze het nu willen eindigen.

Ik grijp mijn zwaard dat aan mijn heup hangt en pak het stevig vast. Het is nog midden in de nacht, de ochtend van dag twaalf. Het is pikkedonker.

Wat ben ik blij met mijn nachtvisie nu.

Het is doodstil in de jungle, een bedrukkende stilte. De vogel die wegvloog bij de rotsen heeft me bijna de gehele spelen achtervolgt. Het is apart om nu echt alleen te zijn.

Het blijft doodstil, maar dan hoor ik het geluid van kabbelend water. Voordat ik naar het feestmaal was gegaan, had ik mijn water opgedronken. Zonder al te veel geluid te maken, loop ik die kant op, nog steeds gespannen als een snaar.

Met mijn mond trek ik mijn vingerloze handschoenen uit als ik het kleine, heldere beekje bereik en leg mijn zwaard en handschoenen naast me neer. Met mijn handen maak ik een kommetje en drink gretig het koele water. Ik houdt geen moment mijn ogen van mijn omgeving.

"OH MAYON! OH JONES!"

Ik grijp onmiddellijk naar mijn zwaard en loop achteruit, aandachtig luisterend waar het geluid vandaan komt.

"KOM DAN! IK WIL SPELEN!"

Het komt van de andere kant van waar ik vandaan was gekomen. Dat is niet het enige waar ik achter kom. Ik herken de stem als de stem van Jenna McCoy, district vier. De gestoorde beroeps.

Ik hou mijn kalmte en loop heel stil rustig terug naar de richting vanwaar ik kwam. Mijn ademhaling hou ik stevig onder controle. Als ik die verlies, kan ik het wel vergeten. Een blad van een varen strijkt langs mijn linkerhand.

Mijn ontblote linkerhand. Mijn handschoenen! Ik voel het bloed letterlijk uit mijn gezicht wegtrekken.

"JE BENT WAT VERGETEN! KOM HET MAAR HALEN!"

Een hoog kakelend gelach volgt, en dan hoor ik bladeren ruisen, dan het geluid van iemand die door water rent.

Met wijd opengesperde ogen zet ik het op een rennen.

Verkloot mijn ademhaling, ik moet wegkomen! Hijgend dwing ik mezelf ver van haar weg te rennen. Ik spring over takken heen, sla bladeren weg en ontwijk wortelen die uit de grond omhoog komen. Het bloed bonst in mijn oren.

Ik reken mezelf niet als een lafaard, maar die Jenna is hem compleet geflipt en die kom ik nu niet graag tegen.

Hoog boven me hoor ik het geluid wat de vogel die me altijd volgt maakt. Het is op een vreemde manier een geruststelling dat hij er weer is. Ik ren nog een tikje harder.

"MAAR LIEFJE! IK WIL ALLEEN JE HANDSCHOENEN BRENGEN!" zingt ze van vlak achter mij.

Je mag ze houden, denk ik paniekerig.

Voor me zit een enorme kloof in de grond en met een adrenaline kick spring ik erover heen. Aan de andere kant kom ik met een klap op mijn rug neer op de grond. Ik kom overeind en kijk naar achteren.

Langzaam maar zeker komt het geruis van aan de kant geduwde bladeren dichterbij tot uiteindelijk Jenna te zien is. Met een gestoorde grijns. Met een bebloed gezicht. Met mijn handschoenen.

Ze houdt ze trots omhoog.

"Je moet ze niet zomaar laten slingeren, hé!" verteld ze me. Even denk ik dat ze de sprong gaat maken, maar ze stopt bij de rand. Als een wild beest ijsbeert ze terwijl ze me de gehele tijd aankijkt.

"Ik hoef ze niet meer," zeg ik. Godzijdank klinkt mijn stem vast en sla ik niet over. Het angstzweet staat op mijn rug.

Ze stopt met lopen en kijkt naar beneden, de kloof in. Ze slaakt een klein lachje en gooit de handschoenen met een zwierige zwaai naar beneden. Met een doffe plof komen ze neer. Met een enorme grijns kijkt ze me weer aan.

"Nu moet je ze gaan halen, Jones. De afgrond in!" Ze zingt de laatste zin luid uit.

Ik wil me van haar weg draaien en weg rennen, maar doe het niet.

Nachtvisie, het is onbetaalbaar op het moment.

Aan mijn andere kant zie ik Mayon. Hij staat achter een boomstam verscholen en kijkt stilletjes toe. Het betekent dat ik op het moment aan elke kant een beroeps heb staan.

Verdomme.

* * *

**D4 – Mayon Dade Grenton POV – Nacht van dag 11 op dag 12**

Stil staar ik voor me uit. Ik zit tegen een boomstam aan de rand van de jungle, met zicht op de woestijn. Ik voel me leeg, koud en moedeloos.

Een kanonschot geeft aan dat iemand is overleden. Ik geef er weinig aandacht aan.

In stilte blijf ik zitten.

Ik weet niet hoelang ik daar nog zit, maar ik zie na een tijdje iets zilverkleurigs in de lucht. Een parachute. Ik heb een sponsor.

Ik kan er weinig enthousiasme voor opbrengen, of dankbaarheid. Ik open het kleine pakketje dat letterlijk in mijn handen valt. Er zit een broodje in.

Het brood van district acht.

Een scherpe pijnscheut van verlies schiet door mijn borstkas en voor een moment knijp ik mijn ogen stevig dicht.

Als ik ze weer open kijk ik naar het brood. Het is plat en rond met verschillende kruiden erop en hard trek ik het brood uit elkaar. De binnenkant is zacht, de buitenkant knapperig.

Hap na hap neem ik, maar het smaakt als as in mijn mond. Mijn kaken doen het werk wel, maar het gaat helemaal automatisch. Als er nog één vierde over is, krijg ik het niet meer naar binnen. Het ligt als schuld zwaar in mijn maag.

Het overgebleven stuk leg ik naast me neer en met gesloten ogen rust ik mijn hoofd tegen de boomstam. Wanneer ranken zich om mijn enkels en polsen wikkelen, stribbel ik niet tegen.

* * *

Mijn longen vullen zich met vochtige lucht. Mijn omgeving is, niet heel verrassend, de jungle. Waar waarschijnlijk de twee andere tributen zich nu schuilhouden. Na ja, schuilhouden...

"Nu moet je ze gaan halen, Jones. De afgrond in!" Hoor ik Jenna zingen. Ik zucht. Ik snap me god niet waarom zij gewoon nog niet dood is.

Zonder al te veel geluid te maken kijk ik naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Het eerste wat ik zie is Jones's bezwete rug. Als ik verder doorkijk, kan ik net een kloof ontdekken. Er staat een figuur aan de andere kant die ik in het donker niet kan uitmaken, maar de stem was al herkenning genoeg.

Jones en Jenna.

Dan draait Jones zich om en kijkt mij recht aan. Ik hoop met heel mijn hart dat de boomstam waarachter ik sta me genoeg dekking geeft om niet gezien te worden, maar de blik van herkenning is duidelijk genoeg. Ook de blik van totale paniek. Bevroren blijft hij staan.

Lang genoeg voor Jenna om over de kloof heen te springen. Het geluid van een gebroken nek is onmisbaar. Dat van een kanonschot ook.

Grijnzend draait Jenna zich mijn kant op.

"Oh Mayon! Jij knappe verrader, kom eens van je plek af! Je mag meespelen!"

Zonder knikkende knieën kom ik achter de boomstam vandaan en pak mijn zwaard dat aan mijn heup hangt. Jenna pakt die van Jones en schopt zijn lijk aan de kant. Alsof het niets is dan een zak meel.

Stoïcijns kijk ik de grijnzende beroeps aan.

Ze valt als eerste aan. Het is net als bij Zac. Jenna valt aan, ik weer af. Ik val aan, Jenna weert af. Behendig weet ik telkens opzij te springen. Al snel zie ik de lelijke wond die ze op haar hand heeft. De hand die het zwaard vasthoudt.

Grote fout.

Ik weet het zwaard uit haar handen te slaan en houdt de punt van mijn zwaard bij haar keel.

"Niet zo groot meer nu."

Ze perst haar lippen stijf op elkaar en duikt in een keer weg. Met een enorme vaart weet ze een mes in mijn zwaardhand te krijgen. Het mes heb ik nooit gezien.

"Met de groetjes van Shayna," grijnst ze. Ze draait het mes pijnlijk in mijn hand en mijn zwaard valt hard op de grond. Ze pakt mijn zwaardhand vast en drukt het keihard naar achteren, zodat mijn knieën het begeven en ik op mijn rug op de grond terecht kom. De gehele tijd heeft ze een gestoorde blik in haar ogen.

Achter haar zit de afgrond.

Met alle kracht in mijn lijf ruk ik me los uit haar greep en trek mijn benen op. Dan zet ik me af.

Tegen haar.

Het laatste wat ik van haar zie is haar grijns voordat ze in de afgrond valt. Nog geen seconde later hoor ik een luide krak. Dan een kanonschot.

De laatste deze spelen.

Voorzichtig kruip ik naar de rand van de afgrond en waag een blik naar beneden. Jenna ligt in een rare houding op de bodem van de afgrond, met haar rug op een rots. Naast haar liggen Jones's handschoenen.

"Dames en Heren," klinkt de stem van Claudius Templesmith door de arena. "Ik presenteer u de winnaar van de 91ste Hongerspelen, Mayon Dade Grenton uit District Vier!"

* * *

**AN: Ik heb het af.. ik ben even in lichte shock nu haha Na twee jaar heb ik het af.**

**Ja, Mayon was gewoon de winnaar. Ik heb bepaalde dingen terug gelezen, en hij had alles vanaf het begin af aan al door. Jenna is trouwens echt helemaal geflipt dit hoofdstuk haha was erg leuk om te schrijven xD Sponsor van Mayon was Jade Lammourgy**

**Allereerst wil ik iedereen ontzettend veel bedanken voor alle leuke reacties! En wow, sommige hebben het gewoon echt gevolgd vanaf het begin 0.o Jullie zijn echt de reden dat ik dit af heb gekregen. Zo blijf ik gemotiveerd!**

**Waarschijnlijk komt er na dit hoofdstuk nog een hoofdstuk met daarin het interview. Misschien de zegetoer en meer. En Mayon komt terug als mentor in de 92ste spelen ;) haha Er zijn daar nog 3 plekken over om je in te schrijven. Je mag 2 tributen per persoon nu. **

**Ik ga morgen ( of vandaag, aangezien het tien over half vier in de nacht/ochtend is...) op vakantie en wilde toch nog even updaten. **

**Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat ik het af heb.**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	26. Sequel Winnaar

Hoi!

De sequel voor Mayon staat erop :D

xxx


End file.
